El Nuevo Nosferatu
by Ainz-Hyoudou
Summary: issei a los 10 años vio como su pueblo fue aniquilado junto con su familia por bandidos, en el momento de escapar y ser asesinado, se encontró con una misteriosa Rubia que le otorgo una segunda oportunidad de vida. IsseiXHaren, tragedia
1. Prologo

Este fanfic fue echo sin fines de lucro, solo fue echo por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic esta basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **PROLOGO: Sangre derramada.**

 **Aldea desconocida, Era del imperio en japon, año 1613**

En algún lugar en un pueblo en una noche con luna llena se podían escuchar el sonido del metal atravesando carne seguido de gritos de hombres, mujeres y niños por igual, gritos de personas con un tono violento y de diversión matando, ahogando los sonidos de las personas inocentes que intentaban escapar.

Esos bandidos llegaron a ese pueblo solo para robar, matar, mutilar y violar a las mujeres del pueblo solo por pura diversión, solo se podía oler hedor a muerte en el lugar.

Entre todo el alboroto una pequeña familia trato de escapar.

-rápido cariño de vemos escapar- hablo el esposo de esa pequeña familia.

-lose cariño, rápido issei corre.- la esposa comenzó a correr junto con su hijo de 10 años de edad llamado issei.

En el momento en el que comenzaron a salir del pueblo, comenzaron a escuchar pasos detrás de ellos.

Un sonido fuerte se escuchó seguido de uno rápido.

Antes de que el padre de esa familia se percatara, sintió un dolor en su hombro derecho era una herida causada por un arma de fuego, trato de ignorarlo pero el dolor que sintió fue fuerte y repentino solo soltó un pequeño sonido de molestia.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEL!

-¡cariño!- su esposa se preocupó y trato de acercarse, pero.

-¡no vengas!, ¡Rápido llévate a issei, los distraeré!- al ver que su esposa comenzó a sollozar- ¡RAPIDO!.

Al ver a su esposo gritándole que escapara, salió corriendo llorando.

-pa…pa- issei comenzó a ver como su madre lo tomaba de la mano y comenzó a correr alejándose de su padre viendo como los bandidos se acercaban a su padre- ¡PAPA!

Después de un rato de correr por una parte del pequeño bosque para tratar de perderlos, madre e hijo comenzaron a sentir como les pesaban y dolían las piernas de tanto correr comenzaron a descansar un poco para continuar.

La madre de issei comenzó a pensar en que hacer después de llegar al pueblo vecino.

Cuando se comenzaron a levantar para continuar.

-el juego de las atrapadas termino señorita.

Madre e hijo vieron con horror como los había al cansado, no era de extrañar personas que pelean masacrando y matando por diversión es algo obvio que tendrían mayor resistencia que ellos.

3 personas con espadas envainadas comenzaron a salir rodeando a los 2, los 3 se comenzaron a acercar

-jejeje- los tres comenzaron a reír viendo a sus presas

Como último recurso para la joven madre, se preparó para pelear mentalmente ella no tenía conocimiento sobre como pelear pero aun si sus probabilidades eran del 2% le darían tiempo para que su hijo escapara.

Los 2 de ellos se abalanzaron contra ella pero no contaron con la resistencia de la mujer, en medio del forcejeo, ella logro quitarle el cuchillo a una de ellos pero antes de que pudiera usarlo, el bandido le dio un duro golpe mandando el cuchillo cerca de issei.

El bandido comenzó a desenvainar su espada preparándose.

-¡I-ISSEI! ¡ESCAP….! – la madre de issei no pudo terminar lo que quería decir ya que fue cortada por la espada matándola en el proceso.

Issei solo podía ver paralizado del miedo como su madre moría, pero algo paso.

Algo dentro de él se rompió, en ese momento lágrimas saliendo de sus pequeños ojos viendo con odio a esas personas que a sus ojos solo eran basura, tomo el cuchillo y comenzó a abalanzarse a las personas que les habían quitado a sus dos padres.

Ellos no se percataron de issei ya que para ellos era solo un niño débil e indefenso, pero no pensaron en ese pequeño error.

Antes de que se diera cuenta el bandido que mato a su madre, issei logro cortar su cuello.

-¿eh? – fue lo único que pudo decir el bandido antes de caer muerto.

-¡!

Los otros dos se sorprendieron, al ver como su compañero empezó a caer muerto, al ver que el causante era el niño

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO!- los dos comenzaron a acercarse para matarlo.

Issei trato de abalanzarse contra ellos aun a costa de su propia vida.

Pero issei recordó en ese instante los últimos esfuerzos de sus padres para protegerlo, así que comenzó a correr de nuevo, ignorando el dolor que aún tenían sus piernas de correr tanto más la acción que había tomado antes al matar a uno de ellos hiso que su cansancio aumentara, haciendo que se le dificultara escapar.

Los 2 bandidos que quedaban comenzaron a perseguirlo antes de que se diera cuenta había entrado en un camino, en ese momento.

Un sonido de algo galopando se escuchó por el lugar, issei vio que era un carruaje, antes de que chocara con él ya que estaba en medio, una joven de cabello verde vestida de sirvienta comenzó a tirar las riendas de los caballos comenzando a detener el carruaje antes de que chocaran.

-¡te alcanzamos mocoso!- los bandidos lo alcanzaron antes de que pudieran hacer algo más.

-¡Por qué te detuviste chachamaru!- un joven voz y misteriosa se escuchó dentro de la carreta- ¡Y que es todo ese maldito escándalo!- esa voz se escuchaba molesta, pero hacia que los presentes seles enchinaran la piel algo que no entendían ¿porque?.

-Lo siento mucho ama, pero hay humanos interfiriendo en el camino- respondió la conductora del carruaje, con un tono leal ante ella, esa joven tenía entre 16 o 17.

(¿ama? ¿Humanos interfiriendo?) Es lo único que se preguntó issei en ese momento.

La joven de cabello verde llamada chachamaru bajo del asiento del conductor para abrir la puerta del carruaje.

La puerta de la carreta comenzó a abrirse, de el salió una joven rubia hermosa, vestida de un conjunto algo gótico, sus ojos eran de una azul hermoso, su cabello era largo hasta las rodillas, por su apariencia parecía una joven de entre 13 o 14 años de edad, los bandidos al verla quedaron fascinados que el espíritu de matanza se les esfumo al verla.

La joven rubia comenzó a analizar la situación con su mirada analítica primero vio al niño con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, pero lo que le fascino a esa joven era la mirada de odio puro viendo de los ojos.

(Ese niño tiene una mirada interesante) es lo que pensó.

Su mirada pasó a los bandidos que la estaban viendo de manera demente.

-es hermosa,- la comenzó a ver con esa tonta mirada- lo siento hermosa pero te mataremos.

\- el niño puede esperar, quiero ver como se verá despedazada.

La joven solo sonrió ante las estupideces de esos 2.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA! -una risa comenzó a escucharse, la que se reía era esa joven, su risa comenzó a detenerse de poco a poco.

-chachamaru no te entrometas, yo me encargo al parecer estos humanos no saben su lugar.- ordeno.

-como ordene ama- la mencionada acato la orden esperando nuevas órdenes.

La joven rubia dio dos pasos al frente con una sonrisa de superioridad, esa sonrisa Causo que los 2 bandidos sintieran un escalofrió en sus columnas vertebrales.

-d-de que te ríes zorra- es lo que argumento uno de ellos.

-en un momento comenzaras a gritar por piedad bastarda.

El segundo tipo comenzó a acercarse a ella, issei trato de ayudar pero sus piernas ya no podían para más, el cansancio era demasiado.

El tipo estaba casi cercas de ella, levanto su mano para tomarla del brazo, pero en un momento

Un Sonido rápido se escuchó.

la mano de ese tipo salió volando separada de su cuerpo, el corte fue limpio.

-No me toques con tus sucias manos humano- respondió la rubia como si estuviera hablando con un insecto.

Al darse cuenta que le faltaba algo ese tipo comenzó a agarrarse el brazo gritando de dolor cayendo al suelo, Su compañero comenzó a sudar frio y aterrado comenzó a desenvainar su espada, con lo que le quedaba de valor la empuño con fuerza.

-hee- dijo la joven rubia sonriendo al ver que el otro insecto aun quería seguir con eso- jugare contigo señor estúpido- hiso una reverencia levantando su vestido en señal de burla.

La rubia lo provoco, el bandido comenzó a abalanzarse contra ella

-¡AHHHH!- ese fue su grito de batalla.

Comenzó a atacar con su espada occidental, pero para terror de el, ella.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Vamos humano eso es todo!

La rubia comenzó a esquivar sus ataques con facilidad de manera elegante, issei pudo ver que la rubia estuviera bailando en vez de estar esquivando, ante la luz de la luna era como ver a una diosa danzando.

Antes de que el tipo se diera cuenta, él tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo, en la desesperación vio al niño, comenzó a correr hacia el como último recurso lo uso como escudo.

-no te muevas o mato al mocoso- dijo

Al ver eso la rubia.

-hahahaHAHAHA, que rayos estás haciendo humano- se comenzó a reír de el- por eso los humanos son tontos.

Luego señalo al niño.

-Crees que me importa la vida de otro humano, idiota- dijo la rubia, levantando la mano señalándolo, sus palabras frías podían helar a un ejército entero.

El bandido para mayor desesperación se dio cuenta de lo que estaba enfrentando, de entre la boca de la joven rubia habían colmillos, de ahí se dio cuanta, ella era un "vampiro" él estaba perdido.

El otro bandido al que le corto la mano de un movimiento se comenzó a levantar, con lo que le quedaba de fuerza trato de hacer algo contra ella, pero la vampira con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha le corto la cabeza, el rostro de la cara del bandido reflejaba horror, antes de morir presencio la sonrisa divertida de la vampira.

El bandido que sostenía a issei comenzó a desesperarse pero si no iba a salir vivo de esta tan siquiera se llevaría al mocoso con el.

Como ya no le servía para nada lo corto con su espada, después de eso comenzó a correr

\- ...

La vampira levanto su mano derecha apuntándole como si fuera a disparar, de su dedo índice algo oscuro salió disparado como una flecha, esa extraña flecha oscura atravesó la cabeza del bandido, el cráneo quedo completamente perforado de la herida partes del cerebro y sangre comenzaron a brotar.

-¿Oh? En el blanco.

El bandido murió al instante.

La vampira comenzó a acercarse al niño tirado, respirando pesadamente.

El niño se aferraba a la vida, algo que sorprendió a la vampira.

Cuando estuvo ya cercas del niño y vio esa misma mirada, ella sonrió para sí, esa mirada era de alguien con odio intenso al mismo tiempo una mirada de valentía, pero lo que le intereso más al acercarse a él era una extraña aura dentro del niño que aun dormía.

-ama, ¿qué es lo que hará?- la joven de cabello verde llamada chachamaru pregunto acercándose a la vampira.

-me agrada el niño tiene potencial- dijo la vampira- oye mocoso ¿quieres vivir?- pregunto la vampira sonriendo divertida.

Issei ya no tenía fuerza para hablar su vista cada vez estaba más borrosa solo podía ver la cara de la rubia un poco nítida.

El solo pudo mover su cabeza de arriba abajo con dificultad, la vampiro al ver eso sonrió.

-muy bien mocoso- respondió con una sonrisa- ella se comenzó a acercar más a él, coloco su boca cercas del cuello del niño.- a partir de hoy no solo serás un vampiro de clase alta- hiso una sonrisa su voz casi un susurro- también mi sucesor.

Ella comenzó a morder su cuello, issei no sintió ya casi nada de dolor el cansancio era demasiado pero sintió una sensación extraña y placentera sentía como su sangre era succionada.

La vampira en el momento de succionar la sangre pudo ver los recuerdos resientes del niño como sus padres morían como su pueblo era quemado.

De repente ella se detuvo y issei comenzó a sentir como algo entraba en su cuello, solo paso un momento, la vampira se comenzó a separar de él.

-listo niño.

Issei sintió su cuerpo extraño, al mirar alrededor podía ver como si fuera de día, noto que ya no tenía heridas, el cansancio había desaparecido se sentía más fuerte que antes.

Vio que la vampira comenzó a levantarse en dirección al carruaje, ella volteo a mirarlo.

La vampira Levanto su mano en dirección al pueblo de issei.

De la tierra comenzaron a salir zombies junto con lobos sus ojos eran completamente rojos.

-Vallan- dio la orden.

Los zombies comenzaron a obedecerla yendo a la aldea.

Esa acción sorprendió a issei.

-ellos se encargaran de la basura que se encuentra por allá, es hora de irnos niño.- Solo dijo eso y continúo caminando, pero se volvió a detener cercas de la puerta del carruaje.- ¿oh? Se me olvidaba ¿cómo te llamas niño?- pregunto volteo para mirarlo.

-i-Issei, Issei respondio hyoudou-.

-ya veo- lo miro fijamente sonriendo - me presento, soy la nosferatu, Evangelina Athanasia Katherine MacDowell, a partir de ahora eres issei mcdowell recuérdalo bien issei-kun, bien es hora de irnos.- Respondió subiendo ya al carruaje.

-¡si! – issei respondió sorprendido y subiendo también al carruaje.

(Que me sucederá)

Es lo que issei pensaba con algo de miedo y curiosidad.

* * *

hola lectores y lectoras mi nombre es ainz soy algo nuevo en los fanfic, espero les guste el primer capitulo o mejor dicho prologo de "El nuevo Nosferatu" espero no aparezcan errores jajaja XD si les gusto lo continuo XD

solo para aclarar algunas cosas habrá DxD pero mucho mas adelante, en esta historia contare como poco a poco issei comenzó a crecer como vampiro pero en un periodo de tiempo mucho mas atrás después de la muerte del anterior sekiryutei de issei de la historia original.

en el fic issei lo recibe mas rápido, digamos que el Boosted Gear estuvo buscando un nuevo portador por años hasta el nacimiento de issei en la historia original, pero en el fic lo encontró rápido ya que nació en esa época.

y la pregunta mas importante que tal vez se están asiendo todos ¿habrá lemon?... digo haren y la respuesta es si (para los dos) jajaja e leído varios fanfic y lo se jajajaja bueno una ultima cosa el fanfic seria un **Crossover** ya que aparecerán personajes femeninos de diferentes series, pero me siento mas a gusto publicando en la parte de lectura para highschool dxd espero no les moleste.

me despido hasta la próxima.


	2. capitulo 1: Ojo Por Ojo

Este fanfic fue echo sin fines de lucro, solo fue echo por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic esta basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Ojo Por Ojo**

 **Pueblo Kitamura: Hogar de Issei**

El pueblo quedo en un estado deplorable, cuerpos sin vida, sangre por doquier, los techos de algunas casas estaban en llamas, los culpables de esta horrible escena son un grupo de bandidos llamados "Los sanguinarios" son conocidos por ese nombre por las barbaries que ocasionan a su paso, solo asesinan, roban y destruyen todo lo que tocan con su locura sanguinaria.

El nombre del líder del grupo demente, es un hombre llamado "Takeshi", El en toda su vida a cometido pecados desde robar hasta el punto de arrebatar vidas inocentes para saciar su codicia, después de un tiempo creo ese grupo para aumentar prestigio y ganancias, pero esta noche solo para saciar los impulsos de sus subordinados decidió destruir y asesinar a todas las personas que habitan en este pueblo.

-jefe, jiro, kuro y rokuro aún no vuelven.

Uno de sus subordinados le pregunto.

-solo fueron a matar a la mujer de ese tipo patético y a su hijo, volverán pronto.

Le respondió a su subordinado divertido.

Envió a esos tres a matar a la madre e hijo para evitar problemas futuros ya que podrían avisar algún pueblo cercano.

Lo que le divertía fueron las últimas palabras de ese tipo patético que trato de escapar con su esposas e hijo antes de matarlo lo torturaron cortándole partes del cuerpo comenzando a crear una escena horrible.

(Algún día….. pagaras….. por esto).

Eso fue lo que dijo antes de caer muerto por las heridas ocasionadas.

Con solo recordar esas palabras le causaba gracia.

(Imbécil, muy pronto tu familia se reunirá contigo)

Es lo que pensaba, takashi se sentía intocable, tiene contactos poderosos que lo protegían, también tiene contactos con extranjeros gracias a eso pudo comprar algunas armas interesantes para aumentar su fuerza militar, una de ellas con un diseño extraño, por lo que le dijeron son solo prototipos, para poder usarlas se necesita algo conocido como "pólvora negra" junto con algo de metal con forma circular, el único problema es que solo puede disparar un proyectil para poder disparar de nuevo se tiene que recargar el arma otra vez, pero aun así es eficiente.

No solo consiguió armas, también ropa y diferentes cosas.

El grupo está compuesto por 20 miembros, todos tenían un nivel moderado pero mortales en combate, takeshi ordeno al grupo que se dividieran para abarcar todo el pueblo con dos grupos

Takeshi comenzó a recorrer buscando a alguien en el camino solo se podía ver cuerpos tirados sangre por doquier algunas casas ardiendo le gustaba la vista, vio algunos de sus subordinados saqueando algunas casas, se acercó a ellos.

-chicos, saben dónde se metió el bastardo de kouki.

Uno de ellos volteo.

-si jefe, se encuentra en esa dirección.

Takeshi fue a donde le indicaron, al momento de entrar a la casa indicada vio sangre derramada en el piso, la sangre salía del cuerpo de un hombre tirado sin vida, al entrar más afondo vio al tal kouki jadeando divirtiéndose con una mujer en el suelo desnuda.

-…..

Al verla bien ella ya no se movía su mirada era vacía tenía una herida profunda en el estómago, era obvio ella ya había muerto, mientras tanto el tal kouki se divertía con su cadáver.

-nunca entenderé tus gustos kouki.

Dijo con una sonrisa pero su voz sonaba un poco desconforme.

Le gusta matar, ver todo arde ese tipo de paisaje, pero encontraba raro tener relaciones sexuales con alguien moribundo o en cambio ya muerto.

-jajajajaja jefe, hay que aprovechar mientras aun esta tibia.

Respondió divertido mientras terminaba.

Se comenzó a levantar mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

-ahora que hacemos jefe.

-después de que saquemos todo el lugar quemaremos este insignificante pueblo, pero por mientras que todos se sigan divirtiendo.

-eres el mejor jefe.

Respondió kouki feliz.

Ellos dos comenzaron a platicar, en ese momento algunos de sus subordinados ya habían terminado de saquear dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro.

-¿dónde se encuentra el jefe?

Pregunto uno.

-fue a buscar a kouki

PASOS.

-¿jefe?

Al voltear donde se dirigía el sonido ya era tarde.

Takeshi y kouki terminaron de platicar sobre los planes para el día de mañana, al momento de salir comenzaron a caminar en dirección al punto de encuentro.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Los dos se detuvieron tras escuchar un grito lleno de dolor y desesperación, el sonido venia en la misma dirección en la que iban, comenzaron a trotar, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Habían aparecido algunos sobrevivientes y sus subordinados los comenzaron a matar? ¿O la mujer e hijo llegaron a algún pueblo vecino trayendo refuerzos? Si fue de esa manera, los tres que envió eran unos completos incompetentes.

(Malditos inútiles)

Eso fue lo que pensó acercándose al lugar de encuentro.

Los dos vieron como sus subordinados estaban mirando algo, al momento de acercarse más vieron las expresiones de ellos, algunos tenían una expresión de horror mientras otros de asco y confusión, miradas que no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, miradas de temor a al ver algo extraño frente a ellos.

Al mirar lo que ellos miraban pudieron ver como 2 cadáveres estaban devorando a uno de sus miembros lo extraño era que esos cadáveres vestían ropa extranjera.

-¡AAAAHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Dos gritos de horror se escucharon en dos direcciones diferentes en el pueblo junto con algunos aullidos de lobos .

Seguido por más gritos desgarradores es lo que se podían escuchar.

-[JAJAJAJAJAJAHAHAHAHAHAHA]

Pero lo que les helo más la sangre fue esa risa psicópata distorsionada parecida a la de una mujer.

Takeshi comenzó a sudar frio.

(¿Que está sucediendo?)

El había escuchado sobre cadáveres que se movían llamados zombies o algo así, pero solo rumores nunca se había encontrado con uno o mejor dicho dos.

Su mente estaba en blanco, los dos zombies se comenzaron a levantar en señal que habían terminado de comer a su subordinado.

Al ver eso, dos de los 10 presentes en el lugar contando a takeshi y a kouki se comenzaron a abalanzar encontrar de los zombies.

-¡a-aaahhh!

-¡aaahhhh!

-¡ESPEREN IDIOTAS!

Takeshi el trato de detener tenía un mal presentimiento.

-son solo dos zombies takeshi.

Kouki Le respondió tranquilo.

Sus subordinados terminaron con los zombies con facilidad, el comenzó a relajarse.

(Mi instinto se equivocó que débiles, que decepci…. )

Es lo que pensaba pero un sonido de algo lo detuvo al mirar de dónde provenía, vio como los zombies que habían matado sus subordinados comenzaron a inflarse de manera rápida una especie de humo extraño verde salía de sus bocas, orejas y narices.

EXPLOCION.

¡AAAAHHH!

Comenzaron a reventar liberando todo lo que tenían a dentro junto a ese extraño humo, los dos tipos que se encontraban junto a los zombies salieron volando gritando de dolor cayendo muertos y despedazados.

La explosión fue muy fuerte.

Pero no termino con eso, el humo se comenzó a extender por toda la aldea seguido de un olor nauseabundo que incluso takeshi y kouki no pudieron soportar comenzaron a taparse la nariz, el hedor era demasiado concentrado.

(Que es esta peste)

(Nunca había olido algo como esto en mi vida).

Eso fue lo que los dos pensaron casi al punto de vomitar.

-Graahh

Un sonido de una persona se escuchó al voltear en dirección en donde los zombies probablemente salieron, vieron con sorpresa como un grupo de 3, no 5, seguían saliendo más.

Antes de poder darse cuenta takeshi pudo ver como una cantidad de entre 15 zombies.

-¡JEFE! ¡QUE HACEMOS!

Le pregunto uno de ellos desesperado ante la vista extraña.

-¡hay que retirarnos, no sabes si los demás zombies hagan lo mismo!

Era extraño ¿los zombies reventaban? Nunca había escuchado que pudieran hacer algo como eso.

-¡Reti….!

-¡aaahhhh!

No pudo completar la orden ante el grito cercano, al voltear atrás vio cómo su subordinado era mordido por un zombie en su pierna.

Lo que vieron y asusto fue que era uno de los pueblerinos que habían matado.

De repente como por arte de magia todos, tanto niños, mujeres, hombres, ansíanos se comenzaron a levantar de manera lenta.

Todo el pueblo se levantó.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que el humo que salía de los dos zombie que reventaron era especial

Pude reanimar cuerpos muertos.

Los zombies y los nuevos se comenzaron a acercar a ellos de manera lenta pero se notaba que esperaban algo, todos se desesperaban.

-¡AAAHHHHHH!

Para mayor terror se escuchó el grito desgarrador del tipo que estaba siendo mordiendo por el zombie, con horro vieron como la mordida tenía una fuerza increíble arrancándole piel y carne, una gran cantidad de sangre comenzó a salir de su herida.

-¡HIII!

-¡a-a-ahh!

Algunos ya no lo pudieron soportar comenzaron a escapar, otros a disparar con sus nuevas armas, pero los zombies al ver eso reaccionaron se comenzaron a mover caminando un poco más rápido, los zombies que fueron heridos por las balas formaron una sonrisa macabra que hiso que algunos les dieran escalofríos.

La horda se abalanzo.

-¡AAAAHHHH!

-¡AYUDENME!

Comenzaron a atrapar y morder a los que se separaron del grupo tratando de escapar, el que pidió ayuda fue atrapado y partido a la mitad, sus entrañas comenzaron a salir.

Los zombies tenían esa sonrisa repulsiva.

Takeshi entro en pánico.

Al voltear vio que kouki tenía una expresión asustada

-¡TODOS RETIRADA!

Los que quedaban cuerdos ante tal escena siguieron la orden de su líder y comenzaron a matar zombies en una solo dirección tratando de crear un camino.

Corrieron, corrieron como si no hubiera un mañana.

(No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir)

Es lo que se repetía takeshi para animar a sus piernas, nunca había visto algo como eso

De los 10 que estaban en ese lugar solo quedaban 5, no sabían lo que les había pasado a la otra mitad, por la cantidad de gritos que se habían escuchado era probable que hayan muerto.

El siguió corriendo detrás de los demás junto con kouki al momento de tratar de salir del pueblo

Algo plateado del tamaño de un humano salió de frente en donde planeaban escapar, esa cosa se abalanzo cayendo en sima del tipo que iba en medio mordiéndolo y arrancándole la garganta, el tipo de enfrente murió ahogándose en su propia sangre.

Esa cosa estaba parada en una posición de ataque en sima del ahora cadáver, puso lo que parecía una mano o pata en señal de amenaza en la cabeza destrozándola, de su hocicó salía sangre junto con algo de su saliva, takeshi vio que era un lobo pero la forma de su cuerpo era igual a la de un humano, por lo que se podía apreciar era hembra.

Al mirar los ojos de la bestia un escalofrío más aterrador que estar en presencia de los zombies apareció.

Después de todo, ahora tenían en frente algo que tiene conciencia.

El habiente que se generaba era demasiado pesado.

-¡HIII!

Es lo único que se pudo escuchar en el lugar, él se dio cuenta, dónde provenía ese sonido era de su propia boca, su mandíbula temblaba al sentir la sed de sangre de lo que parecía un lobo, la piel de takeshi se cubría de un escalofrió intenso.

¿Dónde había quedado el guerrero despiadado de antes? Es lo que se preguntaba

Los ojos de la bestia brillaban de un color rojo intenso, la mirada que le daba la bestia en frente de él, era la de un depredador mirando a su presa, no, mejor dicho viendo una basura.

Ese lobo humanoide comenzó a aullar.

Para mayor desesperación y agonía 2 lobos comenzaron a aparecer abalanzándose contra los dos que quedaban enfrente, los dos comenzaron a ser devorados de manera lenta y violenta.

Salpicaduras de sangre, partes de sus cuerpos saliendo volando era lo que se podía apreciar, uno de los lobos tenía el mismo color de pelaje que el primero, en cuanto el otro tenía un color parecido al oro.

La vista era horrible ya no tenía fuerzas en su ser para escapar, miro como kouki trato de hacer algo pero antes de tomar esa acción sintió unas manos sedosas detrás de él, sosteniendo su cabeza por los lados, al voltear vio una mujer desnuda con algunos zombies, cedió cuenta de quién era.

Era la joven que había violado y matado junto con su esposo, ella se abalanzó contra el mordiéndole el cuello con fuerza arrancándole carne, la sangre comenzó a salir esparcida.

Varios zombies se acercaron, junto con el esposo de la mujer y comenzando con el festín.

El único que quedaba era takeshi casi al punto de llorar comenzó a recordar casi toda su vida en un instante, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo al ver cómo era rodeado tanto por zombies y lobos humanoides, la atmosfera que generaban las bestias y los zombies era tan abrumadora que no lo podía soportar su expresión era de una gran desesperación.

-[JAJAJAJAHAHAHAHAHA, QUE HERMOSA EXPRECION HUMANO]

Se escuchó la misma risa psicópata distorsionada femenina que escucho hace rato en la lejanía, al mirar vio que la voz salía del hocico del primer lobo que vio salir.

La loba humanoide se comenzó a acercar.

-¡HIIIIIIIII!

Al ver eso, la loba se acercaba lentamente saboreando el momento, ver su expresión cambiar a la de más desesperación y miedo le fascinaba, su mirada se volvía juguetona con solo verlo temblar.

-[¡aahh! Los humanos con desesperación y miedo se ven crujientes]

-¡HIIIIIIIIIII! ¡ALEJATE NO TE ACERQUES!

La loba humanoide lo ignoro.

-[JAJAAJAHAAHAHAHA]

Se comenzó a reír de lo patético que se veía

Ella se abalanzó contra él, lo primero que hiso fue aplastarle la pierna derecha, con su mandíbula siguió con el brazo izquierdo, se comenzó a desangrar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Ese fue el grito de agonía de takeshi, el dolor era tan fuerte que hiso que se desmayara.

-[¡Nee-san deja de jugar con la comida termina rápido, evangeline-sama odia el retraso y lo sabes!]

Se escuchó una segunda voz femenina algo molesta.

La otra loba se acercó para regañar a la que parece ser su hermana, tenía un brazo en su hocico asiéndolo añicos con su fuerte mandíbula.

[-¡ya lo sé kyou!]

Respondió la hermana mayor con algo de molestia.

-[¡muy bien! ya terminare de jugar, ¡itadakimasuuu!.]

Como lo dijo comenzó a devorarlo, en ese momento solo escucho quejidos grandes de dolor y desesperación esos sonidos solo aumentaban su placer al comer, después de rato no quedo nada de él.

El bandido conocido como takeshi como también su organización "Los sanguinarios" fueron aniquilados por completo.

Un humo blanco comenzó a rodear a la loba que devoro a takeshi, después de que el humo se disipo salió de el con una nueva apariencia, totalmente diferente, ahora era una hermosa joven con un hermoso cabello plateado, su cabello largo le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura, sus ojos era del mismo color que el de su cabello.

Ella estaba vestida de un traje de sirviente diferente al de la chica llamada chachamaru, parecía más un traje de batalla pero sin perder el toque de sirvienta.

La ahora joven vio donde estaba el tipo que comió.

-!aah¡ !estuvo delicioso¡.

Es lo que dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Detrás de ella el mismo humo comenzó a salir de las otras dos.

La que parecía la hermana menor, parecía más bien una gemela con la diferencia de que sus peinados eran un poco diferentes pero se notaba aun el parecido, la segunda tenía un cabello rubio largo sus ojos eran de un hermoso zafiro que podría hechizar a cualquier hombre cayendo directamente en sus garras.

-oye kyo.

-¿que sucede nee-san?

pregunto la menor.

-¿por que nuestra ama fue tan lejos por un mísero humano?

-tal vez tenga sus razones nee-san

-es probable que viera potencial en el chico, recuerden como es nuestra ama, es sobre protectora con sus subordinados y cuando ve algo de valor lo toma.

la que respondió fue la rubia colocándose una especie de lentes.

-en eso podrías tener razón shaga pero..

la mayor aun tenia sus dudas,

-nee-san piensas demasiado las cosas.

-tu hermanita tiene razón kyou, como esa vez que tardaste 4 horas sin poderte decidir a que humano comer primero casi enloqueces.

la rubia llamada shaga dijo lo ultimo de manera burlona para que dejara de pensar en eso.

-!s-ss-sobre eso¡

-en ese momento casi pierdes el control nee-san

comenzó a tartamudear y a sonrojarse un poco.

-!e-en ese momento todos se veían deliciosos no me podía decidir¡

eso fue lo único que respondió sonrojada por la vergüenza, esa vez como no se podía decidir es cogió comerse a todos cuando en realidad debió haber comido dos

-sino detienes tu glotonería volverías pobre a tu futuro novio kyou.

kyou se sonrojo mas ante lo dicho, viendo a shaga de manera enojada, se volteo en una dirección en el pueblo para ignorarla y ver si aun había un sobreviviente

-es hora de irnos kyou nuestra ama nos espera.

Es lo que dijo la rubia de teniéndola antes de que fuera a buscar otro humano, ella sabia muy bien lo que le cruza por la cabeza con tan solo verla

-estoy de acuerdo, tenemos que estar a su lado para protegerla

Dijo la menor estando de acuerdo con shaga

a kyou tampoco le gustaba hacerla esperar

-tienen razón la seguridad de evangeline-sama es la prioridad.

Las tres comenzaron a caminar para irse en busca de su ama, pero la menor se detuvo como si hubiera olvidado algo volteo a ver la aldea.

-¡todos los zombies creados por nuestra ama vuelvan a dormir!

Fue lo que dijo.

En ese momento, todos los zombies de la aldea comenzaron a sumergirse en la tierra de donde provenían, volviendo con su ama, la razón por la que los zombies obedecieron a la menor es por que evangeline siempre los pone bajo su comando.

La rubia por su parte comenzó a hacer un silbido no audible al oído humano.

En un breve momento una pequeña jauría de 7 lobos apareció, el pelaje estaba algo hirsuto, la coloración estaba entre un pardo grisáceo y negro.

Los lobos eran provenientes de Mongolia eficientes en la casería, su ama evangeline se los regalo junto con otras cosas por su arduo trabajo, como una recompensa por sus servicios y lealtad.

La gemela menor al voltear en dirección en donde se dirigía su ama comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble junto con las otras dos seguidas por la jauría.

* * *

hola como están lectores y lectoras soy ainz de nuevo XD

si están leyendo el capitulo 1 asumo que les gusto la historia :)

tuve unos cuantos problemas con la inspiración por algunas ciertas razones pero logre inspirarme un poco jajaja algún ost que recomienden XD espero les haya gustado el final de los bastardos bueno no los odien después de todo gracias a ellos issie conoció a eva XD,

Las 3 licantropas (es licántropo pero ya que son mujeres lo cambio jajaja XD) aparecen en un anime que empieza con "B"

kyou(hermana mayor) kyo(hermana menor), ellas junto con shaga aparecerán poco, las razones las pondré en algún nuevo capitulo

a por cierto los nombres de los personajes masculinos de este capitulo los googlee jajajaja XD

7 Reviews y 13 Follows tan rápido :), gracias por leer el prologo :).

Comencemos con mis primeras respuestas a sus Reviews:

 **BrandonRivera:** me alegro que te haya gustado el fic :) no lo abandonare XD , pero si pasa algo avisare :)

 **Accelerator Breaker** , **diego uzumaki uchiha:** aquí esta el capitulo dos XD espero les gusten los capítulos futuros que vengan.

 **:** la explicación vendrá en el capitulo 2 XD

 **I am Rengar:** Gracias XD jajaja quería ver a un issei como vampiro desde ya hace un tiempo pero no solo un vampiro sino un ...spoiler, sobre las 15 chicas acertaste pero no aparecerán tan rápido será de una a una o dependiendo como se lleve el capitulo.

 **bustercall:** Muchas gracias por el consejo bustercall-senpai lo seguiré, espero se divierta leyendo el fic XD, jajajajaja morí con la comparación de inframundo XD pero solo usare la habilidad para poder ver el pasado cuando muerden a su victima, y sobre la relación entre vampiros y hombres lobo será diferente con evangeline, con otros vampiros seguirá esa rivalidad y odio que siempre llevan XD

 **Zafir09:** me alegro que también te haya gustado el fic, sobre si quedaran juntos será un secreto por ahora.

Una disculpa si les pareció corto el capitulo pero les aseguro que el capitulo 2 será mas largo XD es probable que tarde

bueno me despido, gracias por leer nos vemos en el capitulo 2 XD


	3. Capitulo 2: Impotencia

Este fanfic fue echo sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Impotencia**

 **Castillo MacDowell: habitación**

Issei comenzó a levantarse con un poco de dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué sucedió?... Si no recuerdo mal… yo

Por lo que el recordaba había entrado en el carruaje de la vampira, pero después de comenzar el recorrido se había sentido algo mareado, quedando inconsciente.

-parece que ya despertó, issei-sama

Una voz se escuchó a un lado.

Issei al voltear vio a la misma joven de cabello verde que había visto esa noche.

-no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme en ese momento, soy la sirvienta de evangeline-sama, chachamaru karakuri, mucho gusto y estoy a sus servicios.

Se comenzó a presentar la joven llamada chachamaru con una reverencia.

-mucho gusto, soy issei.

-MacDowell

-¿eh?

-ahora usted es issei MacDowell-sama

En el momento en el que issei se trató de presentar fue corregido por chachamaru, ahora que lo pensaba la joven vampira se la había dicho esa vez.

-¿d-dónde estoy?... ¿qué paso?

-issei-sama en el momento de entrar en el carruaje se desmayó por agotamiento mental debido a eso lleva 2 días dormido, en este momento se encuentra en el castillo MacDowell

Esa fue la respuesta de la joven llamada chachamaru.

-(¿dos días?)

Eso lo sorprendió pero no era momento para eso

Issei comenzó a revisar el lugar en el que se encontraba, al parecer era una habitación de clase alta, por las velas y por lo oscuro podía sumir que era de noche.

En el momento en que trato de preguntar algo más.

-issei-sama, evangeline-sama lo espera en la sala de estar.

-(¿issei… -sama?)

Se le hacía extraño que ella lo llamara de una manera muy formal será ¿por qué ahora lleva ese apellido?

Issei asintió y comenzó a seguir a chachamaru.

Saliendo de la habitación comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos, al mirar por la ventana a su derecha pudo apreciar una excelente vista, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue una espesa niebla alrededor, era demasiada densa no se podía ver casi nada.

-(increíble)

Es lo que pensó al presenciar esa vista.

-issei-sama

-s-si

Continuando el recorrido issei miro que habían algunas sirvientas caminado en algunos pasillos algunas apuradas otras tranquilas pero las presencias de ellas era algo peculiares no eran abrumadoras como las de chachamaru o evangeline eran algo débiles, antes de darse cuenta habían llegado a su destino, en frente de issei había una puerta algo ancha.

chachamaru comenzó a abrirla girando la perilla.

-con permiso.

Los dos comenzaron a entrar en la habitación, issei podía apreciar algunas pinturas en las paredes y una repisa llena de libros por lo que podía apreciar algo avanzados, la habitación estaba iluminada por velas.

En medio de la habitación se encontraba una mesa elegante aun lado de la pared se encontraba una enorme ventana.

En esa ventana se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas la vampira que lo había salvado mirando el paisaje.

Al acercarse más podía ver que ella estaba bebiendo en una copa disfrutando del sabor con una sonrisa, pero issei pudo apreciar por el aroma un olor que nunca olvidara desde esa noche, era sangre fresca.

-¿oh? Con que despertaste niño

La vampira al percatarse de su presencia lo miro de manera juguetona pero misteriosa.

-s-Si, me mando a llamar MacDowell…-sama?

Issei trato de ser lo más cortes posible.

-no tienes que ser tan cortes conmigo niño solo llame evangeline, vamos toma asiento

Evangeline extendió la mano en señal de que tomara asiento.

-entiendo, e-evangeline-sama

Issei comenzó a tomar asiento nombrándola por un nombre algo avergonzado, mientras lo hacia evangeline continuo.

-estoy segura que tienes un montón de preguntas que hacerme, no, ¿niño?

Al escuchar eso issei asintió ante lo dicho por evangeline, al momento de asentir evangeline prosiguió.

-veamos. Primero tendré que explicarte lo básico

issei comenzó a prestarle atención a la vampira.

-Como lo has visto soy un vampiro, pero no cualquier vampiro, soy una nosferatu, y tu niño ya no eres humano.

La vampira, no, mejor dicho nosferatu respondio orgullosamente a lo último sonrió juguetona mente al decirlo

Eso lo sorprendió, al parecer en el momento en el que fue mordido ella comenzó a beber algo de su sangre, después de eso evangeline le inyecto algo de su propia sangre para transformarlo ya que convertirlo en un simple vampiro sería un desperdicio de talento.

Issei le comenzó a preguntar algunas cosas como ¿que eran las cosas que salieron de la tierra? O ¿Qué eran esas bestias?, al parecer ella uso una magia llamada "Nigromancia" es una magia oscura capas de reanimar cuerpos mientras que las bestias que salieron de la nada eran "mujeres lobo" que están bajo sus órdenes.

La plática continúo por un rato llena de preguntas y dudas, hasta que evangeline fue directo al grano.

-niño, ¿quieres ser más fuerte?

-….?

-si quieres serlo solo tienes que pedirlo, después de todo serás mi sucesor y tendrás que estar preparado cuando tomes el cargo.

Issei miro a evangeline sorprendido, la expresión de la nosferatu era juguetona pero su mirada era seria, es como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Issei recordó lo patético que había sido al no poder hacer nada por sus padres, solo se había quedó paralizado por el miedo viendo como asesinaban a su madre.

Solo podía apretar los puños algo que noto evangeline, issei quería volverse más fuerte

La mirada de issei se llenó de una fuerte determinación hiso que evangeline sonriera dentro de sí.

-sí, quiero volverme más fuerte, por favor se lo pido hágame más fuerte evangeline-sama

-jajaja…. ¡HAHAHAHAHA!

La risa de evangeline se escuchó por todo el lugar issei sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo al escucharla, ella comenzó a detenerse lentamente.

-¡bien dicho mocoso, esa es la mirada que quería ver, aun si te negabas te iba a entrenar a la fuerza!

Evangeline tenía una sonrisa aterradora que asusto a issei, pero logro recordar que issei aún era un niño, pero eso no tenía importancia.

-el entrenamiento iniciara mañana, es mejor que te prepares no seré blanda contigo

La sonrisa de evangeline se formó en su rostro

El día paso rápido llegando al día siguiente más precisamente en la noche, issei se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación después de la plática con evangeline comenzó a pensar en lo que podría pasar.

GOLPETEO

Se escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, issei se comenzó a levantar de la cama.

-adelante

Respondió.

La puerta se comenzó a abrir, la persona que entro en la habitación era chachamaru.

-issei-sama es hora de su entrenamiento.

-entiendo chachamaru-san.

Issei y chachamaru comenzaron a salir de la habitación.

 **Castillo MacDowell, Biblioteca:**

Issei se encontraba sentado prestándole atención a las lecciones que le estaba impartiendo evangeline, por lo que le dijo antes de entrenar el cuerpo primero es la mente.

Ella levanto su dedo índice

-Escucha niño hay dos formas para convertir un humano en un vampiro, la primera es conocida como "Maldición" o también llamada "veneno", la victima humana se vuelve un vampiro fiel al vampiro o nosferatu que lo mordió ganando algo de sus habilidades de manera limitada.

Levanto el dedo siguiente con una sonrisa

-La segunda forma es conocida como "Rencarnación de Sangre" el nosferatu inyecta algo de su propia sangre a un humano convirtiéndolo en su sucesor o un igual.

De pronto Evangeline lo comenzó a señalar con su dedo índice juguetonamente.

-Te convertí usando la segunda opción niño.

En ese momento issei volvió a recordar el momento de la mordida, sintió como en su cuello entraba algo después de que le succionaran la sangre.

-(fue en ese momento)

Issei se comenzó a agarrar la parte del cuello en el que fue mordido eso no pasó desapercibido por evangeline.

La clase prosiguió enseñándole sobre la historia de cómo nació la casa MacDowell hasta el momento en el que ella se fue de sus orígenes Incluyendo las habilidades que son heredadas por la familia MacDowell, junto con la existencia de las demás mitologías incluyendo las tres facciones ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios.

Las clases proseguían noche a noche, issei casi se sentía abrumado par la cantidad de información que estaba recibiendo pero comenzó a procesarlo lentamente en su mente, en momentos de descanso issei leía libros de la biblioteca de evangeline tratando de ganar conocimiento, pero por alguna razón cada vez se sentía débil, una extraña sed siempre lo invadía.

Esa extraña sed cada vez se hacía más fuerte, issei en algunos momentos trato de comer comida y beber agua pero no saciaba su sed

En el momento en el que evangeline le estaba ensañando pudo notar el cansancio en issei

-bueno niño es hora de que te alimentes, no has querido beber sangre, no

-¿a-alimentarme? Habla de chupar sangre?

Ante la pregunta, evangeline asintió

Issei tenía miedo de hacerlo, si lo hacía perdería su humanidad

-si bebes sangre humana tu crecimiento se detendrá,…. así que

Evangeline levanto su mano cortando el lado de las venas comenzando a acercase a él.

-vamos bebe

Ella trato de sonar lo más atrayente posible, issei trato de mirar a otro lado pero un dulce aroma lo hiso detenerse haciendo que mirara a evangeline mas precisamente en el lugar en el que se cortó.

La sed inundo su mente yendo directo a la herida de evageline, issei comenzó a sacar un poco de su lengua tocando la sangre lentamente, un extraño instinto lo controlo comenzando a beber la sangre de la nosferatu

-¡a-ah!

Evageline hiso un pequeño gemido sonrojándose en el momento en el que issei comenzó a beber su sangre ella con su mano restante acariciaba la cabeza de issei como si fuera una madre mostrando cariño a su hijo

Ella sintió que era hora y comenzó a retirar su mano de la boca de issei.

La expresión de issei reflejaba algo de intoxicación mientras la de evangeline era de lujuria

GOLPETEO

Se escuchó el llamado en la puerta

-adelante

La nosferatu se calmó y se preparó para recibirlas.

-evangeline-sama nos mandó a llamar

Antes de darse cuenta issei escucho la voz de una mujer pero su presencia era algo aterradora.

Al mirar al lado derecho de evangeline pudo ver tres mujeres con deslumbrante belleza dos parecían gemelas con un cabello color plateado la única forma de diferenciarlas era que una de ellas tenía el cabello largo, la tercera mujer tenía un hermoso cabello casi dando un interesante color al oro puro, issei quedo fascinado por el hermoso color de sus ojos azules.

Las tres vestían un vestido de sirvienta pero a diferencia de chachamaru parecían hechos para el combate.

Issei noto que una de las gemelas más precisamente la joven del cabello largo se le quedaba viendo de una manera intensa como si estuviera analizándolo con la mirada.

Esa mirada lo inquietaba.

-sí, necesito que le enseñen a este niño a que se defienda en 7 días, pero solo lo básico

Lo dijo señalando a issei, las tres voltearon a mirarlo las miradas de las otras dos eran de una manera diferente a la anterior

-entendido

Respondió la gemela con el cabello corto.

-bueno es hora de tomar un aperitivo, espero no me decepciones, niño

Evangeline comenzó a dejar la biblioteca seguida de chachamaru que estaba a la espera, se comenzaron a dirigir al pasillo.

En el momento de estar lo suficientemente lejos

-ama, está segura que lo entrenen por 7 días

chachamaru comenzó a preguntarle ya que el tiempo que dio fue poco.

-sí, así está bien como dije quiero que aprenda lo básico

Al responder de manera tranquila una sonrisa de reto se formó en su rostro.

-primero debe mostrar que es digno de mis enseñanzas, si lo es, lo entrenare cuando terminen los 7 días

Mientras en la biblioteca la atmosfera que se generaba era incomoda la razón era kyou que lo miraba analíticamente.

La menor solo podía suspirar, la rubia se comenzó a acercar a issei ignorándola.

-Es la primera vez que nos vemos soy shaga ayame , issei-sama

Shaga se presentó de una manera agradable con una reverencia, comenzó a señalar a la menor.

-ella es kyo sagawi y la que te ve de esa manera es su hermana mayor kyou sagawi al principio te puedes confundir pero te a acostumbraras

-mucho gusto

La menor hiso un leve reverencia, la mayor de igual manera antes de que issei se diera cuenta la mayor estaba tan cerca de él mirándolo que lo asusto un momento

-(¿cuándo se movió?)

-ahora que te veo de cerca tienes un aura interesante

Kyou lo veía de manera curiosa, notando en issei un aura de un color rojo oscuro muy leve.

-nee-san es hora del entrenamiento deja de tontear, es una falta de respeto hacia issei-sama

-tienes razón kyo, bien es hora vamos a fuera isse-sama.

-s-si

Esa fue la respuesta de issei ante la rubia

 **Fuera del castillo:**

-Primero tiene que calentar issei-sama

Es lo que le decía la rubia mientras las otras 2 miraban, los calentamientos habían empezado eso había llevado 3 días.

Issei sentía como le dolían algunas partes del cuerpo pero después de beber la sangre de evangeline la fatiga y el dolor desaparecían.

En el cuarto día issei ya estaba entrenando algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con shaga, issei aun de manera torpe daba algunos golpes, patadas shaga las esquivaba con facilidad en medio de eso issei podía notar la diferencia de habilidad y una aura de color oro, leve pero aterradora en shaga

En medio de los descansos shaga corregía las posturas de issei y daba explicaciones de combate junto con la gemela menor.

La mayor se mantenía al margen viendo el entrenamiento esperando su turno.

En el quinto día en medio del combate shaga había elevado un poco su fuerza, issei tenían algunos golpes en partes de su cuerpo tratando de esquivar sin éxito los ataques de shaga , pero en medio de eso

-(ya lo entendí)

Issei esquivo el golpe de shaga sorprendido la un momento

-….

-(interesante)

El trato de dar un golpe en la mandíbula de shaga , pero ella lo esquivo con facilidad dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

-¡ghaa!

-nada mal issei-sama, aprendes rápido.

-(mejor dicho demasiado rápido)

Es lo que pensaba shaga algo sorprendía.

-g-gracias

shaga sonrió le agradaba el chico

Ellos no se dieron cuenta en ese momento pero la gemela mayor había sido llamada por evangeline.

En el sexto día le tocaba a la gemela mayor kyou en entrenarlo pero la dificultad era diferente kyou no se contenía.

-patético

Los golpes eran más fuertes que los de shaga el día paso casi en una paliza, el último día había estado lloviendo pero término de la misma forma

-fuu que aburrido, ¿eso fue todo?

Issei apenas estaba consiente tirado en el lodo casi apenas podía ver la silueta de kyou solo podía escuchar sus burlas, una fuerte impotencia se adueñó de el

-evangeline-sama no debió haber perdido el tiempo con una basura como tú, bueno tal vez desvistes haber muerto en ese lugar junto con tu pueblo y…. tu familia.

Kyou con una sonrisa burlona y petulante comenzó a darse la vuelta en dirección de sus compañeras.

Cada palabra le pesaba a issei en su conciencia, ¿en verdad debió sobrevivir? Es lo que se preguntaba, la desesperación de ser débil, la culpa de no haber podido hacer algo lo invadía

(issei)

(issei)

En ese momento Dos voces se escucharon.

Voces que el solo podía escuchar, issei savia de quienes eran su determinación se comenzó a elevar despertando una existencia que dormía dentro del en el proceso.

-kyo, shaga vamos a comer alg..

Antes de terminar de hablar kyou sintió una enorme aura atrás de ella, al mirar atrás miro con sorpresa como issei se levantaba, estaba su cuerpo magullado por los golpes, era para que no se levantara, el aura rojo oscuro cubría el brazo de issei de una manera intensa más que la de su propio cuerpo no era visible.

-(¡no puede ser! ¡Rompí su espíritu por que se levantó!)

La mayor no lo podía creer.

-(esa aura… debe de ser una combinación de su propia aura con la oscuridad de un nosferatu)

Es lo que pensaba la gemela menor al analizar su aura de rojo oscuro por lo que savia el aura de evangeliene era diferente issei debió haber heredado el aura de la nosferatu pero no lo había hecho, los pensamientos y expresiones de la gemela menor y shaga era iguales.

-(ya entiendo por qué lo escogió evangeline-sama, tiene potencial)

-(interesante)

Kyou por fin si dio cuenta porque evangeline lo escogió al haber obedecido la orden de evangeline de presionarlo esa aura siniestra que salía del niño la impresionaba y emocionaba, mientras a shaga le pareció más interesante el niño.

En un punto del castillo evangeline veía el entrenamiento con un gesto divertido

-¡interesante! ¡Vamos mocoso muéstrame de lo que estas hecho!

-¡AAAAHHH!

Issei se abalanzó contra kyou, comenzaron a intercambiar golpes pero antes de darse cuenta.

-¿eh?

Issei había dado un golpe certero en el estómago de kyou

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

-¡G-GHAA!

Los golpes de issei no pararon, comenzaron atacar sin parar a kyou por la ráfaga de golpes hacían ver a kyou como si fuera una simple muñeca, mandándola a volar por los aires directo a un árbol cercano quebrándolo en el proceso.

-qu…

-¿en serio?

Kyo y shaga se sorprendieron ante lo visto, miraron al niño con sorpresa él se veía algo cansado pero su mirada era afilada pero luego la mirada de las dos cambio a una de preocupación

-e-esto es malo kyo

-si

-ha…haha…HAHAHAHAHAHA

Un risa espelúznate se adueñó del lugar los tres miraron el lugar de donde provenía, issei se puso en guardia aun con esa aura listo para pelear

En el árbol caído se podía ver como kyou se levantaba, su cabeza estaba gacha se podía ver como temblaba su cuerpo, pero no era por que estuviera enojada era un temblor de emoción de felicidad, su rostro se intoxicó con esa emoción.

-¡ah! ¡issei-sama eso fue magnifico hace mucho tiempo que no me lastimaban de esta manera!

Kyou comenzó a caminar lentamente con una sonrisa de diversión demente y éxtasis combinado la presión del ambiente era tremendo issei sudaba frio sin cambiar su mirada.

-(esto es malo)

Él lo sabía al verla, ella es peligrosa.

-¡mas, quiero [MAS ISSEI-SAMA]!

Una niebla extraña comenzó a invadir a kyou su voz se comenzó a distorsionar, de la niebla comenzó salir una bestia plateada humanoide la sed de sangre se podía sentir en el aire

-[GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH]

Un enorme rugido se escuchó por todo el lugar

Antes de que issei se diera cuenta una enorme mano estaba en su cabeza, kyou lo había sujetado

-[JAJAJAJAJAJA, TE ATRAPE ISSEI-SAMA]

Kyou se movió a una increíble velocidad comenzando a arrastrar a issei por el suelo enlodado lanzándolo algo lejos haciendo que cayera mal, al ver eso la gemela mayor suspiro.

-nee-sama

-kyo hay que intervenir cuando se distraiga

-si

-[¡QUE SUCEDE ISSEI-SAMA HAGA ESO DE NUEVO, LASTIMEME, HIERAME, RAPIDO!]

Aun si esta en esa forma se podía apreciar su éxtasis en sus palabras, issei se comenzó a levantar.

-¿Qué es esto?

Al mirar su brazo izquierdo ya no estaba el aura roja oscuro en su lugar había un extraño objeto parecido a un guante rojo, era extraño en lugar de dedos parecían casi garras aun lado del guante tenía una especie de cuernos amarillos.

[Au….menta]

Issei pudo escuchar una débil voz en su cabeza.

Esa palabra se seguía repitiendo débil mente pero entendible.

Evangeline al ver la pelea más precisamente el guante izquierdo del niño sonrió emocionada

-(ese sacred gear es…)

Issei comenzó a hacerle caso a esa leve voz levanto enfrente su brazo izquierdo.

-¡aumenta!

-{boost}

Una voz masculina se escuchó en el guante

-¡no puede ser eso es!

-el boosted gear

La gemela menor no podía creer lo que veía, en cuanto shaga lo termino de decir sorprendida.

Kyou que estaba en éxtasis siguió atacando a issei los golpes eran demasiado uno de esos ataques rasguño a issei en el pecho rompiendo parte de su ropa la marca de las garras se podía apreciar.

-{boost}

Esa voz se volvió a escuchar issei estaba en el suelo trato con una dificultad terrible para levantarse, al estar de pie recibió otro golpe mandándolo a volar.

-{boost}

-[¡QUE SUCEDE ISSEI-SAMA ESO ES TODO!]

La voz de decepción de kyou se podía escuchar, Issei de nuevo trato de levantarse al hacerlo sintió un dolor extremo en todo su cuerpo, el estómago le daba vueltas hasta el punto de querer vomitar pero lo soporto.

Kyou vio cómo se volvía a levantar lentamente parecía un zombie, en ese momento kyou en su forma de lobo sintió una inquietante sensación al verlo.

-(por que se sigue levantando)

Es lo que pensaba pero lo que la sorprendió era al ver los ojos del niño, tenía una fuerte determinación pero no solo eso también había ira en ellos.

El levanto de nuevo su brazo izquierdo kyou dio un paso atrás.

-¿nee-san retrocedió?

-…

-(por qué retrocedí)

El instinto de kyou le decía vete de allí, pero su orgullo de guerra no se lo permitía

Issei se preparó.

-¡AAHHHHHHH!

{EXPLOCION}

Issei comenzó a dar un grito de guerra, la voz en el boosted gear se volvió a escuchar seguido de eso el aura de issei se elevó de una manera increíble era más de la que había mostrado anterior mente.

El aura rojo oscuro azoto el lugar violentamente, evangeline en su lugar comenzó a reír.

-(la suerte me sonríe HAHAHAHA)

Eran los pensamientos de evangeline al ver a issei elevando su fuerza.

Kyou al ver eso se sorprendió su éxtasis de batalla disminuyo pero sintió algo extraño en ella al mirar sus brazos no paraban de temblar al verlas bien era de emoción y miedo.

Al ver otra vez a issei acercándose a ella.

-(su presencia…)

Él se acercó más ella sonrió nerviosa

-(se parece a….)

La voz de kyou era de miedo issei ya estaba cada vez más cerca de ella sus piernas no se movían ante su vista issei parecía un monstruo salido del averno

-(¿¡evangeline-sama!?)

Al terminar de decir eso issei en ese momento se movió a una velocidad que la misma kyou no pudo seguir dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

-[¡GHAAAAAAAA!]

Kyou salió volando arrasando con la tierra y lodo alrededor del camino que seguía creando un enorme estruendo en la tierra al terminar.

La niebla que cubrió a kyou al principio volvió a parecer, al desaparecer la niebla kyou se encontraba con los ojos en blanco noqueada.

La gemela menor y shaga estaban casi con la boca abierta.

-¿d-derroto a nee-san?

-¿qué clase de monstruo consiguió evangeline-sama?

Es lo que se preguntaban las dos kyo quedo en estado de shock, kyou era la más fuerte de las tres y la dejo en ese estado y no solo eso estaba embriagada en sed de sangre haciendo que sus habilidades mejoraran de una manera increíble.

Shaga miro a issei él estaba extremadamente exhausto, issei estaba jadeando de agotamiento por su expresión facial se notaba que estaba soportando un dolor intenso.

shaga se sonrojo

Ella no sabía porque pero se veía magnifico

El comenzó a caer inconsciente al suelo.

-¡issei-sama!

Shaga se comenzó a acercar preocupada en cuanto a la gemela menor kyo no había salido del shock, su hermana mayor a quien admiraba por su fuerza había perdido, al escuchar el grito de preocupación de shaga salió de ese estado.

-qué alivio, solo esta inconsciente

Al ver la expresión de shaga de tranquilidad se dio cuenta que se encontraba bien y comenzó a acercarse a su hermana mayor para ayudarla.

* * *

hola de nuevo lectores y lectoras soy ainz

perdón por tardar jajaja me faltaba algo de inspiración XD espero les haya gustado el capitulo XD quería agregar la primera pelea y despertar de issei en este capitulo es probable que sea muy rápido pero evangeline no tendrá misericordia en el capitulo 3, el capitulo 3 se llamara " **entrenamiento sangriento** "

antes de contestar los Reviews quiero agregar algo sobre los posibles avisos que podría dar en un futuro, no quiero agregar las avisos en los fic así que decidí crear una pagina de face en donde avisare de los posibles problemas que tuviera en un futuro, también publicare imágenes de las chicas de su sequito cuando salgan en el fic el link lo pondré en la descripción del perfil

 **Reviews:**

 **Sekiryuuttei:** me alegro que te haya gustado el fic XD, es lo que hare cambiare algunas cosas del cannon XD

 **I am rengar:** jajaja XD gracias tenia la duda sobre eso me confundía un poco, the walking dead me ayudo un poco con la inspiración, sobre la relación de evangeline con las tres mujeres lobo la contare mas adelante.

 **Zafiro09:** las tres lobas son del anime Ben-to (en ben-to no son mujeres lobo) se llevaran bien con issei no estarán en el harem pero estarán cerca de el

 **Andrey-sama:** será un highschool dxd con pinceladas de otras series pero planeo cambiar un poco el cannon, espero sorprenderte mas a futuro XD

 **Seikishi-Kenshi:** jajajajajaja XD, si pondré chicas de diferentes animes, gracias.

 **Acqua OfThe Back:** espero no bajar tus expectativas gracias por leer XD

 **Aten92:** me alegro que te haya gustado el prologo y el capitulo 1 :), lo de vali será una sorpresa , issei ira por jovencitas jajajaja XD sobre como llamar la mezcla de issei eso veré XD


	4. capitulo 3: Entrenamiento Sangriento

Este fanfic fue echo sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Entrenamiento Sangriento**

-¿Dónde…. estoy?

Había oscuridad es lo que issei podía ver en ese momento, lo que recordaba vagamente era que había peleado con kyou una de las sirvientas de evangeline.

-¿Qué est…?

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta una gran cantidad de fuego comenzó a inundar ese lugar oscuro, issei levanto sus brazos para cubrirse, eso se podría considerar un auto reflejo

-….

Comenzó a tratar de mirar en una abertura en su brazo, pero en el momento en el que lo hiso lo vio, era una enorme silueta de una criatura escamosa entre el fuego, la expresión de issei era de asombro y miedo ¿Qué era esa cosa? Es lo único que se le podía venir en la mente.

-[T…..er….]

Issei podía escuchar la misma voz que había escuchado en el momento que peleo contra kyou pero había una diferencia ahora no era entendible, era más difícil de comprenderla

El fuego comenzó a hacerse más grande perdiendo de vista a la enorme criatura, sintió como el fuego lo trato de consumir.

En ese momento despertó de una manera agitada.

-¿Qué fue… eso?

Issei comenzó aponer una mano en su rostro, pensativo.

-(¿qué era eso?)

El solo recordaba la silueta y el mar de fuego

Issei comenzó a ver el lugar en el que se encontraba, vio que se encontraba en su habitación, al verse de cerca

-¡….!

Se sorprendió

No tenía ninguna herida

Recuerda claramente el momento en el que kyou le dio una paliza y esa extraña fuerza que sintió en ese momento junto con ese extraño artefacto, comenzó a levantar un poco su brazo izquierdo

Comenzó a mover un poco los dedos de esa mano después hizo lo mismo con su mano derecha, era raro.

Al parecer lo que leyó de los nosferatu era cierto, tienen una increíble regeneración más que la de un vampiro normal

En el momento que huso esa cosa al terminar sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero ahora estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

GIRAR

El escucho el sonido de la perilla girar al mirar en la puerta, se comenzó a abrir.

-chachamaru-san que suce…

Issei no término de hablar su cara se puso azul, la persona que entro no era chachamaru, era kyou.

Su mirada y expresión eran algo complicadas, ella se acercó lo suficiente hacia issei y comenzó a hacer una leve reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-issei-sama por favor perdone mi trato rudo hacia usted

-…

Issei se sorprendió, pero al verla de cerca parecía arrepentida por lo que hiso

-kyou-san no necesitas disculparte

Kyou levanto su rostro para mirarlo aun con algo de señal de culpa

-Eso ya quedo en el pasado, además gracias a ti me volví más fuerte

issei la miro con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, kyou lo veía algo sorprendida al salir de su asombro hiso un sonrisa de alivio.

-¡cierto, te encuentras bien kyou-san!

Al recordar el duro golpe que le dio a kyou, issei se preocupó y comenzó a ver a kyou pero no encontró ninguna herida en ella.

-hahaha

Kyou comenzó a dar una leve risa diferente a la risa maniática que dio en la batalla sonaba como una chica normal, eso hiso que issei diera una leve sonrisa

-haha, usted es raro issei-sama, preocuparse por la persona que le dio una paliza e insulto a su familia y pueblo

Ella comenzó a mostrar más cofinancia en él, issei se dio cuenta que la mirada de kyou era diferente a la de la vez en la que la conoció, ahora era de respeto.

-me encuentro bien, mis heridas sanan rápidamente después de todo soy una mujer loba

-ya veo

Kyou sonaba orgullosa por su raza

Por lo que issei había leído en la biblioteca, los "hombres lobo" en este caso "mujeres lobo" tienen una increíble curación de sus heridas igualando un poco a la de los vampiros, por lo que issei había presenciado en la batalla contra kyou su transformación se sentía atemorizante pero también sintió que se contuvo mucho en la batalla

-issei-sama a partir de ahora llámeme kyou-nee

-¿eh?

Lo último se lo dijo guiñando su ojo derecho con una alegre sonrisa levantando también su mano derecha con su dedo índice, eso sorprendió a issei ante su repentino cambio y al mismo tiempo lo avergonzó un poco.

-al derrotarme significa que ya eres miembro de la familia, vamos no seas tímido.

-kyou...-nee

Issei lo dijo totalmente rojo, ante eso kyou hiso una leve risa por la reacción del niño, la platica continuo un breve rato.

-ah, por cierto issei-sama

Kyou recordó el motivo por el que vino así que decidió informarle, volviendo a su actitud de sirvienta de combate.

-evangeline-sama lo espera en la biblioteca

Issei asintió y se comenzó a alistar, lo que no sabía era que evangeline en el momento de la pelea estuvo totalmente emocionada algo que asusto y preocupo un poco a chachamaru al ver la enorme sonrisa de diversión de evangeline.

Al momento de llegar a la biblioteca, issei pudo notar un cierto brillo de diversión en los ojos de evangeline eso lo preocupo

-evangeline-sama, ¿me necesitaba?

-sí, niño prepárate vamos al campo de entrenamiento, ah y una cosa.. ahora llámame maestra

La sonrisa de evangeline era imborrable eso asustaba más a issei, al asentir issei comenzó a seguirla

-(¿campo de entrenamiento, Será afuera como esa vez?)

Al ver que evangeline se detuvo el también, al mirar el lugar se dio cuenta que estaba afuera en una zona diferente que en el encuentro de kyou, por lo que apreciaba era una excelente zona de práctica.

-en este lugar practicaremos primero la elevación de tu aura junto con tu fuerza física, primero colócate en el centro

Es lo que dijo evangeline completamente seria, issei comenzó a obedecerla se colocó en ese lugar, después de eso evangeline se puso en frente de el

-Niño, ¿tu Boosted Gear lo puedes volver a usar?

Ante la pregunta, más bien por el nombre que escucho eso lo sorprendió "Boosted Gear" una de las 13 longinus si se controlan por completo tienen la capacidad de matar a un dios, él lo sabía porque eso venia en las lecciones de evangeline

-(increíble)

Issei comenzó a mirar su brazo izquierdo trato de hacerlo aparecer, pero se le dificulto un poco pero lo logro

Evangeline al ver eso asintió complacida.

-escucha niño la primera parte de tu entrenamiento será controlar tu aura y un poco tu Bosteed Gear

Issei le comenzó a prestar atención

-en este momento primero trata de relajarte busca la misma sensación que tuviste en la pelea contra kyou

Ante eso issei se comenzó a relajar cerrando sus ojos tratando de sentir esa misma sensación, al hacerlo issei comenzó a ser invadido por esa sensación llena de determinación que esa vez pero también sintió ira

-mm?

Evangeline vio cómo se elevaba su aura

-niño mantén ese nivel

Issei escucho la orden y comenzó a tratar pero era difícil cuando lo intento sintió cada vez un cansancio en él, era difícil de controlar.

El aura de issei comenzó a disminuir, evangeline noto que logro mantenerlo por un momento, issei comenzó a caer de rodillas cansado

-¡haz lo de nuevo!

La voz de evangeline sonó estricta issei sintió un escalofrió en su espalda

-s-si

Él se comenzó a levantar y lo volvió a intentar, volvió a fallar

-¡de nuevo, no estés holgazaneando!

Cada vez que issei fallaba evangeline lo reprendía ese entrenamiento duro cuatro días casi sin descanso, en el quinto día evangelien le ordeno usar el aumento del boosted gear después de eso seguía con el aumento de aura.

En ese momento issei sentía un cansancio terrible más que cuando peleo contra kyou.

-niño cuando tengas un buen dominio búscame para seguir con el siguiente entrenamiento sigue haciendo lo que te enseñe todos los días, bueno por ahora esto es suficiente continua mañana.

Evangeline comenzó a retirase pero issei no lo hiso prosiguió a entrenar, al mirar atrás evangeline sonrió.

Issei comenzó a entrenar lo que le enseño evangeline, los días prosiguieron issei cada vez entendía el manejo del aura cuando terminaba con el aura proseguía con el manejo del Boosted Gear en algunos momentos calentaba antes de entrenar con lo que les enseño shaga y las demás

Debes en cuando shaga y las gemelas iban a ver cómo le estaba yendo en el entrenamiento, no podían ayudarle tanto ya que evangeline las mandaba a misiones lejos del castillo.

Ya había pasado todo un mes el manejo del aura se le hiso más fácil que con el manejo del Boosted Gear solo podía aumentar 10 veces pero cada vez lo entendía mejor

Él se comenzó a dirigir a la sala de estar para avisarle de su progreso, al hacerlo ella continuo con el nuevo entrenamiento que ella tenía en mente.

De nuevo afuera pero ahora evangeline traía una especie de ropa de entrenamiento algo gótico por lo que le dijo ella no quería ensuciar su vestido.

Eso le daba algunas dudas a issei

-muy bien niño, ahora es hora de tu nuevo entrenamiento

Comenzó a explicar

-ahora practicaras tu regeneración

Al decirlo, ella lo dijo sonriendo

-¿regeneración?

-sí, así es

Ella sonreía, era la misma sonrisa que le vio cuando dijo que lo entrenara eso le dio escalofríos

-pero para poder entrenar, primero…

Ella levanto su mano derecha señalándolo con su dedo índice, comenzó a dar un sonrisa inocente

-debes morir primero

-¿¡qu…!?

Antes de que issei se diera cuenta sintió un dolor descomunal en la mitad de su rostro y también en su abdomen al percatarse de lo que sucedió, se dio cuenta no podía ver en su ojo derecho después de eso una gran cantidad de sangre comenzó a salir de su rostro y abdomen.

La mitad de su rostro y parte del abdomen ya no estaban

Era como si hubieran desaparecido, el cerebro de issei salía de su cráneo junto con algunos órganos de su cuerpo

Todo se comenzó a poner negro

Pero de repente issei comenzó a despertar con pánico se dio cuenta, comenzó a agarrase la cabeza buscando esa aparte faltante y la encontró después reviso su abdomen al ver que estaba bien suspiro de alivio, luego miro a evangeline que estaba esperando su rostro reflejaba esa sonrisa

\- me impresionas niño, tu regeneración fue algo lenta pero nada mal para un novato, 10 minutos pensé que te tomaría mas pero es una sorpresa

Lo dijo feliz como si lo que hiso nunca hubiera pasado, issei se dio cuenta evangeline era aterradora más de lo que pensaba.

-muy bien niño ya es hora de comenzar

Ella se acerco un poco a issei

-trata de escapar de mi toda la noche, te daré cinco minutos de ventaja

Issei no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr

-¿oh? Se me olvidaba, niño también puedes contratacar quiero ver tu crecimiento

Issei la escucho y siguió corriendo después de un rato sintió que habían pasado los tres minutos pero…

-eres muy lento, mocoso

La escucho detrás de el

Al mirar sintió otra vez ese horrible dolor esta vez lo había partido a la mitad con su mano desnuda, pudo apreciar la sonrisa de evangeline

El tiempo paso issei moría una y otra vez sintió como su regeneración se hacía más rápida, pero el dolor no bajaba.

-(¿Cuántas veces e muerto?)

Es lo que se preguntaba, por lo que podía contar ya había muerto 100 veces en ese corto periodo de tiempo, se hartó de correr

-…..

-hee

En el momento que sintió a evangeline atrás de el contrataco, evangeline sonrió extasiada los golpes que issei le daba no eran tan fuertes pero sentía los frutos de su entrenamiento

-¡vamos, mocoso!

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

Issei uso toda su fuerza junto con un aumento de su aura tratando de golpear a evangeline pero ella solo sonrió

Sus puños chocaron hubo un gran choque entre auras pero

ROMPER

Issei escucho como los huesos de su brazo se quebraban, su brazo se despedazo sorprendiéndolo evangeline sonrió por el intento de su discípulo y más por el segundo intento con su brazo restante

terminando igual

Cada vez que moría issei se seguía defendiendo de ella, los días prosiguieron

-¡kukukuku… hahahahaah!

Para issei el entrenamiento era infernal ver como partes de su cuerpo se despedazaban y ver a evangeline feliz por el entrenamiento le aterraba, más cuando uso el Boosted Gear ella no paraba de reír

Por el paso de los días issei ya no sentía el mismo dolor que las veces anteriores pero aun así eran la locura, había contratacado con todo a evangeline

-(la maestra en verdad es fuerte)

Eran los pensamientos de issei, los sabia con solo verla, solo estaba jugando con el

Pero su determinación no cedió y continúo entrenando.

Al día siguiente shaga y las demás estaban como espectadoras viendo el entrenamiento

-hee, nada mal issei-sama

-vamos issei-sama

Shaga y kyou lo comenzaron a apoyar de igual manera la menor de diferente manera, veían el gran avance en issei

El esquivo un ataque de evangeline pero una cortada en la mejilla de issei se formó, ellas veían a un issei sonriendo por la batalla

Él ya estaba comenzando a disfrutar de la batalla

evangeline sonrió ante eso

-(kukukuku ya lo estas entendiendo mocoso, sigue disfrutándolo, siente la batalla y diviértete eso es un nosferatu)

-¡AAH!

-(puedo sentirlo mocoso, como la oscuridad se adueña de ti lentamente jajaja)

eso fue lo que evangeline pensó en medio del entrenamiento

-¡GHAA!

Evangelien le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago destrozándolo en el proceso, su brazo derecho se había hundido en su estómago, al retirarlo quedo un enorme agujero en issei pero

La enorme herida se comenzó a cerrar rápidamente la sangre que se había derramado comenzó a regresar a issei a la misma velocidad

-…..

-¡oh! issei-sama

-jo nada mal mocoso tu regeneración ahora tarda 1 minuto

Las demás se sorprendieron, evangeline estaba complacida con el resultado

-niño por ahora no tenga nada por enseñarte esperemos un tiempo cuando crezcas más continuaremos, sigue entrenando

-¡si maestra, muchas gracias!

-mm..

Evangeline se sonrojo un poco al ver a issei respondiéndole con respeto y admiración

-¡v-vámonos chachamaru!

-sí ama, que descanse issei-sama

-¡si!

Evangeline se comenzó a retirar seguida de chachamaru, las gemelas y shaga se comenzaron a acercar a issei

-Te has vuelto fuerte issei-sama

-sí, gracias a ustedes

Issei se acercó un poco a kyou

-kyou-nee por favor se mi compañera de entrenamiento

-claro issei-sama

Ella respondió alegre

-(kyou…nee,eh?)

Shaya comenzó a sonreír de manera divertida había escucho algo interesante

-conque kyou-nee, ¿no?

-nah

Eso lo dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa para kyou

-¿desde cuándo son tan cercanos?

-ahora que lo mencionas shaga es cierto, ¿desde cuándo?

Ahora se le unía su hermana menor con algo de curiosidad

-s-sobre eso…. ¿Eh?

Las dos la comenzaron a ignorar y le prestaron atención a issei, eso lo alarmo un poco las dos sonrieron como cómplices

-issei-sama también me puedes llamar de esa manera

-lo mismo va para mi

Eso sonrojo algo a issei

-¿e-eh?

al ver las expresiones de la dos no se podía negar

-d-de acuerdo s-shaga-nee, kyo-nee

Las dos sonrieron ante eso, la mayor también por la expresión de issei pero luego recordó

-¡ustedes dos no me ignoren!

-hahaha

Los tres comenzaron a reír por el reclamo de kyou, issei ya entendía por qué a shaga y la gemela menor les gustaba molestar a kyou, sus reacciones cuando se molestaba eran lindas.

El día termino con risas y algo de entrenamiento.

ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta pero un murciélago extraño los observaba.

 **Lugar Desconocido:**

-evangeline si que encontraste algo interesante

una silueta femenina oscura se encontraba sentada en un trono miraba a issei con curiosidad al ver sus habilidades mediante el murciélago ella solo sonrió, la razón por la que evangeline no podía sentir la presencia del murciélago era por la extraña habilidad de la silueta desconocida.

-(aun le falta entrenamiento pero podría ser un interesante aliado a futuro o mi perdición)

era lo que pensaba de manera analítica

comenzó a beber de una copa una sustancia roja divertida

-espero no juegues con fuego kitty o te quemaras

esa sombra sonrió con burla viendo a evangeline en los ojos del murciélago

 **Castillo McDowell: Fuera del Bosque (mundo humano)**

Entre la noche una joven de entre 9 a 10 años de edad se encontraba corriendo entre el bosque lleno de niebla, por el sonido de su voz sonaba cansada abordé del colapso pero seguía de pie, cada vez que avanzaba la vista era menos visible, la joven había escuchado historias de desapariciones en ese lugar pero no le importaba solo quería escapar.

Su ropa estaba rasgada tenia algunas herida das en su cuerpo algunas visibles pero otras no, en algunas zonas de su cuerpo se podría apreciar sangre en su brazo derecho, abdomen y algo en su rostro

-gh…

Cada vez que corría le dolía pero seguía corriendo, ella venia de un pueblo cercano al bosque que se podría considerar "maldito" no importaba cuanta ayuda pedía en el pueblo por los golpes que le daban algunos, solo porque era diferente todos la ignoraban como si fuera una escoria.

Solo porque era diferente, solo porque su sangre era diferente la trataban como si fuera una basura.

Un día ella hiso lo impensable, algo que ellos no pensaron y esperaban, ella se defendió ante los matones que la golpeaban y estabas trataban de violarla logro matar a uno de ellos recibió fuertes golpes pero logró huir, ella comenzó a escapar todo el pueblo se unió tratando de cazarla como si hubieran esperado ese momento para liberarse de ella.

Logro llegar al bosque tratando de perderlos pero.. En ese momento escucho pisadas algo lejanas atrás de ella, se escondió en uno de los arboles tratando de ser lo menos visible.

-¡búsquenla esa peste debe de seguir por aquí!

-¡rápido no dejen que escape!

Vio como pasaban de largo por otra dirección

-idiotas.

Después de eso comenzó a caminar, sentía algo extraño cada vez que caminaba su sentido de la orientación hacia que se confundiera, ya no sabía si estaba en el camino correcto o si estaba regresando por donde vino ni tampoco cuantos días llevaba caminando eso la aterro, no importaba cuanto mirara para ubicarse solo podía ver blanco y algunas siluetas de arboles

Continuo caminando sin rumbo, el hambre y la sed la invadía se sentía cansada sus pies ya no podían hasta podía sentir como les sangraban las ampollas de los pies

Ella se tropezó y cayó, las ganas de llorar y la impotencia se estaban acumulando en ella pero sintió que aun debía continuar al mirar al frente algo llamo su atención

-¿e-eh?

Pudo ver un punto pequeño a la lejanía era una luz rojo oscuro en la niebla ¿su mente le jugaba una broma?, le dio miedo era aterradora pero podría poder salir de la niebla si la seguía, se levantó y continuo

-(no moriré, no ahora, hasta que pueda cumplir mi sueño, ¡no moriré!)

Eso se lo dijo para animarse a continuar, su mirada era determinada apenas podía mantenerse en pie pero a un trato

Vio como la luz desaparecía pero no importaba solo tenía que seguir esa dirección

El tiempo paso antes de darse cuenta pudo notar que el bosque termino, miro bien en frente de ella había un castillo.

-….

Eso la sorprendió miro atrás de ella y pudo apreciar la niebla rodeando el castillo

-¿d-dónde estoy?

Se lo pregunto ella misma débil mente

Continuo caminando, rodeo un poco el castillo tambaleando, al llegar al otro lado se agarró de la esquina del castillo como apoyo y miro en esa dirección pudo ver a un joven meditando con los ojos cerrados su cabello era castaño.

Ella vio que él se dio cuenta de su presencia, trato de decir algo pero el cansancio era demasiado y cayo inconsciente

Lo último que pudo escuchar eran pasos acercándose a ella.

* * *

hola de nuevo lectores y lectoras soy ainz XD espero les guste el capitulo 3

¿Quién es la misteriosa niña? eso lo dejo a su imaginación :)

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **XdestroyerS:** no soy de España pero me lo podrías comentar para saber :) tengo curiosidad XD

 **aten92:** :) , sobre lo de Ddraig tardara un poco en hablar con el, todavía no esta en un buen nivel, estoy pensando poner un mejor entrenamiento a futuro con evangeline y sobre lo de si entra en el haren si, es probable XD

 **Acqua OfThe Black:** perdón por la tardanza jajaja XD sobre las gemelas y shaga será como una relación entre hermanos + respeto XD

 **Zafor09:** sobre las gemelas quería agregarlas pero después medí cuenta que mejor no, y mejor las pongo con la misma relación que eva y chachamaru pero un poco mas cercana como hermanos, sobre serafall-chan aparecerá mas adelante, tal vez entre en el haren pero primero...spoiler jajaja XD

 **Akuma Sparda:** quería poner a un issei vampiro, en los fic no había visto uno así que por que no XD, tengo otra historia en mente pero primero avanzo en el nuevo nosferatu

 **I am Rengar:** XD :) tratare de hacerlo mas interesante XD

 **James Anderson:** gracias por leer XD sobre las peleas con el anfitrión anterior o anteriores de albion eso será secreto :), y sobre las técnicas ya tengo pensado algunas una de ellas son de un manga pero no digo mas será spoiler XD

 **IMNOTING:** jajaja ok XD

 **The Demon Forgotten:** muchas gracias por leer :) espero atraer mas lectores con el tiempo XD sobre eva es probable :3, sobre la magia er...spoiler me leíste jajajaja si la tendrá pero de una manera diferente XD


	5. Capítulo 4: Casa Extinta

Este fanfic fue echo sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Casa Extinta**

-…

Issei estaba meditando sus ojos estaban cerrados el comenzó a tratar de mejorar más el control sobre su aura, mientras más control tuviera sobre su aura evitaría usar poder innecesario en un combate real, seria capas de durar más en el campo de batalla.

-¡…!

En el momento de concentrarse más noto una extraña aura cercas de el

-(¿qué es esta aura?)

Es lo que pensó

El aura desconocida era algo débil, total mente diferente que la de evangeline y los demás seres que habitan en el castillo MacDowell era también algo diferente a la de un humano

En ese momento evangeline había sentido una débil aura en su territorio, sabia de que especie era

-chachamaru ve a ver quién es el intruso y que quiere si es hostil mátalo

-entendido, ama

Issei abrió los ojos mirando un poco a su izquierda, en un lado de una de las esquinas del castillo se encontraba una niña o niño no notaba la diferencia ya que tenía una especie de capa con capucha no se podía ver muy bien su rostro pero se notaba algo sucia, partes de su ropa estaba rasgadas

Pudo notar por el olor que ella o el desprendía era el olor a sangre

Issei se comenzó a levantar, en ese mismo momento vio como comenzó a caer al suelo

Eso lo preocupo y comenzó a correr a esa dirección

Al momento de acercarse pudo notar sangre en su ropa

Al ver la sangre issei se sintió atraído pero trato de resistirlo, comenzó a cargarlo(a) casi de manera nupcial, al momento de hacerlo la capucha comenzó a caer revelando su rostro y cabello dando se cuenta que no era un niño sino una niña de casi su edad.

El color de su cabello era de un color plateado, su cabello suelto estaba algo alborotado y su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre ya algo seca

-(cuanto tuvo que pasar)

Issei puso una expresión algo triste al verla, comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose adentro de el castillo, en ese momento vio que chachamaru salía de la puerta en la que se dirigía, ella miro a issei y luego a la chica que estaba cargando en sus brazos

-chachamaru-san, esta chica necesita tratamiento

-…

Chachamaru se le quedo viendo con su misma expresión profesional

-entendido

Chachamaru llevo a issei a uno de las habitaciones vacías en el castillo, el la dejo recostada en la cama de la habitación.

-issei-sama deje que me encargue, la revisare por favor salga de la habitación

Issei asintió y comenzó a retirarse aun preocupado por la joven de su misma edad

En el momento que salió issei chachamaru comenzó a revisarla le quito algo de su ropa para mirarla de una manera mejor, tenia algunas heridas no tan grabes, algunas de ellas eran moretones, pero pudo notar que estaba algo pálida y con labios algo resecos se dio cuenta que la joven estaba deshidratada.

Issei podía notar que algunas sirvientas comenzaron a llegar entrando a la habitación con algunas vendas y otras cosas que no podía reconocer

Comenzó a curar a la pobre chica en frente de ella de manera profesional limpiando primero las heridas con algo de alcohol después de eso comenzó a suturar las heridas de la joven, la joven chica no despertó en el momento de la sutura

Chachamaru pudo saber que el cansancio que sufrió la joven más el mental fueron demasiado para ella, aun con el pequeño dolor de la sutura no despertó despues de eso hiso que tomara un poco de agua a la fuerza en pequeños sorbos, comenzó a vestirla con ayuda de las demás sirvientas que entraron a la habitación con un vestido

-(es mejor esperar a que despierte)

Es lo que pensó

-issei-sama puede entrar

Issei seguido de la voz de chachamaru comenzó a entrar a la habitación, al entrar pudo notar que la joven chica tenía unas cuantas vendas en su cabeza también pudo notar que algunas de ellas estaban cerradas por un hilo

Eso se le hacía raro a issei había leído sobre la magia curativa pero ¿por qué no la uso? Al percatarse de la confusión en el rostro de issei ella se comenzó a acercar un poco a el

-Issei-sama esta era la única manera por ahora, en este momento no tenemos a alguien con magia curativa

-entiendo

Ante eso issei entendió a lo que se refería

shaga y las demás no necesitaban una curación de esa manera ellas se curaban solas con su habilidad eso también es con evangeline

chachamaru le explico la situación sobre la joven y que necesitaba descansar un poco

issei y chachamaru comenzaron a retirarse, chachamaru fue a reportar lo sucedido a evangeline mientras issei retomaba el entrenamiento aun algo preocupado.

Cinco horas pasaron y la joven comenzó a despertar abriendo sus ojos lentamente, sentía su cuerpo abatido extremadamente cansado, ella miro que estaba en una habitación extraña eso la alarmo un poco miro a su derecha y vio una pequeña mesa arriba de ella había un vaso de agua lleno

Se comenzó a levantar notando que su cabeza estaba vendada y las heridas estaban cerradas en su cuerpo, también noto estaba vistiendo un hermonso vestido eso la sorprendió un poco.

Al levantarse comenzó a acercarse a la mesa en la que estaba el vaso de agua con sus temblorosas manos lo comenzó a sostener comenzando a beber lenta mente

-¿dónde estoy?

Al terminar de beber comenzó a preguntarse lo mismo que esa vez, solo recuerda al joven castaño junto a los pasos y el castillo enorme

Comenzó a abrir lentamente la puerta de la habitación tratando de evitar llamar la atención, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de manera lenta tratando de buscar la salida, el castillo le daba escalofríos pero lo ignoro, se dirigió a unas escaleras y comenzó a bajar

Continúo caminando pero lo raro era que no encontraba a nadie, se dirigió a lo que parecía la puerta trasera al momento de salir

-¡AAHH!

Vio al mismo joven entrenando en una postura de ataque haciendo movimientos con las manos y algunas patadas, pudo notar la intensidad de los golpes

-¿eh?

Issei al mirar en dirección en la que se encontraba la puerta vio a la joven que había estado inconsciente comenzó a relajarse quitando su postura, pudo apreciar unos hermosas ojos color celeste reflejando algo de curiosidad en el entrenamiento, cuando comenzó a acercarse a ella su mirada curiosa paso a una de alerta .

La joven comenzó a ponerse en guardia

-¿¡Quién eres, donde estoy!?

Ella comenzó a ponerse a la defensiva, la joven comenzó a analizar el lugar para tratar de escapar issei lo noto

-e-espera no te hare daño

Ante lo que dijo, ella comenzó a prestarle atención miro como el niño que tenia en frente entraba un poco en pánico decidió escucharlo pero aun con desconfianza asintió a que continuara hablando, issei sonrió un poco, pero si pasaba algo ya sabia por donde correr

-responderé tu primera pregunta soy Issei MaDowell te vi cayendo inconsciente y le dije a una amiga mía que te curara las heridas

-(ese momento)

Issei le respondió de una manera calmada y amigable tratando que se sienta cómoda, La joven comenzó a recordar las pisadas junto con las heridas cerradas en su cuerpo

Su guardia y hostilidad bajaron un poco eso lo noto issei y trato de responder la segunda pregunta tratando que se sienta segura del lugar

-y a tu segunda pregunta, te encuentras en el castillo MacDowell en este lugar estarás segura nadie te hará daño y no te preocupes no te hare daño

Issei trato de ser lo más amigable posible ante ella, la joven bajo más su guardia

-(por su mirada..., no se ve que este mintiendo)

Es lo que pensó ella

-te creeré

Issei suspiro de alivio y comenzó a acercarse un poco a ella no tan cercas para no inquietarla

-mm.. Este

-Grayfia, Grayfia Lucifuge

Se comenzó a presentar Grayfia ante issei, él sonrió un poco

-Te encuentras mejor, Grayfia-san

-s-sí, gracias

Le consto un poco el darle las gracias ante la amabilidad de issei después de eso se comenzaron a dirigir adentro del castillo.

 **Castillo MacDowell: Sala de Estar**

Issei y Grayfia se encontraban en frente de evangeline ella estaba sentada tomando como siempre sangre desde su copa escuchando la historia de grayfia, issei estaba algo impactado por la historia que le conto Grayfia de todo lo que paso

-entiendo la situación

Evangeline comenzó a colocar su copa en la mesa que estaba cercas de ella y después de eso comenzó a mirlos algo seria

-(seria problemático tener a un descendiente demonio de la extinta casa lucifuge cercas, pero que se le va a ser suena interesante)

Issei noto una leve sonrisa formarse en los labios de evangeline

-muy bien, te puedes quedar en el castillo macdowell demonio lucifuge pero tendrás una condición para poder quedarte, esa seria convertirte en una sirvienta del castillo MacDowell

Sonrió un poco evageline

-¿demonio?

Grayfia pregunto algo confusa por cómo se refirió a ella

-¿…. No lo sabes?

-¿?

-eres un demonio de sangre pura…. Pero al parecer solo la mitad la otra es humana, tu lado demonio viene de la extinta casa lucifuge

Ante esa explicación tranquila de evangeline, grayfia abrió sus ojos como platos estaba sorprendida

-{ _muere demonio_ }

-{ _desaparece_ }

En ese momento malos recuerdos cruzaron por la mente de grayfia

-(ahora todo tiene sentido)

La expresión de grayfia se tornó algo triste pero su odio hacia ese pueblo era más grande que su tristeza eso lo noto con claridad issei

Grayfia se recuperó rápidamente pensando en cumplir ese sueño y miro a evangeline decidida

-me convertiré en sirvienta de este castillo, por favor permítame quedarme

Evangeline sonrió ante eso

-chachamaru entrenaras a esta joven

-entendido

Chachamaru dio un paso al frente respondiendo ante la orden

Los días pasaron rápidamente comenzando con uno nuevo, cayendo rápidamente en la noche

Issei se dirigía a entrenar afuera cuando se topó con una pequeña sirvienta de su misma estatura su cabello era plateado atado a dos coletas delanteras y su cabello de atrás estaba atado de igual manera se dio cuenta era Grayfia, le sorprendió el cambio diferente en su imagen hasta el punto de sonrojarse un poco

No la había visto en algunos momentos ya que entrenaba con chachamaru en esos periodos de tiempo en algunas veces platicaba con ella de vez en cuando cada vez confiaba mas en el.

-b-buenas noches issei…-sama

Se le dificultaba hablar cortésmente issei sonrió ante eso al ver el esfuerzo de grayfia

-buenas noches Grayfia-san, al parecer se te dificulta aun

-s-si, hablar de esta manera es algo difícil, pero me estoy acostumbrando

Grayfia le respondió con honestidad y algo cansada

-me sorprendiste Grayfia-san te vez hermosa

Issei lo dijo sonriendo

-…..

Ante eso grayfia se sonrojo un poco

-g-gracias

-ah por cierto grayfia-san ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?

Grayfia comenzó a calmarse como le había enseño chachamaru

-fue algo agotador, pero me enseño muchas cosas como el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y algo de manejo en mi poder demoniaco

Lo dijo con admiración hacia chachamaru

-entiendo

Respondió issei feliz al parecer Grayfia se adaptó al castillo de una manera positiva y rápida, los dos estuvieron charlando un poco después de eso los dos volvieron en lo que estaban

En la mañana del día siguiente grayfia estaba a fuera del castillo regando algunas plantas que estaban en algunos puntos del castillo, estaba completamente feliz

Su vida antes era un infierno pero ahora había girado 180 grados, estar en ese lugar la hacía feliz, haber conocido al amable issei la hacia sonreír, aun que le daba algo de miedo evangeline

-(su aura.. es extraña)

El aura y ambiente que ella generaba era misteriosa y peligrosa, comenzó a dejar de pensar en eso y siguió continuando

-¡la encontramos!

Grayfia escucho una voz al mirar vio que era ellos habían 9 de ellos, se comenzaron a acercar a ella

-(¿como entraron?, tal vez fue suerte?)

es lo que pensaba por lo que escucho de chachamaru seria difícil llegar a este lugar si es que sabían el camino seria facil sino la persona que entrara se perdería para siempre sin rumbo, pero al parecer ellos tuvieron suerte

-no te escaparas monstruo, continuaremos donde lo dejamos

El que parecía el líder selo dijo de una manera juguetona re lamiendo sus labios ante ese gesto a grayfia le dio asco y se puso en guardia.

-hahahaha miren trata de resistirse

-hahahaha

Todos se comenzaron a reír de ella

-pesaste que no te reconoceríamos

Es lo que dijo uno de ellos

-primero te violaremos hasta que te vuelvas una muñe…

Al momento de acercarse y tomarla del brazo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que ella con un rápido movimiento le dio un fuerte golpe en su cara pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue la magnitud del golpe ya que escucharon algo romperse en la cabeza de ese tipo

El que la tomo del brazo cayó muerto por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza sus ojos estaban en blanco

-(es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora con mi aura.. pero la puedo usar de esta manera)

Es lo que pensó al ver el resultado de su entrenamiento, chachamaru llamo a ese estilo, "estilo de combate, modo sirvienta"

Grayfia apretó los puños y los puso en frente de ella en modo de combate, chachamaru le enseño canalizar su aura en sus puños para dar un mayor poder de golpe aumentando la efectividad de un golpe mortal

-¡BASTARDA!

Uno de ellos se abalanzo contra ella con una katana, grayfia comenzó a esquivar como se lo enseño chachamaru

-(¡una apertura!)

En el momento de esquivar vio una oportunidad, le dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas rompiéndoselas en el proceso mandándolo a volar

-¡MONSTRUO!

-¡AAAHH!

Tres de ellos comenzaron a atacar

Grayfia los esquivaba con facilidad

Viendo las aberturas de sus oponentes les dio fuertes golpes matándolos en el proceso

Al momento de mirar a los que quedaban el líder se comenzó a acercar para tratar de atacarla, grayfia comenzó a hacer lo mismo

Esquivaba los golpes del líder esperando su oportunidad pero en ese momento el líder aventó algo a la cara a grayfia era tierra

A Grayfia se le cerraron los ojos de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago seguido de una patada en la cabeza

Ella cayo por el golpe trato de abrir los ojos pero veía borroso

-buen intento mocosa, pero gracias, te desiste de unos inútiles una vez que juguemos contigo y te vendamos abra más dinero para nosotros jajaja

-¡ba-bastardo!

-se acabó mocosa

Las esperanzas de grayfia se comenzaron a esfumar ante lo que dijo

(issei-sama)

es lo único en lo que se le vino en la mente

-¿¡que es lo que sucede aquí!?

Grayfia reconoció la repentina voz, sonaba molesto

Los cuatro que quedaban vieron a un niño

Issei vio que Grayfia estaba tirada en el suelo se notaba que había sido herida la ira de issei se incremento

-¡piérdete moco…!

En ese momento issei se movió a una velocidad increíble destrozándole el estómago al que hablo con su brazo derecho, ese tipo comenzó expulsar sangre de su boca

-…..!?

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, no tenían palabras todo fue muy repentino

-¡fueron ustedes…..los que lastimaron… a grayfia-san!

Las voz de issei se volvió lúgubre haciendo que todos los presentes sintieran un horrible escalofrió al verlo algunos habían visto en el una especie de color alrededor de el era de un color rojo oscuro algunos comenzaron a escapar de pánico pero

Issei ya se había movido matándolos con golpes rápidos, a uno de los que intentaban escapar lo tomo por el cuello con una mano y comenzó a prestarlo como si se tratara de un mosquito que hubiera atrapado con su mano, la expresión de desesperación se formo en su rostro al no poder quitarse el agarre haciendo casi un grito que nadie pudo escuchar, solo un sonido se escucho era el de su cuello rompiéndose.

al que quedaba cercas de el solo le dio un golpe en el estomago mandándolo a volar, la expresión de el solo era de dolor, el cabello de issei ocultaba sus ojos eso lo hacia mas atemorizante

-(increíble)

Es lo que pensó grayfia sorprendida por la fuerza de issei su mirada era de admiración, el había venido a salvarla un pequeño sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas

El líder quedo totalmente en shock mirándolo con miedo como sus compañeros fueron masacrados rápidamente, sintió como un líquido salía entre sus piernas se dio cuenta se había orinado del miedo

El ambiente que issei generaba era abrumador

Su mandíbula no paraba de temblar

-MON…

Trato de decir algo pero issei le había pateado el cráneo con fuerza separándolo de su cuerpo

-¡eso fue por tocar a grayfia, maldito bastardo!

Issei lo dijo con una voz extremadamente molesta.

Grayfia se sonrojo mas ya que noto que issei la llamo sin honoríficos

La ira en el rostro de issei se desvaneció, se comenzó a dirigir al lugar en el que se encontraba Grayfia

-¿te encuentras bien Grayfia-san?

Se acercó preocupado por ella, le dio su mano derecha para ayudarla a levantarse

-s-si gracias, solo medio un patada no es nada

Al momento de levantarse se sentía algo liberada, al ver a esas personas tiradas le hacían sentir por fin segura

-Grayfia-san en verdad eres fuerte que hayas acabado con cinco

-issei-sama eres más fuerte acabaste a los restantes de una manera abrumadora

-¿e-eh? B-bueno solo me segué por la ira je..jeje

-jajaja

Por la reacción de issei, Grayfia comenzó a reír un poco eso la calmo más

-¿qué aremos con los cuerpos issei-sama?

-le avisare a evangeline-sama sobre esto, tal vez le interese los cadáveres, bueno vamos adentro

Ante lo dicho Grayfia asintió de acuerdo y comenzaron a retirarse

-(este lugar es interesante)

Es lo que pensaba Grayfia viendo a issei un poco sonrojada

En el momento en el que issei termino el problema evangeline había visto todo el encuentro desde la sala de estar, solo sonrió feliz el poder ver a issei más fuerte que antes

En ese momento ella sintió la presencia de magia de un círculo mágico al mirar cercas de la entrada de la habitación, apareció. Era un símbolo extraño perteneciente a un nosferatu, el color del círculo mágico era negro con toques algo rosados

-(¿qué hace aquí?)

Se lo pregunto a ella misma molesta, sabía quién era

Del círculo mágico emergió alguien, era una mujer joven casi de la misma estatura que evangeline. Su cabello largo era rosado tenía unas cintas en el cabello parecidas como alas de murciélago, el color de sus ojos reflejaban en color de la sangre recién esparcida eran rojos, vestía de una manera algo gótica esa joven estaba usando unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos

En su hombro derecho tenía un murciélago extraño de un ojo con una cola parecida a un demonio, aun lado de ella tenía a un joven casi de la misma edad que issei su cabello era rubio

Esa joven solo sonrió al ver a evangeline que estaba algo molesta por su llegada repentina, pero sonrió como si estuviera viendo a una vieja amiga

-cuanto tiempo evangeline… no, mejor dicho kitty.

* * *

hola de nuevo lectores y lectoras soy ainz de nuevo XD

algunos tal vez les sorprendió que la niña era Grayfia y a otros no XD, bueno no había visto un fic en donde grayfia apareciera en el haren de issei así que decidí incluirla (jajajaja gracias aten92 por haberme acordado de Grayfia a tiempo casi hacia sacrilegio en no incluirla jajaja) bueno explicare un poco sobre una duda que algunos tendrán y es ¿su hermano donde esta? digamos que grayfia como mencione en el fic es mitad humana mitad demonio mientras su hermano es de sangre pura digamos que sus madres son diferentes y que el esta con la antigua facción pero es todo lo que diré y sobre el hijo de Grayfia que tubo con sirzechs, digamos que sirzechs conoció a alguien mas eso es todo lo que diré XD

el nombre del nuevo capitulo todavía no me e decido publicare el nombre en el momento que avise que comencé a escribir en la pagina de face, bueno a responder las reviews

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Seikishi Kenshi:** espero te haya sorprendido con lo de grayfia, sobre las gemelas jajaja si serán algo sobre protectoras y tengo algo genial preparado para ellas XD, gracias XD

 **XdestroyerS:** jajajaja ya entendí gracias XD

 **James Anderson:** XD

 **Zafir09:** lo siento no era xenobia pero ella aparecerá mas adelante y como mencione con las lobas tengo algo genial preparado para ella, mm vampira o loba ya se en que se convertirá pero será secreto, sobre fem vali no había pensado en eso gracias por la idea lo pensare :) XD

 **Aten92:** XD le atinaste jajaja tenia algo diferente planeado para ella cuando la mencionaste, pero luego compare las habilidades de grayfia con el personaje fem que iba a usar y vi que Grayfia tenia mas habilidad como sirvienta pero digamos que en este fic empieza de cero (sobre la personaje fem que planeaba usar es secreto, es probable que aparezca mas adelante)

 **Edson izanagi:** no se ingles jaja pero al usar el traductor creo que ya se a lo que te refieres jaja XD, leo el manga UQHolder de ese manga me base en la regeneración de issei mas la de alucard de hellsing ultimate cuando se regenera su sangre regresa a el cerrando la herida por completo, no quería usar el mismo entrenamiento del manga de UQHolder para hacerlo un poco original pero creo que quedo un poco igual o algo diferente jajaja XD, deje de leer el manga cuando dio el golpe épico... spoiler estoy dejando que avance para continuar leyendo (mas adelante es probable que use esa técnica), gracias por comentar y leer el fic XD :)

 **Acqua OfThe Back:** jajajaja morí con el comentario, totalmente cierto jajaja XD

 **colocolo4178:** jaja XD, gracias por leer :) XD

hasta la próxima XD


	6. Capítulo 5: Nosferatu tepes

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Nosferatu Tepes**

Issei y Grayfia habían comenzado a entrar al castillo, en el momento de subir las escaleras sintieron algo extraño

-…!?

-¿q-que es esa aura?

Lo que sintieron fue un aura abrumadora, issei se dio cuenta de dónde provenía esa perturbadora aura, venia de la sala de estar de evangeline.

Los dos se miraron y comenzaron a dirigirse con evangeline, en la habitación de estar había un ambiente algo extraño, la joven que había llegado en el círculo mágico dio dos pasos al frente

-Cuanto tiempo evangeline….. No, mejor dicho kitty

La joven que apareció del círculo mágico comenzó a hablar de una manera cercana a evangeline haciendo una sonrisa amigable, pero evangeline sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa

-¿cómo me encontraste, Krul?

El tono de voz de Evangeline era algo molesto y fue directo al grano preguntando, ella había sido cuidadosa al ocultarse solo unos pocos sabían en donde se encontraba.

-jejeje, kitty así recibes a tu mejor amiga después de tanto tiempo?

-no recuerdo haberme vuelto tu amiga krul

Más que amigas ellas solo eran rivales/enemigas, evangeline de la facción carmilla y krul de la facción tepes

Evangeline respondió de manera fría ante la joven llamada krul, la mencionada solo sonrió un poco con un leve suspiro

-como siempre eres tan fría kitty, bueno para responderte, ¿no crees que primero debamos tomar asiento?

Evangeline asintió y comenzaron a tomar asiento, chachamaru se comenzó a acercar a la invitada dándole una copa llena de sangre, krul la tomo con gusto comenzando a beber un poco.

-pensaste que no me daría cuenta que dejaste la facción carmilla, kitty?

-….

Evangeline vio la sonrisa amigable de krul que solo la hacía enojar más, ella ya estaba algo aburrida con la política de su facción así que decidió largarse y cortar contacto con la facción carmilla yendo al lugar en el que se encuentra actual mente "Japón" esperando a que suceda algo

Pero ya entendía un poco por que vino

-kitty me costó tiempo y trabajo encontrarte pensé que habías muerto, pero por fin te encontré lo que se esperaba de mi rival, ser capaz de ocultarte tanto tiempo hasta el punto de pensar que estabas muerta

-….

-me alegro que estés bien kitty

Krul lo dijo casi como si estuviera triste pero aliviada al ver a evangeline, algo que eva no se creyó

-¿y, como me encontraste?

Ante la pregunta de evangeline, krul comenzó a tomar la copa de sangre poniéndose lo en sus labios para dar un pequeño sorbo y responder

-escuche un rumor que dejaste la facción carmilla y para buscar algo de información de tu paradero fui a la facción carmilla de forma pacífica con la intención de lograr un acuerdo de paz pero para lograrlo necesito el apoyo de todos los nosferatu que quedan, me encontré con akasha para convencerla, fue amable en decirme donde te encontrabas

Al terminar de escuchar la explicación de krul, una vena se comenzó asomar en evangeline en su frente

-(¡akasha!)

Pensó algo molesta evangeline levantando su brazo apretando su puño, pensando en una akasha sonriendo inocentemente

-(no debí decirte nada)

akasha bloodrive una nosferatu del lado carmilla considerada una excelente estratega y grandiosa guerrera, compañera y amiga de evangeline algunas veces se le escapaba algo de información si se llegaba a un acuerdo pacífico con ella

-kitty me gustaría que..

-me niego

Evangeline respondió rápidamente al prestarle atención a kurl, sabía lo que diría, solo miro a otro lado molesta tomando y bebiendo un poco de la sangre de su copa ignorando un poco a krul pensando en cómo castigar a akasha en diferentes simulaciones en su cabeza

-kitty no me dejaste continuar..

-no estoy de acuerdo, no aceptare y no me uniría a ti ni a tu facción, deja de llamarme kitty

La expresión de krul no cambio

-kitty no lo veas de esa manera, no te unirías a la facción tepes ni nada por el estilo nos volveríamos uno como debió haber sido siempre

Krul continuo llamándola de esa manera, evangeline se cansó y lo dejo pasar

-¿tú en verdad hablas en serio sobre la paz?

Pregunto evangeline algo aburrida, krul ignoro eso

-si así es, piénsalo kitty las dos facciones juntas podrían hacer cualquier cosa, seriamos invencibles, los campos de batalla serían más divertidos si peleamos juntas, olvida el pelear contra nuestros hermanos y hermanas, si logramos una paz duradera podríamos expandirnos en diferentes partes del mundo con mayor facilidad

Ante lo que dijo krul, evangeline le comenzó a prestar atención algo interesada comenzando a pensarlo un poco si las dos facciones volvieran a ser uno tal vez podrían competir en poder con las demás mitologías

-(Akasha es una pacifista así que es obvio que acepto)

Es lo que pensó evangeline

-lo pensare un poco

Es lo que dijo evangeline no tan convencida

-esperare tu respuesta kitty

Krul hiso una leve sonrisa

Evangeline lo sabía si peleara alado de ella tal vez las cosas serían algo divertidas y emocionantes, pero sería casi meter la mano en la boca del lobo para que te muerda, krul es demasiado peligrosa hacer tratos con ella o alianzas seria casi venderle el alma a un demonio o peor

Sabía muy bien que krul tramaba algo, a evangeline le gusta las batallas pero a krul le gusta el caos y el control era extraño que hablara de paz, a evangeline le gusta cómo está el tiempo ahora si hubiera una guerra entre las dos facciones por un error en el trato de paz, ella no podría divertirse en su hobby de recolectar cadáveres en las guerras humanas

GOLPETEO

La puerta de la sala comenzó a emitir el sonido de alguien llamando

-adelante

Respondió evangeline

GIRAR

La perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar, de ella comenzó a pasar Issei y Grayfia a un lado de el

-evangeline-sama

-niño?, hm …!?

Después de terminar de hablar vio la mirada de curiosidad de krul puesta en issei, pero se le hacía sospechosa, la mirada era como si ya lo hubiera visto antes

-kitty ¿quién es el niño? Puedo oler algo de tu sangre corriendo por sus venas

-….

Evangeline suspiro un poco

Issei vio como la joven con la que estaba evangeline desapareció de su vista en un instante

-¿niño cómo te llamas?

-….!?

-qu..?

Issei y Grayfia se sorprendieron

La desconocida estaba en frente de ellos

A issei le dio un fuerte escalofrió es su espalda, él lo supo en ese momento, la velocidad de ella estaba aún nivel totalmente diferente, si se compara con la que vio de kyou esa vez, está la supera por mucho

Llego a esa conclusión por que no sintió ni siquiera su existencia en el momento de moverse, la volvió a sentir cuando ya estaba cercas en su cara

-¿sucede algo?

Ella ladeo un poco su cabeza al preguntar, estaba sonriendo como si lo que hiso no fuera la gran cosa, Issei comenzó a ignorar el temblor en sus manos de tenerla tan cerca, aunque sonriera de esa manera amigable era aterradora

Grayfia también estaba temblando un poco de manera disimulada eso lo pudo notar issei, su sola presencia era abrumadora

-I-Issei MacDowell

Respondió con un poco de dificultad

Krul sonrió feliz

-mucho gusto issei-kun,

Ella se alejó lo suficiente de issei casi cinco pasos de él, comenzó a levantar un poco su vestido para presentarse de manera elegante

-me presento, soy la nosferatu krul tepes, es todo un placer

Sonrió ante issei

Issei solo se sintió algo inquieto ante esa sonrisa que le daba, por otro lado Grayfia le molesto la forma en como krul lo mira y sonreía

Evangeline estaba disfrutando un poco de su copa esperando el momento indicado para meterse

Krul sintió un aura peculiar en el brazo izquierdo del niño, se comenzó a acercar de nuevo a issei

-issei-kun.. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Los ojos de krul brillaron de un color rojo intenso

La mirada de issei se comenzó a perder en los ojos de krul, la voz de krul sonaba seductora en los oídos de issei

-s-si

Issei respondió hipnotizado por su mirada

-(q-que me sucede no puedo apartar la mirada de ella)

Por alguna extraña razón issei no podía negarle nada, cada vez le parecía más hermosa en ese momento se dio cuenta que era, ella había usado en el algo llamado "hipnosis vampírica" por lo que leyó y escucho de evangeline es una forma de seducción para el sexo opuesto muy eficiente también se puede usar para sacar información o convencer de manera rápida a alguien

Ella comenzó acariciar la mejilla de issei un poco con su mano derecha, issei se sonrojo ante el eso, pero lo sabía, el sonrojo era producto de la hipnosis inducida

-issei-kun puedo saber ¿Qué tienes en tu brazo izquierdo? Tengo curiosidad

-e-e-es…el

-(sopórtalo, el Boosted Gear es un secreto, nadie lo debe de saber todavía)

Es lo que se decía issei para resistirse, a grayfia le molesto como le acaricio la mejilla a isse

Issei con dificultad comenzó a sonreír de manera retadora a krul

-q-quien sabe

Krul se sorprendió por la respuesta de issei, evangeline sonrió ante eso

-(es la segunda persona que se resiste ante mí…, interesante)

Krul sonrió feliz ante el reto

-nada mal niño, es probable que me superes en hipnosis en un futuro cercano…, pero

Los ojos de krul brillaron con más intensamente

-…?

Pero en ese momento krul se dio cuenta de algo, hiso un rápido movimiento agachándose un poco esquivando una patada mortal por parte de evangeline, krul dio un salto atrás alejándose un poco, su a acompañante se puso en guardia esperando ordenes

La hipnosis se disipo en issei y comenzó a preparase para cualquier cosa, Issei, Grayfia y Chachamaru se pusieron a un lado de evangeline para protegerla

-eso fue descortés kitty, casi me cortas la cabeza

-¿descortés? Mira quien habla, como te atreves a seducirlo en frente de mí

Krul al ver su reacción enojada hiso una leve risa

-kitty no me digas que te pusiste celosa?

-cállate, maldita acosadora de niños

-gracias por el cumplido

Ante la reacción de krul, el aura azul de evangeline se comenzó a mostrar, el ambiente se comenzó a tornar frio, las ventanas de la habitación se comenzaron a congelar de una manera algo rápida, krul no perdió tiempo y también comenzó a mostrar su aura de manera feliz

-…..!

-…..!

Grayfia e Issei se sorprendieron

El aura de krul era aterradora de un color rosado oscuro algo intenso, el ambiente se sintió demasiado pesado casi los ahoga a los dos pero lo soportaron, en el momento que evangeline y krul intercambiaban miradas por un rato parecía algo como rivalidad, krul comenzó a bajar su aura

-es mejor detenernos kitty, no quiero pelear contra ti, arruinando nuestra bella relación de amistad

-chi

Evangeline solo chasqueo la lengua molesta cruzando sus brazos y también comenzó a bajar su aura

-creo que es hora de retirarme, mika vámonos

-si

Solo sonrió algo divertida al verla enojada, el joven llamado mika se comenzó a acercar a ella, un círculo mágico apareció en los pies de los dos

-kitty espero pienses bien mi oferta esperare a que me des tu respuesta

Krul miro a evangeline al decirlo después miro a issei y comenzó a agitar un poco su mano derecha en señal de despedida

-espero volver a verte issei-kun

Sonrió

-…

Issei solo se quedó callando viéndola

Krul y el joven junto con su murciélago comenzaron a ser cubiertos por una luz rosada oscura desapareciendo del lugar

El ambiente en la habitación se relajó un poco

-¿qué es ella?

Pregunto Issei algo serio pero se notaba aun el miedo y la molestia que le dejo krul

Evangeline solo suspiro y comenzó a contarles un poco, por lo que escucharon de evangeline, krul tepes una nosferatu poderosa que iguala a evangeline en poder eso sorprendió a issei, ellas tenían una rivalidad a casi odio en el pasado, en los momentos en los que las guerras entre vampiros eran más intensas, pero en el momento en el que la guerra se estancó ellas ya no se veían como enemigas solo como rivales. Pero, en el paso del tiempo krul comenzó a disfrutar el caos cambiando un poco

Junto con el equilibrio de poder entre los vampiros, los que se posicionaban más arriba eran los nosferatu o conocidos como "Los primeros inmortales en la tierra" en total habían 10 pero por lo ocurrido en la guerra y las perdidas solo quedaron 6 incluidas evangeline y krul en esa lista pequeña

Tres quedaron en la facción tepes y los restantes en la facción carmilla, pero agrego

-niño recuerda muy bien esto, tu eres el onceavo nosferatu en este mundo, no de sangre pura pero lo eres

Issei comenzó a pensar cuidadosamente en lo que evangeline le conto y dijo

-niño

Evangeline lo llamo, issei salió de su pensamiento comenzando aprestarle atención a evangeline

-s-si

-debes tener cuidado con krul, no sé lo que planea pero se que son malas noticias

Issei sabía de lo que hablaba, juntarse con ella seria malas noticias, comenzó a apretar los puños de sus manos, se sentía humillado ¿tal vez sea su orgullo como nosferatu, por haber caído en la hipnosis tan fácilmente? Eso no lo sabía, pero. Su sangre hervía de emoción de poder enfrentarla en una pelea

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro

-(es fuerte)

Es lo único que pensó

Evangeline lo noto y solo sonrió dentro de si

Después de informarle lo ocurrido con Grayfia, ellos se comenzaron a retirar issei se animó más que nunca a entrenar, issei no se dio cuenta pero grayfia lo miraba preocupada pero una determinación de hacerse más fuerte se formó en el rostro de Grayfia.

 **7 Años Después: Castillo MacDowell**

Habían pasado 6 largos años de duro entrenamiento, Issei estaba más alto su cuerpo se notaba con un gran cambio se podría apreciar algo de musculatura, estaba vestido con ropa de entrenamiento él se encontraba parado en un lugar especial preparado por evangeline parecía un bosque, a su lado estaba Grayfia vestida de sirvienta de combate un poco más alta que el pero no tanto

-¿¡están listos!?

Pregunto evangeline algo alejada

-¡si! x2

Es lo que respondieron los dos con determinación en su voz y mirada, evangeline se había dado cuenta que ya era hora de entrenar a issei, pero por ahora solo quería ver su crecimiento en todo ese tiempo que estuvo esperando junto con el crecimiento de grayfia

-kukuku ¡aquí voy!

Evangeline rio un poco, se agacho y comenzó a tocar el suelo

-¡oh dragón amante de la pelea sangrienta y desquiciada!

Evangeline comenzó a recitar algo mientras tocaba la tierra

-¡levántate de nuevo y aplasta a mis enemigos!

En ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar por todo el lugar debajo de evangeline se comenzó a destrozar

-¡sal…!

Una enorme mano escamosa de un color negro comenzó a salir de la tierra

-¡…GRENDEL!

-¡GRRAAAAAA!

En el momento de terminar de recitar un enorme rugido se pudo escuchar, de la tierra surgió un enorme dragón parado en dos piernas, evangeline estaba encima de la cabeza del enorme dragón con los brazos cruzados sonriendo, los brazos y piernas del dragón eran gruesos. Sus garras, colmillos y cuernos se veían afilados, en su espalda tenía unas enormes alas un poco dañadas con algunos agujeros y una enorme cola

El dragón llamado grendel los comenzó a mirar, sus ojos brillaban de un plateado de ultratumba, se notaba que no poseía conciencia

Evangeline tenía a muchas criaturas en su colección de zombies o no-muertos pero no pensó que tubiera un dragón

-[¿Grendel?]

Una voz se escuchó en la mente de issei

-(¿qué sucede Ddraig? Un conocido tuyo)

Issei le respondió a esa voz, hace tres años atrás en medio de su entrenamiento secreto pudo escuchar esa voz en su mente al darse cuenta de dónde provenía se dio cuenta que venía de su Boosted Gear

Por lo que escucho el ser que habita en él se llama Ddraig el dragón gales mejor conocido como el dragón emperador rojo "sekiryuutei"

-[si, pelee contra el en el pasado, grendel es un dragón demente amante de la pelea, por lo que veo en verdad murió]

-¡muéstrenme que tan fuertes se han vuelto mocosos! ¡GRENDEL ATACA!

-¡GRAAAA!

El enorme dragón rugió

Issei y Grayfia se prepararon pero..

El enorme dragón se movió a una velocidad que no concuerda con su enorme tamaño, se dirigió a Grayfia

-(veamos de que estas hecha mocosa)

Es lo que pensó evangeline

-(es rápido)

Es lo que se le vino en la mente a grayfia al ver la velocidad del dragón

El enorme dragón posiciono su brazo derecho en señal de dar un puñetazo, grayfia no tuvo tiempo de esquivar puso sus brazos en frente de ella tratando de cubrirse del golpe

IMPACTO

El golpe del impacto fue intenso, hiso que grayfia retrocediera sin moverse dejando un rastro de tierra generado por el empuje del impacto, grayfia bajo un poco sus brazos y sonrió en señal de reto hacia evangeline, grayfia sentía sus brazos un poco entumecidos pero nada grave sus brazos estaban cubiertos de algo de energía demoniaca

-¡ho! Nada mal mocosa

-….

En ese momento evangeline sintió una presencia atrás de ella, volteo sonriendo esquivando un puñetazo por parte de issei

-bien hecho mocoso, ir directo tras el invocador es una buena elección

Tras decir eso el enorme dragón levanto su enorme brazo para atrapar a issei que estaba en el aire pero por alguna razón se tambaleo un poco, evangeline miro como Grayfia le había dado un golpe a grendel en el estómago, el puño de grayfia se podía notar un pequeño rastro de su propia sangre

-(es duro)

Tras el golpe sintió como si hubiera golpeado algo extremadamente duro

-[socio las escamas de grendel son muy resistentes ten cuidado, me sorprende que tu compañera haya resistido uno de sus puñetazos]

Issei solo sonrió por lo que dijo Ddraig comenzó a caer aun lado de grayfia

-te encuentras bien Grayfia

-sí, no es nada

Grayfia respondió tranquila

-¡vengan mocosos!

El ambiente que daban grendel y evangeline era peligroso los ojos de esos dos colosos brillaban peligrosamente pero

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!

Los dos se comenzaron a abalanzar en contra de grendel y evangeline el combate prosiguió durando 24 horas, issei y grayfia estaba totalmente exhaustos tirados en el suelo respirando con dificultad mirando a evangeline, ella dio un leve suspiro

-vuelve a dormir grendel

Tras decir eso el enorme dragón comenzó a desaparecer en un círculo mágico bajo sus pies

-no lo hicieron nada mal ustedes dos, pero aún les falta entrenar mas

-s-si x2

Los dos estaban totalmente cansados que les costó un poco responder

-issei nos vemos en este lugar mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento, ah y grayfia tú también

-e-entendido

-s-si

Evangeline se comenzó a retirar del lugar issei y grayfia sonrieron aun algo cansados, el día paso rápidamente

En el día siguiente ya se encontraban en el lugar de siempre para entrenar evangeline tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera pensando en algo, los comenzó a abrir

-muy bien mocoso es hora de continuar, quiero que te pongas como si estuvieras meditando niño

-sí, maestra

Issei comenzó a hacer lo que evangeline le dijo, ella comenzó a levantar su mano derecha y la puso en el rostro de issei

-prepárate

Issei sintió de la mano derecha de evangeline un choque extraño de color oscuro

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Issei comenzó a gritar de dolor después de eso comenzó a quedar inconsciente en esa posición de meditación

-¡issei-sama!

-no te preocupes en este momento issei se encuentra en "Phantasmagoria"

-¿Phantasmagoria?

Pregunto Grayfia

-en este momento está en un mundo de sueño creado por mí, llame a ese lugar phantasmagoria es un lugar especial de entrenamiento en el que el tiempo es completamente diferente si aquí pasa un día en ese lugar es un año entero pero el único defecto es que si algo sucede haya el cuerpo real lo recibirá también

Lo conto sonriendo divertida

-en ese lugar entrenara, el cómo controlar su propia oscuridad peleando contra lo que más teme aprendiendo mi legado

-[no estoy de acuerdo con ese entrenamiento]

-sekiryuutei

La voz de Ddraig apareció en desacuerdo con el entrenamiento de evangeline junto con el Boosted Gear

[Mi nuevo compañero podría entrar en la juggernaut drive]

Evangeline sonrió burlonamente ante eso

-no subestimes a los nosferatu sekiryuutei, la mente de issei en este momento está en un lugar seguro fuera del alcance de tu maldición

-[….]

Ddraig solo se quedó callado esperando que lo que dijo la nosferatu fuera cierto

-ah por cierto Grayfia hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo

-de que quiere hablar evangeline-sama

Grayfia hablo de manera respetuosa a evangeline pudo notar un sonrisa divertida en ella

 **Phantasmagoria: Mente de issei Día 5**

Issei se encontraba en un mundo en blanco peleando contra una masa de oscuridad ya llevaba 5 días peleando contra esa cosa, partes de la ropa de issei estaban rasgadas junto con algunas heridas que después comenzaron a sanar no importaba cuantas veces tratara de golpear esa masa de oscuridad barría el suelo con el

Issei ya se había dado cuenta que en el lugar en el que esta es especial como una zona de entrenamiento

-¡AAAAHHH!

Issei comenzó a abalanzarse contra esa masa dando un puñetazo con su mano izquierda pero

-¿que?

Una mano femenina salió de esa masa deteniendo su golpe facilmente seguido de eso salió otra dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara retrocediendo con dolor, de esa masa algo comenzó a salir

-tienes que estar bromeando

Es lo que se dijo issei de una manera algo amarga, lo que salió de la oscuridad era evangeline sonreía divertida

-¡HAHAHAHAHA VAMOS MOCOSO MUESTRAME LO QUE TIENES!

La evangeline que salió de la oscuridad se comenzó a abalanzar contra issei, él se puso en guardia y uso todo lo que tenía contra ella

 **Mundo Real**

Grayfia estaba algo sorprendida por lo que le dijo evangeline

-¿aceptaras?

-…

Ante la pregunta Grayfia lo pensó un poco pero luego miro a evangeline decidida

-lo hare, acepto

Respondió con determinación en su voz, evangeline sonrió

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Pero en ese momento issei se comenzó a retorcer de dolor en su lugar, algo de sangre comenzó a salir de su boca y en algunas zonas de su cuerpo

Grayfia se comenzó a preocupar por esa reacción, se acercó a él y le comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su boca con un pañuelo

El tiempo paso rápido, el entrenamiento mental le tomo 1 día entero

-(para él ha pasado 1 año)

Es lo que pensó grayfia estando cuidándolo todo el tiempo

-ya es hora

Es lo que dijo evangeline con los ojos cerrados

-hm…

Issei comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente casi como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño

-[socio buenos días]

-(Ddraig, buenos días)

Le respondió issei algo feliz pero un poco cansado mentalmente

-¿lo lograste niño?

Issei sonrió y levanto sus dos brazos hacia delante, de ellos salió un símbolo extraño de un color oscuro morado

Evangeline sonrió feliz por el resultado, grayfia se sorprendió por los extraños símbolos en los brazos de issei pero después sonrió de alivio

-bien hecho mocoso, ya no hay nada que te enseñe ahora debes forjar tu propio camino

-¿mi camino?

Pregunto issei algo curioso

-sí, este sería también un entrenamiento para ti mocoso

La sonrisa de evangeline se hiso más grande

-Sal al mundo y busca tu camino como nosferatu, recuerda muy bien esto, si quieres ser mi sucesor deberás buscar información, tus propios contactos, compañeros, aliados y enemigos, demuestra que hay un nuevo nosferatu caminando en este maldito mundo mocoso

Evangeline comenzó a sonreír divertida ante el pensamiento de que camino tomara, seguir la oscuridad o ser consumido por ella

-hay muchos seres fuertes haya fuera

Ante las palabras de evangeline, issei se animó más

-pero primero debes practicar en algo que todavía no has hecho niño

-¿algo que no he hecho?

Issei comenzó a pensar en eso pero no encontró respuesta, evangeline comenzó a señalar a Grayfia

-muerde a Grayfia y conviértela en tu "novia vampiro"

-…..!

Eso lo sorprendió y sonrojo, evangeline lo dijo de una manera calmada como si no fuera la gran cosa, que hiso que grayfia se sonrojara un poco

Novia Vampiro, cuando un nosferatu o un vampiro de sangre pura del sexo masculino muerden e inyectan el "veneno" o "maldición" a una mujer humana virgen fuerte o con una buena capacidad se convierte en un rango y fuerza mayor que la de un vampiro normal

-oye mocosa eres virgen, ¿no?

Ante eso Grayfia se sonrojo más asintiendo con gran vergüenza, issei también se sonrojo ante eso

-p-pero eso es decisión de Grayfia, evangeline-sama

-no hay problema ya hable de eso con ella, estás de acuerdo, ¿no es así?

Evangeline le contesto a issei de manera divertida viendo a Grayfia

Grayfia se armó de valor y miro a issei sonrojada

-s-sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso issei-sama

-e-en serio?

-si

-vamos háganlo de una vez

Evangeline los comenzó a apurar

Issei se comenzó a acercar a Grayfia poniéndose detrás sujetando un poco su cintura como se lo habia enseñado evangeline, haciendo que Grayfia se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba, ella ladeo un poco su cabeza al lado derecho mostrando su hermoso cuello a issei en señal de invitación a que le muerda haciéndolo también sonrojar.

-e-estas segura de esto, Grayfia?

-si

Respondió segura de su decisión

-a-aquí voy

Grayfia se comenzó a preparar mentalmente, issei se comenzó a acercar a su cuello, al momento de estar lo suficientemente cerca del cuello de Grayfia el asomo sus colmillos

-ah

Grayfia sintió como los colmillos tocaban su piel, issei ya no lo podía soportar más el cuello de Grayfia le parecía irresistible, evangeline al ver eso sonrió para si

-¡a-ah!

Issei comenzó a encajar sus colmillos en Grayfia comenzando a saborear su sangre, Grayfia primero se quejó de dolor pero después de un pequeño rato comenzó a sentir un extraño placer

-¡ahh!

Grayfia comenzó a gemir de placer al sentir como issei le succionaba su sangre, la sangre de Grayfia embriago a issei tenia un dulce sabor, pero recordó lo que tenía que hacer, después comenzó a inyectarle el "veneno" en ella

Grayfia comenzó a sentir como algo entraba en ella por su cuello no sintió dolor eso se le hacía extraño

Issei comenzó a retirar sus colmillos del cuello de Grayfia, las expresiones de los dos se podrían describir como llenas de lujuria y confusión

-….

Grayfia noto algo diferente en ella, trato de calmarse

Sentía dos cosas extrañas se asomaban en sus labios, issei los pudo ver eran colmillos lo que significa que ya es una vampira, grayfia los comenzó a tocar un poco algo sorprendida, también noto que se sentía más fuerte que antes

-hahaha pensé que no funcionaria, nada mal

Evangeline se comenzó a reír

-¿que no funcionaría?

Pregunto issei algo confuso

-sí, ya lo sabes niño, grayfia es mitad demonio, pero lograste convertirla, tal vez se deba a su parte humana, bueno nada mal

Evangeline sonrió feliz ante el resultado

-es hora de descansar volvamos al castillo

-si x2

Respondieron los dos comenzando a dirigirse al castillo MacDowell

Al siguiente día issei estaba en la biblioteca en compañía de grayfia leyendo algunos libros después de eso comenzaron a ver el mapa en el lugar en el que se encuentraba el castillo macdowell sonrió feliz

Cuatro días pasaron issei estaba haciendo su equipaje para marcharse dispuesto a dejar el castillo MacDowell por un tiempo, al momento de terminar su pequeño equipaje comenzó a salir de su cuarto, al bajar las escaleras Grayfia lo esperaba en la entrada del castillo feliz vestida de sirvienta de combate aun lado de ella en el camino se encontraba un carruaje con dos caballos listo para partir, lo que se le hacía raro era que no había conductor

Evangeline se encontraba también en la entrada sonriendo como siempre junto con shaga y las demás, issei se comenzó a acercar a ellas

-chicas, maestra me marcho

-sí, vuelve cuando seas más fuerte

-te esperaremos issei-sama

-que tenga suerte

-si

Las lobas comenzaron a darle ánimos de despedida, evangeline comenzó a acercarse a issei comenzo a levantar su brazo derecho en el tenia algunas hojas para el

-ten, son algunos nombres de sitios que tal vez te vayan a gustar, oh si vas a mi tierra natal una amiga mía te podría mostrar el lugar

-muchas gracias maestra

-mm..

Issei tomo la hoja con felicidad haciendo que evangeline se sonrojara un poco volteando a mirar a otro lado

-y-ya vete, no pierdas tiempo

Issei se comenzó a subir al carruaje junto con Grayfia, evangeline sonrió feliz después de ver como se comenzó a mover el carruaje las lobas agitaban sus brazos en señal de despedida viendo como se alejaban a la distancia

* * *

hola de nuevo lectores y lectoras soy ainz, capitulo 5 listo XD espero les guste

issei por fin saldrá al mundo ¿que encontrara, acaso peleas y encuentros épicos? es lo que se aproxima XD, krul tepes es del anime owari no seraph hay una probabilidad de que entre al harem pero todavía no

ya tengo una idea para la nueva historia que estoy pensando escribir cuando la comience, avisare en la pagina del face el nombre, espero también la sigan y les guste XD bueno a responder las Reviews

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **XdestroyerS:** lo pensare XD, aun que eso será mas adelante

 **Seikishi Kenshi:** jajaja totalmente libre (grayfia y su encanto maduro atrapa a cualquiera jaja XD) XD espero te guste el crecimiento de grayfia gracias a chachamaru XD, gracias XD

 **James Anderson:** XD

 **colocolo4178:** soy chico XD, también lo pienso solo que para mi serian xenobia, Grayfia y kuroka XD :3 , gracias, igual :) tengo algunas sorpresas mas adelante XD

 **Acqua OfThe Black:** me alegro que te haya gustado XD

 **Aten92:** sobre el pequeño descontrol de issei modo sobreprotector (jajaja XD) digamos que lo llamare de otra manera mas adelante, sobre las lobas mmm planeo hacer algunos especiales pero un poco mas adelante XD

 **Zafiro09:** lo siento no era akasha(la madre de moka) pero aparecerá XD

 **The Demon Forgotten:** también lo siento no era pero aparecerá junto con...spoiler (moka seria muy fácil de adivinar pero aparecerá alguien mas junto con ella XD, es alguien del manga, mujer XD) tengo una magia adecuada para issei esa magia seria algo especial, al usarla demostrara que es aprendiz de evangeline XD, espero te guste esa magia aparecerá mas adelante es lo que issei entreno en secreto es lo único que puedo decir para evitar spoiler jaja XD y lo de la magia oscura ya esta XD


	7. Capítulo 6: Hada Oscura

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Hada Oscura**

 **Año 1620**

En un camino algo desolado se podía apreciar un carruaje siendo jalado por dos caballos sin nadie conduciéndolo las riendas se movían solas, se podía apreciar la linterna de vela en el carruaje en esa oscura y fría noche

En ese carruaje se encontraba issei y grayfia dirigiéndose a un pueblo algo lejano que pudo ver en los mapas que había visto en la biblioteca de evangeline ya habían pasado tres días desde que se marchó del castillo MacDowell, el nombre del pueblo al que se dirigían era llamado kou

En las afueras de ese pequeño pueblo issei noto que había una excelente zona entre las montañas cercas del cementerio al ver los mapas de ese pueblo

El sonido de las ruedas se podía escuchar en el camino solitario

Issei se encontraba pensativo en el asiento de atrás quedando frente a Grayfia se le venían diferentes pensamientos en su cabeza, después comenzó a mirar a grayfia algo serio

-Grayfia nos separaremos en el momento que encontremos un lugar apartado en donde poder quedarnos, necesitamos conseguir algo de información en el pueblo sobre noticias actuales

Grayfia asintió

La información es vital eso lo sabía issei, la razón por la que quería buscar una zona apartada era para no interactuar mucho con los humanos, si lo hacía habría una probabilidad de que se dieran cuenta que él no era humano, ya que había escuchado historias por parte de evangeline de lo que hacen cuando se enteran

Estacas en el corazón, exorcismos, guerreros sagrados, ángeles son las cosas de las que él debe de tener cuidado, es por eso que no quiere llamar tanto la atención, en ese momento en el que estaba pensando en esas posibilidades habían llegado a un camino algo inclinado

No pasó tanto tiempo llegando a una zona desolada, en ese lugar se podía ver un amplio cementerio enfrente de él se podía apreciar un enorme bosque. Los dos se comenzaron a bajar del carruaje entrando al cementerio comenzaron a caminar examinándolo un poco llegando hasta el frente del cementerio, issei levanto su mano derecha enfrente de el en la tierra apareció un "círculo mágico" de color verde con el emblema de la familia MacDowell en las orillas del circulo habían emblemas parecidos a la cabeza de un dragón seguido de eso aparecido a un pequeño mausoleo desde el círculo mágico en la tierra que había aparecido

-listo, grayfia ve al pueblo y busca algo de información en el pueblo

-entendido

Grayfia asintió

Ella comenzó a desaparecer entre la briza del aire frio que daba el ambiente del cementerio

issei comenzó a entrar en el mausoleo, al entrar él se detuvo entre la entrada del mausoleo al detenerse en ese momento comenzó a levantar sus dos brazos enfrente de él, al hacerlo dos círculos aparecieron en los lugares que señalaba, de ellos aparecieron dos ataúdes de gran calidad

El suspiro un poco, después el comenzó a salir del mausoleo con algo d ecuriosidad tratando de investigar los alrededores del lugar yendo hacia donde se encontraba el bosque, en ese momento al entrar en el bosque recordó un regalo que le dio evangeline dos días antes de que se fuera. Metió la mano derecha en su bolsillo, al sacarlo vio un anillo, tenía la forma de una rosa negra

Issei al ver la forma del anillo solo suspiro

-la maestra, ¿porque me dio este anillo?

En ese momento recordó lo que le dijo evangeline al dárselo

 _{Niño hay algo que quiero darte}_

 _Issei le comenzó a prestar atención a evangeline_

 _{¿Qué es maestra?}_

 _{Extiende tu mano}_

 _Issei comenzó a extender su mano con algo de duda, después de eso vio que evangeline le puso en su mano un anillo con forma de una rosa issei al sentir el anillo tocando su piel sintió un malestar algo extraño comenzando a ver el anillo algo confuso, evangeline lo miro_

 _{Fue un regalo de un viejo amigo, creo que te será útil en un futuro}_

Issei no le gustaba la forma del anillo pero era un regalo de evangeline, algo invaluable que tenía que cuidar, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto que Ddraig le estaba hablando

-[socio]

-¿qué sucede Ddraig?

-[es sobre el anillo que te dio la nosferatu, puedo notar una increíble cantidad de poder mágico oscuro en el]

Ante lo que dijo Ddraig con eso lo confirmo pensó que era su imaginación pero también lo podía sentir, el anillo cada vez le daba más curiosidad

No sabía lo que podría pasar pero decido ponérselo para averiguarlo en el momento de hacerlo sintió algo extraño en el dedo en el que se lo puso la figura del anillo cambio, ahora tenía la forma de un dragón de color negro

Issei trato de quitárselo pero no podía es como si se hubiera pegado a él, pero aparte de eso no sintió nada extraño solo la misma sensación que le daba el anillo antes de ponérselo

Pero en ese momento un nombre se le vino a la mente algo que también se dio cuenta Ddraig, en ese instante issei cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrar algo de su poder en el anillo

Al hacerlo una increíble cantidad de poder comenzó a salir del anillo sorprendiendo a issei y a Ddraig seguido de eso una enorme luz apareció segándolos por un momento

 **Pueblo kou**

En pueblo se podía notar que algunas personas ya se habían ido a dormir el pueblo estaba casi vacío es lo que noto grayfia al mirarlo en una colina con una excelente vista sobre el pueblo

Para no llamar la atención ella había usado algunos murciélagos para poder escuchar las conversaciones en algunos lugares del pueblo en donde aún estuvieran despiertos.

Había obtenido algo de información interesante sobre rumores de conspiraciones en el imperio, robos de criminales y sobre quejas de las anteriores batallas en Japón y una que otras cosas innecesarias, vio que había obtenido buena información así que decidió desaparecer sus murciélagos uno a uno

-[como se atrevió a humillarme]

-…?

En el momento en el que estaba en el último murciélago escucho a un borracho quejarse de algo

-[esa maldita ronin traidora]

-(¿ronin?)

Es lo que se preguntó grayfia ante lo que escucho

Grayfia sintió un buen presentimiento así que decidió seguir escuchando, el borracho comenzó a hablar sobre los logros y grandezas cuando esa ronin era una samurái no solo eso, que esa ronin era nieta de un famoso samurái, pero repentinamente ella los traiciono volviéndose una ronin

Por lo que Grayfia sabía de los ronin eran samuráis que perdieron a su amo o el camino traicionando a su señor, en el momento en el que grayfia pensaba en los ronin el borracho menciono el nombre de la ex samurái

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Grayfia había escuchado algo interesante

Continúo escuchando por el murciélago las quejas interesantes y las habilidades de esa ronin algo interesada, pero no era suficiente así que fue al lugar en el que se en encontraba el borracho, usando la localización del murciélago para saber dónde se encontraba su ubicación

Al llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba el borracho habían algunos hombres en un local tomando sake y apostando, por sus vestimentas parecían ser soldados, en el momento de pisar el pequeño local todos los presentes le presentaron atención a la recién llegada

-¡woo!

Algunos exclamaron sorprendidos otros estaban dormidos en algunos lugares del local, grayfia continuo caminando entrando por completo en el lugar ignorando las miradas lascivas que le daban, buscando al borracho que había estado escuchado

En ese momento lo vio sentado en una mesa jugando shouji algo ebrio por el sake jugando contra otro lo que se podía ver al parecer estaban apostando al comenzar a acercarse a él, pudo apreciar que el borracho ya estaba entre los 50 años junto con algunas cicatrices notables en algunas zonas de sus brazos se podía apreciar que él tenía algo de experiencia en las batallas y por la vestimenta que tenían también era un soldado

En ese momento el noto a grayfia se sorprendió al verla ya que nunca había visto a una extranjera pero notaba algunos rasgos japoneses en ella

-disculpe la intromisión en su juego, pero necesito confirmar algo

-s-sí, que… es lo que… necesita

Le costó responder por el estado de embriagues en el que se encontraba después el la comenzó mirar vio que los ojos de la joven aun lado de él brillaron de un color celeste algo intenso, quedo embobado ante la mirada de la joven

-necesito saber algo

-s-si

Respondió de una manera algo relajada sin perder de vista los ojos de grayfia, ella le pregunto información sobre la ronin de la que se quejaba, obteniendo la localización en donde fue vista anteriormente

-tengo que informar esto

Grayfia comenzó a salir del lugar satisfecha por la información recolectada pero al salir y caminar unos cuantas calles unos tipos la estaban esperando el lugar en el que se encontraba grayfia estaba algo retirado del lugar en el que se encontraba antes, no había nadie más alrededor por lo que notaba habían en total 5 tipos y por las vestimentas que usaban eran al parecer soldados uno de ellos comenzó a hablar

-adónde vas con tanta prisa preciosa, no te gustaría jugar un rato con nosotros

-hehehe

Por los movimientos y sus acciones noto que ellos estaban algo ebrios, grayfia solo suspiro un poco

-(por qué atraigo basuras)

Es lo que pensó pero ya sabía por que

El encanto y la belleza que irradia un vampiro hacia que atraigan presas hacia ellos, es una atracción muy fuerte para los humanos

Después al pensarlo poco comenzó a hacer una leve sonrisa

-un pequeño sorbo nocturno no estaría mal

Es lo que dijo casi susurrando los presentes no pudieron escuchar bien entendiendo mal sus palabras

-¡oh! ¿Jugaras con nosotros?

-sí, será rápido señores soldados

Es lo que dijo con una leve y seductora sonrisa pero en ese mismo instante vieron que una especie de colmillos le salieron en la comisura de los labios los ojos celestes de la joven que tenían en frente se volvieron espectrales. Ellos aun en estado de ebriedad lo lograron sentir un mal y horrible presentimiento en sus columnas al sentir el intenso ambiente que se generó en el lugar, en ese momento ella desapareció de la vista de todos

-¿e-eh?

-…..!

En un segundo sintieron la presencia de la hermosa joven detrás de ellos, al voltear vieron que ella lamia algo de su dedo índice y medio con una sonrisa riendo levemente, al mirar bien el líquido notaron que era de un color algo rojizo lo que veían era sangre

-delicioso

En ese momento en el que la escucharon hablar un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos lo que veían era algo que habían escuchado en rumores de forasteros un vampiro, en ese momento uno de ellos había sentido mojado en la parte del cuello ante eso comenzó a tocarse en ese lugar al sentir lo húmedo en su mano y mirar la sangre en su mano quedo casi en shock, lo mismo paso con los demás vieron con horror que en sus cuellos estaban cubiertos de sangre con una ligera cortada

-¡A….!

Uno de ellos trato de gritar pero antes de que lo hiciera grayfia le había cortado la cabeza con mucha facilidad la sangre se comenzó a salpicar casi formándose una lluvia de sangre por el corte limpio que se generó, en el momento en el que grayfia corto el cuello algo de sangre de ese tipo había caído en su rostro, no sabía por qué pero la sangre la comenzaba a estimular

-(mas, quiero mas)

Grayfia quería reír por la felicidad que comenzó a experimentar pero trato de soportarlo si lo hacía se darían cuenta que algo está sucediendo todos trataron de escapar al ver la horrible vista que les daba la joven en frente de ellos ante la lluvia de sangre junto con su mirada espectral ante la sombra de su rostro, pero eso solo hiso sonreír a grayfia con algo de diversión

A uno de ellos le atravesó el estómago con su mano derecha, a los otros dos los mato con tan solo darles fuertes golpes en algunos puntos vitales, el último trato de pedir ayuda pero el temor, las lágrimas y el temblor en su quijada se lo impedían, grayfia le corto la cabeza por si acaso gritaba

No tardo tanto, todos estaban tirados cubiertos de sangre muertos grayfia solo suspiro un poco aburrida, la sangre que los cubría comenzó a moverse como si tuviera vida propia dejando los cuerpos secos, la sangre se comenzó a dirigir a los zapatos de grayfia comenzando a absorber la sangre

Grayfia tenía un rostro satisfecho pero antes de terminar de absorber todo, una gran parte de sangre se dirigía a su mano izquierda formándose una esfera de sangre

-(algo para llevar a issei-sama)

Es lo que pensó algo contenta después de eso grayfia comenzó a ver a los cadáveres levanto su mano libre en dirección de a ellos

-levántense

En ese momento los cadáveres se comenzaron a mover levantándose poco a poco ante la orden solo tres se levantaron los otros dos no lo hicieron ya que a esos dos les había cortado la cabeza cuando intentaban escapar era imposible convertirlos en zombies

-cómanse a los dos que no se levantaron borren cualquier evidencia, cuando terminen vallan al cementerio

Lo dijo de una manera clamada, los tres zombies comenzaron a obedecerla comiéndose los que se suponían eran los cadáveres de sus compañeros

Al momento de ver como los devoraban grayfia comenzó a retirarse dándose la vuelta yendo en dirección al cementerio, se sentía extraña ante lo que hiso

-(no sentí nada)

Es lo que pensó ante lo que sucedió al destrozar y matar a esas personas no había sentido nada como remordimiento o culpa, se le hacía extraño era como si ya no sintiera nada al matar a un humano, los comenzó a ver como si fueran inferiores casi juguetes para su diversión eso se le hacía extraño pero no trato de pensar en eso y comenzó a ignóralo, grayfia no se dio cuenta en ese momento pero un soldado que pasaba por ahí la vio el como los mataba a los cinco junto con la reanimación de los cadáveres y la atroz orden que les dio, espantado comenzó a retirase del lugar

Al momento en el que grayfia llego al cementerio noto algo extraño no sentía la presidencia de issei, alarmada comenzó a acercarse al mausoleo pero no lo encontró adentro después de eso comenzó a invocar cinco murciélagos tratando de buscarlo

-busquen

Al dar la orden los cinco murciélagos se dividieron en distintas direcciones buscándolo

 **Lugar Desconocido**

En el momento en el que apareció esa extraña luz en el anillo issei comenzó a cerrar los ojos por la cegadora luz que apareció repentinamente en el anillo por lo que lograba notar era de un color morado después de un leve momento noto que la luz se había disipado el comenzando a abrir sus ojos lentamente pero al hacerlo se desoriento un poco

Lo que veía eran lo que parecía ser algunas ruinas o algo parecido nunca había visto ese tipo de construcciones antes dentro de esos lugares se encontraba en lo que parecían ser ventanas notando algunas siluetas en su campo de visión esas siluetas parecían algo humanoides eran pequeñas al mirar bien eran como muñecas sin terminar algo rotas en algunas partes, otras estaban tiradas en los caminos, se podía apreciar que algunas de las muñecas no tenían ojos

Issei comenzó a caminar por el lugar solo veía ruinas por doquier, el color del lugar era como si estuviera igual que donde estaba anteriormente de noche junto con una atmosfera tétrica

-este lugar es algo perturbador, ¿dónde estamos?

-[si, es probable que hayamos sido tele trasportados a otro lugar o estemos en una barrera, no bajes la guardia compañero este lugar da mala espina]

El asintió ante lo que le dijo Ddraig el ambiente del lugar no le gustaba era como si estuviera atrapado en una enorme jaula

Al continuar caminando pudo notar que se encontraba en medio de las ruinas ya que veía caminos en diferentes direcciones comenzó a mirar el lugar en donde se encontraba parado con detenimiento

-¡Quién eres, intruso!

Una voz femenina elegante con algo de molestia en su voz se pudo escuchar, al voltear issei pudo notar lo que parecía ser una niña, no mejor dicho, era demasiado pequeña para ser una niña estaba vestida de manera gótica en los lados debajo de su vestido se podían apreciar lo que parecían ser dos cruces invertidas su cabello largo era plateado sus ojos de un hermoso rojo issei noto que ella lo miraba con algo de superioridad en su mirada

-es de mala educación no presentarse, dime tu nombre desconocido

La desconocida camino con gran elegancia deteniéndose señalándolo con su mano derecha su voz era igual de elegante pero con un toque arrogante en ella, ante eso issei dio un paso al frente

-issei MacDowell

-¿dijiste MacDowell?

La peli plateada se sorprendió un poco pero después se tranquilizó de una manera calmada cruzando sus pequeños brazos

-entiendo, me presento también

Ella lo miro

-soy el hada oscura Suigintou, una de las 7 Rozen Maiden

-¿una hada?

Es lo que pregunto issei algo incrédulo pero después se calmo

-(si hay vampiros, demonios, mujeres lobo y dragones también deberían de existir las hadas)

Es lo que se dijo arrepentido de preguntar algo tan obvio

Suigintou que escucho la pregunta solo sonrió con burla y arrogancia

-eres descendiente de evangeline y no sabías de nuestra existencia jajaja patético

-(esta tipa)

Es lo que respondió burlándose, a issei casi le aparece una vena enojado al ver su actitud no sabía porque pero la actitud del hada llamada suigintou lo sacaba de quicio pero logro calmarse

-[socio ten cuidado, ella es peligrosa]

-(si, lose Ddraig ella es fuerte)

Issei lo podía ver y sentir una leve aura oscura la rodeaba invisible para el ojo humano pero para un ser sobrenatural con un buen nivel lo podía ver con claridad un aura siniestra la envolvía, issei por instinto se puso un poco en guardia al sentirla

-(solo esta emanando algo de su aura)

Es lo que pensó issei al analizarla un poco, issei el comenzó a buscar con la mirada una posible salida

-hee, veo que no eres tan tonto como pensaba, puedes verla

Ella hablo con su mismo tono al ver que él era capaz de ver su pequeña aura oscura después lo miro con diversión al ver que la mirada de issei miraba hacia otras direcciones de vez en cuando

-creo que te tengo que explicar en donde estas, no importa a donde corras o adonde trates de escapar nunca saldrás de aquí issei-k-u-n

-¿qué quieres decir?

Pregunto con duda ignorando la forma en como lo llamo

-te lo explicare

Ella sonrió divertida

-en este momento te encuentras en mi N-field es un mundo personalizado por mí. En otras palabras estas en mi mundo, mi hogar

Lo dijo con gran orgullo pero después agrego

-hay una forma de salir de aquí, si quieres

Issei le comenzó a prestar atención

-tendrías que completar el contrato conmigo, en tu mano derecha tienes mi anillo puesto pero para que puedas salir deberás de ganarte mi aprobación de esa manera el contrato estará completo y podrás salir de este lugar

El comenzó a mirar su anillo se dio cuenta el anillo era una especie de contrato de tipo familiar formando un vínculo especial entre la criatura que se escoja para el contrato pero para lograr el contrato. Los dos tienen que estar de acuerdo, también entendió la razón por la que fue trasportado en ese mundo junto la razón por la que evangeline se lo dio

-en otras palabras deberé de ganarme tu respeto en un duelo para que estés de acuerdo en el contrato, ¿no?

Issei lo dijo con algo de emoción en su voz y con deseo de poder pelear por fin con alguien fuerte para probar los frutos de su entrenamiento

-tu cabeza lo pudo procesar, interesante

Lo dijo de nuevo con burla en su voz sonriendo con diversión

-bien comencemos

Ante lo que dijo, issei se puso en guardia pero

-hahaha

Una especia de alas negras salieron de su espalda el ala derecha se comenzó a dirigir contra el con una velocidad increíble, el tamaño que tomo en ese instante era enorme era como si el ala estuviera viva

IMPACTO

Issei sintió el golpe en todo su cuerpo algo de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios fue arrastrando por el ala destruyendo y trapazando las paredes de algunas ruinas, el golpe fue como si el enorme puño de grendel lo golpeara de lleno pero por dos veces

Vio como la enorme ala derecha comenzó a regresar con su dueña issei se encontraba tirado sorprendido por la velocidad de reacción que ella tenia

-[¿te encuentras bien compañero?]

-sí, estoy bien Ddraig, no es nada

Issei se levantó y comenzó a limpiarse el hilo de sangre que tenía en el lado derecho de su labio, comenzó a mirar afuera del enorme agujero que dejo y vio a suigintou sonriendo con superioridad volando en el aire en frente del agujero

-eso fue todo lo que tienes, patético

Es lo que dijo ella algo decepcionada, pero issei solo sonrió se preparó, el despareció a una velocidad que solo dejo polvo en el lugar donde estaba parado, los ojos de suigintou estaban escondidos por el fleco de su cabello, en ese momento issei apareció a una buena distancia atrás de ella en el aire, issei en ese momento comenzó a darle un puñetazo con su mano izquierda

Pero

IMPACTO

-¿que?

Un muro negro detuvo su golpe, el muro que estaba en frente de él se encontraba cubierto de plumas negras por lo que sintió en el impacto esas plumas se endurecieron para poder detener su golpe

Una risa se escuchó en el mismo momento en el que las plumas se comenzaron a deshacer revelando el rostro de suigintou sonriendo

-¿eso fue todo?

Seguido de eso el ala izquierda de suigintou golpeo el costado derecho de issei mandándolo a volar de nuevo destruyendo en su caída otro muro de las ruinas creando una gran cantidad de polvo y unas cuantas grietas

Del polvo salió issei sin heridas pero algo de su ropa estaba algo rasgada el comenzó a mirar a suigintou serio del brazo izquierdo de issei comenzó a brillar de un rojo haciendo aparecer el Boosted Gear

-eh, el Boosted Gear

Es lo que dijo divertida de la mano derecha de suigintou salió una pequeña espada pero lo suficientemente larga para su estatura

-ven

Es lo que dijo totalmente divertida Issei volvió a intentarlo se dirigió a hacia suigintou trato de darle un buen golpe con su mano izquierda pero su puño fue desviado por la espada con suma facilidad creando algunas chispas en el proceso, issei rápidamente se preparó para darle un golpe con su mano derecha pero también fue detenido pero por el dedo índice de suigintou

-….

Ella sonrió

-jeje

-…?

Pero issei también sonrió eso la hiso sospechar algo andaba mal, en ese momento issei comenzó a separarse en pequeños murciélagos

-(¿un clon de murciélagos?, ¿en qué momento?)

Es lo que pensó suigintou algo sorprendida con una leve gota de sudor en su mejilla izquierda

-…..!?

En ese momento sintió la presencia de issei arriba de ella, al voltear rápidamente su mirada hacia arriba de ella lo vio. Había una pequeña esfera de un color rojo en su mano izquierda vio como issei la golpeo rápido

-¡DRAGON SHOT!

-¿¡Qu….!?

Una gran cantidad de energía se dirigió contra ella envolviéndola

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

La energía la golpeo haciendo que suigintou gritara de dolor seguido de eso una gran explosión en el suelo se pudo apreciar tenía la forma de un medio circulo de un color rojo después de eso apareció lo que se consideraría la onda expansiva por el impacto

-¡t-tal vez me pase!

Es lo que dijo issei con dificultad para sí cubriéndose con sus brazos por la onda expansiva, en el momento en el que termino el fuerte viento producto de la explosión

-[¡compañero detrás de ti!]

-….!

Al momento de voltear atrás de él, recibió un fuerte puñetazo mandándolo a volar pero se detuvo en el aire tratando de estabilizarse le era a un algo difícil usar la magia de vuelo

-….

Miro a suigintou un poco más serio

En partes de su ropa se podía apreciar algo de vapor, lo que significa que si fue alcanzada por su dragón shot

Suigintou sonrió pero no de arrogancia era una sonrisa llena de diversión, de felicidad issei pensó que talvez estaría enojada pero estaba sonriendo

-nada mal, perdóname por no haberte tomado en serio

-….!?

-Es hora de ponerme seria

Issei abrió los ojos sorprendido una escalofriante aura comenzó a salir de ella en todo su cuerpo era oscura como la noche con toques algo morados, de la espalda de ella sus alas negras comenzaron a crecer y tomar la forma de dos dragones, esos dragones lo miraban de los huecos de los ojos y boca del dragón hecho de plumas del lado derecho de ella se comenzó a iluminar de un color azul

-[¡compañero esquiva!]

-(lose)

En ese momento un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de issei de la boca del dragón salió una gran cantidad de llamas azules issei lo esquivo a tiempo, las llamas se dirigieron y cubrieron algunas ruinas en su camino parecía un mar de llamas. Al disiparse issei sonrió de manera amarga al ver el enorme camino que se formo

Las ruinas que se cubrieron por las llamas habían desaparecido solo había tierra algo quemada suigintou solo sonrió por la reacción de issei

-creo que es hora de también ponernos serios, vamos Ddraig

-[¡si!]

-¿hm?

En ese momento issei levanto su brazo izquierdo, suigintou lo veía curiosa

-¡Balance Breaker!

-[Welsh Dragón Balance Breaker]

Un aura de un color rojo comenzó a cubrir a issei, suigintou uso su mano derecha para poder cubrirse un poco los ojos por la intensa luz rojo que emanaba, en un momento la luz comenzó a desaparecer al bajar el brazo

Vio una armadura de un color rojo, su diseño parecía al de un dragón con alas

-(esto será emocionante ya puede usar el balance breaker)

Es lo que pensó suigintou divertida

En ese instante issei se acercó con gran velocidad a suigintou al usar los propulsores de su espalda

Ella se preparó junto con su espada en recibir el ataque de issei con gusto

En el aire se podía apreciar los impactos de los golpes en diferentes direcciones unos de color rojo y otros de color oscuro morado, issei trato de darle un golpe en la mandíbula de suigintou pero ella lo esquivo seguido de eso la espada de suigintou rozo y corto con facilidad el pecho de la armadura creando unas cuantas grietas

Issei trato de tomar distancia pero

-¡hahahaha toma esto!

El dragón de plumas del ala izquierda salió de la tierra detrás de issei sin que se diera cuenta, al voltear por el sonido detrás de él vio como el aliento de fuego azul se dirigía hacia a él, en ese momento se dio cuenta que suigintou uso la distracción del combate para preparar ese movimiento

Issei levanto su mano izquierda y un extraño círculo mágico de protección color morado oscuro apareció desde la palma de su mano

El fuego azul lo impacto, partes del fuego se filtraba a los lados del circulo de protección, lo que se desviaba chocaba con algunas ruinas destruyéndolas en el proceso

Pero lo soporto

-eso es..

Al ver el diseño extraño del círculo de protección de issei, suigintou sonrió sorprendida sabía que magia era

El lugar estaba iluminado por el fuego azul de suigintou dando una magnifica vista del lugar, se podía apreciar que algunas muñecas se estaban quemando el color azul del fuego se veía como un mar de fuego reflejado las llamas en la armadura del Boosted Gear

El fuego se comenzó a disipar en ese momento issei uso sus propulsores de la espalda dirigiéndose de nuevo contra suigintou aprovechando que estaba embobada por la vista

Issei preparo su puño derecho al acercarse lo suficiente dándole un golpe en la cara a la desprevenida suigintou pero

-…!?

Al golpear a suigintou sintió que muy blando al mirarla bien, ella se comenzó a deformar convirtiéndose en plumas negras

-(¿un clon de plumas?)

Es lo que pensó issei se la regreso, el comenzó a voltear atrás de él sintiendo su presencia

Al mirarla

-es suficiente

Issei se preparó para continuar pero fue detenido por la voz repentina de suigintou en ese momento noto que suigintou comenzó a bajar al suelo se notaba que su aura y espíritu de pelea habían bajado. Issei hiso lo mismo comenzó también a bajar al suelo a cierta distancia de ella

Ella levanto su mano derecha apuntando la mano derecha de issei en la que tenía el anillo, eso alarmo un poco a issei pero

-….?

El anillo que tenía puesto comenzó a brillar del mismo color que había visto antes después miro a suigintou ella se acercó a issei volando sin que se diera cuenta, al estar cercas de issei ella comenzó a sentarse en su hombro derecho una pequeña gota de sudor apareció en un lado de la cabeza de issei. En un momento estaban peleando y ahora se sienta como si nada hubiera pasado, pero lo dejo pasar

-¿qué es lo que haces?

Es lo que pregunto al verla sentada en su hombro derecho vio una sonrisa en ella

-el contrato está terminado, me agradas espero me des diversión como lo hiso evageline en el pasado

Issei asintió y sonrió desapareciendo la armadura no la entendía del todo pero sonaba divertido tenerla como compañera, en ese momento un enorme agujero de un color morado comenzó a expandirse desde debajo de ellos eso alarmo un poco a issei

-no te preocupes issei solo es un portal, a menos que no sepas que es

Se puso una mano en la boca burlándose de issei

-e-entiendo

El dejo pasar eso con una leve vena en su cabeza

Los dos comenzaron a hundirse desapareciendo de esa dimensión

 **Pueblo kou: Cementerio**

De entre la tierra se podía notar el portal de el salió issei junto con suigintou. Issei comenzó a mirar que era el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba anteriormente, suigintou empezó a levitar un poco y miro el lugar examinándolo

-ha pasado un tiempo desde que vine al mundo humano

En ese mismo momento

Grayfia volvió a sentir la presencia de issei junto con una presencia algo perturbadora cercas de él, ella comenzó a dirigirse en la dirección en la que se encontraba su presencia por lo que veía estaba un poco retirado del cementerio

Al llegar al lugar lo pudo ver

-issei-sama

-grayfia

-hm….?

Cuando se acercó a issei él pudo notar que un esfera de sangre estaba levitando cercas de ella, grayfia entro en guardia al ver a la desconocida levitando cercas de él, eso lo noto issei

-no hay problema grayfia no es una enemiga

-entiendo

Ante eso ella comenzó a bajar sus brazos, suigintou se le quedo viendo a la recién llegada examinándola con la mirada viendo su vestido de sirvienta después de eso comenzó a hacer una leve sonrisa

-grayfia ella es..

-soy suigintou, tu eres una sirvienta del castillo MacDowell, ¿no es así?

Suigintoi no dejo terminar de hablar a issei presentándose

-así es, soy Grayfia Lucefuge soy aprendiz de chachamaru karakuri

Al presentarse eso sorprendió a suigintou

-(y pensar que chachamaru tendría una aprendiz, por lo que veo tiene buen nivel)

Es lo que pensó suigintou analizándola

Los tres se dirigieron al mausoleo en el cementerio al llegar issei vio tres zombies en el lugar tenía un leve presentimiento de lo que pudo haber pasado así que decidió no preguntar ya que la expresión facial de grayfia le decía "fue un castigo divino", ya adentro del mausoleo issei miro a grayfia para preguntar qué fue lo que averiguo

-grayfia ¿qué fue lo que averiguaste en el pueblo?

Grayfia lo miro al escuchar la pregunta calmada de issei

-sí, logre obtener algo de información, al parecer el imperio del país de Japón está pasando por una especie de problemas internos como corrupción junto con un rumor que dice que están sufriendo algunas peleas internas por el poder

Issei comenzó a prestarle a atención suigintou quería estar al tanto del mundo actual así que también presto algo de atención sentada en algunas plumas con forma de una especie de almohada levitando en el aire

Por lo demás que le conto, issei comenzó a pensarlo un poco por lo que había escuchado sonaba interesante le gustaría tener más información sobre el imperio y más para saber cómo moverse sin ser detectado

-issei-sama tengo que agregar algo más, es posible que le interese

Issei estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos procesando la información obtenida, escucho que grayfia le hablaba

-¿qué es grayfia?

Grayfia comenzó a sonreír

-tengo información de una interesante ronin que le podría gustar

Issei asintió en señal de que continuara

-esa ronin en el pasado era una increíble samurái por lo que escuche de un buen nivel de batalla es posible que tenga información valiosa del imperio

Ante la información que le daba grayfia, issei puso una mano en su mentón en señal pensativa después comenzó a mirar a grayfia

-sabes su localización

-solo en la que se encontraba anteriormente, pero logre averiguar su descripción

Grayfia le comenzó a dar la descripción de la ronin a issei

Por lo que escucho ella tenía el cabello corto de un color negro por la descripción de la estatura se podría decir que era menor a issei el color de los ojos que escucho que tenía la ronin eran de un color negro pero lo que capto más su atención en lo que le decía grayfia fue que había un rumor de que su katana era especial algo que hiso que a issei se interesara más

Grayfia también le describió la ropa que usaba era un kimono y un hakama junto con un sombrero de campesino

Después de eso comenzaron a dormir un poco llegando al día siguiente, al despertarse en la mañana ellos se comenzaron a alistar, él había decidido encontrar a esa ronin pero todavía no era tiempo para buscarla

-Grayfia, suigintou nos quedaremos un tiempo en este lugar

-si

-entendido

Las dos asintieron

Issei comenzó a mirar a grayfia y señalo los zombies que estaban adentro con ellos en el mausoleo para evitar que se desintegren ante la luz del sol

-grayfia puedes ordenarles a los zombies que escarben usando magia y hagan un subterráneo debajo en el mausoleo cuando oscurezca

-….

-entiendo

En ese momento Grayfia se los ordeno los zombies movieron la cabeza en señal de que entendían la orden, issei uso magia para crear algunas palas junto con algunos picos para los zombies

En ese momento ellos comenzaron a salir del mausoleo, suigintou vio a grayfia que también salió junto con ellos en ese instante la luz del sol comenzando a tocarla pero no pasó nada eso la sorprendió

-grayfia cómo es posible que puedas caminar en la luz del sol

Es lo que pregunto suigintou algo asombrada

Los zombies o no-muertos son débiles ante la luz del sol lo mismo es con los vampiros pero gracias a que isse es un nosferatu esa regla no se aplica a él eso ella lo podía entender pero por lo que escucho de issei, grayfia fue convertida por él, aun si es mitad demonio debería aun de volverse cenizas por el sol, issei vio que suigintou estaba lago asombrada

-suigintou, grayfia no se vuelve cenizas porque mi "maldición" es especial

-¿especial?

Pregunto confusa

-si, por lo que vez soy un nosferatu por la sangre de evangeline-sama pero gracias a que tengo el Boosted Gear mi sangre es mitad dragón por lo que mi maldición mejoro gracias a eso

Suigintou se sorprendió más de lo que ya estaba pero logro clamarse

-entiendo, la sangre dragón dentro del boosted gear se convino con la sangre de evangeline, ¿cierto?

-Sí, así es. Gracias a eso cualquier humano que convierta en vampiro no se convertirá en ceniza al caminar en el sol ya que serían en parte mitad dragón tomando su característica especial la resistencia al calor

Ante la explicación de issei, suigintou sonrió ya lo entendía

-(hahahaha evangeline escogiste a alguien interesante, es posible que el vuelva tu casa más fuerte de lo que era en el pasado)

Es lo que pensó suigintou riendo para si

Los tres comenzaron a partir yendo hacia el pueblo

issei quería ir al lugar de nacimiento de evangeline para poder conocer a los 6 nosferatu pero él lo sabía aún no estaba al nivel suficiente para estar ante sus presencias es por eso que decido ir a otros lados del mundo a entrenar primero sus habilidades peleando contra gente fuerte, pero primero quería ver si había algunos en su país que estuviera a su nivel

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro

* * *

hola de nuevo lectores y lectoras soy Ainz XD perdón por la tardanza en publicar espero les guste el capitulo 6 :)

por lo que leyeron issei y grayfia se encuentran en el pueblo kou antes de que se convirtiera en la ciudad kou ya con una pequeña base en el lugar XD pero solo estarán en kou por un tiempo corto, sobre lo del demonio que es guardián del pueblo kou aparecerá pero mas adelante, espero les gustara la aparición de suigintou es el familiar de issei a partir de aquí nadie se unirá mas, hasta un poco mas adelante

sobre la ronin ¿quien será? XD deje unas cuantas pistas con algo de trampa jajaja solo diré que esa vestimenta no es la que usa en el manga/anime en el que aparece, el hakama y kimono que mencione en el fic es la vestimenta que usaban los samuráis como ropa de uso diario pueden buscar información para que estén mas al tanto XD(ella aparecerá después), ahora de responder los Reviews XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **colocolo4178:** la historia del canon todavía no entrara, quiero agregar 3 novias vampiro primero pero eso tardara ya después hare el salto hacia el tiempo actual, sobre krul si la incluiré, pero solo diré que planeara krul XD

 **Eudog3:** me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo :) espero también te guste el 6 XD, jajaja si XD

 **BrandonRivera:** jajaja si issei hubiera hecho eso moriría, pero tal vez lo ponga mas adelante XD

 **Acqua OfThe Black:** espero te gusten, como mencione antes habrá un salto al tiempo presente pero será en algún periodo de tiempo un poco mas adelante

 **Aten92:** la pequeña sorpresa que se llevaría evangeline jajaja XD

 **Seikishi Kenshi:** krul es la acosadora del murciélago jaja XD del capitulo anterior, a evangeline mas adelante se le vendrá el flechazo por issei pero todavía no XD, gracias XD

 **Zafir09:** gracias XD, la duda es que mas tiene en su colección XD :3

 **Reload32:** Gracias por leer :), xenobia tardara un poco en salir (es la principal es lo que tengo planeado :)) espero les vaya a gustar su aparición mas adelante XD, jajaja perdón por tardar un poco XD

nos vemos en el capitulo 7 o en el prologo de la nueva historia que estoy escribiendo XD


	8. Capítulo 7: Masacre

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Masacre**

El tiempo en el pueblo Kouh paso rápidamente por lo que notaban en esos días las personas que se alojaban en el pueblo eran tranquilos se esforzaban en la agricultura y otras cosas. Al ver sus esfuerzos en lo que trabajaban hacia sonreír un poco a issei, pero podía notar que el pueblo le temía a los soldados por lo que escucho de grayfia los soldados pedían una gran cantidad de impuestos en algunas ocasiones les quitaban incluso lo que trabajaban con tanto esfuerzo, por lo que podía apreciar el imperio se saciaba con el dinero de muchos pueblos.

Eso molesto un poco a Issei pero no podía hacer nada ya que el ya no era humano, la tranquilidad como si de un viento pasajero se tratara se alejó en la lejanía. Issei lo sintió y se dio cuenta en el día siguiente

Un extraño rumor había comenzado a recorrer en el pueblo en cuestión de dos días, el rumor era de un vampiro que merodeaba por el lugar. Los soldados habían sido avisados por uno de sus compañeros que había visto aquel incidente.

La noticia los alarmo comenzaron a buscar a los responsables en el pueblo sacando a los pueblerinos de sus hogares, tratando de buscarlos y buscar información de su paradero.

Es lo que issei podía notar al salir a caminar un poco en el pueblo acompañado por grayfia y suigintou, suigintou había usado magia para parecer invisible pero solo issei y grayfia la podían ver y escuchar. ella estaba volando a un lado arriba de ellos parecía como si fuera trasparente a la vista, issei y grayfia habían usado magia para cambiar su vestimenta como si de unos simples viajeros se trataran para evitar exponer su identidad ellos usaron un sombrero de granjero tradicional circular

El ambiente en el pueblo era algo tenso

-¡gh!

Issei escucho un quejido en el lado izquierdo de la calle, al mirar podía notar a un anciano siendo sujetado en el cuello de su kimono por un soldado, al lado de ese soldado se encontraban los que parecían ser sus compañeros pero issei comenzó a caminar ignorando el problema con una ligera gota de sudor

-¡oye, anciano paganos lo que debes!

-ya les di casi todo lo que tengo

-¡deja de mentir! ¡Crees que soy idiota!

El soldado comenzó a levantar su puño tratando de darle un golpe en la cara, issei giro levemente un poco la cabeza

-chi

Issei se detuvo y chasqueo un poco la lengua

-¿issei-sama?

Grayfia vio que issei se detuvo decidió preguntar

En ese momento el puño del soldado estaba a medio camino, el anciano cerro los ojos esperando el golpe los aldeanos solo miraron a otro lado asustados, pero el golpe nunca llego.

-¿que?

Es lo que dijo el soldado al sentir que alguien detuvo su brazo con facilidad en ese momento sintió un fuerte agarre de la mano que lo detuvo, al mirar atrás él vio a un joven con un sombrero tradicional vestido lo que parecía ser de un viajero, por el sombrero solo podía ver una parte de su rostro.

-¿hay algún problema, señor soldado?

Al preguntar el soldado pudo apreciar una sonrisa aterradora del joven que lo estaba deteniendo el solo soltó el kimono del anciano, el soldado agito un poco su brazo para quitarse la mano de issei

-¡volveremos por lo que nos debes!, ¡vámonos!

Issei vio cómo se retiraban los soldados después de eso su mirada se dirigió con el anciano que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, issei levanto y dirigió su mano en señal de ayudarlo

-¿se encuentra bien?

Al ver que el joven en frente de él no tenía malas intenciones decido darle la mano para que lo ayudara a levantarse

-sí, muchas gracias

Issei sonrió ante su respuesta

-disculpe pero ¿esto sucede muy a menudo?

-sí, desde que el emperador cambio los soldados se la pasan cobrando a cada momento dejándonos casi sin nada

-ya veo...

Issei quería saber más así que decidió preguntar, pero la respuesta que le dio le molesto un poco en ese momento amargos momentos salieron a flote en su mente comenzando a recordar lo sucedido esa vez

El comenzó a apretar sus puños con algo de fuerza algo que notaron grayfia y suigintou, al momento de regresar al mausoleo ya había comenzado a anochecer

-Grayfia, suigintou tome una decisión

Notaron que la voz de issei sonaba decidida y seria

-¿si?

-hm?

-erradicare a los soldados que se encuentran en este pueblo, tratare de negociar un acuerdo con el líder del pueblo

Las dos se sorprendieron un poco ante la mirada decidida que tenía issei pero grayfia estaba algo en desacuerdo

-issei-sama si se mete en los asuntos del mundo humano estaría desobedeciendo las ordenes de evangeline-sama de mantenerse al margen, se supone que su nombre debe ser conocido en el mundo sobrenatural no en el mundo humano

Es lo que dijo grayfia en desacuerdo

-Grayfia-chan déjalo ya se decido, además suena divertido

Suigintou sonaba divertida ante la idea

-¿Grayfia…-chan?

Ante la respuesta de suigintou, grayfia le salió una pequeña gota de sudor en su mejilla derecha al oír la forma en como la llamo

-issei estaré de acuerdo en tu decisión pero dime ¿tienes algún plan?

Al escuchar la pregunta de suigintou el solo sonrió divertido, al ver esa sonrisa suigintou también sonrió, la sonrisa que estaba dando issei era parecida a la de evangeline

La sonrisa de issei era suficiente para dar su respuesta, grayfia al verla solo suspiro un poco derrotada

-si es una orden de issei-sama la acatare

-gracias, bien el plan es…

 **2 Días Después**

Rumores sobre desapariciones de soldados comenzaron a oírse por los pobladores, por el total que se oía habían desaparecido 15 soldados en tan solo en 2 días después de las anteriores desapariciones

Eso espanto a los soldados del pueblo comenzando a caer en la paranoia pensando que tal vez el pueblo se estaba revelando contra el imperio pero no tenía sentido, los pobladores son muy sumisos y sabían lo que les pasaría si lo hacían

-capitán

-¿Qué sucede?

Un subordinado comenzó a acercarse al que parecía ser el capitán, al preguntarle lo veía algo agitado

-encontré información sobre la vampira, se encuentra en el cementerio del pueblo

-(¿en el cementerio?, por qué no lo pensé antes)

Es lo que pensó el capitán después de eso reunió a 20 soldados para comenzar a dirigirse al cementerio

-¡escuchen, los que se quedaran tendrán una misión. Sino regresamos avísenle al imperio sobre la situación!

-¡entendido!

Es lo que respondieron

Las horas pasaban

Al acercarse al cementerio los soldados podían notar como oscurecía, el ambiente que emanaba el lugar era tétrico, se notaba algo de niebla en las tumbas, al avanzar más adelante se podía apreciar que la niebla era más intensa.

En ese momento de cruzarla vieron algo que nunca habían visto antes, por la estructura del lugar que veían ante sus ojos parecía ser extranjera.

-¡Bienvenidos a mi morada soldados del imperio!

Ellos escucharon una voz masculina al mirar en frente de ellos adentro del lugar que veían vieron salir a un joven de lo que parecía ser la entrada, por lo que notaban el joven estaba entre los 17 o tal vez 16 no se podía notar muy bien su edad pero el cabello del joven era castaño, al mirar a un lado del joven podían ver a una hermosa mujer con un interesante color plateado vestida de una manera extraña

-¡hii!

-…?

El capitán escucho a uno de sus hombres hacer un sonido asustadizo al voltear vio que era el que le había contado de las desapariciones sobre los 5 soldados, notaba que se le quedaba viendo a la joven peli plateada a lado del castaño con miedo

-¡es ella capitán…, la que los mato!

-ya veo…

Al escuchar a su subordinado asustado señalándola, el capitán solo respondió entendiendo quien era el enemigo. Comenzó a mirarla veía que ella miraba fijamente a su subordinado por la expresión y mirada que le daba la joven de cabello plateado a su subordinado era la de alguien viendo a un insecto

-no pensé que una cucaracha se estuviera arrastrando esa noche admito que fue un error de cálculo, perdone mi fallo issei-sama

Respondió viendo a los soldados, sonaba fría como la noche en la que se encontraban. Ella había volteado a ver al que veían que se llamaba issei, la voz de ella sonaba arrepentida

-no te preocupes grayfia solo fue un pequeño error

Issei sonrió tranquilo ante la disculpa de grayfia

El capitán de ese grupo al ver la actitud de la vampira hacia el joven se dio cuenta

-(así que él es su líder vampiro)

Es lo que pensó el capitán

-¡todos prepárense para atacar!

Los soldados ante la orden se posicionaron preparándose para la batalla desenvainando sus katanas, issei al ver la formación que tomaron solo sonrió divertido por las acciones que tomaron. La mirada de issei comenzó a analizar a cada uno.

-grayfia encárgate de la mitad

-entendido

Es lo que respondió de manera calmada

-…..!?

El capitán noto que la joven llamada grayfia dio dos pasos pero con tan solo eso hiso que se le erizara la piel del cuerpo no solo a él. También la de todos los presentes, en ese momento ella desapareció de su vista

-¡gha!

Se escuchó una voz adolorida al voltear vio como una mano había atravesado la espalda de uno de sus subordinados, atrás de él se encontraba la vampira sonriendo levemente. Pero el capitán volteo rápido al frente, él lo sabía lo más peligroso estaba en frente de ellos

Issei se encontraba tranquilo viendo como grayfia se deshacía de la mitad rápidamente

-(creo que ya es hora)

Es lo que pensó issei en ese momento comenzó a caminar en dirección al capitán en frente de él, en ese momento el capitán sintió una presión increíble. Él había combatido en muchos campos de batalla pero era la primera vez que sentía algo así, Miedo y pavor

-¡ATAQUEN, AAAAHHH!

-¡AHHHHH!

Él se comenzó a abalanzar junto con los que quedaban contra issei pero el esquivaba los ataques con suma facilidad

En ese momento issei se puso en guardia alarmando a los presentes antes de que se dieran cuenta dio un puñetazo con su mano derecha a uno de ellos, el capitán vio como uno de sus subordinados salió volando

El combate fue rápido grayfia sacio su sed con algunos de ellos igual issei, el único que quedaba era el capitán de ese grupo al mirar debajo de su lado derecho vio a uno de sus hombres muerto en su pecho se notaba algo hundido con algo de sangre por el golpe que recibió, se dio cuenta que fue un golpe devastador

El solo estaba paralizado todo paso rápidamente

El sudaba frio sosteniendo su katana con dificultad, lo que tenía en frente no eran humanos eran monstruos

-¡levántense!

Escucho la voz de la vampira que estaba de nuevo a un lado de ese joven en ese momento vio con horro como sus subordinados se levantaban uno a uno

-¡grra!

Se podía escuchar el sonido de ultratumba de las pequeñas quejas de lo que ahora eran zombies

La katana que sostenía comenzó a temblar miro el vampiro y sonrió con lo último que le quedaba de valor

-no creas que te saldrás con la tuya vampiro, sino volvemos al pueblo di la orden de que le comunicaran al imperio lo que sucedía, ¡te cazaran bastardo!

Ante eso issei sonrió un poco algo que le pareció extraño al capitán

-creo que eso no será posible señor soldado

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-sobre eso…

Issei sonrió un poco más espantando al capitán del difunto grupo

 **Pueblo Kouh**

-¡hehehe!

En el pueblo se encontraba una pequeña niña con el cabello de color plateado vestida de manera gótica riendo un poco mientras caminaba por lo que parecía ser la base en la que se reúnen los soldados, la que caminaba por el lugar era suigintou. En partes de ese lugar se notaba algunos charcos de sangre, en otros lugares habían algunos cuerpos partidos a la mitad algo desfigurados también se notaban que estaban quemados. Pero todos los cuerpos tenían algo en común era las expresiones de miedo absoluto que reflejaban sus rostros llenos de lagrimas

-¡por favor…. No me mates!

Una voz masculina aterrorizada se pudo escuchar, suigintou al escucharla comenzó a mirar en el lugar en el que se escuchó el soldado que le suplicaba que no lo matara. Era el mismo que había agarrado por el cuello del kimono del anciano él se encontraba atado de pies y manos por una cadena echa de plumas, suigintou solo sonrió normalmente sin hostilidad como si de un ángel se tratara

-no te preocupes no te hare nada, te liberare. Pero quiero saber si la información sobre la vampira fue enviada al imperio

Es lo que dijo de manera amigable sin malas intenciones

-no... No fue enviada, el imperio no sabe nada…. Por favor libérame

Es lo que decía aun con miedo en su voz, la sonrisa de suigintou se amplió más

-gracias por la información

En ese momento una de las alas tomo la forma de un dragón de plumas negras, la mandíbula de ese dragón se abrió un poco

-¡espera…, dijiste que me liberarías si te lo decía!

Suigintou sonrió, esa sonrisa lo dejo helado

-sí, te dije que te liberaría, es lo que hare ¡hahahahaha!

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!

El dragón fue directo a él comenzando a despedazarlo con sus mandíbulas, el solo gritaba de dolor esos gritos eran música para los oídos de suigintou. Los gritos comenzaron a cesar hasta que hubo un silencio en la habitación en la que se encontraba suigintou

-Bueno el trabajo está hecho, es hora de volver

En el momento en el que se estaba yendo del sitio ella se detuvo algo pensativa en la puerta de la habitación, comenzó a voltear atrás mirando un poco el lugar

-oh cierto tengo que limpiar este desastre

 **Cementerio Kouh**

En el cementerio se podía apreciar algunos zombies amontonados devorando lo que quedaba del capitán

-(no pensé que fuera tan fácil, pero no debo confiarme)

Es lo que pensó issei viendo tal escena algo aburrido

Solo se podía escuchar el sonido de la carne masticada en las bocas de los zombies

-…

Es ese momento un pequeño círculo mágico de un color oscuro apareció en la oreja derecha de issei

-[issei, ya complete la limpieza de este sitio volveré]

La que se escuchaba en el círculo mágico era suigintou

-entiendo vuelve suigintou

-[si]

El círculo mágico de comunicación comenzó a desaparecer de su oreja

-(oye Ddraig, ¿estas despierto?)

-[si, que es lo que necesitas compañero]

El boosted gear apareció seguido de la voz de Ddraig en su cabeza

-(¿puedes buscar en estos poco días en la que nos quedaremos algunas presencias fuertes en todo el país?)

-[entendido, lo hare. Aunque será algo aburrido]

-(gracias)

Issei comenzó a terminar la breve conversación con Ddraig

-issei-sama

-…?

En ese momento Grayfia lo comenzó a llamar

-que planea a ser ahora, involucrarse con los humanos podría ser peligroso

Issei le comenzó a prestar atención a grayfia

-en este momento estaremos bien grayfia, la información de nuestra existencia en este pueblo quedo sellada, además

Miro fijamente a grayfia con una sonrisa

-planeo ir directamente a la capital del imperio tal vez encontremos algo divertido por allá

Grayfia comenzó a suspirar un poco

-(cada vez se parece más a evangeline-sama en busca de cosas interesantes, ahora entiendo un poco más a chachamaru-sensei)

Pero aun así ella sonrió un poco al notar el parecido

En la mañana siguiente issei estaba pensando en cómo solucionar el problema que ahora tenía entre manos, gracias a la información que recibió de grayfia sabia más o menos donde se encontraba. Por lo que escucho de ella se encontraban en la prefectura de kansai al sur en hyogo

No lo pensó más y llego a una conclusión se dio cuenta que lo que le dijo evangeline tenía razón necesitaba contactos y mas

Con ese pensamiento en mente Issei fue a hablar directamente con el líder del pueblo llegando a un acuerdo pacífico, él les dijo que el corrió a los soldados del imperio, eso espanto un poco al líder del pueblo pero issei les sugirió que ellos estarán bajo su protección

Eso no calmo del todo al líder del pueblo pero decido confiar en el

En el momento de salir de la casa del jefe de la aldea un círculo mágico apareció en la oreja derecha de issei

-¿qué sucede Grayfia?

Es lo que pregunto

-[issei-sama el subterráneo que pidió que realizarán los zombies está completo]

-entiendo, voy para el mausoleo

Se comenzó a dirigir al cementerio al llegar al mausoleo y entrar en el compartimiento secreto debajo del piso que diseño, se podía apreciar lagunas escaleras de piedra en ese piso

-(gracias al aumento de zombies la construcción es más rápida de lo que pensé que sería)

Es lo que pensó bajando por ellas

Al bajar logro apreciar un túnel en frente de él, en los lados del túnel se podía ver algunas paredes hechas con magia al entrar más afondo bajando por mas escaleras llegando por lo que parecían 9 pisos, pudo notar en el último piso algunas habitaciones. Por la cantidad de puertas que apreciaba eran en total 9 habitaciones tres ocupadas por issei, grayfia y suigintou una de ellas se estaba utilizando para dejar a los zombies en ese lugar por lo que había visto era lo suficientemente amplia para albergarlos, la cuarta habitación albergaba lo que parecía ser algo de oro que les había dejado evangeline la quinta habitación era la sala de reuniones, las otras ultimas estaban desocupadas

Por lo que se veía más al fondo se apreciaba algo de madera sosteniendo la tierra delante de eso estaban los zombies cavando y usando magia para crear los muros de piedra para que sostuvieran la tierra quitando la madera en el proceso

Issei sonrió un poco le parecía raro y algo gracioso ver zombies trabajando en algo

Con los demás pisos que sobraban issei comenzó a pensar en qué hacer con esos pisos decidiendo dejarlo para después

Él se comenzó a dirigir en la sala de reuniones

Al entrar vio a grayfia y suigintou en el lugar esperándolo, ellos comenzaron a hablar de sus siguientes movimientos

En la mañana siguiente issei y grayfia se habían quedado en la habitación en la que se encontraban algunos zombies en espera

-grayfia quiero intentar algo

-si

Es lo que respondió ella

-Trata de trasmitir algo de tu poder en dos de tus zombies

Al escuchar la orden calmada de issei ella comenzó a hacerlo levantando su brazo izquierdo señalándolos, en ese momento los dos zombies que señalaba ella comenzaron a retorcerse en sus sitios

-…?

Es ese momento grayfia se dio cuenta de algo, los dos zombies comenzaron a cambiar. Sus presencias se veían más intimidantes que las de un zombie normal lo que significaba que tenían ahora un buen nivel de combate, no solo eso se podía apreciar también algo de musculatura en ellos

-increíble

Es lo que dijo grayfia sorprendida

-la maestra me hablo sobre esto en el entrenamiento que tuve con ella, pero no pude hacerlo en esos momentos por falta de tiempo

Issei le comenzó a explicar a grayfia sobre eso

Por lo que le conto evangeline sobre la "nigromancia" mientras más poder mágico se le da aun zombie o un no-muerto creado por un nosferatu o algún vampiro, se vuelve más fuerte pero también depende de la capacidad y poder del usuario. Ya que se ajustan de manera cómoda al usuario que uso esa magia negra

Pero no solo la capacidad del usuario era clave, también depende de la capacidad del ser que se trata de reanimar

Por lo demás que le conto de la nigromancia tembien cuenta con varias ramas no solo puede convertir zombies también en otro tipo de seres

Issei tenía las esperanzas de poder probarlo, pero con alguien de buena capacidad pero decido dejarlo para más tarde

Después de hablar con Grayfia, issei fue a ver a suigintou en su habitación para hablar de algo que tenía en mente

Tras algunos toques en la puerta suigintou le permitió entrar

Al pasar pudo apreciar que ella había decorado la habitación con algunas rosas negras, el cuarto era algo tétrico pero al mismo tiempo agradable

-issei que es lo que necesitas en mi habitación…. tal vez querías verme desnuda… pervertido

Ante lo que le dijo una gota de sudor apareció en la frente derecha de issei, pero decido ignorar eso, levanto un poco su mirada. Suigintou se encontraba levitando acostada en lo que parecía una cama hecha de plumas negras

-suigintou hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo

-sí, de que se trata

Suigintou lo miro esperando lo que quería decirle

-¿puedes crear una dimensión aparte de la que ya tienes?

-mm?

Ante esa pregunta suigintou lo miro algo curiosa sonriendo levemente, pero rápidamente su sonrisa cambio a una juguetona

-claro que puedo hacerlo, ¿tienes algo en mente? O tal vez tu reducido cerebro ideo una tontería

Otra gota de sudor apareció en su frente junto con una leve vena, el comenzó a tratar de ignorar lo que dijo al último

-tengo algo en mente, me gustaría que crearas una dimensión que trasportara esta base y la conectaras con el mausoleo

-hee, lo hare

Sonrió divertida

Suigintou no sabía la razón pero le gustaba verlo tratando de disimular su enojo

La noche paso de una manera rápida, issei comenzó a pensar en sus planes futuros para el día de mañana

 **Prefectura de kansai: shigai**

El día era hermoso con un excelente clima, en lo que parecía un bello campo se encontraba alguien caminado en él, dirigiéndose al pueblo más cercano que había escuchado en su camino

La persona que caminaba en ese campo tenía la silueta de una mujer de baja estatura, estaba vestida con un kimono de un color negro y un hakama del mismo color. En su cabeza se notaba que estaba usando un sombrero tradicional japonés su cabello era corto de un color negro, en su cintura del lado izquierdo se podía notar una katana enfundada, La funda tenía un color negro mientras el mango de la katana era de un color rojo. En su espalada se notaba una pequeña bolsa que usaba para viajar ella la sostenía con su mano derecha

VIENTO

Ella caminaba tranquilamente deteniéndose por la maravillosa vista que tenía en frente, comenzó a levantar un poco su mano izquierda tratando de sostener su sombrero por el repentino viento al hacerlo revelo el color de sus ojos eran de un color negro

-el viento sí que esta fuerte jeje

Es lo que dijo sonriendo viendo a la lejanía el pueblo cercano que buscaba, comenzó a retomar el camino en esa dirección

Al llegar podía notar algunas personas comerciando cosas necesarias para el hogar junto con katanas de dudosa procedencia, pero para ella el ver personas comprar en esos lugares solo veía gente que no querían ver la cruel realidad que los rodeaba

-(tontos, sigan creyendo en su paz falsa)

Es lo que pensó la joven al verlos sonreír eso la enfermaba veía las verdaderas intenciones de algunos de los vendedores ya que no solo vendían artefactos sino también vendían personas o seres extraños como esclavos desde las sombras, eso se notaba más en la capital del imperio

Ella sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que ella también pertenecía a ese círculo vicioso de ignorancia, al darse cuenta de lo que en verdad sucedía había decidido abandonar el imperio

En el momento en el que pensaba en eso, imágenes dolorosas para ella surgieron en su mente veía a una joven de cabello largo de un color negro en esas imágenes algo borrosas

 _-{¡estoy decepcionada de ti, traidora!}_

Esas palabras crueles resonaron en su cabeza

-(onee-chan)

Ella solo suspiro y decido no pensar en eso paso casi dos días en ese pueblo, había alojado una habitación para poder pasar la noche en un local situado en ese pequeño lugar

También había comprado sustentos para su viaje como agua y comida, en el momento de casi salir del pueblo lista para marcharse vio con curiosidad un pequeño puesto

-¡ah!

Exclamo como si hubiera visto algo increíble ante sus ojos

Al acercarse al pequeño puesto lo que miraba era… dango

-señor cuento cuestan

Es lo pregunto emocionada con algo de saliva en el lado derecho abajo del labio

-señorita cuesta 100 yenes

-¡lo compro!

Es lo que respondió inmediatamente sin titubear

-¡ah!

En ese momento se dio cuanta alarmada, comenzó a revisarse al sacar su dinero veía 40 yenes, ella trato de negociar con el vendedor pero no lo logro

Resignada ella solo suspiro derrotada caminando en dirección a la salida del pueblo en ese momento unos sujetos que caminaba en dirección contraria que ella comenzaron a pasar, uno de ellos se detuvo mirando para atrás viéndola irse le daba curiosidad pero al ver la silueta de espaldas de la joven, un nombre se le vino a la mente

-oigan chicos

-¿qué sucede?

Es lo que respondió uno de ellos deteniéndose seguido de eso los demás también lo hicieron

-no creen que ella se parece a….

El susurro el nombre, en ese momento los demás sonrieron ante lo que él dijo

La joven caminaba desilusionada como si fuera el fin del mundo

-mala suerte, la vida apesta. Quería una probada de algo dulce para el camino

Es lo que susurraba casi sin ánimos

-¡oye detente!

-mm?

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta un grupo de cuatro personas la comenzaron a rodear

-estamos de suerte, es ella

-Jeje, ganaremos buen dinero

Es lo que decían ellos un signo de interrogación apareció en ella no entendía de lo que le hablaban

-¡atrápenla!

En ese momento los cuatro se abalanzaron contra ella

-jejeje

-….?

Uno de ellos trato de agárrala por la espalda pero en el momento de hacerlo ella ya no estaba

-qu…?

VIENTO

-¡arriba!

Todos miraron hacia arriba del sujeto que estaba detrás de ella, su katana ya estaba desenfundada ella había saltado y caído detrás del tipo que estaba detrás de ella, por instinto el volteo

Al hacerlo

-¡ghr!

En un rápido movimiento el tipo había sido cortado por ella

-…!

Los otros tres trataron de atacarla desenvainando también sus katanas pero ella los esquivaba, rápidamente ella los corto mientras veía oportunidades, su mirada era profesional y fría

-¡gha!

Ese fue el sonido del último de ellos en caer

-kha…. Con… que…. esta es… la fuerza… de un…. Samurái, miembro…. de la fuerza especial… y portadora de esa… katana maldita…

El que hablo estaba tirando en el piso con una cortada enorme en el pecho recostado pecho tierra comenzó a toser sangre, levanto un poco la mirada su rostro estaba en sangrentado y la miro con algo de dificultad. La mirada que ella daba era vacía, hueca como si no tuviera alma en su cuerpo

El con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza la miro directamente a los ojos

-una de los…. 5 mejores samuráis del imperio

Su mirada se afilo más mientras el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía lentamente de sus ojos

-¡kurome mu... sa..shi!

El brillo en sus ojos desapareció muriendo por el corte fatal susurrando casi lo último, ella solo suspiro comenzando a envainar su katana

-fuu, porque me pasa esto…, mm?

En ese momento vio un papel en la mano del sujeto que murió al último, al acercarse más vio que era una cartel le dio curiosidad al levantarlo y comenzar a leer..

-se busca vivo o muerto…. ¿qu…?

Lo que veía era un cartel de se busca pero lo que la impresiono tanto era el nombre que estaba escrito

-kurome miyamoto, recompensa ¿10.000 yenes?

Es lo que decía al mirar abajo se dio cuenta que su cabeza tenia precio

-¿es en serio?.. Bueno da igual

Es lo que dijo algo sorprendida, pero después comenzó a tirar al piso el cartel, ahora tenía otro problema que no sabía que tenía pero le daba igual. Era entendible la razón por el precio por su cabeza, Kurome había traicionado el imperio y robado dos cosas valiosas para el imperio sabía muy bien que la tratarían de cazar

-solo hay que desaparecer y buscar algo de dinero

Es lo que dijo de manera tranquila sonriendo leve mente, volviendo a caminar en dirección al sur

* * *

hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz :)

perdón por tardar en publicar el capitulo 7 pero había surgido un problema familiar todavía no se soluciona del todo pero avisare en la pagina de face cuando pueda escribir el capitulo 1 de Tártaros

espero les haya gustado el capitulo 7 :) y la aparición de kurome XD, le puse el apellido de un famoso guerrero del Japón feudal que es miyamoto musashi, miyamoto es un ronin pero en este fic no lo es, también miyamoto seria como el abuelo o bisabuelo de kurome y como lo notaron también aparecerá akame cambie un poco los roles entre las hermanas XD espero les haya gustado, a responder los Reviews XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **James Anderson:** XD

 **Reload32:** jajaja XD, revelado XD, gracias :) perdón por tardar

 **Aten92:** XD me alegro que te gustara la sorpresa :) tengo algunas ideas en mente que tal vez les gusten mas adelante XD

 **Acqua Ofthe Back:** kurome XD, sobre la leyenda todavía no, hasta que issei se vuelva mas fuerte XD

 **Seikishi-Kenshi:** suigintou lo insultara en varios momentos jajaja XD, jajaja kurome fue fácil de adivinar jajaja, es probable XD

 **Zafiro09:** agregare a suigintou al harem pero mas adelante, jajaja no me había dado cuenta que me falto la "h" jajaja :) gracias XD

nos vemos en el capitulo 1 de Tártaros XD :)


	9. Capítulo 8: Kurome Musashi

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Kurome Musashi**

La joven ronin kurome se encontraba caminando en dirección a un pueblo llamado kouh por los rumores que escucho, ese pueblo se había quedado incomunicado con el imperio es por eso que decidió esconderse por un tiempo en ese lugar, por lo que había caminado y descansado le había tomado 3 días para llegar a su destino

Al caminar pudo notar que el clima comenzó a cambiar de manera radical cada vez que avanzaba eso era extraño, una extraña niebla se podía apreciar enfrente de ella no era densa pero mientras más caminaba lo podía notar la niebla se hacía más densa

-(¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, había tanta niebla en esta zona?)

Es lo que pensaba kurome al ver la niebla pero aun así continuo caminando

Mientras seguía caminando las horas pasaban pero mientras caminaba había visto el mismo árbol que había pasado antes comenzó a sentir algo extraño así que decidió hacerle una pequeña cortada con su katana al árbol, después de eso continuo caminando pero…

-(¿Qué rayos es esto…., estoy... caminando en círculos?)

Es lo que pensó de una manera calmada con una ligera gota de sudor en su mejilla derecha al ver el mismo árbol que había cortado recientemente

No entro en pánico, cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse comenzó a poner una mano en el mango de su katana seguido de eso exhalo un poco de aire se parando un poco sus piernas en señal de combate

CORTE

QUEBRARSE

En un momento ella había desenfundado su katana seguido de eso un sonido de un cristal quebrarse se pudo escuchar al terminar de desenfundar su katana

Ella abrió sus ojos nuevamente, al hacerlo podía notar que la niebla ya no era tan densa como esa vez

-¿con que era una ilusión, eh?

Es lo que dijo de una manera algo indiferente continuando su recorrido, al llegar más adelante pudo notar el pueblo kouh

-….?

Pero se le hacía extraño no había niebla en el pueblo solo alrededor al mirar al cielo podía notar la luz del día

Al volver a ver la niebla que estaba atrás de ella parecía como si fuera una barrera o un muro

Kurome comenzó a adentrarse en el pueblo pero se le hacía extraño al mirar a los habitantes de ese lugar

-…..!?

Al mirar a su derecha e izquierda podía ver sonrisas lo podía notar eran sonrisas puras, adonde caminara notaba esas mismas sonrisas se le hacía extraño los pocos vendedores que veía tenían esa misma sonrisa y mirada, no podía notar malas intenciones en ellos

Al ver a una familia caminando en paz, hiso que kurome sonriera levemente nunca había estado en un pueblo limpio del imperio era como si estuviera en un sueño extraño del cual no quería despertar

-(este lugar es perfecto)

Es lo que pensó con esa leve sonrisa, kurome comenzó a caminar buscando una pequeña posada para poder alojarse y tratar de conseguir algo de dinero

Cuando en encontró la pasada el empleado la recibió de buena manera logrando alojarse en un pequeño cuarto, al salir de la pequeña posada comenzó a dirigirse en busca de un trabajo tan siquiera como una guardaespaldas para proteger al líder del pueblo o algo menor con una buena paga

Pudo hablar con el líder del pueblo pero dijo que no necesitaba guardaespaldas busco por todos lados pero no logro encontrar nada

-(mala suerte)

GRR….

Es lo que pensó caminando dirigiéndose a la posada en la que se alojaba desilusionada por su mala suerte junto con el rugido de su estómago por el hambre

CHOQUE

Es lo que se escucho

-du-duele

Es lo que dijo kurome al chocar con lo que parecía un joven un poco más alto que ella al mirarlo su cabello era de un color castaño pero lo que se le hacía extraño era la manera en la que estaba vistiendo, la ropa parecía extranjera

-¿te encuentras bien?

-s-si

Es lo que respondió kurome ante la pregunta del joven castaño, kurome noto que el joven se le quedaba viendo, como si la estuviera analizando, miraba su cabello su ropa y lo que capto más su atención fue la katana que tenía enfundada en su cintura él sonrió levemente

-(¿será ella?)

Es lo que pensó el joven castaño al verla

-….!, sucede algo

Es lo que pregunto kurome con algo de duda al ver que el joven se le quedaba viendo por mucho tiempo

-no, no sucede nada

Es lo que dijo el joven moviendo levemente la cabeza de derecha a izquierda en señal de negación

-solo me pareciste linda eso es todo

Es lo que dijo de manera calmada con una sonrisa sin malas intenciones

-….!

Kurome ante ese repentino cumplido la hiso sonrojarse

-(l-l-linda?)

Es lo que pensó casi tartamudeando pero dejando de lado su sonrojo notaba un ambiente raro en el joven que tenía enfrente más lo que había visto en el pueblo kouh todo era extraño, por la experiencia que ella tenía en los campos de batalla y en las infiltraciones sabía que el joven que estaba en frente de ella era fuerte, no notaba aberturas, incluso si lo notaba relajado el no bajaba la guardia

-¿estas perdida o algo así? , veo que no eres de por aquí

Es lo que pregunto de una manera cortes algo que había sorprendido algo a kurome

-sí, no soy de aquí pero no estoy perdida, solo que no pude encontrar empleo eso es todo

Es lo que respondió de una manera algo desilusionada con ella misma pero al contarlo a un extraño lo así peor

-ya veo….., oh cierto perdón por mi descortesía

Kurome comenzó a observar al joven castaño que tenía en frente mirando que se movió con algo de cortesía

-me llamo Issei MacDowell, mucho gusto

El joven llamado issei se presentó de una manera cortes

Ante eso

-mucho gusto MacDowell-san

Kurome sonrió levemente

-soy kurome mu….!

Casi terminando de presentarse recordó el no decir su apellido ya que está siendo buscada es posible que en ese pueblo también tuvieran un cartel de su busca sobre ella

-solo kurome

Al escuchar su nombre issei confirmo con eso su identidad

-(esto sería suerte o tal vez el destino?)

Es lo que pensó issei ente la suerte que estaba teniendo en ese momento, después de presentarse issei invito a kurome a tomar algo en un local cercano para poder hablar, por los rumores que había escuchado de kurome

Ella es una increíble samurái temida por haber causado una masacre en un pueblo el total de víctimas fue de un total de 100 personas desde ese día fue llamada por distintos apodos, pero un día había traicionado el imperio las razones de su traición eran desconocidas

Después de haberla invitado a tomar algo comenzaron a charlar en algunas partes de sus pláticas eran de algunos sucesos que habían ocurrido y por los lugares que kurome había visitado, en un punto de la platica

-te tengo una sugerencia kurome-san

-cuál sería?

Kurome le comenzó a prestar a tención a issei

-trabajarías para mí? Kurome-san… mejor dicho, kurome musashi-san

-¿eh?

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de issei al pronunciar su nombre eso hiso que kurome tuviera una ligera gota de sudor en su mejilla izquierda, pero la mirada de kurome se estabilizo rápidamente entrando en guardia

-(esto es malo)

Es lo que pensó kurome inmediatamente tomando el mango de su katana levantándose rápido de su silla, issei sonrió levemente ante la acción de kurome

Issei levanto levemente sus dos brazos en señal de no querer pelear pero aun así kurome no bajo la guardia, la mirada de ella era tan fría que erizaría la piel de alguien normal lista para el combate en cualquier momento

-no quiero pelear contigo, solo quiero contratarte

Es lo que dijo issei de manera calmada bajando lentamente las manos

Kurome no dijo nada solo lo observaba pensando en su próximo movimiento

Después de un rato kurome quito la mano de su mango de la katana y comenzó a sentarse de nuevo en la silla en la que se encontraba sentada

Solo suspiro un poco y miro a issei con algo de duda en su mirada

-de que tipo de trabajo estás hablando

Issei sonrió ante eso

-de guardaespaldas

 **Imperio Tokyo**

En el centro de una habitación occidental se encontraba algunas personas reunidas, por el aspecto de la habitación parecía ser un lugar de reuniones. En frente de la habitación en medio se encontraba alguien que parecía ser el líder de ese lugar alrededor en los lados de esa se encontraban algunas personas que parecían tener alguna especie de rangos altos entre los políticos

No se podían ver muy bien sus rostros

-¡que es lo que haremos esa traidora sigue viva….!

-¡debemos eliminarla rápido!

Es lo que sugirieron dos de esas personas por el tono de su voz sonaba alterado, los demás presentes murmuraban sobre eso con expresiones intranquilas

-no deben preocuparse, ya envié a alguien a que se encargara de ella

Es lo que dijo el que parecía ser el líder con un tono tranquilo

-a quien envió mi señor

Uno de ellos pregunto, el líder sonrió ante eso

-a akame musashi

-…..!?

Todos se sorprendieron ante eso pero tenían dudas sobre esa persona

-pero mi señor, aún hay dudas sobre la lealtad de akame musashi

-hahaha, ya les dije que no deben preocuparse ella nunca me traicionaría, cuando elimine a su hermana menor probara su lealtad

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro

-será divertido ver como las hermanas se matan la una a la otra

Seguido de eso los demás hicieron una sonrisa parecida

En la salida del imperio se encontraba una joven con un hermoso y largo cabello negro montando un caballo saliendo del lugar

Visita lo que parecía ser una armadura de samurái de un color rojo

Por la expresión en su rostro y mirada de un hermoso rojo se notaba una concentración increíble junto con una seriedad lista para hacer su trabajo

Asesinar

 **Pueblo Kouh**

-¿guardaespaldas?

-si

Es lo que respondió issei con una leve sonrisa ante la pregunta de kurome

Kurome a un tenia algunas dudas en su rostro pero…

-¿de cuánto estamos hablando?

Ante eso issei busco algo en su bolsillo al tomarlo lo puso en medio de la mesa

-….!?

Kurome abrió sus ojos como platos se sorprendió, lo que veía era 4 monedas de oro

-q-qué? esto es lo que me darás

Es lo que dijo aun sorprendida

-si

Issei asintió

Kurome aún estaba sorprendida

Las horas pasaron cayendo en la noche, issei había presentado a kurome a Grayfia y a suigintou, en ese mismo momento kurome noto que issei hiso una expresión seria

-kurome-san me gustaría probar tu fuerza, podrías pelear contra Grayfia

Ante eso ella sonrió las dos se prepararon, ellas estaban mirándose frente a frente en una buena distancia. Kurome comenzó a prepararse poniendo una mano en el mango de la katana esperando el inicio del combate

-(por lo que puedo ver ella tampoco es normal, así que iré en serio)

Es lo que pensó kurome totalmente seria

El ambiente en el lugar era frio las dos se miraban seriamente sabían muy bien los niveles de la otra con tan solo una mirada

-¡aquí voy!

Grayfia se abalanzo contra kurome sus brazos estaban preparados para dar puñetazos en puntos vitales

-(¡es rápida!)

Es lo que pensó kurome algo sorprendida sin quitar su seriedad en su mirada

Grayfia dio un puñetazo con su mano derecha kurome lo esquivo agachándose un poco pasando el puñetazo de grayfia a centímetros de su cabeza, kurome sintió la intensidad del golpe al sentir la ráfaga de viento del puñetazo

Ante eso ella desenvaino rápidamente tratando de cortarla sin piedad vio como grayfia trato de cubrirse con su mano izquierda

Pero

Un sonido casi parecido al metal se pudo escuchar kurome se sorprendió vio como el brazo de grayfia habia bloqueado su katana con su brazo, no fue cortado. Veía un símbolo extraño en su brazo protegiéndolo de la katana

-(¿magia? No, no lo es)

Kurome tenía una ligera gota de sudor en su mejilla izquierda entendió que con ataques simples no la dañaría, en medio de ese corto periodo de tiempo ella se olvidó que era una demostración

Levanto su katana

-hm..?

-..!

El rostro de issei se formó un signo de interrogación con algo de curiosidad, mientras grayfia se ponía más en alerta

Unos extraños relámpagos de un color morado oscuro comenzaron a aparecer de la tierra de ella salieron tres siluetas

-ataquen

Una de esas siluetas se abalanzó contra grayfia, era un hombre, él estaba vestido de blanco tenía una máscara que le cubría su boca y nariz, sostenía lo que parecía una lanza con una navaja

-.?

Grayfia esquivo rápidamente el ataque que se dirigía a su pierna derecha

-….!

En ese mismo momento lo que parecía ser un mono enorme se abalanzó contra ella dirigiendo su puño a él abdomen de grayfia

GOLPE

El golpe dio en el blanco pero no movió a grayfia, por lo que se notaba grayfia estaba ilesa sin ningún rasguño su expresión facial era tranquila

-…!

Grayfia dio un puñetazo derecho al mono gigante mandándolo a volar

-¡APEMAN!

Kurome se preocupó haciéndolo desaparecer

-(esa habilidad… parece nigromancia por lo que veo los que aparecieron ya están muertos son como una especie de marionetas, que es esa katana)

Es lo que pensó issei al analizar la katana de kurome con sumo cuidado

En ese momento un ser que estaba vestido de negro voló a una velocidad increíble contra grayfia, el color de su piel era roja se notaba que estaba sonriendo

Pero grayfia lo esquivo con maestría

Ante eso kurome comenzó a tener algunas ligeras gotas de sudor en su frente

-(no me queda de otra que usar eso…)

Aun si es una demostración kurome odia perder se preparó, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse

Grayfia no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó contra kurome en ese momento grayfia noto que kurome levanto su mano levemente en medio, al acercarse más noto que algo extraño salía de la mano de ella

-ROOM

-…?

Grayfia vio como un extraño círculo se comenzó a formar rodeándola a ella y a las marionetas, notaba que kurome era el centro de ese círculo extraño

En el momento en el que grayfia iba a darle un puñetazo con su mano derecha

-Shambles

IMPACTO

Un extraño sonido se escuchó en el momento de golpearla, grayfia se sorprendió ante lo que veía

Lo que golpeo no fue a kurome, lo que veía era una lápida quebrándose por el golpe

En ese instante grayfia sintió la presencia de kurome atrás al voltear vio que en donde se encontraba kurome parada era el lugar en el que se debía de encontrar la lapida

Vio en ese instante a kurome mover su katana también noto que el extraño círculo no había desaparecido

-…!?

CORTE

En ese momento el sonido de un corte extraño se pudo escuchar issei se sorprendió por lo que veía pero grayfia era la que estaba más sorprendida

Había sido cortada a la mitad viendo sus piernas y cintura debajo de ella, pero lo extraño que se le hacía a grayfia era que no sintió dolor

Grayfia trato de regenerarse pero

-(¿qué significa esto, no puedo regenerarme?)

Es lo que se preguntaba grayfia sorprendida y confusa

Kurome se notaba cansada levanto su mano derecha y movió un poco el dedo índice en ese momento el cuerpo de grayfia se volvió a unir

-listo, ¿estas… satisfecho?

Es lo que pregunto kurome algo cansada

-si

Issei respondió con una sonrisa

A issei le sorprendieron las habilidades de kurome y más el poder haber inmovilizado a una peleadora de buen calibre como a grayfia

Los días pasaron kurome comenzó a colaborar con issei y las demás, en algún punto issei le revelo su verdadera identidad junto con las demás, eso sorprendió a kurome pero luego se acostumbro

Issei comenzó a apoyar a las personas del pueblo por lo que kurome notaba todos lo veian con admiración, cada día era divertido en algunos días kurome comenzó a entrenar con grayfia y suigintou

En un punto del día

-¿! Qué quieres que te lleve a dónde!?

Kurome se había sorprendido por la extraña sugerencia de issei

-quiero que me lleves al imperio

Es lo que dijo issei de manera seria

Ante eso ella no sabía cómo reaccionar lo que el pedía era suicidio pero estaba ganando bien gracias a eso podía comprar deliciosos dulces

No lo podía negar

Ella acepto derrotada por la tentación de perder tan buena paga

En ese momento ellos no lo sabían pero un derramamiento de sangre estaba casi a punto de iniciar

* * *

hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz

perdón por tardar y por el cap corto pero estoy algo ocupado con algunas cosas, bueno espero les gustara el cap 8 tal vez algunos ya se dieron cuenta de la extraña habilidad que le agregue a kurome XD tal vez a algunos les sorprendió

la habilidad es la ope ope no mi de law de one piece explicare mas adelante donde la obtuvo junto con el pasado de kurome XD pero eso será un poco mas adelante espero les guste

espero les haya entretenido el combate amistoso entre Grayfia y kurome XD

de vez en cuando pondré AMV's en la pagina del face XD

bueno a responder los Reviews

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Alex601:** si, ahora es la mala jaja XD, kurome sin yatsufusa no es kurome la tiene XD, kuroka, le fay y yasaka aparecerán en el tiempo actual tal vez las agregue pero creo que serian demasiadas veré sobre eso si hablo sobre akame seria spoiler jajaja pero tengo planeado eso

 **Aten92:** jajajaja ok XD

 **Seikishi Kenshi:** jajajajaja si XD, gracias XD

 **Zafiro09:** akame y kurome son del manga/anime akame ga kill, tengo planeado eso XD sobre kuroka aparecería en el tiempo actual pero veré que hacer sobre eso si ponerla en este tiempo, ok XD

 **James Anderson:** pondré la historia al tiempo actual cuando issei solucione un suceso que ocurrirá mucho mas adelante, después de eso será en la época actual

nos vemos en el cap 2 de tártaros hasta la próxima XD


	10. Capítulo 9: Hermanas Parte 1: Encuentro

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Hermanas Parte 1: Encuentro**

En un camino a plena luz del día se encontraba un carruaje recorriéndolo, en ese sitio se encontraba issei y los demás

Antes de partir del pueblo issei se había despedido de los pobladores de buena manera antes de partir issei le pidió a suigintou que buscara información más reciente adelantándose en el camino

Ya en el camino issei se encontraba disfrutando de la vista del paisaje, él había hablado con kurome sobre algo de información del imperio

Por lo que escucho de ella en ese lugar se encontraba tipos con grandes habilidades de batalla una sonrisa se había formado en el al escuchar eso

Pero kurome le había advertido que en ese lugar era peligroso

Pero el no escucho

En el recorrido

-(que estará haciendo evangeline-sama en este momento)

Es lo que se preguntaba issei tratando de imaginar que es lo que estaría haciendo evangeline

En ese momento recordó algo que quería preguntarle a kurome desde hace un tiempo

-kurome-san

-hmm?

Al llamarla issei noto que ella estaba comiendo lo que parecía ser algunos dulces en una pequeña bolsa que traía consigo en ella decía su nombre "kurome"

Por la expresión en su rostro era de total felicidad y fascinación al comerlos a issei solo se le formo una ligera gota de sudor en su mejilla derecha

-(están delicioso?)

Es lo que se preguntaba con esa ligera duda pero noto que ella por fin le comenzó a prestar atención

-¿Que sucede issei-san?

-quería preguntarte algo…. es sobre esas extrañas habilidades que usaste contra graifya por lo que note una de ellas tenía una habilidad parecida a la "nigromancia"

-….

Ante la pregunta que hiso issei grayfia también le comenzó a interesar kurome se encontraba en un extraño silencio pero después suspiro

-ya que eres mi empleador te lo tengo que decir

Issei y grayfia comenzaron a prestarle atención kurome los miro de una manera seria comenzando a prepararse para lo que iba a decir

-la primera habilidad que vieron fue de mi katana

Kurome levanto levemente su katana para mostrarla

-su nombre es "Yatsufusa" tiene la capacidad de convertir a los que asesine con esta katana en mis marionetas, por lo que se de yatsufusa fue creada por un antiguo herrero y hecha con los restos de un poderoso vampiro

-…?

-(un humano uso los restos de un vampiro?)

Ante eso issei se sorprendió que un simple humano usara los restos de un vampiro, no, por la capacidad que tenía no se podría considerar nigromancia normal de un vampiro común más bien una habilidad única de un nosferatu

-y la segunda habilidad que vieron fue obra mía

-…

Mientras issei pensaba en eso noto que kurome continuaba con su explicación, grayfia fue la que comenzó a prestarle más atención

-la habilidad que use es obra de una akuma no mi

-akuma no mi..?

-si

Issei había leído un poco sobre eso pero no tenía mucha información

-son frutas extrañas que dan habilidades únicas a las personas que las comen, pero tienen un efecto muy problemático para los usuarios…. Y ese es el no poder nadar

A lo último kurome sonó algo deprimida

Pero después noto que se recuperó y prosiguió

-la fruta que comí originalmente le pertenecía al imperio como un tesoro pero la comí por accidente… digamos tenía hambre pensé que sabría dulce

Lo dijo como si estuviera un poco arrepentida después de todo ya nunca podrá nadar de nuevo en su vida pero se volvió a animar

-El nombre de la fruta que consumí es la "ope ope no mi" lo que me convierte en una "mujer operación"

Issei noto que kurome sonrió casi divertida pero esa sonrisa se notaba algo macabra algo que le gusto a issei

-todo lo que queda atrapado en mi ROOM es mi sala de operaciones

Ante lo que dijo issei tenía una duda en su mente

-kurome-san tu eres….

Ella sonrió de una manera orgullosa ante eso

-sí, soy doctora

-he

Issei no pudo resistir su emoción

Los días pasaron rápido en su recorrido por lo que issei pudo contar ya habían pasado casi 5 días desde que partió del pueblo de kouh

Llegando por fin a la mitad del camino en un pueblo llamado nagano gobernado por el imperio, issei, grayfia y kurome comenzaron a bajar del carruaje en el que viajaban cercas de una posada que habían visto en el camino en el pueblo, al bajar del carruaje issei pudo sentir una atmosfera extraña en el pueblo en el que se encontraban

Al caminar lo sentía más que antes las miradas de algunos pobladores eran casi vacías parecería que estaban muertos en vida, en otros se podían notar las malas intenciones que llevaban algunos vendedores ambulantes junto con algunos guardias en sus miradas

-es algo del lado oscuro de esta nación

Ante eso issei escucho la voz de kurome vio que se comenzó a acercó un poco a el su mirada parecía afilada al verlos, issei podía notar odio en esos ojos afilados que ella portaba

Pero issei sonrió un poco

-(luce más hermosa con su cálida sonrisa)

Es lo que pensó issei recordando la sonrisa que había visto de kurome en kouh

Al entrar a la posada y llegar a su cuarto de hospedaje issei sintió un aura familiar al entrar vio como en la ventana del cuarto se comenzó a acumular con lo que parecían ser plumas negras

En medio de ellas apareció el rostro de suigintou emergiendo de las plumas lentamente entrando en la habitación

-suigintou averiguaste algo?

Ante la pregunta el noto una sonrisa divertida en ella

-si

Es lo que respondió con esa sonrisa

-por lo que pude averiguar hay un pequeño mercado negro por esta zona, por lo que escuche no se podría comparar con el del imperio

Suigintou le comenzó a explicar algunas cosas que ella vio

Por lo que escucho de suigintou en el mercado negro se especializaba en la venta de armas y sobre todo de esclavitud

Eso le molesto a issei en gran medida

Comenzando a reunirlas en la habitación

-suigintou, grayfia y kurome limpiaremos un poco este pueblo antes de llegar a Kioto

-si

-entendido

Es lo que respondieron suigintou y grayfia

-….?

Kurome estaba sorprendida

-(¿limpiar?)

Es lo que se pregunto

Nunca había visto a alguien que se preocupara por los demás de esa manera era la primera vez, no, había alguien igual en el pasado, alguien muy querida por kurome que era igual

-(mama)

Es lo que respondió mentalmente recordando momentáneamente la figura de su madre

-si

Kurome respondió sonriendo con algo de nostalgia en ella al recordar las palabras de su madre que habían quedado grabadas en lo más profundo de su corazón

Los cuatro se prepararon

 **Prefectura de Chubu: Nagano**

En un pueblo en nagano algo cercas de tokyo se encontraba una mujer con el cabello largo y negro sus ojos eran de una color rojo decididos

Ella es apodada la asesina de un corte y una de las mejores 5 samuráis de todo Japón akame musashi

Su fuerza es tal que nadie puede superar su velocidad abrumadora

Ella se encontraba caminando en el pueblo usando su armadura de samurái de un color rojo por lo que ella notaba ya había comenzado a anochecer continuo caminando buscando a su objetivo entre la multitud en algunos casos les preguntaba a los civiles si habían visto a su presa

Su presa no era nada menos que otra de los 5 mejores samuráis y su hermana pequeña kurome musashi

Pero ella ya no la veía como tal solo la miraba como una traidora más que debía ser erradicada para poder complacer a su señor feudal

Era lo que deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón

-(kurome)

Akame a un recordaba el momento en el que ella los traiciono robando dos de los tesoros del imperio la katana Yatsufusa que le habia sido entregada para cumplir con su deber y la fruta del diablo la ope ope no mi

Ella aun no entendía la razón de la traición de su hermana menor pero lo que hiso es imperdonable

-(kurome te eliminare)

Es lo que pensó decidida

Mientras caminaba

Podía sentir la brisa de la batalla en el aire, ella comenzó a mirar a su derecha

EXPLOCION

-(por allá)

Akame comenzó a dirigirse de una manera seria en la dirección en la que había percibido esa explosión por lo que notaba en el cielo se podía notar humo provocado por el fuego

En el lugar en el que se había escuchado la repentina explosión se podía apreciar cómo las personas de ese pueblo corrían con algo de pánico en sus rostros

El sol comenzó a ocultarse mostrando una hermosa noche en el lugar, el lugar afectado se encontraba algo deplorable. Lo que se podría considerar un lugar de venta estaba totalmente sumergido en un mar de fuego

Se podían notar algunos escombros en el lugar, a unos metros más delante dentro de ese local se encontraba un tipo tirado en la madera del local

-q… quienes son

Es lo que dijo con algo de dificultad por haber recibido tal golpe

Lo que él veía era un mar de fuego en la habitación en las paredes se podia notar algo de fuego en ellas, en frente de el se encontraba una tipa vestida de una manera extraña su cabello era plateado a un lado de ella estaba alguien con una apariencia de campesina su cabello era corto y negro pero

-tu….tu…tu eres

El comenzó a mostrar una expresión sorprendida al ver a esa mujer, él lo sabía la había visto en los carteles de se busca, buscada por el imperio por traición

Hace unas horas barias personas en total de tres aparecieron y asesinaron a todos los presentes del lugar de venta y trafico humano

-….

Ella no dijo nada

La joven de cabello plateado lo sujeto de su kimono y levanto fácilmente con su mano derecha

-¿en dónde se escondieron tus compañeros?

Es lo que pregunto sus ojos brillaban de un plateado intenso, el tipo comenzó a tener una mirada perdida revelando la localización y nombres de algunos políticos corruptos que viven en el pueblo

Kurome solo miraba a grayfia con una expresión algo rara en ella

-no te contienes, ¿verdad?

-…

-y-ya veo

Una gota de sudor se formó en la frente de kurome el silencio de grayfia le trasmitía su respuesta ella había visto las golpizas que les dio a los hombres de ese pequeño lugar para sacar información junto con la hipnosis

Casi hasta el punto de sentir lastima por ellos

-(si no hubiera usado shambles en ese momento, y-yo)

Es lo que dijo con un poco de miedo por el golpe que hubiera recibido en ese entonces si no hubiera tomado esa decisión sus pirando levemente

-hm….?

ESCALOFRIO

-….!?

-¿lo notaste, grayfia?

-si

En ese momento las dos sintieron una presencia leve pero con una increíble pero sutil sed de sangre por el lugar

-(esta presencia)

Kurome reconoció inmediatamente de quien se trataba dando levemente la espalda a grayfia mirando en la dirección en la que lo percibía, no importaba cuantos años pasaran desde que era una niña era imposible olvidar esa presencia intimidante que le erizaba la piel

-grayfia-san podrías adelantarte y avisarle a issei que alguien muy problemático acabo de llegar

Es lo que dijo de una manera algo seria grayfia la miro levemente dándose la vuelta

-buena suerte

-sí, gracias

Kurome sintió el momento en el que dejo de sentir la presencia de grayfia en su espalda sonriendo levemente

Ante eso ella comenzó a caminar en dirección de esa presencia desenvainando su katana lista para lo que sea

Ella caminaba, kurome podía sentir sus propios pasos de una manera pesada

-…

Se podía notar que ella tenía algunas gotas de sudor en su frente

Mientras caminaba

 _-onee-san, eres increíble_

 _Una voz de ella misma en su cabeza algo infantil pero llena de admiración es lo que recordaba, en ese recuerdo se podía notar a una kurome de unos 6 años de edad que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser los jardines de entrenamiento de la familia musashi_

 _-jeje ¿en serio, lo crees kurome?_

 _Es lo que respondió akame con una sonrisa feliz tras el cumplido de su hermana menor, antes de responderle a su hermana menor se encontraba entrenando con un boken vestida con un kimono de entrenamiento entrenando para el uso de una katana, por lo que se podía apreciar ella estaba por los 8 años de edad_

 _-¡si akame onee-san, serás la más fuerte de todo el mundo!_

 _Es lo que kurome casi exclamo con total felicidad en su voz, ante lo que dijo su hermana menor akame se sonrojo levemente algo avergonzada_

 _-k-kurome harás que me sonroje_

 _Akame reacciono un poco torpe al responderle a su hermana menor mirando en diferentes direcciones tontamente avergonzada_

 _-(onee-san se ve linda)_

 _Es lo que pensó kurome con una leve sonrisa con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas_

 _-algún día seré como onee-san_

 _Akeme sonrió_

 _-esperare ese día con gusto kurome_

 _Akame comenzó a acariciar un poco la cabeza de su hermana menor con cariño y un leve sonrojo_

 _-¡kurome, en donde estas!_

 _-…._

 _En ese momento una voz femenina algo madura se pudo escuchar kurome sonrió feliz, el sonrojo de akame comenzó a pagarse al escuchar esa voz_

 _-¡mama!_

 _-…._

 _La sonrisa de kurome era imborrable_

 _akame la ver a su hermana menor sonreír de esa manera hiso que su semblante se ensombreciera_

 _-hm?_

 _Kurome volteo a ver a su hermana mayor con algo de duda en ella_

 _-¿onee-san sucede algo?_

 _-e-eh no, no sucede nada kurome_

 _Es lo que respondió con lo que se podría considerar una sonrisa casi forzada en akame_

 _-¡Kurome!_

 _La voz amigable de su madre se volvió a escuchar_

 _-kurome, mama te espera es mejor no hacerla esperar, ve_

 _Es lo que dijo akame con una sonrisa leve pero convincente_

 _-sí, nos vemos mañana onee-san_

 _-si_

 _Kurome comenzó a ir en dirección en donde se encontraba su madre, esperando emocionada el día siguiente para poder estar con su hermana mayor_

 _Pero por ahora tenía que encontrarse con su amada madre_

 _Ella corrió dirigiéndose en una de las tantas habitaciones que se encontraba en la mansión musashi, al llegar y entrar pudo ver un escritorio algo ordenado, en sima del escritorio se encontraban libros y hojas relacionadas con la medicina_

 _Ella sonrió más al darse cuenta en donde se encontraba, era en el estudio de su madre_

 _Shizune musashi ella había tomado el apellido musashi gracias a que se casó con su padre iori musashi_

 _Su madre era reconocida como una de los mejores médicos de la nación, creando nuevos tratamientos para sus pacientes cuidándolos de una manera generosa es lo que kurome admiraba de ella_

 _-¡mama!_

 _Es lo que dijo alegremente al verla yendo directamente a abrazarla_

 _Shizune había educado a kurome y a akame de una manera amable era querida por todo el pueblo_

 _Su madre le había mostro lo maravilloso que era la vida, kurome para ser como ella aprendió medicina siendo enseñada por su madre, en sus tiempos libres visitaba a su querida hermana_

 _Eran recuerdos preciados para kurome, momentos alegres era lo que recordaba hasta ese día_

En ese leve pero nostálgico recuerdo la hacía sonreír con algo de tristeza dentro de si

El tiempo lo había sentido algo lento al recordar un momento preciado para ella llegando en la habitación en donde se encontraba esa presencia conocida al entrar vio como las paredes de madera estaban encendidas con fuego

Kurome levanto un poco su brazo izquierdo por el repentino calor que sentía

Al mirar levemente a su izquierda

-…

Ella estaba en ese lugar mirándola con una expresión seria en su rostro

Kurome la miro con tristeza

-ha pasado mucho tiempo onee-san

-…

-hm

Ella no respondió, la tristeza en la mirada de kurome volvió a parecer en su mirada

Un silencio incomodo es lo que se podía sentir en esa habitación abrazadora

-qué significa esto kurome

La voz seria de akame rompió el silencio incomodo, kurome notaba a su hermana mayor de una manera sombría

-…

-no solo robaste los tesoros del imperio y abusaste de la confianza de nuestro señor feudal, si no también atacas parte del comercio del imperio…. Cada vez me decepcionas más… traidora

La voz fría con la que le hablo lastimo a kurome

 _-kurome_

Kurome veía una leve silueta de la vieja akame en frente de ella sonriéndole con cariño pero despedazándose enfrente de la actual y fría hermana mayor

Kurome comenzó a bajar levemente la mirada como si de un niño pequeño regañado se tratara, sus ojos fueron ocultados por el cabello de su frente ocultando un poco sus lágrimas sus labios temblaban pero de un momento a otro dejaron de hacerlo

Se notaba que ella comenzó a relajarse mentalmente tomando un leve respiro

-la razón por la que estás aquí es porque te enviaron a asesinarme ¿no es así?

-….

Akame no respondió pero su silencio le daba su respuesta

-(bastardo)

Es lo que kurome pensó con molestia hacia la persona que estaba detrás de todo esto

DESENBAINE

Es lo que se escucho

Kurome vio cómo su hermana mayor desenvainaba su katana, al ver la katana de su hermana una gota de sudor había aparecido en la frente de kurome

-(murasame)

Es lo que pensó con algo de miedo en ella

Kurome se preparó poniendo su katana enfrente de ella lista para el combate akame hiso lo mismo

El tiempo se sentía casi una eternidad

En ese momento una se movió…

Kurome se movió lo más rápido que podía posicionándose en el lado izquierdo de akame lanzando su primer ataque con yatsufusa

CHOQUE

El ataque de kurome fue bloqueado fácilmente por akame

Kurome notaba que su hermana mayor se encontraba tranquila como siempre con su usual mirada fría

Akame empujo la katana de kurome con algo de fuerza haciéndola retroceder

-khu

Por el empujón hiso que el balance de kurome se moviera un poco

SED DE SANGRE

-….!

En ese momento kurome sintió una fuerte sed de sangre haciendo que por instinto se agachara por pura supervivencia

Al hacerlo pudo notar el filo de la katana murasame pasándole por en sima de ella

-nada mal traidora

Kurome vio a akame cercas de ella

-(lo que se esperaba de onee-san)

Es lo que pensó dentro de sí al ver la velocidad de reacción de su hermana mayor

Akame dio un vuelta dándole un patada en el estomago

-¡khaa!

Haciendo que kurome retrocediera una buena distancia

-ah….ah….ah

Kurome sentía un fuerte dolor por el golpe

-….!?

Akame vio que su hermana menor enfundo su katana después de eso levanto su brazo derecho noto que algo aparecía en ella

-RO….

CORTE

Kurome no pudo terminar de decir su técnica, ella solo abría los ojos perpleja de lo que sucedía sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuello, todo lo sentía lento

Al mirar con algo de dificultad a su derecha veía a su hermana en una pose de ataque, en su katana se podía notar un ligero hilo de sangre siendo absorbida por la katana

Ella se dio cuenta

-¡KHAA!

Al mirar enfrente de ella vio como una increíble cantidad de sangre salía esparcida lentamente de su cuello

Sintió su cuerpo pesado, el aire no le llegaba podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca

Yatsufusa se le cayó de sus manos

Ella cayó pesadamente en el suelo de madera del lugar

La sangre la comenzó a ahogar lentamente viendo como su hermana mayor se acercaba lentamente hacia ella la veía de una manera borrosa

Sabía lo que sucedía no solo tenía miedo de morir ahogada por su propia sangre sino también de la maldición de la katana de su hermana

Su maldición consistía de un veneno tipo maldición su efecto era el de detener el corazón de su victima

Aun sin ver su propio cuerpo sabía que las marcas de la maldición habían aparecido

Ella lo sabía…

Era su fin…

Entre lo borroso noto una silueta extraña enfrente de ella podía ver como se movían los labios de esa silueta

No podía entender lo que le decía pero solo logro escuchar

-tu... vi...

Ella trato de hablar pero el corte en la garganta se lo impedía solo veía como en su boca expulsaba algo de su propia sangre

Solo alcanzo a asentir con su cabeza con una dificultad enorme en ella, vio como esa silueta se acercó a ella sintió una leve punzada en su cuello pero eso no le importo ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos con un extraño cansancio en ella

Cayendo directamente en los brazos de la muerte….

* * *

hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz XD

perdón por tardar en publicar el capitulo 9 pero estaba ocupado con lagunas cosas

bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo 9 XD

mate a kurome, a un que es predecible lo que sucedió jajajaja XD

ahora sobre lo que mencione en la pagina del face sobre la pregunta que les haría en este capitulo es hora de darla

¿les gustaría que pensara en la idea de meter a una de las que mencionaron en los Reviews como novia vampira? (solo que eso tardaría un poco)

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Aten92:** será registrado en la historia XD pero será un dolor en el trasero para issei y las demás jajajaja XD

 **Zafiro09:** gracias, XD sobre lo de kuroka, le fay y yasaka lo pensare pero no las agregare en la época en la que se encuentran ahora, si lo hiciera cambiaría el flujo de lo que tengo pensado, pero tal vez las pueda agregar en la época actual de DxD o tal vez... :)

 **V de Vendetta:** meteré a algunas de akame ga kill pero..., sobre lo del harem si lo hiciera grande seria un poco complicado el poder manejarlo pero veré que hacer sobre eso XD

 **Seikishi Kenshi:** los dulces son su vida jajajajaja XD, a medio camino XD, Gracias XD

 **Alex601:** Gracias XD, sobre el lemon tengo pensado eso, cuando publique un capitulo con lemon avisare en la parte de arriba del capitulo en el que salga como una advertencia, pero también dependerá del tipo de capitulo del que salga y sobre le fay... seria un pecado no agregarla LOOOL :), si aparecerá junto con las demás pero tal vez en el tiempo actual de DxD XD

 **Acqua OfThe Back:** jajajaja ok XD

bueno nos vemos en el capitulo 3 de Tártaros o en mundo ESP, hasta la próxima XD


	11. Capítulo 10: Hermanas parte 2:

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Hermanas parte 2: Renacimiento y Lealtad**

Una gran salpicadura de sangre era lo que se podría apreciar en esa habitación en llamas solo se pudo escuchar el sonido pesado de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo frio

-misión completa

La voz sonaba mortal mente seria envainando la katana que sostenía

-es hora de que devuelvas a yatsufusa traidora

Akame comenzó a acercarse a la figura tirada en el suelo para quitarle la katana que estaba tirada junto a ella, a su hermana menor kurome. En el lugar en el que kurome se encontraba tirada se podía apreciar un charco de sangre, la sangre aun fluía desde la garganta como si se tratara de un pequeño arrollo, el sonido de alguien ahogándose era lo que se podía escuchar

El rostro de kurome se encontraba manchado con su propia sangre seguido de eso unos extraños símbolos comenzaron a emerger de la herida de su garganta en volviendo lentamente su cuerpo como si se tratara de una maldición

La katana murasame tiene la especialidad de matar a sus víctimas de un corte mediante una maldición que hace que el corazón de la víctima se detenga en el momento en el que los símbolos negros lleguen a el

Una habilidad aterradora

Akame estaba lo suficientemente cercas como para arrebatarle a yatsufusa pero….

-…..!

Akame esquivo un ataque enemigo por lo que ella notaba parecían una especie de plumas negras parecidas a los de un cuervo pero sutilmente diferentes, podía notar que eran afiladas al ver como cortaron con facilidad la madera del lugar como si se tratara de simple papel

-¡hee, nada mal tienes buenos reflejos humana!

Akame escucho una voz de una mujer desconocida al voltear se sorprendió levemente pero al mismo tiempo sin bajar la guardia, lo que veía era lo que parecía ser una niña levitan pero se notaba madura con un toque de nobleza en ella, atrás de ella se podía apreciar unas hermosas alas negras

-que le haya ganada a kurome-san tan fácilmente, su fuerza es interesante

A su lado derecho escucho otra voz, akame posiciono su mano derecha en su katana lista para desenfundar. Al mirar un poco en el lugar que provino la nueva voz noto que la nueva desconocida estaba vestida con lo que parecía ser ropa extraña, notaba un cabello plateado en ella

Akame se preparo

Pero

-kurome

Escucho una tercera voz, akame comenzó a sudar levemente la presencia de la tercera voz no la sintió en ningún momento causándole una leve sensación de terror en ella

Sostuvo el mango de su katana con algo de fuerza en ella tratando de clamarse un poco, al voltear en donde se encontraba kurome, estaba un joven mirando a kurome fijamente no se notaba una sensación de tristeza pero tan poco de ira

Notaba que ese joven la ignoraba a ella como si no representara algún tipo de peligro para el eso molesto un poco a akame

-¿kurome te gustaría vivir y ser más fuerte?

Es lo que dijo casi en un susurro

La débil cabeza de kurome se movió de arriba abajo con gran dificultad, aun con sus ojos casi sin vida se notaba un pequeño brillo de vida en ellos eso hiso sonreír levemente a issei

Akame vio como el joven se acercó a su hermana menor noto que él se arrodillo un poco levantándola levemente

-hm..?

Akame miro como el joven comenzó a acercar su boca al cuello de kurome en ese instante ese joven comenzó a morderla

Algo de sangre comenzó a escurrir del cuello de kurome

-…ah

Kurome gimo casi como si fuera un sutil susurro ahogado

La leve expresión facial de kurome reflejaba dolor hasta el punto de creer que ya estaba muerta como si se tratara de un reflejo generado por el mismo cuerpo muerto, pero después de un breve momento su expresión facial reflejaba algo de placer como si hubiera vuelto del mundo de los vivos. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas su mirada se encontraba algo intoxicada, en la comisura de sus labios comenzaba a escurrir levemente algo de su propia saliva mezclándose con su propia sangre. Como si estuviera sintiendo una sensación placentera hasta el punto de convertir su mente en jalea

-A-AAAAHHHHH!

Ella gimió de placer, sus brazos y piernas se movían como si se estuviera resistiendo pero levemente comenzó a entregarse más a esa sensación extraña llamada placer

Akame que fue testigo de lo ocurrido comenzó a sonrojarse levemente

-¡hee, nada mal mocoso!

-eso no me sucedió a mi

La que parecía una niña con alas negras comenzó a alagar al joven con una sonrisa lujuriosa en ella, mientras la joven de cabello plateado miraba con duda tal escena

Akame se quedó en silencio

Ella ya había visto en los bajos fondos a mujeres quebradas con expresión llenas de placer al usar algo llamado afrodisiaco en ellas, pero era la primera vez que veía a una con esa clase de expresión sin usar el afrodisiaco

-…

kurome comenzó a quedar inconsciente en los brazos de ese joven akame noto como el joven la levantaba como si se tratara de una princesa

El joven se volteo y la miro

Pero sus ojos no reflejaban odio ni nada parecido

-…

Reflejaban curiosidad y felicidad en ellos

-perdón por mi descortesía, mi nombre es issei MacDowell

Es lo que dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

Akame retiro levemente su mano del mango de su katana

-soy una de las cinco mejores samuráis del imperio Akame Musashi

Akame se presentó su voz sonaba seria

-….!

En ese momento akame noto algo extraño

-(las marcas…)

Las marcas de la maldición de murasame comenzaron a desaparecer del cuerpo de kurome como si fueran solo una simple ilusión, la mirada de akame se afilo viendo fijamente al joven llamado issei

-(él no es normal, ¿pero por qué la mordió, es acaso un poder especial?)

Es lo que pesaba con mortal seriedad era la primera vez que veía que la maldición de murasame se desvanecía del cuerpo de su víctima al usar ese tipo de método

-por lo que puedo apreciar, ¿eres aliado de la traidora?

Es lo que pregunto poniendo nueva mente su mano en el mango de la katana sin bajar la guardia preparándose para el ataque

Issei solo sonrió, su mirada parecía la de un depredador examinando a su presa akame comenzó a sudar pesadamente solo un pensamiento cruzo por su mente

-(no puedo ganarle)

Es lo que pensaba con pesadez en ella

Sentía una presión extraña proviniendo de él, pero sabía que tenía una oportunidad de herirlo si usaba su segunda carta del triunfo

-sí, más precisamente es mi nueva novia vampira, mi subordinada

Es lo que dijo con su usual mirada y sonrisa

-(novia…. Vampira?)

Es lo que se preguntaba nunca había escuchado sobre eso

-….

Akame se comenzó a poner algo nerviosa al ver que issei la miraba como si la estuviera examinándola con la mirada

Esa mirada la inquietaba tenía la sensación de que esa mirada le veía hasta el alma, sentía algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía…

…miedo

Ella comenzó a apretar el mango de la katana lista para desenfundarla rápidamente pero antes de hacerlo

-no tienes por qué estar tan en guardia hablemos un poco

Es lo que dijo con tranquilidad el aire alrededor de él le daban la sensación que estaba presente de un señor feudal, no sabía en lo que él pensaba era lo que más la aterrorizaba

-…

Akame comenzó a desenfundar su katana pero noto que issei no se puso en guardia pero notaba que no necesitaba hacerlo

-(él no tiene aberturas)

Es lo que pensó con sinceridad las posibilidades de ganarle son bajas ella lo sabía muy bien

-lo siento, pero yo no peleare

Es lo que dijo tranquilamente, su voz sonaba con un toque de disculpa y pena en ella

-crees que con eso no te atacare

Es lo que dijo akame con algo de nerviosismo pero trataba de parecer aun tranquila

-solo tienes que relajarte, cierto. Te propongo algo

-algo?

Akame pregunto con algo de duda en ella

-sí, yo no peleare contigo pero si mi nueva novia vampira, ¿qué te parece?

Es lo que dijo con una sonrisa algo provocativa

-…

Akame se quedó en silencio, mirando a su hermana menor con algo de desprecio

-por lo que veo tu misión es asesinarla, no

Ante lo que dijo issei ella asintió

-tres días, solo dale eso y ella peleara en mi lugar es lo que te garantizo por ahora después de todo si no aceptas. Te asesinare

Es lo que dijo con una sonrisa amigable algo que aterro a akame, ella comenzó a pensar en la propuesta que él le dio

-si ganas puedes llevarte a yatsufusa y la vida de tu hermana, no te preocupes no te hare nada si ganas

-¿y si pierdo?

Era la duda que akame tenía en la mente así que decidió preguntar, ella noto que él sonrió ligeramente

-Veremos eso luego

Es lo que respondió como si aún estuviera pensando en ello

-entiendo, acepto

Akame respondió calmada comenzando a enfundar su katana sabía muy bien la fuerza de su hermana menor

Sonrió para si ya que era una victoria asegurada y más por la pobre cantidad de días que tenia

Ella se dio la vuelta lista para marcharse pero se detuvo un momento y volteo a verlo

-la esperare al norte del pueblo

Es lo que dijo saltando por la ventana que al parecer uso para entrar marchándose en el proceso

En el momento en el que akame se retiró issei suspiro levemente un poco cansado pero sonrió algo feliz

Miraba a kurome que se encontraba en sus brazos con algo de expectativa en ella

-hmmm

Noto que ella comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos como si estuviera despertando de un sueño largo y pesado

Al momento en el que ella los entre abrió

-buenos días señorita

-….¿eh?

Es lo que dijo issei sonriéndole, kurome se sonrojo levemente, pero su sonrojo no duro mucho ya que ella comenzó a pensar en gran profundidad

-(que sucedió….. cierto)

Issei la bajo cuidadosamente al momento de bajarla de sus brazos ella se alejó un poco tratando de hacer algo de distancia puso una rodilla al suelo inclinándose levemente

-mi espada y mi alma le pertenece a usted issei-sama, no, mi lord mi nuevo señor feudal. Gracias por su misericordia en salvarme estoy en deuda con usted

-…!

Issei se sorprendió ligeramente podía notar en kurome lealtad eterna en ella en ese momento issei recordó

Al morder a un humano y convertirlo con el "veneno" se vuelven leales al nosferatu o al vampiro que los convirtió, creando una lealtad irrompible en el humano afectado

-(esta también es la lealtad de los samurais)

Una ligera gota de sudor apareció en el pero dejo pasar eso ya que debe de ser también una de las costumbres de los samuráis hacia su señor feudal es lo que issei notaba

Mientras issei pensaba en la lealtad de los samuráis noto algo de duda en kurome ya que ella se examinaba su propio cuerpo

-mi lord…

-solo llámame como antes

Es lo que respondió issei con una sonrisa en el pero el rostro de kurome reflejaba desacuerdo

-lo siento, pero mi código de honor me impide ser grosera con mi señor feudal

Es lo que ella respondió, issei derrotado solo asintió al ver la seriedad de kurome

-que es lo que sucede kurome

Es lo que pregunto issei con calma

-sí, sé que ahora soy una vampira en este momento. Puedo notar un cambio considerable en mi cuerpo y habilidades pero…

Ella lo miro fijamente antes de continuar

-porque la maldición de murasame se desvaneció

Es lo que dijo por fin, ante lo que dijo kurome issei comenzó a pensarlo un poco

Después de pensarlo issei la miro

-kurome trata de sentir los latidos de tu corazón

-…?

Es lo que respondió sonriendo, ante eso kurome comenzó a levantar su mano derecha poniéndolo justo en su corazón aun con lago de duda

-….!?

Al hacerlo kurome se impacto

Ella….

…. No podía sentir los latidos de su propio corazón

Ante la expresión sorprendida de kurome issei sonrió un poco

-ahora que eres un vampiro eres inmune a ese tipo de maldiciones ya que tu corazón ya no late

Es lo que respondió

Los nosferatus y vampiros son inmunes a maldiciones malignas dañinas hacia el cuerpo pero no inmunes a maldiciones sagradas o ataques sagrados es lo que evangeline le enseño

Ante el nuevo conocimiento que acaba de recibir kurome asintió en entendimiento

Issei le comento lo que le sucedió después de desmayarse pero al escuchar lo que paso kurome se sonrojo intensamente al recordar la sensación placentera que había experimentado en ese momento, ella pensó que se trataba de un sueño pero era real

Algo que la avergonzó intensamente

-¡desvistes ver tu cara pervertida kurome-chan, por tu expresión en ese momento de seguro te mojaste de la emoción, hahaha!

La voz burlesca de suigintou se podía escuchar en el aire seguido de la risa de ella, algo que hiso que kurome se avergonzara más de lo que ya estaba

Grayfia y issei solo ignoraban el comportamiento habitual de suigintou al burlarse de todos eso solo demostraba que ya se habían acostumbrado al escucharla hablar

-ya veo

Es lo que respondió kurome a issei después de que suigintou se calmara

-¿crees poder contra tu hermana?

Ante lo que issei pregunto kurome lo negó con la cabeza moviéndola de derecha e izquierda lentamente

-no, no le puedo ganar. Aun en mi nuevo estado onee-san solo jugaría conmigo, ella no mostro todo su potencial

Es lo que respondió con sinceridad, su mirada se mostraba dolida, sabía muy bien que no podía ganar.

-(después de todo ella no me ve como su igual…)

Es lo que pensó tristemente, sabía muy bien que su hermana tenía dos cartas del triunfo ni siquiera se molestaría en usar una de ellas en una traidora de bajo calibre, de entre los 5 mejores samuráis kurome es la más débil de los 5

Su hermana akame estaba en el puesto 2 del más fuerte en el imperio

-….

Issei se quedó callado momentáneamente mirando y evaluando seriamente la fuerza, experiencia, resistencia y voluntad de kurome

Ante sus pensamientos issei sonrió al llegar a una respuesta ante las posibles posibilidades de crecimiento en kurome

-(es probable que ella pueda soportarlo…)

Es lo que pensó sonriendo dentro de sí pero al mismo tiempo preocupado por su seguridad

-kurome

-si

-tengo una solución

Issei respondió con una mirada de expectativa en ella esperando ver su futuro prometedor

 **Lugar Desconocido**

PASOS

En la profunda oscuridad de la noche se encontraba una joven caminando tranquilamente en un pasillo de un castillo desconocido las velas alumbraban brevemente el lugar destacando su cabello rosado y hermoso

Por su tamaño parecería ser confundida por una niña pero no lo era

Su sonrisa reflejaba superioridad en ella, miraba a los sirvientes y sirvientas como simples moscas revoloteando por el lugar

Pero las ignoro con su sonrisa burlona y típica

Ella camino dirigiéndose a una enorme puerta bien elaborada

ABRIR

La puerta se abrió como si sintiera la presencia de ella

Al entrar en esa enorme habitación se dirigió en lo que parecía ser un trono ella se sentó tranquilamente esperando las noticas de lo que ella esperaba con felicidad

-¡krul-sama bienvenida!

Una joven voz es lo que se escuchó en el enorme lugar su pose era elegante recibiendo a krul con elegancia, esa persona estaba situada a un lado del trono un poco retirado mostrándole respeto

-gracias por la bienvenida tardada, ¡mika!

Lo último lo dijo en un tono molesto

-…!?

Ella había desaparecido del campo de visión de mika

-¡AGH!

En ese momento el sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago al mirar vio a krul, su mano derecha estaba incrustada en su estomago

El callo al suelo con un fuerte dolor retorciéndose algo de saliva salía de la boca de mika por el repentino y fuerte golpe

PISADA

Krul comenzó a pisarle la cabeza a mika con algo de fuerza girando levemente su pie como si estuviera pisando un insecto

-¡espero que con esto aprendas a recibirme más rápidamente o talvez necesitas más disciplina, mika!

Lo último lo dijo con una expresión llena de lujuria

-e-entiendo, perdone mi tardanza krul-sama

Es lo que mika respondió ante la actitud furiosa de krul asintiendo ante lo primero que ella menciono

Ella quito su pie de la cabeza de mika dirigiéndose a su trono, al sentarse ella lo miro con burla

-¿y? que respondió Kitty-chan

Ante la pregunta de krul, mika sudo pesadamente

-e-evangeline-sama todavía no ha dado su respuesta, krul-sama

Es lo que dijo levantándose del suelo con algo de nerviosismo ante la posible reacción de su ama

Krul lo miraba con algo de ira pero después de un momento ella sonrió

-es lo que se esperaba de kitty-chan, veo que ella aun desconfía de mi

Es lo que dijo poniendo su mano en la comisura de sus labios como si hubiera esperado esa respuesta sus ojos aún tenían la chispa de burla en ella, mika solo sudo levemente ante la reacción de krul ante la noticia

-tendré que ganarme su confianza… pero ¿cómo?

Ella comenzó a pensar seriamente en una posible forma para poder convencerla

Kurl sonrió de una manera victoriosa en ella al encontrar esa respuesta, pero después recordó algo que quería preguntarle a mika

-lograron encontrar ese lugar

Es lo que pregunto con seriedad en ella, mika noto que si respondía de manera equivocada el corría el riesgo de morir trago saliva pesadamente calmándose en el proceso

-sí, lo encontramos

Ante la respuesta de mika ella sonrió complacida

-(que es lo que está planeando krul-sama)

Es lo que se preguntaba mika con algo de seriedad

 **Nagano**

En una de las posadas en nagano se encontraba kurome recostada en la cama de una de las habitaciones en las que ella se estaba quedando

-onee-sama… porque las cosas terminaron de esta manera

Es lo que dijo con un semblante lleno de tristeza

Ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos levemente cayendo en un profundo sueño

 _-bien hecho kurome_

 _La voz de su madre felicitándola es lo que se podía escuchar, kurome se encontraba mesclando y creando medicinas naturales con yerbas y hojas especiales_

 _-kurome serás un excelente medico_

 _Es lo que dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa_

 _-muchas gracias mama_

 _Por lo que su madre veía kurome tenía un gran potencial, aprendió todo del cuerpo humano de una manera rápida y sencilla incluso llamarla prodigio no sería suficiente_

 _En algunos momentos kurome le asistía como ayudante curando a algunos heridos de manera rápida y precisa eso hacia feliz a su madre_

 _Ver como su pequeña la superaría dentro de poco le causaba gran felicidad_

 _Kurome podía apreciar en su madre una sonrisa llena de amor eso la hiso sonreír más de lo que ya estaba_

 _Pero el día en el que ella salió a comprar en el mercado vio una silueta de humo negro en una dirección pero lo que la alarmo_

 _Era que el humo provenía de su casa_

 _-¡MAMA!_

 _Ella salió corriendo sin importarle nada las cosas que ella traía las había tirado para mayor velocidad_

 _Al momento de llegar a la esquina_

 _-…!_

 _Lo que ella veía era su casa en llamas, el fuego ardía como si fuera el mismo infierno era lo que sentía kurome_

 _-¡MAMAA!_

 _Ella grito_

 _Al momento de correr y acercarse más a la casa pudo ver en la entrada a su hermana mayor mirando el fuego en su casa su expresión era vacía en sus ojos se podría apreciar pequeñas lagrimas_

 _-¡onee-san!_

 _-kuro…me_

 _Ante la voz de su hermana los ojos de akame volvieron a brillar pero se notaba la tristeza en ella_

 _-onee-san te encuentras bien_

 _-…_

 _Kurome se alivió de que su hermana se encontrara bien pero la mirada de akame fue ocultada por su cabello quedándose en un perturbador silencio_

 _-y mama donde esta_

 _Es lo que dijo kurome buscándola con la mirada el semblante de su hermana se vio más triste de lo que estaba_

 _Akame se acercó a su hermana menor y comenzó a abrasarla_

 _-lo siento_

 _Es lo único que salió de sus labios abrasándola_

 _-¿eh?_

 _Ante la confusión de su hermana menor akame miro a otra dirección mientras la abrazaba_

 _-no pude hacer nada, perdóname_

 _La voz de akame se notaba dolida_

 _Lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de los ojos de kurome lentamente captando lo que su hermana mayor le dijo el abrazo de akame se volvió un poco más fuerte tratando de darle valor_

 _-todo estará bien kurome onee-san está contigo_

 _Es lo que dijo akame con una voz tranquilizadora akame la abrazaba más fuerte haciendo que su hermana menor se sintiera más segura en sus cálidos brazos, kurome ya no lo pudo soportar llorando en los brazos de su hermana mayor por montones_

 _Los días pasaron kurome había investigado la razón del incendio pero solo encontró pequeñas pistas, lo único que descubrió fue que el incendio fue provocado_

 _Kurome iba caminado en un pasillo de su nueva residencia_

 _-(onee-san)_

 _Cada vez que le preguntaba a su hermana ella eludía el tema con un silencio incomodo kurome aun recordaba la expresión de su hermana mayor al ver el incendio eso hiso que se sintiera más triste_

 _Antes de darse cuenta ella había llegado a la sala de kendo se armó de valor y entro_

 _-¡kurome!_

 _-onee-san?_

 _Al momento de entrar escucho la voz de su hermana al mirar en la dirección en donde provenía vio que su hermana mayor se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa_

 _-viniste, ¿comenzaras a practicar?_

 _Es lo que dijo su hermana mayor con total felicidad_

 _-si, onee-san estaré bajo tu cuidado_

 _Al momento de responderle con determinación su hermana mayor sonrió_

 _Akame le había sugerido a kurome que entrenara para aprender a defenderse los días pasaban en intensos entrenamientos eran difíciles pero estar con su hermana mayor la hacían feliz pero debes en cuando el recuerdo de su madre emergía en su cabeza ella necesitaba saber la verdad_

 _Kurome veía a su hermana mayor entrenando con su boken se armó de valor_

 _-onee-san_

 _-hm? Sucede algo kurome?_

 _Respondió akame con una sonrisa sonrojada_

 _-…_

 _Ante la determinación de su hermana menor akame quedo en silencio_

 _-onee-san que sucedió en el incendio, ¡deja de ocultármelo por favor necesito saber la verdad!_

 _Es lo que dijo con determinación en su voz akame desvió la mirada akame suspiro como si se sintiera derrotada al ver los ojos de su hermana_

 _-entiendo pero no en este lugar, vamos a un lugar seguro_

 _-s-si_

 _Es lo que respondió kurome veía que su hermana mayor estaba seria_

 _Ellas entraron en lo que se podría considerar un almacén ya que alrededor había algunas cosas como artefactos e armas guardadas en ese lugar_

 _Akame volteo a verla su mirada era dolida algo que alarmo un poco a kurome_

 _-kurome sobre el incendio…. el incendio fue ocasionado alguien intento asesinar a nuestra madre_

 _Es lo que dijo akame con algo de dolor y molestia, la expresión de kurome no cambio ya que ella sabía sobre eso_

 _Akame continúo_

 _-logre ver al causante, no, el asesino mientras caminaba el lucia sospechoso trate de capturarlo pero logró escapar cuando me acerque más al lugar ya era tarde_

 _Es lo que dijo sus lágrimas caían sin cesar_

 _-si hubiera llegado antes… yo_

 _-kurome_

 _Kurome se culpaba si hubiera llegado antes tal vez ella… kurome comenzó a llorar su hermana la volvió a abrazar de la misma manera que ese día se notaba la calidez en su abrazo_

 _-no te preocupes kurome encontrare al culpable es por eso que…_

 _Akema no termino de hablar ya que su hermana la interrumpió kurome sabía lo que su hermana trataría de decirle_

 _-no, onee-san yo te ayudare_

 _Es lo que dijo kurome se notaba en su voz algo de ira, ella quería encontrar al asesino de su madre_

 _-pero kurome…. ¿Estas segura?_

 _Es lo que dijo su hermana mayor con algo de duda y preocupación en su voz, kurome asintió ante la que su hermana mayor le dijo con determinación_

 _Akame sonrió_

 _-muy bien kurome, pero el camino no será nada sencillo_

 _-sí, estaré preparada para lo que viene onee-san_

 _Los años pasaron rápidamente akame y kurome habían ganado los títulos de los 5 mejores samuráis al llegar a ese nivel les dieron 2 de las katanas legendarias del imperio murasame a akame y yatsufusa a kurome_

 _Las hermanas se encargaban de mantener el orden en el imperio capturando criminales y personas que se dedicaban a causar el caos en el imperio junto con los que se consideraban traidores ellas les daban caza_

 _En el imperio kurome iba caminando vestida con una armadura negra lo que indicaba que ella era una samurái en servicio, a su lado se encontraba su hermana mayor las dos caminaban con una sonrisa en sus caras_

 _Pero kurome noto que su hermana se detuvo_

 _-¿Onee-san?_

 _Al voltear a verla akame estaba babeando con un brillo en sus ojos al mirar la dirección que ella estaba viendo lo noto_

 _-…._

 _Había una gran cantidad de carne preparada en venta en un puesto de comida kurome cruzo los brazos y suspiro_

 _-onee-san no podemos estamos en servicio_

 _-¡eehhhhh!_

 _Akame comenzó a mostrar una expresión de un cachorrito pequeño_

 _-ghm_

 _-(onee-san eso no es justo, sabes que es mi debilidad)_

 _-e-está bien pero tendrás que darme deliciosos dulces para después_

 _-por su puesto déjaselo a onee-chan_

 _-(jeje)_

 _Es lo que dijo akame con entusiasmo al verla kurome rio dentro de si_

 _Al terminar de comer las dos salieron de ese puesto comenzando a caminar en dirección a su hogar por donde caminaban era una región con algunos árboles era un paisaje hermoso_

 _-estuvo delicioso_

 _Es lo que dijo akame con un brillo en sus ojos_

 _Kurome solo sonrió un poco_

 _-onee-san comes demasiada carne, debes de comer más verdura_

 _Es lo que dijo kurome de una manera estricta pero_

 _-mira quien habla, kurome comes demasiados dulces. A diferencia de la carne los dulces no son saludables_

 _-¡gha!_

 _Como si le hubiera dado donde más le duele kurome miro a otra dirección_

 _-¡kyaa!_

 _-….?_

 _Mientras discutían y reían escucharon a una niña gritar, ellas se miraron y comenzaron a acercarse a esa voz_

 _Al llegar vieron a una niña herida por lo que notaban ella se había caído de un árbol, en su pierna derecha se notaba una herida_

 _-¡estás bien!_

 _Kurome preocupada se acercó apresuradamente a la niña en el suelo_

 _Al acercarse_

 _Kurome no espero respuesta de la niña, kurome puso su mano en su cintura en ella se encontraba lo que parecía ser un pequeña bolsa al abrirla habían lo que parecía ser medicina_

 _-no te muevas esto no tardara mucho_

 _Es lo que dijo kurome con una sonrisa que demostraba confianza, la niña asintió sonrojada al ver la sonrisa de kurome_

 _Akame veía como su hermana le colocaba algo de líquido medicinal en su pierna de una manera profesional_

 _Pero akame comenzó a apretar su mandíbula con algo de fuerza_

 _-…?_

 _Kurome sintió la mirada de su hermana al voltear vio que su hermana mayor la veía, pero su mirada parecía vacía_

 _-¿onee-san sucede algo?_

 _La mirada de akame volvió a ser normal de nuevo_

 _-no, no sucede nada kurome veo que aprendiste mucho de…. Mama_

 _Lo último casi fue un susurro pero kurome logro escucharla_

 _-si mama me enseño muchas cosas_

 _Kurome sonrió con un notable sonrojo_

 _-…., Ya veo_

 _Por un momento la expresión de akame era fría al ver la sonrisa de kurome al escuchar de su madre pero volvió rápidamente a su faceta calmada y amorosa_

 _-listo, termine ten cuidado para la próxima, si_

 _Kurome le sonrió a la niña de una manera amigable como le había enseñado su madre, el tratar a los paciente de una manera clamada y amistosa_

 _-muchas gracias onee-chan_

 _-¿onee-chan?_

 _Ante el agradecimiento de la niña kurome se sonrojo_

 _-…._

 _Kurome noto que akame veía a la niña con una sonrisa una gota de sudor apareció en kurome_

 _La niña se asustó al ver la sonrisa falsa de akame miro a kurome hiso una reverencia y se marcho_

 _-onee-san… no seas sobre protectora_

 _-pe… pero podría ser peligrosa_

 _-onee-san que tiene de peligroso una niña que se cayó de un árbol_

 _Es lo que respondió kurome con más gotas de sudor en su cabeza akame entro en pánico pero se recuperó rápidamente_

 _-aun si es una niña que se cayó de un árbol podría ser peligrosa, pero no te preocupes onee-chan está contigo_

 _Akame al decir esas palabras con confianza su mirada brillo intensamente, más gotas de sudor salieron en la cabeza de kurome pero aun así sonrió_

 _-onee-san_

Kurome comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente al hacerlo noto que era de día sonrió con algo de nostalgia al soñar con ese momento ella se levantó de su cama, desde la propuesta de issei a kurome ya habían pasado tres días

Kurome vio a yatsufusa la tomo entre sus manos seguido de eso comenzó a desenfundarla a la mitad viendo el filo de su katana con algo de cariño y pesar, es lo que notaba ella misma malverse en el reflejo de la katana

La enfundo de nuevo respiro hondo su mirada era de una determinación increíble

Ella lo sabía

La hora del duelo…

… estaba por iniciar

* * *

Hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz XD

espero les haya gustado el capitulo 10 ¿que sucederá después? eso lo dejare a su imaginación XD bueno ya tengo decidido al 100% quienes serán las demás novias vampiro de issei pero tardaran en salir XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Alex601:** jajajaja listo XD, gracias XD

 **Zafiro09:** es un secreto XD

 **Aten92:** gracias XD

 **Alber Breaker:** sobre lo de irina y koneko es probable pero no ahora, hasta que lleguen al tiempo actual veré sobre eso XD

Gracias por los comentarios :) nos vemos en el capitulo 4 de tártaros o en el capitulo 1 de mundo ESP hasta la próxima XD


	12. Capítulo 11: Hermanas Parte 3 Final:

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Este capitulo puede contener leve insinuación sexual se procura discreción

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Hermanas Parte 3 Final: Culpa**

El campo de la batalla se encontraba al norte del pueblo de nagano se podía apreciar un hermosos lugar plantas, arboles era una magnifica vista

En el lugar akame se encontraba esperando con paciencia era lo que se notaba en su expresión serena con sus ojos cerrados espera el momento del encuentro

-…

En ese momento ella los abrió pudo sentir varias presencias en frente de ella algo retirado, se encontraba kurome su expresión era seria lista para lo que viniera al lado derecho del lugar entre los árboles se encontraba el joven llamado issei esperando ver el resultado del combate su expresión era seria, a su lado se encontraban las dos desconocidas que ella había visto en esa habitación

Por lo que akame notaba serán espectadores

-Espero estés preparada, ¡traidora!

Es lo que dijo akame con algo de seriedad kurome solo apretó un poco la funda de yatsufusa cerró los ojos y suspiro sacando de sus pulmones el miedo que habitaba en su cuerpo

-…

Los abrió con una fuerte determinación

-estoy preparada… onee-san

Ella sonrió desenvainando a yatsufusa

-…

Akame se molestó al ver la mirada de kurome en la forma en la que la llamo, no era una mirada de dolor ni de odio o decepción

Era una mirada llena de amabilidad

-(… se parce… a ella)

Es lo que pensó akame con algo de odio al ver la silueta de su madre en kurome

Akeme comenzó a desenvainar la mirada de ella era mortal algo que hiso que kurome se pusiera más en guardia

El viento soplaba con gracia entre las dos el sonido en el lugar estaba en un profundo silencio se podía sentir la tensión en el lugar con tan solo echar una mirada

-(onee-san… yo)

En ese momento akame se movió, se acercó a una increíble velocidad a kurome la katana se movió con gracia y precisión dirigiéndose de nuevo al cuello de kurome

Kurome sintió peligro en su cuerpo con una gota de sudor en su frente esquivo la katana pudo apreciar con una pequeña hebra de cabello fue cortado de su cabello rápidamente movió su katana en dirección a su objetivo

Las katanas de las hermanas chocaron generando algo de chispas en el proceso las dos se miraban a los ojos

Se podía notar las presiones de las katanas la una de la otra

Akame logro desviar el camino de la katana de kurome con suma facilidad lista para otro ataque

-…?

Kurome se dio cuenta a tiempo esquivando el ataque saltando hacia atrás de ella misma

-¡AAAHHHH!

Tras el salto kurome lo uso como impulso para acercarse a su hermana

El sonido de las katanas colisionando es lo que se podía apreciar

Kurome bloqueaba

akame bloqueaba

Era un encuentro parejo

Pero

-¡AAHHH!

-qu…..!?

En ese momento kurome logro hacerle una pequeña herida en la mejilla izquierda de akame, akame se alarmo un poco y decidió alejarse un poco haciendo algo de distancia

Akame comenzó a tocarse la mejilla con confusión al sentir el líquido recorriendo su mejilla en su mano la puso en frente de ella para ver que era

Sangre

Era lo que veía

Ella apretó su mano creando un puño lleno de furia y confusión

-(desde cuando están hábil)

Es lo que se preguntaba akame, por lo que ella recordaba kurome no estaba en ese nivel de manejo de la katana hasta el punto de igualarla a ella

-(que paso en esos tres días)

Al preguntárselo a ella misma, akame comenzó a mirar al espectador del encuentro a issei él sonreía

Miro a kurome vio que ella levanto su katana yatsufusa

Energía oscura con un toque morado comenzó a salir de la katana, esa energía comenzó a tocar el suelo, de él comenzaron a salir varias figuras reconocibles para akame

-¡Natala, apeman y hentarr ataquen!

Ante la orden de kurome natala, apeman y hentar se abalanzaron contra akame en diferentes velocidades de movimiento

El primero en llegar a akame fue natala con una increíble velocidad el abalanzo su lanza con cuchilla tratando de cortar a akame

Akame esquivo el ataque brincando con sutileza

Los dos que faltaban llegaron apeman uso su puño derecho tratando de golpearla en el aire akame hentarr trato de lastimarla pero

Akame esquivo con facilidad a los dos atacantes vio un oportunidad su objetivo era

Apeman

Rápidamente se acercó por su espalda en medio de la confusión ella levanto su katana lsita para cortarle la cabeza pero…

-¡ROOM!

Es lo que se escucho era la voz de kurome un circulo extraño cubrió el lugar en el momento en el que la katana estaba por tocar el cuello de apeman

-¡Shambles!

CHOQUE

-…!?

En ese momento akame se sorprendió lo que su katana toco no fue la carne de apeman sino metal…

Era la lanza de natala

Más bien al que tenía en frente era natala

Akame volvió a retroceder

-esto es…

Era el único pensamiento que salió de su boca

Con confusión miro a kurome

Trato de hablar pero natala se lo impidió en medio del combate con las marionetas akame trato de cortar a natala pero

-¡shambles!

-¡de nuevo!

Volvió a pasar pero ahora la que tenía en frente era…

-¡kurome!

La expresión de akame era de ira ya sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo

-(esto es obra de la ope ope no mi, no me digas que ella…)

La expresión de kurome era de una determinación irrompible las katanas chocaron en algunos puntos

Al separarse levemente akame la miro

-traidora…, tú te comiste la ope ope?

-….

El silencio de kurome era su respuesta

-maldita traidora esa fruta le pertenecía a nuestro señor feudal como te atreves a comerla y arruinar sus planes

La voz de akame se notaba llena de ira

Pero kurome

-¿sus planes? ¿Los planes de arruinar el imperio es lo que hablas onee-san?, ese bastardo solo te está usando onee-san si alguien usaba la habilidad de la ope ope en el. Para darle inmortalidad seria la perdición del imperio la corrupción reinaría por siempre

La ira se notaba en la voz de kurome pero cambio a una de dolor

-onee-san abre los ojos por favor

-…

Es lo que dijo kurome pero akame ataco con su katana, kurome logro bloquearla

Ellas se miraban fijamente

-¡la que debe de abrir los ojos eres tú. Esa zorra te lavo el cerebro, traidora!

-….zorra?, ¡no llames a mama de esa forma!

Ante la forma en la que se refirió a su madre kurome se enojó empujando con su katana a akame

Por el empuje akame retrocedió un poco

-y como debería de llamar a la que le lavo el cerebro a mi hermanita

-…?

La cara de akame se deformo más por la ira

-¡esa zorra trato de manipularte para asesinar a nuestro señor feudal es lo que dijo papa ella era una criminal en contra del imperio, aun cuando te aleje para siempre de ella seguiste con sus malditos pasos!

-…alejar… me, ¿pa… pa?, pensé que el imperio fue el culpable de su asesinato pero…. Onee-san… no me digas que… tu

Era lo único que respondió kurome ante lo que su hermana estaba diciendo, kurome sabía que su madre estaba en contra del imperio

Kurome comenzó a analizar las palabras de su hermana al hacerlo todo tenía sentido

Porque su hermana era la única presente en el lugar y por qué el sospechoso nunca fue atrapado o más bien ¿el sospechoso existía?, siempre se lo preguntaba ella misma al no encontrar evidencia de lo sucedido

La ira se comenzó a adueñar de kurome trataba de gritarle a su hermana por hacer tal atrocidad pero

-…

No lo pudo hacer al ver la expresión de su hermana mayor no era la expresión profesional que siempre llevaba

Su expresión era de pánico, miedo, ira todo combinado como si no hubiera querido decir eso, como si una máscara se hubiera caído por error

akame comenzó a mirar a kurome

-trate de hacer que admitiera que trataba de usarte…. pero no importaba cuantas veces la cortara… siempre se negaba… hahaha… es como dijo papa… los traidores niegan la verdad… hahaha

Al ver la risa y sonrisa de akame ante todo lo que dijo

Más…

-(papa)

Kurome quería vomitar

Las náuseas le llegaron rápidamente pero trato de soportarlo

Kurome se comenzó a recomponer recordando que estaba en un duelo a muerte

-(onee-san… que te hicieron)

Kurome recordó algunos momentos, esos momentos se le hacían extraños cuando su padre le daba entrenamientos secretos al pensar en eso algo que había visto en el bajo mundo se le vino a la mente encajando perfectamente

-(no me digas que el uso… esa droga, no, es posible)

Por el extraño comportamiento repentino de su hermana le eran familiar los síntomas de esa extraña droga

Era un fuerte relajante adictivo, al relajar a las victimas podrían inducirlas en hipnosis susurrándoles órdenes para que las acataran sin negarse hasta el punto de pensar que son sus propios pensamientos

En el momento en el que pensaba eso miro a su hermana con tristeza

-¡esa zorra… no debió alejarme de ti…. Si no fuera por ella esto no hubiera pasado!

Es lo que dijo su hermana de una manera enfadad abalanzándose contra kurome

En cambio kurome la seguía viendo con tristeza

La katana de akame se dirigió contra kurome pero…

-…!?

Kurome lo esquivo con facilidad

No importaba cuanto atacara akame kurome esquivaba sus ataques

-(¡qué significa esto!)

Es lo que pensó sorprendida

-….!?

Akame sintió un mal presentimiento al ver como enfundaba kurome su katana y levantaba su mano derecha generando algo extraño en ella

-¡ROOM!

Akame decidió hacer un poco de distancia sabía lo que venia

Los ojos de kurome eran cubiertos por su cabello

-onee-san yo…

-hm…?

Akame la veía con duda, kurome levanto su mirada, era una mirada decidida

-no importa cuánto tiempo me cueste….

Kurome se preparo

Akame no pudo hablar ya que kurome con su mano izquierda saco de su bolsillo una moneda de oro

-¡yo te recuperare!

-¿Qué estas….?

En ese momento ella la lanzo

-….!

Pero no fue solo la moneda de oro que fue arrojada también natala lanzo su lanza con navaja

Kurome esquivo la lanza pero…

-¡shambles!

La moneda de oro paso cercas de akame, kurome intercambio con la moneda

CORTE

-¡gha!

Kurome cortó con maestría la mitad del pecho de kurome

Kurome respiro hondo y exhalo

-se acab….

-¡haha….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

La risa de akame resonó por todo el lugar era una risa insana

QUEMAR

Kurome solo se quedó de piedra al escuchar ese sonido, el sonido de algo quemándose al mirar su katana…

-…!?

Veía un líquido morado escurriendo en su katana una de las gotas escurrió de la katana al tocar la tierra

El sonido de algo quemándose se pudo apreciar

Kurome sintió un mal presentimiento al seguir escuchando la risa de su hermana mayor

-¡que una traidora me haga pelear en serio, es para reírse HAHAHAHAHA!

Kurome volteo, issei y las demás estaban sorprendidos de la herida de akame

No salía sangre…

Lo que salía

Era una especia de líquido morado las gotas de la herida hacían lo mismo al caer en la tierra

La herida se comenzó a cerrar como si no hubiera recibido daño alguno

-…!

El líquido morado comenzó a cubrir por completo el cuerpo entero de akame ella sonreía con burla

-(esto es malo…)

Es el único pensamiento que apareció en kurome al ver a su hermana mayor en esa forma volteando a verla

-trataba de quedarme con tu cadáver para conservarlo pero al parecer hay un cambio de planes

Akame sonrió aun cubierta por ese extraño liquido se podría apreciar su sonrojo, kurome se le erizo la piel al ver su sonrisa

Kurome se preparó para lo peor

-la Doku Doku no mi…

Es lo que salió de los labios de kurome como un sutil susurro

La doku doku no mi es una fruta del diablo tipo paramecio su habilidad es crear diferentes tipos de veneno convirtiendo a akame en una mujer veneno siendo inmune a cualquier tipo de veneno en el mundo

Dependiendo del usuario puede crear diferentes tipos de veneno a voluntad

-…!

Kurome noto que akame comenzó a masticar algo en su boca sintió un mal presentimiento

Akame dejo de masticar y…

-¡Bala de Gas Venenoso!

De la boca de akame salió una esfera de color morado dirigiéndose hacia kurome a una increíble velocidad

-kh..

ESQUIVAR

QUEMAR

Kurome la esquivo pero al ver la zona de impacto se alarmo, el suelo comenzó a hacer el mismo sonido de aquella vez pero salía un extraño gas, ella se alejó un poco

-…!?

Kurome se dio cuenta que akame comenzó a escupir más de esas balas de veneno

Kurome las esquivaba con facilidad pero

-qu…?

Kurome vio como la katana de akame comenzó a escurrirle esa sustancia hasta la punta de la katana

Akame la movió en dirección hacia kurome

Kurome la esquivo

El líquido morado salió de la katana como si murasame hubiera crecido de tamaño

Kurome sudaba pesado

Pero

-…!?

IMPACTO

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH!

Una bala de veneno golpeo a kurome el gas de la bala se comenzó a esparcir alrededor de ella la visibilidad era nula

-¡haha que sucede traidora es todo lo que tienes, aquí hay más!

Mas balas de veneno salían de la boca de akame

-¡kurome-san!

Grayfia trato de acercarse pero

-…

Issei la detuvo

Al ver la seriedad de issei ella se detuvo y comenzó a observar el encuentro con algo de preocupación

Issei sonrió al ver la capa de humo toxico

-kurome soporto el entrenamiento que le di así que estará bien

Ante las palabras de issei grayfia se relajo

-¡hahahaha!

Akame se reía sabia el resultado

PISADA

-HAHAHA…., ¿eh?….!

Akame dejo de reír al escuchar pisadas en ese lugar

El viento golpeo la capa de humo toxico desvaneciéndolo

-¡qu….!

La expresión de akame era de total asombro veía a una kurome totalmente herida parte de la cara se notaba algo quemada sus manos y parte de su brazo derecho estaban de la misma forma

Era una kurome totalmente magullada con tan solo tocarla con el dedo meñique la aria caer pero lo que sorprendía a akame era que siguiera de pie

El veneno que uso podría matar a 7 elefantes en un instante

La cara de kurome estaba cubierta por su cabello, el viento feroz lo movía con gracia

Kurome levanto la mirada

-¡kh….!

Esa mirada molestaba a akame en los más profundo de su ser

Era una mirada llena de cariño parecida a la de su madre

Los ojos de akame se volvieron vacíos llenos de una profunda oscuridad en sus ojos rojos

-onee-san

-(akame)

La voz de su hermana llamándola la hiso enfurecerse, akame ya no veía a su hermana que estaba enfrente de ella veía a su madre en ella

Akame apretó su mandíbula con gran fuerza

-onee-san es hora de terminar con esto

-(akame es hora de terminar con esto)

Una mirada triste es lo que se apreciaba en la mirada de kurome

-¡terminar…. Crees poder ganar mama!

Kurome noto que su hermana empeoro mentalmente causándole un gran dolor notando que su hermana mayor estaba alucinando confundiéndola con su madre

-¡kurome me pertenece, Bala de Gas Venenoso!

En el momento en el que la bala salía de su boca akame lo noto tarde, el círculo de kurome nunca desapareció

-¡shambles!

En ese momento kurome intercambio la bala de veneno con ella

-….!?

Kurome estaba cercas de su hermana akame frunció el ceño pero

-hm…?

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Kurome metió sus manos en el líquido que cubría a akame, ella grito con dolor, kurome sentía como ese líquido le quemaba la piel aun con ese intenso dolor kurome seguía hasta el punto de sentir la piel de su hermana mayor

-perdiste la cabeza traidora, me ahorraste el trabajo de matar… hm?

Akame no termino de burlase de kurome al ver la sonrisa de ella

Kurome sonreía, eso hiso que akame se alarmara

-Te…. Dije…. Que te… Recuperaría

Kurome hablo con dificultad algo de sangre salía cuando lo hacia

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?, suéltame

Akame trato de soltarse pero….

-Counter….

La voz de kurome se llenó de determinación al decir es palabra, los ojos de akame se agrandaron lentamente

-¡maldi…!

-…. ¡SHOCK!

CHISPA

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Akame comenzó a gritar fuertemente, un extraño choque de energía emergió de las manos de kurome electrocutando a akame

La intensa energía paso por todo su cuerpo a una velocidad increíble

-haa…..haa….haa

Al terminar kurome comenzó a respirar pesadamente por el cansancio que sentía, su cuerpo más las heridas y el usar a yatsufusa junto con la ope ope fue demasiado para su cuerpo

Kurome vio fijamente a su hermana mayor

Ella seguía de pie pero…

-GAH…

Humo salía de su boca, notaba que sus ojos estaban en blanco el extraño líquido que cubría a akame comenzó a desaparecer

CLACK

El sonido de la katana murasame se pudo escuchar al caer al suelo

Ella se tambaleo un poco cayendo pesadamente en la tierra de espaldas

-haa…..haa… se… acabo

Con dificultad es lo que dijo kurome una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de ella, kurome se acercó a su hermana agachándose un poco cerrando los ojos de akame con cuidado y cariño

Kurome sonrió más al ver el rostro apacible de su hermana mayor inconsciente, esa expresión curo la tristeza que sentía

Los ojos de kurome se sintieron pesados viendo todo borroso

-…. Onee….- san

Ella cayo inconsciente escuchando el sonido de pasos acercándose a ella

Issei al acercarse pudo apreciar una sonrisa en kurome, era la misma que había visto en el pueblo issei sonrió dentro de si

Issei comenzó a cargar a kurome entre sus brazos

-jeje nada mal kurome

Es lo que dijo issei feliz al saber que su entrenamiento funciono a la perfeccion después de todo uso Phantasmagoria en ella

Luego miro a akame que estaba inconsciente

-Grayfia

-si

Ante la orden de issei grayfia comenzó a cargar a akame comenzando a caminar en dirección en donde se hospedaban

Al llegar el tiempo paso rápidamente

kurome despertó al hacerlo se sorprendió de que sus heridas se regeneraran como por arte de magia como si no hubiera sucedido nada

Pero no le vio importancia al mirar a su derecha se encontraba su hermana mayor recostada durmiendo profundamente en su misma cama

Ella sonrió

Después de despertarse hablo con issei sobre la condición mental de su hermana tras las drogas que le administraron desde la infancia manipulando su mente de manera vil

Kurome le administro un sedante para que durmiera y no despertara ya que sería peligroso que lo hiciera

-ya veo, el imperio sí que está podrido

Es lo único que pudo decir issei tras lo que escucho de kurome enviar a su hermana mayor para que asesinara a su propia madre

Ellos se encontraban en el cuarto de issei hablando sobre ello

-por favor mi lord le pido tiempo, quiero investigar lo que le sucede a mi hermana

Es lo que dijo kurome con preocupación y respeto en su voz

-….

Issei comenzó a pensar en su sugerencia

-entiendo, dinos lo que necesites te ayudaremos

Es lo que respondió seriamente

-muchas gracias

Kurome se inclinó en señal de respeto hacia issei

-pero primero tengo que encontrar la droga para examinarla, para poder extraerla con mi habilidad

Es lo que dijo kurome sabía que eso le ocasionaría problemas a issei ya que es difícil de encontrar pero…

-hablas de esto

La repentina voz de suigintou es lo que escucharon, al voltear vieron que en sus dos manos sostenía unas pequeñas bolsas

Kurome se sorprendió

-¿dónde los encontraste?

Es lo que pregunto kurome rápidamente

-hmm…? Tu hermana las tenía en su cintura

-..?

A kurome no se le hiso difícil pensar en eso

La droga era adictiva así que su hermana era adicta a ella

Suigintou se las lanzo kurome las atrapo y miro dentro

-…!

Al verlas se dio cuenta que eran esas pero notaba algo extraño la cantidad era poca

-(onee-san las estuvo tomando)

Es lo que se preguntaba kurome al ver la poca cantidad que había pero suficiente para investigar

Ellos no se dieron cuenta pero suiginto tenía una sonrisa divertida en su cara

ABRIRSE

De pronto escucharon que la puerta se abrió, al mirar quien era se trataba de grayfia

-issei-sama, kurome-san akame-san comenzó a despertar

Todos en la habitación se alarmaron yendo directo a la habitación al entrar vieron a una akame despierta se notaba con un poco de somnolencia en ella

-onee…-san

-hm..?

Al llamado corto de kurome, akame sintió la presencia de su hermana menor

-…?

Kurome noto algo extraño ella sonreía con un sonrojo extraño

-!kurome!

-onee-sa…gmh….hm?

Kurome no termino de hablar ya que akame se abalanzó contra ella a una increíble velocidad tirándola en el suelo pero la razón por la que kurome no podía hablar era…

-¡qu…!

-¡wah!

Issei y Grayfia dijeron lo mismo excepto suigintou que exclamo excitada

Akame estaba….

Besando a su hermana menor de una manera apasionada

-kurome…, kurome…, kurome… mi kurome

Es lo que repetía akame con excitación después de algunas pausas volviendo a besarla con pasión y cariño

Por otro lado kurome estaba en estado de shock

-hahahaha esa cosa si sirve

Es lo que dijo suigintou sonrojada y emocionada

-sui… gintou…-san….. Que… fue… lo….. Que…. Hiciste?

Es lo que dijo kurome entre pausas por culpa de su hermana mayor

-nada, solo le di una y le susurre "amo a mi hermana menor con pasión, quiero jugar con ella" y esto es lo que sucedió ¡hahaha esto es lo que llamaría pasión entre hermanas hahahahaha!

Es lo que dijo suigintou de manera tranquila pero después de manera burlesca y excitada

-(no empeores su condición)

Es lo que pensaron todos los presentes

Después de un rato tras amarrar y amordazar a suigintou lograron dormir a akame

-ahora entiendo por qué evangeline-sama te tenia sellada en ese anillo…., eres problemática

Es lo que dijo issei con pesadez

-hmmm…..hmmmmmm

Solo se escuchaban las quejas de suigintou que eran ignoradas por los demás, ella se movía tratando de llamar la atención pero era inútil

Gracias a la magia issei logro crear utensilios que necesitaba kurome para la investigación, kurome investigo rápidamente gracias a sus nuevas habilidades y mejoramiento de la vista logro encontrar algo. Después de eso comenzó a prepararse para la cirugía

Issei, grayfia y la amordazada suiguintou se encontraban en la habitación de issei esperando los resultados

-kurome-chan está tardando

-¿cómo te quitaste la cuerda mágica?

Issei no necesitaba voltear reconocía la voz

-jejeje no puedes atar a una hada, pensé que lo sabias i-s-s-e-i-kun

Es lo que dijo con orgullo y burla en su voz

Issei solo suspiro con cansancio

El tiempo paso rápido, kurome entro en la habitación

-…

Los presentes notaron una sonrisa en ella

Esa sonrisa era la respuesta que necesitaban, por lo que kurome les comento la extracción de la droga en su cuerpo fue todo un éxito pero el daño mental…. Era irreparable

Kurome tenía una expresión triste en ella pero al mismo tiempo una feliz el poder estar cercas de su hermana mayor sin hostilidad

Era agradable

-kurome hay un forma de estabilizar su mente déjamelo a mi

Es lo que escucho de issei ella volteo a verlo el comenzó a acercarse a su hermana mayor

-qu…

Kurome se sonrojo él estaba demasiado cercas de su hermana pero su sonrojo desapareció al ver que él se acercó al cuello de ella mordiéndolo

-…?

Issei no se movía

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para él, es lo que notaba kurome ya que no se movía de su sitio se podía notar la sangre brotar de la herida en el cuello de su hermana pero no se movía

-kurome-san en este momento issei-sama está dentro de la mente de akame-san es mejor no molestarlo en este momento

Es lo que respondió Grayfia tranquilamente

-s-si… entiendo

Es lo que dijo a un con algo de confusión dentro de ella

 **Mente de Akame**

Issei había comenzado a sumergirse dentro de akame después de un recorrido corto pudo notar lo que se consideraría los recuerdos de akame parecían ser como ventanas de una casa algo parecido

Pero…

Algunas de ellas se notaban dañadas se podía notar recuerdos alterados, issei no lo pensó dos veces y se sumergió a una de esas ventanas al azar…

Al entrar

-¡mama!

-¡mama!

-jajajaja akame, kurome

Issei podía notar a una pequeña akame y kurome siendo abrazados por una mujer por lo que notaba parecía ser su madre

Issei se sonrojo

-demasiado… tiernas

Es lo que pensó al ver a kurome y akame de pequeñas pero se recompuso

-no es tiempo para eso

Issei se puso serio

-¡mama!

Akame llamo a su madre sus ojos lucían llenos de vida

-hmm? Sucede algo akame?

Su madre la miro con una sonrisa

-¡mama podrías asistir a mi practica!

Ella se lo dijo con una gran sonrisa pero…

-l-los siento akame, pero estaré ocupada, tengo que atender algunos pacientes..

-y-ya veo

El rostro de akame se llenó de gran tristeza, al verlo su madre sonrió un poco

-pero tratare de asistir akame no te preocupes, mama llegara a tiempo

Es lo que dijo con entusiasmo

Akame sonrió

-¡onee-san ya quiero verte eres genial con el boken!

Es lo que dijo kurome con gran entusiasmo akame se sonrojo levemente ante la admiración de su hermana menor

Issei podía notar unas hermosas sonrisas en ellas pero

-[por que todo esto se tuvo que terminar]

-..!

Issei escuchó la voz de akame después de todo él está dentro de su mente, issei pudo apreciar como su madre llegaba a tiempo a pesar de su trabajo a verla más sonrisas era lo que se apreciaba

La escena cambio a una akame entrenando en el dojo de su familia pero el ambiente se notaba extraño al escuchar que alguien entraba

PASOS

-hmm..?

Akame volteo en donde provenía el sonido de pasos

-¡papa!

Ella se sonrojo y fue corriendo hacia él, su padre estaba vestido con un hakama

-akame como has estado

El la abrazo

Akame se sonrojo más ante esa acción

-…?

Issei noto una extraña sonrisa en el padre de akame

-akame te tengo un entrenamiento especial

-¿eh?

Ella vio como su padre sacaba una bolsa de su cintura

-prueba uno de estos dulces, te harán más fuerte

Es lo que dijo con una sonrisa repulsiva en su rostro, esa sonrisa le dio asco a issei, él sabía que eran esos dulces

Issei vio como akame lo tomaba, ella entrenaba con las enseñanzas de su padre pero en algunos momentos akame se veía ida y en otros consumía esa droga con entusiasmo

-…..

Akame estaba con los ojos vacíos cada vez que lo hacia su padre se acercaba y le susurraba en el oído

-"debo obedecer al imperio"

Al hacerlo

-debo…. Obedecer

Akame susurraba lentamente su voz sonaba vacía

También le susurraba "mama me está arrebatando la atención de kurome"

Ante ese susurro akame comenzó a mirar con celos y algo de molestia a su madre al acercarse a su hermana menor

El tiempo paso akame ya se veía un poco más grande pero esta vez se notaba algo alterada ante su padre

-¡mientes, mama nunca traicionaría al imperio!

Es lo que decía akame ante su padre pero el solo sonreía

-akame pero si hay pruebas de su traición

Ante lo que él decía le comenzó a mostrar hojas y más sobre la relación de su madre con la pequeña resistencia que había

Los ojos de akame no podían creer lo que leía

-y

Akame noto que su padre continuaría hablando

-también descubrimos que ella quería reclutar a kurome en su causa

\- ¿eh?

Era lo único que salió de sus labios

-en este momento le debe de estar lavando el cerebro, es una bruja

Es lo que decía con burla él se acercó y se colocó en su espalda, él se acercó a su oído comenzando a susurrarle con sutileza

-ella pondrá a tu querida hermana en tu contra, no, de todo el imperio, ¿qué harás?

Los ojos de akame se volvieron vacíos cada vez que él hablaba

akame se enfurecía más con su propia madre

En algún momento mientras ella estaba en su casa podía notar comportamientos extraños en su madre

Ella la siguió un día descubriendo lo que más temía

Llegando a ese trágico día

Su madre se encontraba en su habitación leyendo algunas hojas de sus pacientes con sumo cuidado

ABRIR

-hmm?

Su madre escucho que la puerta corrediza de su habitación había sido abierta al ver de quien se trataba

-¿akame?

Es lo que dijo algo confundida ya que era inusual que akame se encontrara a esas horas en la casa ya que siempre entrenaba en el dojo

-…?

Noto algo extraño el ambiente alrededor de ella era sombrío también logro observar que poseía una especie de documentos en su mano derecha y en la izquierda poseía una katana

-(esa katana… donde la obtuvo)

Es lo que pensó nerviosa

-¿akame sucede al…?

-mama

La voz sombría de akame resonó en el lugar evitando que su madre continuara hablando, akame tenía sus ojos ocultos por su cabello

Vio que akame aventó los documentos al suelo

Los documentos fueron esparcidos en el suelo revelando su contenido al ver lo que eran los ojos de shizune se agrandaron

-mama…, que significa esto…

Es lo que decía con un tono vacío en su voz

-…

Su madre no respondió

-lo que revelan estos documentos son ciertos? Responde por favor

Es lo que pregunto akame sus ojos seguían ocultos por su cabello

Shizune miro hacia otra dirección con dificultada y miro a akame

-s-si

Es lo que respondió, sabía que era inútil ocultarlo

Akame comenzó a apretar su mandíbula con fuerza

-ya veo…

Es lo que dijo con algo de ira contenida en su voz

-entonces es cierto

-…?

La mirada de akame apareció, sus ojos eran vacíos hasta el punto de erizar la piel era lo que sentía shizune en su piel

Akame sonrió, una sonrisa fingida

-entonces debo asumir que también planeas usar a mi hermanita en esa tonta rebelión, ¿no?

Esa sonrisa inquieto a shizune

-(usar a kurome? De que está hablando?)

-akame de que estas hablando…. usar a kurome?

-¡NO LO NIEGUES BRUJA, SE QUE ESTAS LAVANDOLE EL CEREBRO!

Akame había explotado de la ira comenzando a gritarle

-¿… eh?

-(¿bruja?)

Shizune puso una expresión perpleja no sabía de lo que hablaba

-(lavar….. ¿El cerebro?)

Es lo único que pensó

-¡COMO TE ATREVEZ APONER A MI HERMANITA ENCONTRA MIA, NO TELO PERDONARE, NO TELO PERDONARE, NO TELO PERDONARE, NO TELO PERDONARE!

Es lo que repetía con gran furia parecía que ella había perdido la cordura su voz parecía magma siendo esparcida por un volcán que acabo de estallar

Shizune veía como las expresiones de akame cambiaban de una manera radical

Vio como ella comenzó a susurrar para ella misma, shizune se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal en su hija

Akame comenzó a desenvainar la katana que tenía en su mano

-si te mato liberare a kurome… de tus garras

Era lo que dijo con un tono serio es sus palabras su mirada era afilada

issei notaba que shizune comenzó a mirar a akame

Ella solo sonrió con algo de tristeza

-…?

-(¿por qué sonríe?)

Era lo que se preguntaba issei pero luego lo comprendió

Ella no podría dañar a su propia hija

-has lo que tengas que hacer akame, pero nunca usaría a kurome para ese tipo de propósito

Akame la veía con asco

Ella se abalanzo

La escena que issei veía era atroz

Akame cortaba a su madre

-ADMITELO, TRATAS DE USAR A KUROME, ADMITELO, ADMITELO, ADMITELO, ADMITELO, ADMITELO

Es lo que repetía una y otra vez cortando a su madre la misma cantidad de veces, cortaba las piernas, brazos, espalda en todas partes, la sangre salpicaba por el lugar el estado de shizune era grave

-ak….

Shizune trato de hablar akame se detuvo

-hee, ahora lo admitirás bruja?

Vio como con algo de esfuerzo ella se movía, su boca comenzó a moverse

-nu… nunca….. Usaría a mi hija…. para algo como eso

Es lo que dijo con dificultad

La expresión de akame se llenó de ira

-¡DEJA DE MENTIR!

Levanto su katana para ponerle fin

-[¡DETENTE…., DETENTE!]

Issei escucho la voz de akame, su voz sonaba en pánico podía escuchar el dolor en ella

-[¡NO LO HAGAS!]

La katana bajo como si se tratara de una guillotina

La sangre salpico, un poco de esa sangre solo salpico en el rostro sonriente de akame

-¡ha… haha… ha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

La risa espelúznate de akame resonó por todo el lugar

-¡por fin kurome me pertenece!

Es lo que decía mientras reía con un gran sonrojo en ella

Ella se limpió la sangre en su mejilla y miro el cadáver de su madre con una sonrisa inocente

-es hora de borrarte…. mama

Lo último lo dijo con burla

Ella comenzó a incendiar el lugar al hacerlo ella salió de la casa volteo a ver el incendio se sentía feliz ya que la atención de kurome ahora le pertenecía pero…

-(que es este… vacío)

Ella se sentía vacía como si algo faltara, recuerdos de su madre emergieron en su cabeza de golpe

-….?

Akame recibió un golpe mental en ese momento como si hubiera vuelto a ser la misma de antes

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sus ojos se veían vacíos

-que es…. Lo que he hecho

Es lo que susurro sutilmente con gran dolor y pánico la culpa comenzó a emerger en ella, ¿Por qué había tomado esa decisión? ¿Por qué lo hice? Es lo que akame se preguntaba al volver dentro de si

-¡onee-san!

Akame escucho la voz de su hermana la luz volvía en sus ojos pero la culpa aumento en gran medida

-(c-c-como se lo explicare)

Es lo que se preguntaba con pánico

-me alegro que estés bien onee-san

Akame comenzó a ocultar su mirada el pánico la consumía pero…

-¿mama donde esta?

Noto que kurome comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, akame comenzó a sudar pesadamente

Se comenzó a acercarse a su hermana menor dándole un abrazo

-lo siento

Es lo único que pudo decir

-(perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname,)

Es lo que akame repetía una y otra vez dentro de sí

Issei noto otro cambio de escenario

-¡kurome!

-onee…-san

La voz de kurome era triste como si no hubiera querido topársela tan rápido con ella, por lo que issei notaba kurome estaba vestida con una armadura de samurái de un color negro

-¿qué significa esto…? Por qué robaste la ope ope

Es lo que preguntaba akame con ira en su voz

issei noto que kurome se armó de valor

-onee-san el imperio planeo el asesinato de ma…

-¡CALLATE!

Akame interrumpió a su hermana menor, su voz estaba llena de ira y dolor pero, algo dentro de ella se activó un susurro apareció dentro de akame "ella ya no es tu hermana es solo una vil traidora, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella"

-¡la traición se castiga con la muerte…., traidora!

INTERFERENCIA

-….?

En ese momento issei noto como el recuerdo comenzó a desmoronarse

-esto es malo, su condición…

Issei se dio cuenta que ya no había tiempo aun podia notar un poco de la verdadera akame el sonrió

-es probable que cambies al convertirte en mi nueva novia vampira, es probable que las dos cambien, que sus corazones se oscurezcan con la noche hasta volverse demonios en contra de los humanos pero…

Issei extendió sus manos a sus lados al hacerlo algo comenzó a salir de ellas

Era oscuridad

Esa oscuridad comenzó a rodear todo el lugar, los recuerdos de akame fueron cubiertas por esa masa de oscuridad

Una akame desnuda se podía apreciar levitando en la nada, sus ojos poseían un gran vacío era como si el tiempo pasara lenta muy lentamente

-kurome… perdóname

Era lo que decía de sus labios de una manera vacía

-…?

Pero en ese momento

Sintió una presencia desconocida abrazando su espalda

Esa presencia acerco su boca a su oído como si se trataran de dos amantes en un cálido abrazo

-corromperé tu alma en la oscuridad hasta que renazcas en ella

Es lo que dijo esa presencia su voz sonaba tentadora akame se sonrojo levemente

Akame sintió como acariciaba su cuello con ternura como si la estuviera preparando

En ese momento

-aaahhh

Akame gimió en un sutil susurro

Comenzó a morder su cuello, akame sintió una punzada de dolor pero rápidamente cambio a una sensación extraña para ella

-que este sentimiento… es…. Increíble

Es lo que sus labios pronunciaron de una manera sensual y sutil era como si se estuviera sintiendo en el mismo paraíso

Akame sentía como su cuerpo ardía, la oscuridad comenzó abrazarla con cariño hasta consumirla en estaxis

En su cuerpo real

kurome vio como el cuerpo de su hermana se movió violentamente la expresión en su rostro era de gran éxtasis en la comisura de sus labios comenzaba a escurrir saliva, se podía notar que a akame le crecieron colmillos

-onee…..-¿san?

Es lo que dijo kurome un poco alarmada con un notable sonrojo

-¡wah! Es la misma expresión pervertida que tenías en ese momento kurome-chan después de todo si son hermanas ¡hahahahaha!

La risa de suigintou era lo que se podía escuchar en la habitación, kurome se sonrojo mas

-(¿yo tenía… esa expresión?)

Era lo que se preguntaba al ver a su hermana mayor, al ver lo feliz que lucía su hermana el sonrojo de kurome aumento casi hasta el punto de compararse con la misma sangre

-…?

Suigintou noto que kurome se veía excitada

-(era lo que se podía esperar de alguien que ya fue mordida por un nosferatu, se sentirá más tentada a la lujuria hacia su amo jejeje)

Ella se reía dentro de sí pero después

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro

-(lo que se esperaba de tu sucesor eva, el cada vez tiene tu toque. Esto se pondrá cada vez más interesante)

Ella reía de nuevo esperando el futuro por venir

-…!

En ese momento notaron que issei comenzó a moverse

Él sonreía

Kurome vio cómo su hermana se levantaba de la cama y comenzó a inclinarse hacia issei

-estoy a sus servicios mi lord

Ella respondió con una sonrisa llena de una divertida determinación con un leve sonrojo notorio, en su mirada se podía notar la lealtad pura dentro de ella pero también una chispa extraña de oscuridad se notaba en su mirada

* * *

hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz XD

había avisado en face que continuaría con el capitulo 11 del nuevo nosferatu espero les haya gustado el capitulo jajaja no podía sacarlo de la mente que me impedía escribir el capitulo 4 de Tartaros jajajaja

espero les haya sorprendido la fruta del diablo que porta akame XD no pudo demostrar todo el potencial ya que ella todavía no lo perfecciona XD

la razón por la que akame se volvió vampira ya que tenia la doku doku no mi es por que su habilidad se apago en el momento de quedar inconsciente hay algunas frutas del diablo de tipo paramecia que se desactivan al quedar inconscientes bueno la doku original tal vez no lo haga pero en este fic si XD

bueno el dúo de hermanas esta completo XD jajaja XD una mas al harem XD LOL

ahora solo queda la venganza de hermanas contra el imperio y su caída que es lo mas obvio jajajaja XD, después de eso se viene lo que tanto e estado esperando escribir y mas después de ese suceso

para que estén informados por los posibles cambios en la publicación de los capítulos de mis fic les invito que chequen la pagina del face XD

bueno a responder los Reviews

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Zafir09:** espero el capitulo haya respondido tu pregunta :)

 **Aten92:** Gracias, espero te haya gustado el capitulo XD

 **Esotero123:** jajaja XD

 **xKurokox:** Hola :) gracias, no se centrara en una pareja será harem solo las subordinadas de issei tendrán importancia XD, sobre lo de xenobia ella también tendrá importancia pero será mas adelante, espero haya respondido tu duda :) gracias por comentar XD

 **Alex601:** jajaja XD, pensare en eso XD, gracias :) espero te haya gustado el capitulo 11 XD

gracias por los comentarios XD

nos vemos en el capitulo 4 de tártaros, hasta la próxima


	13. Capitulo 12: Invasión

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Este capitulo puede contener leve insinuación sexual se procura discreción

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Invasión**

Galope, galope era lo que se escuchaba en la pradera en la que se encontraba la puerta principal del imperio, era una pradera hermosa pero solo era una ilusión de lo que ocultaba en realidad ese lugar

El caballo que estaba haciendo ese sonido se dirigía directamente a la puerta principal del imperio. El jinete del caballo por taba una armadura de samurái de un color rojo, por su cabello largo la hacía destacar magníficamente en la pradera

Al momento de llegar a la enorme puerta de entrada se podía mirar como algunos guardias se acercaban listos para inspeccionar al recién llegado, pero al momento de ver de quien se trataba la piel de todos se erizo levemente

El cabello ya estaba lo suficientemente cercas de ellos para poder notar al excelente caballo que estaba situado enfrente de ellos, el color del caballo era de un hermoso color negro

-¡akame-sama bienvenida!

Los guardias exclamaron ante una leve reverencia después de todo estaban en presencia de una de las 5 mejores samuráis del imperio y no solo una de las 5 mejores la numero 2

-…

Ella no respondió sabían que ella era de pocas palabras cuando estaba en servicio, se podía notar que sus ojos estaban vacíos como si le faltara la misma alma

Ella solo los paso de largo uno de los guardias noto que detrás de ella había a algo enredado en una sábana por el tamaño podían deducir que se trataba de un cuerpo humano, alrededor de la cintura de akame se notaba una katana de más. Algo que no se les hiso extraño ya que habían escuchado los rumores

Ella había ido a matar a su hermana menor

-oigan al parecer es cierto que fue a matar a su hermana menor

Es lo que uno de ellos susurro

-shh, te puede escuchar

Ante eso uno de ellos trato de silenciarlo pero akame ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ellos para poder oírlos

Ella se dirigía hacia el hogar de su señor feudal a reportar lo sucedido al galopar unas cuantas casas logro llegar, ella entro rápidamente cargando el cuerpo que estaba atrás de ella comenzando su andar

Al momento de llegar ella podía apreciar al señor feudal que ella seguía con esmero y pasión pero… Ella había cerrado los ojos esperando obedientemente hasta que él le diera permiso para poder hablar inclinándose ante el

-Bienvenida akame, al parecer lograste cumplir con tu misión

Es lo que dijo con un ligero tono de burla en su voz se podía apreciar una ligera sonrisa en él al ver la figura de una persona en la sabana que ella había traído, se podía sentir un ambiente incomodo en el lugar pero para akame era ya algo normal para ella

-sí, pude recuperar a Yatsufusa de las manos de la traidora

Es lo que dijo sin cambiar su postura tomando entre sus dos manos la katana de su hermana, posicionándolos en frente de ella

-¡oh!

El exclamo con algo de alegría, dos de sus subordinados se acercaron al cadáver checándolo levemente, uno de ellos le trato de tomar el pulso ante eso el asintió confirmando que estaba muerta

-bien hecho akame, ahora las tontas sospechas que tenían de ti han sido borradas. Puedes tomar cualquier cosa como tu recompensa

Es lo que dijo alegremente

Ella miro la sabana

-muchas gracias, si pudiera pedir algo me gustaría obtener el cadáver de mi hermana menor

Es lo que pidió en su posición, el solo sonrió. Sabía muy bien la adicción que ella tenía por su hermana menor

-sí, puedes tenerla. Aun que fue un desperdicio que la mataras podríamos haberla reeducado

Es lo que dijo tocándose la barbilla pero se notaba una expresión lasciva en él, la cara de akame era normal como si lo que el dijera era lo correcto

La plática paso rápidamente, después de un momento akame se retiró con el cadáver de kurome hacia su habitación

Al entrar coloco el cadáver en medio de su habitación al hacerlo

-ya puedes levantarte, kurome

Ante eso… el cuerpo se levantó comenzando a quitarse la sabana que la cubría

-al parecer la infiltración funciono, onee-san

Es lo que kurome dijo sonriendo cálidamente ante lo último pero noto que akame se dio la vuelta con un ligero sonrojo pero de un momento a otro se notaba un leve semblante de arrepentimiento y dolor en ella

Kurome miro a otro lado sabía muy bien que es duro para su hermana, sabía muy bien en lo que ella estaba pensando, en ese momento kurome se comenzó a dirigir a una de las ventanas del cuarto de akame comenzando a mirar levemente por ella notando varias casas mirando el poco y hermoso atardecer cayendo rápidamente en la noche

-creo que es hora, ve

Al decirlo un pequeño murciélago salió de la sombra de kurome comenzando a dirigirse a una dirección en específico mientras la última luz del solo era apagada

-…

Akame veía en silencio lo que su hermana estaba haciendo, aún se le hacía algo extraño lo de ser un vampiro

 **4 Días Antes**

-Estoy a sus servicios mi lord

Es lo que dijo akame en esa pequeña habitación ella se encontraba dándole su lealtad a la persona que logro abrirle los ojos de esa pesadilla aterradora de la cual no podía salir pero al mismo tiempo real ya que ella…

-(mama)

-…

Issei noto que akame había apretado levemente sus manos no podía ver sus ojos ante eso issei cerró los ojos por un momento y sonrió

-acepto tu lealtad akame…, creo que es todo por hoy… ¿hmm?

Ante eso issei miro a kurome y volvió a sonreír

-creo que tiene mucho de qué hablar. grayfia, suigintou

Al último nombre sonó como una orden

-si

-ya entendí

Los tres comenzaron a salir de la habitación pero…

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara la cara de suigintou se asomo

-que tengan una "muy buena charla entre hermanas" espero poder pasar un tiempo a solas contigo nuevamente akame-chan

Comenzándole a guiñar un ojo a akame comenzando a cerrar la puerta

-¡wua…..!

Kurome se acercó rápidamente abrazando a su hermana mayor para protegerla de las palabras de suigintou, ante lo que kurome hiso akame exclamo de sorpresa sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasaba

-(¿quién es ella, porque dijo que quería pasar tiempo conmigo nuevamente?)

Es lo que pensó akame podía recordar las atrocidades que había cometido en el pasado pero veía algo borroso, algo vergonzoso pero no sabía que era

-ah…!

En ese momento sintió como su hermana menor comenzó a abrazarla con algo de fuerza con sus temblorosas manos

-onee-san… por fin

-…

Es lo que pudo decir pero akame

-….!?

Aparto a kurome

Al hacerlo ella miro a otra dirección su mirada era casi vacía, haciendo que la habitación quedara en un profundo silencio

-(no merezco esto)

Es lo que dijo dentro de ella

Al volver dentro de sí hiso que la culpa volviera dentro de ella, una culpa abrumadora acumulada durante años, después de todo hiso algo imperdonable que no puede ser borrado

-one-san… lo que sucedió… no fue tu culpa… ellos…

-¡es suficiente kurome! aun que fui manipulada… yo

-onee-san

Kurome veía como unas cuantas lágrimas caían lentamente de los ojos de akame mientras trataba de evitarlo pero era inútil

Ella se desplomó como si las fuerzas se hubieran ido rápidamente de su cuerpo mientras lloraba ella uso sus brazos para abrazarse ella misma con fuerza, eran lágrimas que habían sido contenidas durante años. kurome ante eso se acercó lentamente abrazando a su hermana mayor mientras lloraba

-onee-san, todo estará bien

-…!

Es lo que dijo casi en un susurro amable y nostálgico, akame no necesitaba voltear a ver a su hermana menor podía sentir el aura maternal de su madre heredado en kurome

Akame lloro en los brazos de su hermana menor recordando a su querida madre

Ellas no se dieron cuenta pero alguien las estaba escuchando del otro lado de la puerta

Suigintou estaba recargada en una de las esquinas escuchando a las hermanas hablar con una expresión nostálgica dentro de ella

-hermanas… ¿no?

Es lo que susurro levemente en sus labios recordando un leve recuerdo

 _-¡suigintou-neesama!_

 _-¡onee-sama por aquí!_

Eran voces nostálgicas pero…

Ella decidió no pensar en eso levitando y retirándose de ese lugar agitando levemente sus alas

Al día siguiente…

Issei, Grayfia, Suigintou y las hermanas musashi se encontraban sentadas en una mesa

-¿hmm..?

Akame noto que suigintou le agito la mano levemente como si la estuviera saludando, algo que no entendía muy bien mientras a kurome le molesto sabia las intenciones de suigintou

-muy bien, comencemos. Akame el imperio no sabe que ahora eres leal a mí, podrías infiltrarte

Issei comenzó a mirar a akame, los ojos de issei demostraban seriedad en el asunto

Akame asintió después issei miro a kurome

-akame me gustaría que kurome se infiltrara contigo es probable que ellos quieran una prueba de tu lealtad hacia ellos

Akame sudo pesado ante la repentina orden de llevar a su hermana a ese lugar, akame miro a kurome notando que ella asintió ante eso ella hiso lo mismo pero…

-es probable que quieran en su poder a yatsufusa eso fue lo que me ordeno mi anterior señor feudal

Es lo que dijo akame con algo de duda al escuchar lo que su hermana dij,o kurome vio a su compañera yatsufusa que estaba en su cintura

Ella no quería separarse de ella

Akame noto que issei sonrió

-no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Grayfia

-si

En el momento en el que fue nombrada grayfia levanto levemente su mano derecha en medio de la mesa apareció un círculo mágico verde con el símbolo MacDowell en el

De ese círculo mágico aprecio un objeto parecido a una katana

-qu…!

-….!

Akame y kurome se sorprendieron de lo que veían con sus ojos, lo que apareció era una katana idéntica a yatsufusa

-aun no puedo compararme a la magia de creación que Chachamaru-sama me enseño pero esta replica debe de parecerse en un 70% a la original

Es lo que dijo como si lo que acabo de hacer no fuera nada en realidad

Issei sabía que chachamaru tenía muchas especializaciones incluido la magia de creación pero lo que la hacía asombrosa para admirar era que ella fue la que creo esa mágica

Una magia que le permite al usuario crear armas u objetos a voluntad dependiendo de los gustos del usuario como espadas o incluso mejorar replicas

En términos de copiar un arma chachamaru la mejoraría cinco veces más fuerte que antes, para que grayfia haya copiado a yatsufusa una espada única en un 70% se podría considerar un prodigio alguien normal le tomaría más años o décadas en poder llegar a ese nivel

-(chachamaru-san me pregunto cuanto hiciste sufrir a grayfia en tus entrenamientos)

Con tan solo de imaginar lo duro que era, issei solo sonrió mirando a akame que no salía de su asombro

-llévales la copia no notaran que es falsa, en cuanto a kurome solo debe de fingir que está muerta cuando se el momento les avisare

Akame solo le salía una gota de sudor al escuchar el plan de issei sonaba fácil si él lo decía pero…

Sabía que funcionaria

Después de la reunión akame comenzó a pasar el tiempo que no pudo con kurome en los últimos días

 **Habitación de akame**

Akame se encontraba repasando lo que había sucedido en esos 4 días, de un momento a otro kurome se movió de la ventana notaba una sonrisa en ella, en ese momento vio como kurome comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta por donde había entrado

-¿kurome?

-….

Ante la repentina pregunta kurome volteo haberla con una sonrisa

-solo daré un paseo, tengo algo de sed

Es lo que dijo abriendo la puerta saliendo de la habitación

-¿sed?

Es lo que akame se preguntó confundida ante lo último que kurome dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Afuera kurome comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa divertida mientras sus ojos eran ocultados por su cabello

Mientras kurome comenzaba a caminar akame se dirigió a la ventana viendo por ella, sabía lo que se avecinaba al ver como algo de neblina iba apareciendo lentamente en los alrededores como si fuera algo natural

Mientras akame miraba por la ventana kurome ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su hermana

Kurome noto que había una oportunidad ya que no veía personas cercas en lugar

-…

Kurome brinco dirigiéndose hacia las azoteas de las enormes casas caminando tranquilamente por los bordes con facilidad yendo hacia una zona poblada al llegar

Miro debajo notando una gran cantidad de personas caminando en todo el lugar, se podía apreciar algunas velas alumbrando todo esa zona

Kurome se sentó levemente en el borde

Las personas caminaban paseando y buscando algunas cosas para comprar, algunas personas compraban en algunos puestos otras hablaban pero era notable el ambiente sumido en el miedo, la mentira y la desconfianza

A los ojos de kurome solo eran idiotas ignorando el verdadero problema que los envolvía

Kurome vio a una familia caminado por el lugar su mirada se centró en el niño que los seguía podía apreciar que algún día ese niño podría ser vendido o asesinado por algún loco desquiciado del imperio

Pero

-se ve delicioso

Es lo que salió de los labios de kurome con una sonrisa encantadora tocando sus labios con su dedo índice juguetonamente con un leve sonrojo en ella, podía ver la joven sangre que corría por sus venas

En ese momento

-…!

Kurome se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, su sonrisa se desvaneció poniéndose completamente blanca

-(¿qué es en lo que estoy pensando? Es un niño)

Es lo que se preguntaba sudando pesadamente

Volvió a ver al niño y una gran cantidad de sed se adueñó de ella, haciendo que ella se tapara la boca tratando de controlarse

Kurome comenzó a moverse de ese lugar sintiendo un ansia de beber sangre, camino unos cuantos pasos fuera de la vista del niño al hacerlo miro a un soldado del imperio

-jejeje

Una sonrisa juguetona se formó en sus labios seguido de una ligera risa, su mirada se volvió divertida

El soldado al parecer era un simple guardia, él se encontraba vigilando en esa zona para evitar algún disturbio en el lugar como peleas innecesarias entre civiles o cosas parecidas

Pero

-..!

El sintió un repentino escalofrió miro a los lados y no encontró nada solo podía apreciar a los civiles caminando tranquilamente

Pero se la hacía extraño había sentido como la piel de su cuerpo se había erizado por algo, aun sentía la rara sensación de ser observado él no se dio cuenta pero una extraña sombra había aparecido detrás de el en la pared en al que se encontraba

Esa sombra comenzó a agrandarse hasta abarcar un cuerpo humano completo, en la misma sombra se podía notar como una sonrisa malévola y juguetona se formaba en ella

-jejejeje

-….!?

El guardia volteo a hacia su espalda al escuchar una leve risa, al hacerlo sus ojos se agrandaron por lo que veía la enorme sombra lo miraba con una mirada completamente roja

Todo paso muy lento, pudo notar como una mano femenina salía de la sombra. Esa mano lo agarraba de su hombro izquierdo, él fue jalado hacia la sombra lentamente como si tratara de absorberlo en ella, en el momento en el que trato de gritar

La sombra cubrió su boca para evitar que lo hiciera, sus ojos se agrandaron más. Podía notar como si la sombra fuera un velo o algo así tapando su boca con algo de fuerza

La sombra noto que el miraba a las personas caminando por el sitio haciendo que riera internamente con una mirada juguetona

-(porque no me ayudan?)

Era lo que se preguntaba

El veía a las personas pasar como si lo estuvieran ignorando o no fueran capaces de verlo o ver a la extraña sombra que tenía en frente

-JEJEJEJEJE

-…!

El noto que la sombra comenzó a reír haciendo que el sudara fríamente

-AL PRECER NO LO HAZ NOTADO PERO PUSE UNA BARRERA PARA EVITAR QUE NOS MOLESTARAN

Ante lo que la sombra decía él no entendía nada ni lo que estaba pasando el miro los ojos de esa sombra

-LO SIENTO PERO SERAS MI APERITIVO….

Su voz sonaba juguetona como si fuera un gato acorralando a un pequeño ratón entre sus garras

Lagrimas comenzaron a surgir en sus ojos al ver la sonrisa escalofriante de la sombra que tenía en frente

-HUMANO JEJEJEJE

El rápidamente fue sumergido en la sombra como si se tratara de una piedra entrando en el agua

 **Imperio, Cementerio**

-..?

En el cementerio del imperio se encontraban issei y grayfia ellos se habían colado en el imperio con suma facilidad después de recibir la señal de kurome se dirigieron al cementerio cercano, issei se encontraba buscando cadáveres que le llamara la atención pero en medio de la búsqueda noto la sed de sangre de una de sus recién novias vampiras

-al parecer kurome se está divirtiendo

Es lo que issei dijo con una leve sonrisa comenzando a mirar a graifya buscando en una de las tumbas

-grayfia encontraste algo?

Ante la pregunta grayfia lo negó con la cabeza

-lo siento issei-sama, al parecer no hay nadie útil en este cementerio

Es lo que dijo algo aburrida y decepcionada comenzando a mirar a issei

-y tu suigintou terminaste de….?

-..zZz… zZzZ….zZz

El no pudo terminar de hablar al verla completamente dormida en una de las lapidas

-olvídalo

Es lo que dijo con algo de pesadez

Issei comenzó a ignorarla pero noto que ella había terminado de hacer lo que le pidió

Lo que issei le había pedido era escribir un círculo mágico que abarcara todo el imperio, ese círculo era uno especial para los usuarios de la magia de la nigromancia

-todo esta listo pero primero… grayfia

-¡si!

Ante la orden grayfia extendió su mano derecha al cielo nocturno ante eso en su mano apareció un círculo mágico de la familia MacDowell de un color rojo como el mismo fuego, seguido de eso varias bolas de fuego salieron dispersadas por la hermosa noche en la que se encontraban

Por la cantidad era para impresionarse abarco por completo todo el cielo nocturno con un brillante color rojo

Las personas que caminaban por el lugar notaron ese raro resplandor en el lugar pensando que se trataba de fuegos artificiales pero después sus expresiones palidecieron al ver como las bolas de fuego se dirigían a ellos

Grayfia cerró sus ojos, en el momento en el que una de las bolas de fuego se dirigía a una zona poblada

-…..!?

La bola de fuego cambio de rumbo haciendo que los pobladores se sorprendieran ante lo que sucedía

Pero la duda era ¿hacia dónde se dirigía? La respuesta…

-¡aaaahhhhh!

La bola de fuego impacto con un guardia atravesando su pecho con una velocidad impresionante, no solo eso. Las demás bolas de fuego también hicieron lo mismo

Gritos de agonía se podía escuchar en todas partes pero solo eran gritos de los soldados del imperio

Los pobladores del imperio no sabían lo que estaba pasando

Ante eso issei miro a grayfia y sonrió ante la precisión con la que manejo todos los ataques simultáneos

-(eres todo un monstruo, grayfia)

Después de todo grayfia había podido controlar todos esos ataques como si se trataran de una extensión de su propio cuerpo

Después de ese ataque issei levanto su mano derecha, ante eso el enorme círculo mágico brillo iluminado por completo la noche en la que se encontraban

-¡a-aAAHHHHH!

Los pobladores del imperio en la capital comenzaron a gritar en pánico por lo que veían, los soldados que murieron comenzaron a moverse levantándose lentamente

Veían con horro como se movían, la sangre brotaba de las heridas que tenían en el pecho o en otras partes de sus cuerpos

Las personas corrieron despavoridas, en las zonas de ventas de esclavos habían salido corriendo dejando a algunos que se encontraban en estado de shock por lo que veían

En el pánico una niña con un hermoso cabello rosado había sido empujada por la turba de pobladores que corrieron en pánico haciéndola caer al suelo pisándola con fuerza y algo de brutalidad

Ella estaba sucia incluso su ropa estaba en mal estado partes de su cara estaban llenas de tierra y sangre seca, en su cuello tenia lo que parecía ser un collar usado para los perros

Su estado era lamentable, sentía un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo con lo que le quedaba se levantó levemente

Antes de darse cuenta uno de los ahora zombies estaba lo suficientemente cercas de ella

Lágrimas de pánico se adueñaron en ella al darse cuenta quería gritar pero no podía, ese zombie se acercó lentamente torturándola

En el momento en el que se levantó con una fuerza de supervivencia comenzó a correr con todo lo que tenía

-(mama, papa)

Era lo que pensaba mientras corría con pánico pero lo sabía

Las personas que ella llamaba con desesperación

LA HABIAN VENDIDO

La razón por la que la habían vendido era por falta de dinero pero lo que asqueaba a la joven era porque solo la vendieron para comprar más terrenos y objetos materiales

En el momento en el que corría ella solo miro hacia atrás para confirmar que no la siguiera pero al mismo tiempo se llenó de alegría

Gracias a ese monstruo (zombie) ella había podido escapar junto con un sentimiento enorme de odio que sentía hacia esas personas

-¡gh!

La joven había chocado con alguien enfrente de ella

Al voltear su cara estaba en shock y terror

Lo que tenía en frente era un soldado convertido en zombies, el sonido parecido a un gemido se podía escuchar en la boca de ese monstruo. Ella cayó al suelo sentada al tropezarse levemente mientras trataba de retroceder

El zombie se comenzó a acercar un poco a ella causando que se orinara del miedo ante lo que veía

Cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero

No sucedió nada después de pasar un leve momento

-¿eh?

Al abrirlos noto que el zombie paso de largo ignorándola por completo causando que se sorprendiera

-¡AAAaaaAAAAHHHHhhHH aAYÚDENME!

-…..!?

Ella miro a su alrededor al escuchar el sonido desgarrador de alguien gritando, los ojos de la joven se agrandaron por lo que estaba viendo, un zombie soldado estaba mordiendo a un soldado del imperio devorándolo lentamente, mientras el soldado vivo gemía de dolor hasta el punto de solo escuchar el sonido de alguien masticando

Al mirar mejor el lugar los zombies estaban atacando a los soldados del imperio

-¿Qué está pasando?

Es lo que dijo la joven lentamente con miedo pero al mismo tiempo alegría en su corazón

Mientras todo eso sucedía los consejeros y señores feudales estaban en gran pánico por la situación en la que se encontraban

Podían mirar en las ventanas en la habitación de reuniones una gran cantidad de fuego en los alrededores, en algunas casas salía humo negro junto con un leve tono de color naranja en el cielo como si se estuviera incendiando

-¡qué está pasando!

Todos los presentes se encontraban alterados ante lo que veían sus ojos

Algunos de ellos se preguntaban cosas como ¿acaso es un ataque enemigo? Pero la duda era ¿de quién podría tratarse? Sabían de la existencia de la resistencia pero atacarlos directamente era demasiado ya que esa resistencia solo contaba con un número reducido de miembros

Las dudas crecieron con una sensación de terror a no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor

ABRIR

Ante eso escucharon que las puertas corredizas de la habitación se abrieron notando la entrada de un soldado completamente agitado, su rostro estaba completamente pálido como si hubiera visto el terror en persona

-¡que sucede allá fuera soldado!

Es lo que dijo uno de los señores feudales presente, ante la orden él se inclinó nerviosamente

-m-mi señor al parecer estamos siendo atacados por muertos vivientes o algo parecido, los solados que murieron por un repentino ataque s-s-se comenzaron a levantar

Ante lo que el soldado decía pálidamente se podía escuchar los mormullos de los presentes

-estas completamente seguro

-si

Ante lo que él le dijo, el soldado asintió con algo de miedo

CORRER

En ese momento escucharon la llegada de alguien más, corría agitadamente

-mis señores estamos bajo ataque, el atacante es ¡kurome musahi!

-¿kurome… musahi?

Mas mormullos se podían escuchar pero estos era de desaprobación

-pensamos que akame musashi la habían borrado

Muchos feudales vieron con algo de ira hacia uno de ellos, el que era el responsable de enviar a akame a eliminarla

El sudo frio pero en el momento en el que trataba de replicar

EXPLOSION

Todos voltearon a ver, el lugar de la repentina explosión era una parte del techo en el que se encontraban. Al mirar ese lugar podían apreciar una estela de tierra

-buenas noches a todos ustedes es un honor el poder conocer a tantas basuras reunidas en un solo sitio

Escucharon el sonido de una voz femenina en el momento en el que la tierra se comenzó a disipar vieron la figura de una niña pequeña

Notaron que ella estaba haciendo una leve reverencia pero por el tono de voz se podría considerar un insulto incluso su sonrisa burlona lo demostraba

-¿eres tú la causante de todo esto?

Ante la pregunta que uno de ellos hiso ella sonrió como si viera basura en su camino

-les responderé de una manera que insectos como ustedes puedan entender, el causante de todo esto es mi contratista o lo que ustedes talvez consideran como señor feudal… ¿no?

Ella lo dijo en un tono burlón que hiso que todos los presentes se enfadaran

-¡COMO TE ATR…..!

CORTE

Uno de ellos trato de hablar pero no pudo ya que…

Su garganta había sido cortada limpiamente causando que en el proceso su cabeza comenzara a colgar de su cuerpo, su sangre fue esparcida rápidamente empapando rápidamente a los presente causando que todos quedaran en shock por lo que estaban presenciando

-ah, ese tipo molesto mis oídos

Es lo que dijo tranquilamente tocándose su oído derecho levemente como si tratara de quitar algo en el

Todos comenzaron a sudar pesadamente se habían dado cuenta que lo que había ocurrido había sido obra de ella

Es lo que pudieron pensar al ver cómo le habían crecido alas negras en su espalda, su ala derecha estaba apuntando en dirección al que asesino sin remordimiento

Al mirar en la pared atrás de ellos notaron una pluma enterrada en la pared de madera

-muy bien que les parece si jugamos a un juego

Ella hablo divertidamente como si se hubiera animado, parecía un niña que había encontrado algo divertido causando un sudor frio y escalofriante en ellos

Se asustaron más al ver que ella levantaba su mano derecha con su dedo índice

-…!?

Todos notaron que ella comenzó a apuntar a cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa divertida en ella, parecía ser que ella estaba contándolos o apuntándoles con el dedo al azar

-….!?

En ese momento ella se detuvo apuntándole a uno de ellos, ella sonrió por lo que miraba al que apuntaba parecía ser un pez gordo al mirar como algunos de ellos se poniendo en posición defensiva como si trataran de protegerlo

Antes que todos se diera cuenta ella había desaparecido de su vista, en ese momento ella se había movido a una velocidad fuera del entendimiento humano

En el momento en el que ella levanto su mano tratando de cortarle la cabeza

BLOQUEO

-hm?

Una katana había bloqueado su ataque al mirar bien la persona que sostenía la katana era un hombre algo joven su cabello era negro con una mirada afilada, estaba equipado con un hakama

-¿ho? Al parecer apareció alguien fuerte

Es lo que dijo suigintou con una gran sonrisa al analizar al joven en frente de ella

-t-tu eres…

Todos los presentes se veían alegres ante la llegada de lo que parecía ser un samurái él era conocido como el número uno el samurái más fuerte del imperio

-señores feudales por favor retírense de este lugar

Ante lo que dijo el samurái todos los presentes comenzaron a salir rápidamente del lugar suigintou noto que el samurái lucia serio el la miraba fijamente

-mi nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki, cual es el tuyo

Es lo que dijo tomando una leve posición defensiva con su katana

Un leve silencio se hiso en la pequeña sala, después de un momento

-mi preguntaste a mí? No me interesa los nombres de los insectos pero… soy suigintou una de las 7 rozen Maiden

Es lo que dijo con un leve tono de diversión en ella

-(veamos de que esta hecho)

Suigintou levanto levemente sus alas ante ese movimiento el samurái llamado Byakuya había desaparecido de su vista

-….

Suigintou había comenzado a mirar rápidamente en los alrededores podía notar un leve rastro de el

-(es rápido)

-…?

En ese momento sintió su presencia detrás de ella

Las alas crecieron en respuesta envolviéndola rápidamente bloqueando el estoque de su katana

-….!?

Eso sorprendió levemente a byakuya haciendo que retrocediera rápidamente al notar como las plumas de la espalda de suigintou crecían como si fueran cuchillas en dirección a el

Mientras retrocedía las alas de suigintou volvían a su tamaño normal

-nada mal mocoso, es probable que me diviertas por un buen rato

Es lo que dijo suigintou con un leve tono juguetón en su voz

Mientras en el cementerio issei suspiraba levemente al notar que suigintou ya no estaba en el lugar y después había sentido su parecencia en otro lado

-rayos es difícil que siga ordenes, te entiendo evangeline-sama

Es lo que dijo en entendimiento hacia su maestra

-bueno es hora de moverse

Ante eso issei y grayfia comenzaron a caminar en dirección en donde se encontraba suigintou y los demás siendo acompañados por una enorme horda de zombies hacia la capital del imperio

Cada uno de los zombies tenían tamaños distintos otros fueron creados por el mismo issei

En el momento en el que los feudales corrían

EXPLOCION

Escucharon una repentina explosión en la dirección en la que venían, algunos estaban tan asustados que no querían mirar atrás

De las ruinas de la sala en la que se encontraban suigintou y Byakuya había quedado completamente destruida

Suigintou había usado sus plumas para tratar de cortarlo pero el la esquivaba causando que hiciera una sonrisa divertida

-¡hahahaha corre humano!

En el momento en el que esquiva él se detuvo, en el momento en el que lo hiso la pluma negra paso por un lado de él esquivándolo con tan solo mover su cabeza levemente

Suigintou noto que el comenzó a poner su katana enfrente de el posicionando la punta de la katana hacia abajo

-no quería usarlo en este lugar pero al parecer no tengo otra opción

-hm…?

Ante lo que él dijo seriamente, cerrando sus ojos levemente el…

Soltó su katana

-BANKAI

-Senbonzakura kageyoshi

En el momento en el que termino de decir esas palabras la katana había sido tragada por la tierra causando que suigintou se sorprendiera levemente pero

-….!

Lo que la sorprendió mas fue que de la tierra o mejor dicho en un espacio extraño habían aparecido varias katanas gigantes en la tierra

Parecían interminables

El levanto su mano derecha apuntando a suigintou

-qu…!?

En el momento en el que lo hiso las katanas se desintegraron rápidamente creando lo que parecían ser pétalos de cerezo, todos dirigiéndose hacia suigintou a una velocidad impresionante

Suigintou retrocedió rápidamente pero…

-..!

Noto que la seguían

-chi

Ella chasqueo levemente su lengua haciendo que sus alas crecieran rápidamente cubriéndola completamente

Los pétalos de cerezo…

EXPLOCION

Impactaron de lleno el escudo de plumas de suigintou creando una gran explosión, se podía notar como los pétalos de cerezo cortaban las plumas fácilmente haciéndolas desaparecer en el proceso

Byakuya solo cerro sus ojos listo para marcharse pero…

-…..!?

El sintió una sensación extraña en su espalda haciendo que el esquivara por reflejo, en el momento en el que esquivo vio como parte de su hakama había sido cortado fácilmente por una pequeña espada occidental

-hee nada mal humano

En el momento en el que la vio nuevamente miro en la dirección del impacto de su técnica, lo que vio en lo que parecía ser un cráter

Había una extraña muñeca rota

Suigintou comenzó a mover su espada tratando de cortarlo pero era bloqueada por la katana de byakuya que reapareció en su mano

Byakuya retrocedió en el momento en que tiro de nuevo su katana

Explosiones se comenzaron a escuchar en todo el lugar en el que estaban peleando, las casas eran destruidas parecía una zona de guerra. En otros lados los zombies atacaban a los soldados, en otros lugares las personas corrían para mantenerse a salvo

Era un completo caos

Suigintou esquivaba los ataques de los cerezos que venían en todas direcciones causando nuevas explosiones en el proceso

La pelea había durado ya cuatro horas

La ropa byakuya estaba rota en algunos lados de ella se podía apreciar sangre fresca en cambio suigintou reía divertida ella no tenía ni una herida

-..?

Suigintou noto que byakuya volvía a hacer lo mismo causando que le diera gracia

-la misma técnica no funcionara, …?

Pero se notaba algo diferente en el momento en el que la katana cayó al suelo

-creo que es hora de acabar con esto

Es lo que dijo byakuya

En ese momento todos los pétalos de cerezo se dirigieron por todas partes en dirección hacia suigintou pero comenzaron a rodearla como si se tratara de un tornado de pétalos de cerezo

Ella miraba por todas partes esperando el ataque pero nunca llego

-…!?

Noto que los pétalos comenzaron a disiparse en el momento en el que miro a byakuya

-¡Ilusión!

Un extraño objeto en la frente de byakuya comenzó a brillar intensamente

La luz intensa segó a suigintou completamente

 **Fuera del Palacio**

Fuera del palacio se podía apreciar un samurái completamente armado dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de evacuación para poder proteger a su señor feudal, él había escuchado los sonidos repentinos de algunas explosiones en la dirección en la que se supone los señores feudales se reunían siempre

El samurái no era más que menos que Iori musashi el padre de akame y kurome, él había fruncido el seño al escuchar como su herramienta más eficaz (akame) había fallado en asesinar a un defecto (kurome)

Pero una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro

-(un error es un error, solo tengo que afilarla más)

Es lo que pensaba maliciosamente mientras caminaba

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!

En ese momento escucho a alguien gritar en agonía, al voltear en donde provenía ese sonido él se sorprendió ligeramente

Lo que veía era un ser humano devorando a un soldado del imperio, el desenvaino su katana cortando al zombie rápidamente

Notando una gran cantidad de sangre

-graci…

El soldado no pudo terminar de hablar ya que iori había cortado su cabeza con indiferencia

-no me interesa

Es lo que dijo fríamente mientras envainaba su katana en su funda

Cada vez que caminaba encontraba las mismas escenas

-…?

Pero algo había llamado su atención al llegar a la entrada de evacuación los cadáveres que encontraba en su camino esta vez tenían heridas de katana

Hiso que sonriera un poco

Al momento de entrar encontró una masacre, los señores feudales junto con algunos seguidores se encontraban tirados empapados en sangre a algunos de ellos tenían expresiones llenas de terror

Al mirar en medio de la habitación podía apreciar a una joven de cabello corto de un color negro vestida en un kimono sosteniendo una katana en su mano dominante, en su katana se podía apreciar como una cuantas gotas de sangre caían de ella

En partes de su cara y ropa se podía apreciar algo de sangre fresca notando que los señores feudales acabaron de ser asesinados

La joven comenzó a mirar en su dirección, él sabía quién era frunciendo rápidamente el seño era su hija menor

-Ha pasado un tiempo defecto

La mirada de kurome se volvió afilada al saber quién era el recién llegado

 **Lugar desconocido**

Hmm..!?

Suigintou comenzó a mirar los alrededores en donde se encontraba pero la sorprendió enormemente, por lo que veía estaba en una habitación conocida y nostálgica a la vez

Por esa razón ella sudaba fríamente, recordaba estar en frente de un samuria interesante pero después estaba en esta habitación

-qué significa esto

Es lo que salió de sus labios totalmente confundida, no notaba alguna distorsión en el espacio o algún cambio significativo en el lugar

-onee-sama

Suigintou abrió grandemente sus ojos al escuchar esa voz suave y familiar haciendo que una gota fría de sudor apareciera en su frente, al voltear atrás de ella suigintou dio un paso atrás

Lo que veía era una joven de su misma estatura vestía una ropa completamente blanca pero su cabello rubia destacaba demasiado, en él se podía apreciar unos adornos para el cabello parecidos a una rosa blanca

Su cabello rubio ocultaba su rostro pero suiguintou sabía muy bien quien era

Ella retrocedió pero

-…..!

La rubia había desaparecido de su vista, rápidamente sintiendo como algo la abrazaba por su espalda

-onee-sama adónde vas?

-….!

Suigintou hiso un sonido extraño de su boca ella comenzó a tratar de zafarse de la rubia pero no podía, de un momento a otro noto que una extraña zarza blanca o algo parecido a una enredadera cubierta por espinas se comenzó a enrollar en suigintou en el momento en el que trato de usar sus alas

-m….!

Sintió algo en sus piernas al mirar vio como otra rubia salía del suelo, no solo una, varias

-suéltame

Es lo que dijo con algo de pánico

Ella trato de seguir peleando mientras era absorbida dentro del suelo

-onee-sama por que, por que me hiciste "eso"

Es lo que dijo la rubia tristemente haciendo que suigintou sintiera una punzada en su pecho haciendo que dejara de pelear, movía sus ojos con algo de pánico

Sus ojos fueron ocultados por su cabello plateado siendo absorbida rápidamente a la nada

-al parecer termino

El que lo dijo fue byakuya viendo a una suiguintou dormida en el suelo, el comenzó a envainar su katana en su funda comenzando a retirarse del lugar, la habilidad que había usado venia de la teigu omnipotencia de cinco miradas Spectator su capacidad era crear ilusiones en las victimas como también predecir los movimientos futuros del adversario

Pero no le gustaba usarla a menudo

El había logrado perfeccionar la ilusión a tal grado de poder dormir a su oponente creando pesadillas quebrando a la víctima mentalmente

-ahh, me mostraste algo problemático

Él se detuvo al escuchar la voz de ella, su voz sonaba cansada

Al voltear vio como ella se comenzaba a limpiar la poca tierra que había cubierto su cuerpo

Luego ella lo miro con una expresión algo molesta

-gracias, me mostraste el rostro de alguien que ya no quería ver en toda mi vida por eso…

Ella levanto la mano derecha apuntando en su dirección, byakuya se puso en guardia pero

-te matare rápidamente

-….!?

En el momento en el que lo dijo el noto algo extraño a su alrededor

-(¿plumas?)

Es lo que pensó byakuya al ver a su alrededor, podía ver como caían lentamente por toda la zona suigintou sonrió cerrando su mano, en el momento en el que lo hiso

-….!?

Las plumas se prendieron rápidamente de un fuego azul

EXPLOCION

Causando una enorme explosión de llamas azules por todas partes desde la lejanía parecía ser un enomre mar o algo parecido, los zombies cercanos junto con todo lo que estaba alrededor comenzó a sumergirse en el

En el momento en el que el fuego azul desapareció lo único que quedaba era la nada, todo había sido quemado hasta quedar reducido en cenizas, la única excepción era suigintou ella estaba intacta

Al mirar más de cerca no había rastro de byakuya pero habían las probabilidades que haya escapado o había queda reducido a la nada

-ahh, issei me va a regañar

Solo suspiro al ver todo el desorden que creo por un mísero humano, ella comenzó a caminar en dirección en donde se encontraba issei para recibir el sermón que esperaba, cuando de repente noto algo brillando en las cenizas

-hmm?

La curiosidad le gano acercándose a mirar que era, ella se agacho tomando el extraño objeto en su mano derecha

La forma parecía la de un ojo o algo parecido, pero sonrió de igual forma al notar una leve presencia mágica en el

-me encontré algo interesante, oh es hora de volver

Ella se comenzó a retirar del lugar con una radiante sonrisa

* * *

hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz perdón por la tardanza XD

bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo 12 XD

les tengo una noticia que tal vez les gustara algunos XD voy a rehacer el prologo considérenlo como el "el nuevo nosferatu ultimate" solo que esta vez será mas original con los toques oscuros que me gustan será mas serio adiós comedia y no se desarrollara en dxd, no se preocupen continuare con este fanfic ya que me encanta escribirlo

bueno también ya tengo pensado escribir mas proyectos con temática oscura, es probable que les perturben algunas escenas (lo cual dudo jajaja) pero serian un poco mas fuertes de lo que habitualmente escribo (lo cual amo) pero quedan advertidos las personas sensibles ante la temática brutal

espero me apoyen con los nuevos proyectos :) se los agradeciera de verdad

ahora lo que les quería preguntar es ¿quieren que revele un nombre de una de las futuras novias vampiro de issei o prefieren saber algunos nombres de 2 nosferatus? lo mayoría de respuestas que estén de acuerdo a alguna de las sugerencias que di las publicare en face, creo que eso era todo jajaja a responder los Reviews

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Aten92:** jajaja ok XD, gracias XD

 **Zafir09:** lo siento no revivirá siento que perdería esencia en el fic si lo hiciera

 **Alex609:** jajajaja XD gracias :), sigue vivo XD

 **10ZO 69:** ok XD ya esta XD

nos vemos en el capitulo 5 de tartaros o en mundo esp, es probable en un nuevo proyecto. bueno hasta la próxima XD


	14. Capitulo 13: Livertad

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Este capitulo puede contener leve insinuación sexual se procura discreción

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Libertad**

La temperatura en la habitación era baja, como si algo la hubiera bajado naturalmente por la noche en la que se encontraban. Pero la razón por la que iori sentía esa sensación extraña en su piel era más bien la sed de sangre del "defecto" que tenía enfrente de el

Él sonrió divertido al notar que ella tenía una expresión llena de odio y rencor en sus ojos, lo cual lo divertía con gran pasión

-ya veo que has crecido "defecto"…, vaya en verdad fallo, al parecer tendré que reducarla

Es lo que salió de su sucia boca con total burla en ella, al mirar a kurome ella estaba mortalmente seria mirándolo como si se tratara de una simple basura en el camino

-¡cómo te atreves a usar a akame-neesama como una simple herramienta, bastardo!

La voz de kurome sonaba fría con sumida ante la ira que sentía, hasta el punto de congelar a cualquiera que la oyera lentamente con sumo cuidado y atención, por un momento iori noto como los ojos de kurome cambiaron radicalmente

No era los mismos ojos amables que ella siempre portaba, sino, más bien. Eran los de alguien listo para matar sin misericordia alguna, alguien que ya ha perdido por completo su humanidad

Era lo que iori veía en sus ojos sin vida alguna

-¿oh?

El exclamo con una leve sorpresa al ver como kurome apuntaba su katana yatsufusa contra el junto con su insaciable sed de venganza

-¿en verdad crees que puedes derrotarme?, defecto apenas sabes mover la katana

Él se preparó para desenfundar su katana con un tono burlón en su voz, listo para atacar en cualquier momento pero

-…!?

-¡AAAHHHH!

Kurome apareció rápidamente en su lado derecho, iori ante eso rápidamente desenfundo su katana bloqueando en el proceso el ataque de kurome. Algo de chispas fueron dispersadas en el aire del lugar como si algo estuviera ocurriendo rápidamente

Los dos blandían sus katanas bloqueando y atacando generando esas mismas chispas en el proceso como si se tratara de un festival

-chi

Iori comenzó a tener problemas para seguirle el paso

-(¿desde cuándo están hábil?)

Es lo que se preguntaba deteniéndose en el centro de la habitación observando las sombras proyectadas por la velocidad de kurome, el giraba su cabeza esperando el ataque de su enemigo, pero mientras lo hacía varios cortes se podían notar en su ropa, rostro, brazos y piernas

La sangre salía de sus heridas completamente confuso, al darse cuenta que en los lugares que había cortado eran esenciales para un guerrero, ganando movilidad y reacción rápida

Lo que se podria esperar de alguien que conoce el cuerpo humano a la perfección

-(¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!)

Es lo que grito con gran ira dentro de sí, él era en el pasado uno de los mejores samurái en el puesto uno, tal vez la razón por la que estaba perdiendo se debía a que había dejado su katana al de la siguiente generación

Después de todo él se había retirado de ese puesto, pero ahora quería más que nunca su katana devuelta pero por ahora debía conformarse, ahora mismo estaba peleando con un simple defecto

En el momento en el que iori se estaba poniendo serio…

-¡papa!

-….?

-¿oh?

Iori exclamo feliz al mirar a la recién llegada que estaba detrás de él en la entrada de la sala de reuniones, después de eso comenzó a mirar a kurome con superioridad, algo que kurome noto con mucha facilidad

-me alegro que llegaras a tiempo akame, papa está en peligro. Tu objetivo fue cruel con papa, ¡mátala!

Es lo que decía como si hubiera sido lastimado de gravedad

-entiendo, papa

Akame comenzó a sujetar la empuñadura de su katana desenvainándola en el proceso, ella comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia kurome llegando a un lado de su padre, pero se notaba un rastro sombrío en ella ya que su cabello cubría sus ojos

Pero… ella se detuvo

-eh?.. ¿Qué sucede, aka…?

Iori no sabía lo que había pasado, el no pudo terminar de hablar porque su garganta escupía algo de sangre impidiéndole expresar cualquier tipo de sonido de su garganta. No sabía lo que sucedía pero al mirar akame, ella estaba encajando su katana en el lado izquierdo de su pecho con gran fuerza hundiéndolo en él lentamente, al mirar el rostro de ella se podía notar una expresión llena de ira y sed de venganza, era lo que se podía notar en su bello rostro

¿Cómo era posible que su herramienta más eficaz le mordiera la mano? Era lo que pensaba con gran ira, se suponía que ella estaba bajo su control total, pero

-¿hee? Al parecer no te has dado cuenta papa, kurome me quito tu estúpido control en mi

Es lo que decía con un gran desprecio e indiferencia en su voz. La katana se hundió más de lo que ya estaba haciendo que escupirá más sangre de su boca

Al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, el entro en pánico rápidamente al notar como unas extrañas marcas comenzaron a aparecer en su cuerpo. El trato de levantar su katana para atacarla pero…

-¡AAHHH!

El sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho derecho sintiendo como su pulmón era perforado sin misericordia alguna, la que lo había encajado con una segunda katana era kurome

El trato de moverse pero no podía, su cuerpo lo sentía débil con un extraño cansancio envolviéndolo por completo, el comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente viendo por última vez los ojos rojos llenos de gran ira de akame

Las dos hermanas comenzaron a quitar sus katanas de su cuerpo sin vida, comenzando a caer en el suelo como si se tratara de un simple muñeco

-ni siquiera vale la pena beber algo de tu maldita sangre, papa

La voz fría de akame resonaba en el lugar mirando el cuerpo sin vida que tenía en frente

-onee-sama…

Kurome se acercó lentamente a su hermana mayor, el rostro de kurome estaba cubierto de una gran preocupación al ver como su hermana veía a su "padre" completamente vacía, era lo que notaba con tan solo ver sus ojos vacíos

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la voz de kurome, akame giro levemente su cabeza viéndola fijamente para luego dar una leve sonrisa

-ahora todo estará bien kurome

Ante esas palabras llenas de una gran liberación como si un extraño peso se hubiera debilidado completamente hicieron que kurome asintiera feliz pero con un leve rastro de culpabilidad en su rostro, ella quería cargar y borrar los pecados de su hermana mayor tomándolo todo para ella misma pero…

-vamos, kurome. Issei-sama nos espera

-¡si!

Es lo que respondieron las dos hermanas con algo de entusiasmo en sus voces caminando y dejando en el suelo frio el cadáver de esa persona

 **Centro**

En medio de lo que quedaba de la ciudad imperial se podía apreciar el mismo infierno en vida, cuerpos muertos caminando como si siguieran con los vivos, mutilaciones y destrucción era lo que se veía con total seguridad, una completa zona de matanza y destrucción.

-¿hmm…?

-¡ah, suigintou-san!

Mientras caminaban, akame y kurome habían notado a suigintou mirando un extraño objeto en sus manos con total diversión, pero al darse cuenta que ellas llegaban lo escondió en su espalda rápidamente como si no quisiera que nadie descubriera lo que tenía en las manos

Algo que se les hiso extraño a las dos recién llegadas

-hola kurome-chan akame-chan, al parecer terminaron su asunto en esa dirección

-al parecer tú también suigintou-san

-sí, fue lo más simple del mundo, ya espero acabar con todo esto, me estoy aburriendo

Es lo que dijo suigontou despreocupadamente levantando levemente su mano derecha con gran superioridad en su voz, akame noto que suigintou tenía un leve brillo de diversión en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron momentáneamente

-….?

Ante eso kurome se puso en medio de ellas hinchando levemente sus mejillas con un leve sonrojo, su actitud sobre protectora hacia sonreír a akame

-suigintou-san, estas planeando algo, ¿no es así?

Es lo que dijo kurome con algo de molestia, ante lo que kurome dijo suiguinto comenzó a mover la cabeza de izquierda a derecha como si hubiera dado en el blanco

-t-te equivocas kurome-chan…

Es lo que dijo entrecortadamente con una leve gota de sudor en su mejilla izquierda, ante la mirada de kurome. La ceja izquierda de suigintou comenzó a moverse levemente

Akame no sabía la razón del actuar de esas dos, pero noto como suigintou se comenzó a acercar a ella con una sonrisa feliz de la vida

-akame-chan ¿qué te parece si te ayudo a recordar?

-¿recordar…?

Es lo que dijo akame con algo de duda en ella, no sabía de lo que hablaba. Recordaba todo lo que le paso, las atrocidades que cometió hacia las personas inocentes que asesino sin misericordia en nombre del imperio

Pero…

Había algo borroso en su memoria… algo que flotaba lentamente… como si no quisiera recordar

-¡NOOOO!

Akame escucho como su hermana menor decía "no" fuertemente, al voltear a verla noto que su cara estaba completamente roja, parecía un tomate en vida

-¡n-n-no lo permitiré, suigintou-san!

Es lo que decía completamente alterada, kurome se acercó rápidamente para atraparla pero suigintou voló en el aire usando sus alas riendo burlonamente

-jejeje, estas muy lejos para atraparme mocosa

Es lo que decía mientras flotaba entre sus plumas con total burla de superioridad

Pero

Por un momento notaron una expresión seria en suigintou que miraba el lado derecho, no entendían la razón pero al mirar en esa dirección notaron un leve resplandor

Era oscuro, maligno y sofocante, una presencia espeluznante que podría aterrara a cualquiera que estuviera en frente de esa presencia

Una persona normal o guerrero de baja categoría que estuviera presente ante esa presencia se estuviera revolcando en el piso pidiendo incontables veces "clemencia" por su vida al no poder soportar el pánico y temor que generaba

Pero para akame y kurome era como estar ante la presencia de un ser divino que veían con ojos llenos de una gran admiración irrompible, no sabían la razón. Pero sabían muy bien de quien se trataba con claridad, la persona que ellas habían jurado lealtad eterna

Con tan solo sentir su imponente presencia en la lejanía hacia generar que su sangre misma comenzaran a hervir con pasión y locura ¿tal vez se trataba de la conexión entre amos, sirvientes entre los nosferatus y sus novias vampiro? Eran las dudas que tenían en su mente en ese mismo momento sofocándolas con gran curiosidad, sintiendo como si algo quisiera explotar en ellas en ese mismo instante

Kurome sintió un leve cosquilleo en su entrepierna extendiéndose levemente, una sensación calidad y nueva para ella. Su mano derecha se comenzó a dirigir en esa zona inconscientemente sin tener control completo de su mano derecha, comenzando a tocar levemente en esa zona notando una leve sensación húmeda en sus dedos

Por otro lado akame sintió la misma sensación, no solo en su entrepierna sino también en su pecho, sus manos se trataron de dirigir en esas zonas pero, ella trato de resistirlo deteniendo sus manos justo antes de tocar esas partes. Notando que la sensación que sentía en ese momento se parecía a lo que había visto antes llamado afrodisiaco

Miro a su hermana menor notando que ella trataba de reconfortarse sola, sin poder soportarlo más miro la dirección de la parecencia oscura con gran lujuria, relamiendo levemente la comisura de sus labios

Pero

Suigintou ignoraba las reacciones de esas dos, mirando esa dirección con algo de nostalgia y curiosidad

 **Una hora antes**

Issei caminaba junto con grayfia lentamente mirando las ruinas de lo que quedaba del imperio, por lo que veían en el lugar había una increíble cantidad de hedor a muerte, algo que le agrada levemente

Mientras se detenían, issei noto que grayfia señalo en una dirección dándoles órdenes a los pocos zombies que estaban detrás de ellos

-grayfia

-sí, mande a algunos zombies a cazar más soldados en esa dirección

-ya veo

Issei anteriormente había mandado a casi a todos los zombies a rodear el imperio para evitar que algún humano escapara con vida, pero sin lastimar a los civiles inocentes que o sabían nada del lado oscuro del imperio era lo que issei les había ordenado con sumo cuidado

-(aburrido)

Era lo que pensaba el con gran aburrimiento por lo que veía, tal vez su aburrimiento en ayudar ¿se debía a que ahora veía a los humanos como algunos gusanos molestos? Era lo que se le venía en su mente pero…

-…!

Al mirar a su derecha podía sentir la leve presencia humana y maliciosa en esa dirección, no podía ignorar esa molesta presencia así que decidió ir en esa dirección

-….? Issei-sama?

Al notar que issei comenzó a caminar en una dirección contraria, grayfia pregunto algo confusa ante la actitud de issei en ese momento

-en seguida vuelvo grayfia, encárgate de eliminar a todos los soldados del imperio, kurome ya debió de haberse encargado de los peces gordos

-entendido, después de acabar con la labor de erradicación esperare por nuevas instrucciones

Issei asintió levemente, ante la orden grayfia continuo con el recorrido con algunos zombies de gran capacidad siguiéndola desde atrás como leales marionetas

Mientras caminaba hasta llegar al punto en el que sentía esa presencia maliciosa, camino entre una casa completamente destrozada

Al llegar y esconderse levemente. Pudo apreciar ante sus ojos a un tipo parecido a un señor feudal junto con algunos guardias en sus lados tratando de escapar, los rostros de cada uno era de gran temor algo que hiso sonreír a issei con gran diversión

Pero… al mirar bien

-¡aah, déjenme ir!

Algunos de los soldados del señor feudal llevaban a una joven en contra de su voluntad, por lo que issei notaba ella tenía el color de su cabello un poco rosado y algo sucio, pero lo que lo molesto haciendo que frunciera levemente el ceño fue que ella portaba lo que parecía ser un collar de esclavitud en su cuello

Su voz sonaba cansada y dolida

En partes de su cuerpo se encontraban heridas notables llenas de sangre y tierra con algunos moretones visibles en la piel, rostro y piernas, pero lo que llamo más su atención era los ojos de la joven, su ojo izquierdo había sido herido de gravedad, se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de sangre brotándole del ojo como si ya no estuviera en su lugar

La joven estaba hecha un completo desastre, issei notaba que la joven peli rosa tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en su único bello ojo saliendo levemente mientras se resistía con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

-(a ese ritmo ella morirá)

Es lo issei pensó detenidamente viendo los pocos días que le quedaban al analizar el flujo sanguíneo de su cuerpo

Al mirar nuevamente el ojo de la joven

Podía notar temor y odio hacia los humanos que la llevaban a la fuerza

Para issei la humana era de poca importancia, algo que lo sorprendió levemente ante su actitud fría, después de todo él ya era un muerto en vida. Un ser que odia a los vivos o los ve como simples herramientas que podría usar en cualquier momento

Pero notaba algo en ella que le llamaba mucho la atención, algo que estaba dentro de ella. Podía notar como los ojos de la joven y él se cruzaron por un momento pero issei lo noto con claridad

-vámonos, rápido

-avanza

Es lo que decían mientras la empujaban con gran brusquedad

-mi señor, porque necesita a esta inútil que vagaba en el camino

Es lo que decía uno de los soldados que lo seguían, ¿porque la había recogido, en este momento?

El supuesto señor feudal se encontraba algo alterado ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, él había logrado escapar a tiempo antes de que la traidora apareciera

Por los gritos que escucho en la lejanía en la dirección en donde debían refugiarse lo hiso estremecerse, dando le gracias a su subconsciente de no haberse quedado en ese lugar por más tiempo

El señor feudal miro a su subordinado sonriéndole levemente, ante esa sonrisa lasciva él lo entendió levemente

-(solo debo convertirla en un arma lista para asesinar a esa traidora, la inútil de akame como se atreve a engañarme)

Es lo que pensaba con gran ira dentro de sí, pero al mismo tiempo con una gran malicia miro a la joven esclava que estaba justo detrás de el

-(solo debo reducarla)

Es lo que pensó lascivamente pero…

El sonido de algo extraño parecido a una bala fue lo que escucharon todos los presentes

-gha…

El sonido de quejidos de sus subordinados se escuchó por todos lados al voltear vio como todos se encontraban tirados en el suelo frio lleno de escombros, en el piso de los cuerpos no se notaba sangre alguna notando a un joven en medio de los ahora cadáveres

-vaya, creyeron que escarparían así de fácil

Escucharon la voz de él joven que estaba delante de ellos, tenía un atuendo extraño algo que se les hiso extraño a los que quedaron

-¡q-q-que están esperando ataquen!

Ante la orden los 5 que quedaban se abalanzaron contra él, el hombre enfrente de ellos los esquivaba como si no fueran nada

Asesinándolos rápidamente sin siquiera sudar, a dos de ellos les corto la garganta con su mano derecha, otro fue partido a la mitad como si se tratara de un simple papel, uno de ellos había perdido su corazón sin darse cuenta, notando una abertura en su pecho pero lo que se le hiso raro antes de morir era que no salía nada de sangre de la herida cayendo muerto en el proceso

El último que quedaba se encontraba en estado de pánico al ver como sus compañeros morían ante sus ojos como si se trataran de simples incestos

Al mirar fijamente los ojos de él joven que tenía enfrente noto que comenzaron a brillar levemente de un color intenso, ante eso noto que sus ojos se sentían pesados como si tuviera sueño

Su mano que sostenía su katana, se movió sola dirigiéndose hacia su garganta cortándola limpiamente mientras sonreía, haciendo que la sangre saliera brotando rápidamente

-¡n-n-no te muevas!

Issei comenzó a mirar la fuente de la voz, al voltear pudo apreciar como el señor feudal con gran pánico, lo miraba con miedo poniendo enfrente de el a la joven peli rosada

-….

Issei frunció levemente el ceño ante la acción de la basura que tenía enfrente

Pero…

-suéltala y te perdonare la vida

-jajaja, crees que no me di cuenta, planeas matarme y por lo que veo, mis oportunidades de escapar serian inútiles…. Entonces

El coloco un cuchillo en la garganta de la joven, algo que molesto a issei en gran medida

-¿qué te parece un trato? si me dejas escapar no le hare nada, la dejare ir cuando vea que estoy seguro

Su voz sonaba en pánico pero al mismo tiempo con un leve toque de burla en el pero

-dije…, que la soltaras

La mirada de issei se afilo sin poder evitar soltar una parte de su aura obscura, haciendo que el pareciera una especia de monstruo, algo que espanto al señor feudal que tenía en frente

Las manos del señor feudal temblaban descontroladamente, pero…

-si voy a morir entonces…

El levanto el cuchillo, los ojos de issei se abrieron ampliamente ante lo que vio, pudo apreciar los ojos de la joven pidiéndole ayuda lentamente como si el tiempo se hubiera alentado momentáneamente

-¡GHA!

El señor feudal había apuñalado a la joven en el corazón furiosamente, notando como el brillo de vida de ella desaparecía de su ojo derecho rápidamente

Cayendo en el suelo lentamente mientras algo de sangre brotaba de su boca

Ante eso el aura de issei se intensifico hasta que el señor feudal cayera en la misma locura, issei levanto su mano derecha apuntándole en la cara sonriente del señor feudal, de su dedo índice salió una extraña flecha de un color rojo oscuro

La flecha voló hasta impactar el cráneo de su objetivo con gran fuerza destrozándolo por completo, haciéndolo explotar como si se tratara de una simple sandia

La expresión de issei se suavizo levemente acercándose al cadáver de la joven peli roza

Issei la veía como si hubiera perdido un gran espécimen al notar que su corazón ya no tenía pulso alguno, pero una idea surgió en su mente al analizarla completamente

-eres interesante

Es lo que dijo viéndola levemente

Issei levanto su mano derecha apuntándole con su dedo índice, al hacerlo la sombra de issei creció radicalmente en la dirección de la joven, después de eso el cadáver de la joven comenzó a sumergirse completamente en la sombra como si se tratara de arena movediza como si la misma oscuridad la abrazara, ante eso la sombra volvió a su forma original como si nada hubiera pasado

Issei giro levemente caminando en la dirección en la que se encontraba grayfia y las demás

Al llegar noto que todas estaban reunidas en el sitio acordado, noto que ellas se dieron cuenta de su llegada akame y kurome se sonrojaron levemente al verlo acercándose a él, suigintou floto en su dirección, grayfia se acercó notando algo en la sombra de issei haciéndola sonreír levemente

-issei-sama por lo que veo encontró algo interesante

-¿mi lord, se encuentra bien?

-por lo que veo te divertiste issei

Es lo que dijeron grayfia, kurome y suigintou algo felices y preocupadas a la vez, issei miro a akame momentáneamente

Para luego mirar a las demás

-creo que nuestro trabajo está hecho, ¿suigintou puedes borrar las recuerdos de todos los humanos?

-por supuesto

Es lo que suigintou dijo simplemente, ella levanto su mano levemente al cielo creando un enorme círculo azul en todo el imperio, el circulo brillo intensamente borrando la memoria de todos los humanos que vieron todo lo ocurrido, ante esa acción issei expandió su sombra sumergiendo a todos los zombies que había creado junto con los nuevos del imperio

-mi lord ¿está bien que deje todo así?

Es lo que pregunto akame con algo de duda, pero issei la miro con una leve sonrisa

-los humanos encontraran a alguien digno para gobernarlos, ese no es mi deber

Es lo que dijo con algo de simpleza en su voz

-es hora de irnos, hay algo que quiero intentar

Issei lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro

-si

Es lo que todas respondieron al unísono

Pero había algo que issei no sabía…

Y era que al expulsar algo de su oscuridad…

Varias entidades se dieron cuenta de su existencia…, no solo de los nosferatu…

 **Castillo Tepes**

-¿ho? Al parecer issei-kun se comenzó a mover mika

La que hablo al notar un leve rastro de oscuridad lejana era la misma krul tepes, al notar la presencia de issei la hiso sonreír con algo de diversión, a lado de ella se encontraba su subordinado mika

-espero que issei-kun esté de acuerdo con la paz que tanto anhelo

-….

Krul hablo con gran expectativa hacia el mismo futuro en el que ella anhelaba con gran determinación, pero mika la veía con una ligera sospecha ¿krul en verdad deseaba la paz?

Era la duda que tenía en su mente después de todo el la conocía, no, mejor dicho todos en el castillo tepes sabían muy bien de su verdadera personalidad o para ser más precisos su verdadera forma

Krul era cruel y sádica, amaba la destrucción y la masacre, ¿cómo alguien como ella estaría desenado la paz? Es lo que cualquiera que la conociera se estaría preguntando con desconfianza ante sus palabras

Mika entendía muy bien la razón por la que la nosferatu Evangeline Athanasia Katherine Macdowell no había aceptado todavía la oferta de paz de su ama

Ella desconfiaba de ella desde el primer momento en el que hablo sobre la paz, evangeline la conocía mejor que nadie de los presentes, después de todo ellas eran rivales de batalla

-¿hmm? ¿Mika sucede algo? te veo muy pensativo

Es lo que dijo krul con algo de duda al ver a su sirviente todo el tiempo pensativo

-n-no es nada

-ya veo

Ella volteo como si solo hubiera prestado atención momentánea a algún insecto en su camino

-escuchen todos los presentes

Ante la voz de krul, sombras en todo el lugar del trono aparecieron rápidamente, de ellas salieron varios vampiros de gran nivel

Se podían notar sus miradas llenas de gran lealtad, mika sabia la razón de su lealtad todos los presentes pelearon al lado de su ama durante las guerras entre nosferatus y vampiros

Sabían que su ama era fuerte y temible, llenos de un gran respeto hacia krul tepes

-¡issei-kun se comenzó a mover es hora de que nosotros hagamos lo mismo, quiero que vayan a las ruinas caídas de la mitología perdida, quiero que tomen el objeto que se encuentra en ese lugar!

Ante la orden

Todos asintieron con respeto a la orden que les habían encomendado por otro lado mika sudaba levemente, no sabía de lo que hablaba pero al ver la sonrisa perversa de krul hiso que sintiera en su misma piel un cruel y mal presentimiento

 **Castillo Bloodriver**

En un patio algo colorido se encontraba una bella doncella sentada en una mesa de campo elegante, su apariencia hechizaría a cualquier hombre logrando que sus piraran por ella, su hermoso cabello rosado podía hipnotizar con tan solo una leve brisa que lo moviera levemente

Ella estaba tomando lo que parecía ser algo de té con gran elegancia, pero al notar el líquido rojo que tocaba sus labios hacia dudar a cualquiera de lo que estuviera tomando con un leve sonrojo

-al parecer encontraste un sucesor kitty

Es lo que dijo mientras ponía su taza en la mesa con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa hermosa que la hacía parecer una diosa caída del cielo, la diosa que estaba en ese patio era una de las nosferatus del lado carmilla que siguen con vida akasha bloodrive

Ella al sentir la leve presencia de su amiga cercana había decidido hechar un vistazo de lo que ocurría, al notar que no se trataba de su querida amiga la sorprendió en gran medida, veía a un joven en su visión pero…

No era un vampiro normal, ella lo podía decir con seguridad el joven que ella miraba, tenía el rastro de la sangre de su querida amiga corriéndole por sus venas, llevándola a una sola conclusión

Akasha sonrió al ver que el joven no conquisto al imperio como pensaba que actuaría, haciendo que algo de curiosidad floreciera en ella

-qué tipo de crianza le distes kitty, o ¿tal vez te ablandaste?

Ella sonrió mientras lo decía, podía ver un futuro brillante en el joven nosferatu que tenía ante sus ojos

-eva se hablando akasha

Una voz repentina y desconocida se escuchó en el patio en el que se encontraba akasha, pero para akasha no era una voz desconocida

Era una voz familiar

-ara? cuanto tiempo remelia…

-akasha

La recién llegada era nada menos que Remilia Scarlet una de las nosferatus del lado carmila, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño se notaba un aire de intriga y misterio en ella, sus ojos rojos irradiaban deseos de sangre, su cabello azul y vestido rojo la asían destacar en gran medida

Ella hiso una leve reverencia ante akasha

Después de eso las dos se miraban con gran intensidad sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento, dos de las tres nosferatus del lado carmila estaban presentes en un solo punto

-espero poder probar nuevamente algo de la exquisita sangre que siempre encuentras en el ganado, akasha

-adelante, estoy segura que te encantara remilia

El aire peligroso desapareció, ahora viéndose como buenas amigas

Remilia se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de akasha, comenzando a beber algo de la sangre de la taza que akasha le había servido

-magnifica

La expresión de remilia era la de alguien completamente feliz al beberla, podía sentir un rastro de sabor joven en ella, la sangre de un niño en la noche era lo mejor para ella

-como siempre encuentras humanos deliciosos para la merienda

-gracias, a por cierto ¿por qué piensas que kitty se hablando?

-eva crio a un mocoso nosferatu que salva humanos, ¿crees que no me daría cuenta? Al notarlo casi vomito ante tanta bondad

Akasha no respondió, después de todo estaba ante la nosferatu que controlaba el mismo destino en sí, alguien como ella sabía muy bien lo que sucedería en un futuro próximo pero no era omnipotente

-pero, ese mocoso es extraño. No puedo ver su destino, es como si algo bloqueara mi visión

Es lo que decía mientras tomaba otro sorbo de sangre

-creo que ese joven es interesante

-…. Bueno, si tú lo dices está bien… pero… solo puedo decir que su destino lo podría llevar a una gran catástrofe, algo que eva la mentara

-¿es una leve visión de su destino?

-es intuición

Ante las palabras misteriosas de su amiga, akasha tomo un sorbo de su taza llena de sangre tratando de ignorar lo que ella había dicho

-solo hay que esperar en que se meterá ese joven nosferatu, talvez sea divertido como la propuesta de krul sobre la paz que ella tanto parlotea, ya quiero que pase

Es lo que remilia dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa

Akasha asintió con una leve sonrisa ante lo que remilia había dicho, akasha deseaba la paz, pero pensó que nunca sería posible, pero ahora…

Las dos se quedaron cómodamente platicando ante los posibles futuros que se avecinaban…

 **Afueras Del Imperio**

El humo salía de la ciudad imperial ante la noche en la que se encontraban, en las afueras apareció lo que parecía un torbellino de hojas de cerezo, al terminar y al disiparse. Del torbellino se encontraba kuchiki byakuya, en partes de su cuerpo se podía apreciar algunas heridas pero no tan graves

Él se dio cuenta que la joven de alas negras no había mostrado todo su poder y la explosión que casi le cuesta la vida no era nada para ella

En el momento en el que fuego inundo su campo de visión le ordeno a las hojas de cerezo cubrirlo completamente

-que increíble poder de ataque…

Es lo que decía seriamente pero

-necesito hablarlo con esos dos

Las personas de los que hablaba eran los dos mejores samuráis del imperio, si ellos tres se unían talvez tendrían una mínima posibilidad

-hee, el mocoso se me adelanto

-…!?

Kuchiki escucho una voz misterios detrás de él, al mirar de quien se trataba noto a una joven con un cabello largo y rubio con un ligero aire de superioridad en su mirada

Kuchiki sintió un ligero escalofrió en la columna vertebral el la había visto solo una vez en toda su vida

-evangeline….

Es lo que susurro levemente en sus labios

Kuchiki la había visto una vez. Hablando con su señor feudal en una reunión algo tensa, por la actitud sumisa que vio de su señor feudal ante ella, le daba una sensación extraña en él al ver y sentir el poder que emanaba solo con estar sentada tomando algo en su taza de té, por lo que discutieron en la reunión era sobre la protección del imperio

Para poder cerrar el trato por completo se debía mandar cada mes la sangre de una virgen en una dirección que ella había acordado con ellos

Pero….

Él se había acordado tarde

Él sabía que era hoy la fecha límite, era de eso por lo que los señores feudales discutían en la reunión

Algunos de ellos no querían dar a sus posibles futuros juguetes, pero nunca llegaron a algún tipo de acuerdo

-¿oh?

Kuchiki noto que ella por primera vez lo veía o más bien lo veía como un insecto interesante

-te vez fuerte jovencito y con un buen potencial, ¿te gustaría ser parte de mi colección?

Es lo que decía con una gran sonrisa llena de curiosidad, el trato de moverse para poder retirase del lugar pero…

Noto como su cuerpo se paralizo, el trato de moverlo pero no podía, no importaba lo que hiciera sus piernas no se movían como si hubieran sido pegadas en la tierra

-jeje

Al voltear noto como la mano de ella se acercaba a el lentamente su emergiéndolo en una profunda oscuridad mientras escuchaba su leve risa divertida o mejor dicho la risa de un demonio

 **Tres Días Después**

Issei y las demás regresaron al mausoleo en el pueblo en khou, kurome y akame veían con gran detenimiento e interés como zombies trabajaban intensamente, para kurome que era su primera vez viendo el sitio se impresiono igual que su hermana mayor, después de observar a los zombies notaron lo grande que era bajo tierra llegando rápidamente a sus nuevas habitaciones siendo acompañadas por grayfia quien les mostro el lugar con precisión

Las habitaciones que vieron eran enormes parecidas a las recamaras que un señor feudal usaría. Lujos, vestidos occidentales eran lo que se notaba a simple vista en la enorme habitación, pero lo que llamaba más la atención de las dos, eran dos ataúdes que se encontraban en medio de las camas en las que ellas dormirían

Por lo que issei les dijo..

 _-(ahora que son novias vampiro necesitan dormir dentro de un ataúd)_

Ellas entendieron a la primera, pero después de meterse a dentro de los ataúdes como "entrenamiento mental" sintieron una sensación incomoda y extraña

Era como si en cualquier momento las enterrarían vivas, hasta sentir el lugar casi sofocante

-(ah…. Cierto ya estamos muertas)

Es lo que pensó kurome con una ligera gota de sudor en su frente al recordarlo con claridad, ellas ya no estaban vivas así que tenerle miedo a la muerte por sofocamiento sería algo tonto

Mientras seguían caminado y viendo todos los pisos subterráneos, kurome se preguntaba con gran curiosidad ¿Qué es lo que issei estaba haciendo en este momento?

Al verlo completamente feliz como si hubiera encontrado algo entretenido que quería probar inmediatamente le daban un toque de curiosidad

-ara? Akame-chan

-¿eh?

Mientras pensaba en lo que issei estaba haciendo, no noto que habían llegado a la habitación de suigintou, grayfia suspiro levemente al mirarla noto como suigintou abrazaba a akame afectuosamente, ante el acto inesperado de suigintou akame se sonrojo

-….

Kurome entrecerró sus ojos al notar una sonrisa divertida en ella, tocando su katana lista para lo que viniera

-vaya, que sobreprotectora eres kurome-chan

Es lo que dijo suigintou al notar la leve sed de sangre de kurome, suigintou ante eso se comenzó a alejarse de ella, pero sonriéndole amigablemente

Después de ese leve momento y continuar tratando de ver por completo el mausoleo en el que se encontraban caminando, kurome se acercó a un lado de akame tratando de susúrrale algo en el oído

-akame-neesama, ten cuidado con suigintou-san

-¿eh?, ¿por qué?

-¡solo ten cuidado, ella está tramando algo!

A lo último kurome se sonrojo fuertemente, sabía lo que suigintou estaba tramando. Ella quería que akame recordara ese horrible suceso para saber qué tipo de reacción tomaría al enterarse de que ella había…

En el que ellas….

Se besaron

-(¡no te lo permitiré, suigintou-san!)

Es lo que kurome decía con gran determinación, declarándole la guerra a suigintou internamente

-(protegeré a -neesama)

-¿?

Akame vio cómo su hermana se sonrojaba mientras levantaba su mano derecha apretándola con gran determinación, lo cual se le hiso algo extraño generando algunos signos de interrogación en su cabeza pero lo dejo pasar

-ah, por cierto grayfia-san, en donde se encuentra nuestro lord

Es lo que pregunto kurome mientras miraba las puertas a los lados mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de ella con un ligero sonrojo

-issei-sama, se encuentra en este momento experimentando con un cadáver usando la nigromancia

-¿nigromancia?

Kurome y akame tenían una expresión llena de curiosidad, ante eso grayfia decidió explicar, al terminar la breve pero entendible explicación que grayfia les había dado hiso que se sorprendieran

Pero ¿experimentar con cadáveres estaba bien? Era lo que se preguntaban, pero con un extraño sentimiento que las confundía en gran medida

Después de convertirse en novias vampiro, habían perdido la sensibilidad hacia la vida algo que las molestaba levemente pero entendible

Al terminar el recorrido se comenzaron a dirigir a la sala en la que issei se encontraba experimentando, en el momento en el que entraron las dos sintieron un leve golpe pero sutil aroma de descomposición, al voltear y mirar con gran detenimiento la habitación podía apreciar varios cadáveres con algunas partes de sus cuerpos abiertos como si les hubieran tratado de hacer una especie de autopsia

Algo que kurome notaba inmediatamente, a simple vista la habitación no estaba decorada dándole un toque vacío y espeluznante en el lugar en el que se encontraban, pero por alguna extraña razón kurome se sentía tranquila en el lugar como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo, lo mismo era con akame al no reaccionar con terror por lo que estaban viendo

Enfrente de la habitación se encontraba la entrada, estaba tapada con una cortina notando la sombra de alguien examinando un cuerpo con sutileza y precisión algo que llamo mucho la atención de kurome

-isse-sama, kurome-san y akame-san vinieron a verlo

-entiendo grayfia, ya estoy por terminar

Issei respondió rápidamente ante la voz de grayfia notando una leve felicidad en su voz

Mientras esperaban notaron que issei comenzó a salir de la cortina, al verlo detenidamente se encontraba manchado de sangre, al ver su rostro se encontraba algo de la misma

Pero para kurome y akame al verlo…

Se sonrojaron intensamente

Después de sentir la presencia obscura de issei en ese momento, sentían una extraña sensación en sus cuerpos cada vez que lo miraban fijamente

-…?

Algo que noto issei muy fácilmente

-¿mi lord que es lo que estaba haciendo?

Para desviar su sonrojo kurome pregunto con gran curiosidad, como médico tenía las ganas de aprender más de lo que ya sabía

Issei vio como los ojos de kurome brillaron con esa intensa curiosidad, algo que lo hiso reír internamente recordándole el momento en el que hiso la misma pregunta a evangeline en su entrenamiento

-estaba examinado y mejorando el cadáver de una humana que me intereso, oye puedes salir no son humanos

Es lo que respondió issei con una sonrisa pero al final sonó de una manera seria mirando el lugar por donde había salido, ante eso akame, kurome y grayfia lo cual sonrió divertida escucharon el sonido de alguien levantarse de la mesa en la que se encontraba, notando como comenzaba a caminar en su dirección de una manera lenta pero sin ningún rastro de error en sus pasos

Al momento en el que la sombra de una joven apareció en la cortina hiso que la curiosidad apareciera más intensamente

La joven salió de la cortina con paso calmado notando una hermosa joven con un cabello largo algo rosado y hermoso pero al mismo tiempo pálido lo mismo era con su piel, arriba de su cabeza tenía una diadema blanca usada por las sirvientas pero con leves diferencias

-…

Kurome y akame notaron que algo le ocultaba su ojo izquierdo algo parecido a una especie de parche, mientras su ojo libre mostraba un hermoso color verde, un color cautivante pero sin ningún rastro de vida en ella lo mismo era con la expresión facial que ella poseía

La joven estaba vestida con el mismo uniforme de sirvienta que usa grayfia pero con algunas diferencias lo cual llamaba mucho la atención

-ella es CZ2128 Delta pero pueden llamarla "shizu", saluda a los presentes shizu

Issei la presento amigablemente con una radiante sonrisa, ante eso la respuesta de la joven fue completamente leal inclinándose levemente ante los presentes con gran fluidez y estilo

-es un gusto el poder conocerlos a todos soy CZ2128 Delta, estaré encantada de estar bajo sus servicios y cuidados

Es lo que la joven respondió de una manera monótona y calmada pero con un leve rastro de emoción y respeto en su voz

-mucho gusto

Es lo que kurome y akame respondieron rápidamente

-ella es una autómata, es una fusión entre la nigromancia y lo que algunos llaman ciencia antigua, gracias a eso sería considerada una zombie de gran nivel, es mejor que no la subestimen es fuerte

Ante la leve explicación de issei, akame y kurome miraron con algo de cuidado y confianza a la autómata que tenía en frente, para grayfia el verla era como ver a su maestra haciéndola sonreír

-Grayfia

-si

-¿le podrías dar esa arma después? Quiero ver lo fuerte que se ha vuelto con las modificaciones que le di

-entendido

-(¿arma?)

Ante la breve plática entre issei y grayfia a kurome le dio curiosidad sobre el arma que fue mencionada, pero de un momento a otro decidió esperar el momento adecuado para poder apreciarla con sus propios ojos

La noche pasó rápido hasta el momento del amanecer, kurome se dirigió a su habitación y trato de dormir en el ataúd pero ante eso noto algo curioso en su propio cuerpo, ella no tenía sueño. Se supone que en el día debería de tenerlo pero no lo tenía o más bien lo que la impedía dormir era la misma sensación extraña que tuvo en ese día

Sentía esa sensación rara pero ahora con más intensidad, kurome no lo pudo soportar levantándose de su ataúd con gran desesperación, ella primero trato de complacerse sola pero al momento de hacerlo era inútil, después de haber sentido el aumento de la intensidad de la oscuridad de issei, en el momento en el que la elevo la hiso llegar al mismo éxtasis, después de eso el tratar de complacerse sola era inútil

Ella caminaba por los pasillos con un fuerte sonrojo mientras sentía la completa desesperación de no poder complacerse ella misma, el poder llegar a esa misma sensación de felicidad que ella tanto deseaba con gran intensidad la hacía apretar la mandíbula y solo pensar en terminar

Ella caminaba lento, pero con leve torpeza. Ella en ese momento era guiada por la misma lujuria, escuchándola con gran emoción dirigiéndose hacia la habitación del culpable de su estado

-esto es tu culpa, mi lord

Es lo que susurro con cierta sensación de perversión en su voz, al llegar y abrir con sutileza la puerta de la habitación noto el ataúd de issei en la mira

Ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente, al llegar lo más cercas del ataúd. Lo comenzó a abrir lentamente pero al hacerlo

-¿qué es lo que trata de hacer, kurome-sama?

Su cuerpo se detuvo al escuchar la voz monótona detrás de ella, al voltear vio a una shizu completamente seria, mirándola con cuidado, ante la mirada estricta de shizu hiso que la sensación extraña que tenía su cuerpo bajara en gran medida

-h-hola shizu-san…

-¿qué es lo que trataba de hacer, kurome-sama?

Shizu repitió la pregunta con su mismo tono, algo que hiso que kurome sudara pesadamente tratando de pensar en una solución, pero en ese momento la mente de kurome estaba completamente en blanco

No podía pensar con claridad como siempre lo hacía pero en el momento en el que trato de hablar…

-comprendo la situación en la que se encuentra en este momento kurome-sama, por lo que aprendí de issei-sama y suigintou-sama y deduciendo por la cantidad de calor que esta genera su cuerpo muerto en este momento, siente un ansia de apareamiento inestable hacia issei-sama…

Ante lo que ella decía de una manera tranquila y analítica hiso que kurome se sonrojara intensamente, acaso leerla a ella en ese momento ¿era tan fácil como un libro abierto? Es lo que se preguntó con algo de vergüenza dentro de ella

Pero había algo que kurome no noto o no sabía y era que shizu podía leer y mirar la temperatura de su cuerpo como si se tratara de algo normal o solo respirar, para ella con una simple mirada de su ojo podía detectar cualquier anomalía mágica o natural con suma facilidad

-…

Ella solo se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta de la intrusa de la habitación, pero para kurome ver que shizu la miraba intensamente hiso que se pusiera incomoda

Después de un momento a otro kruome se fue a su habitación rendida ante lo que le había pasado pasando ya varios días, la vergüenza salió a flote al siguiente día

Pero los celos salieron a flote al mirar como shizu iba pegada a issei en todo momento como si fuera su guardaespaldas, pareciendo pegajosa hasta el punto de molestar a kurome con tan solo verla

-¿sucede algo kurome-chan? Te vez abatida

La que hablo con un tono de preocupación falso era suigintou, mirándola con algo de curiosidad

-no es nada

Es lo que dijo con un leve tono cansado, ella no ha podido dormir bien al tener esa sensación molesta dentro de ella, pero en el momento en el que conciliaba el sueño tenia pensamientos obscenos que la despertaban en la mejor parte del sueño

-shi

Kurome sintió un leve escalofrió en su espalda al notar una mirada monótona que la miraba con gran intensidad

Al voltear y mirar, noto a shizu mirándola con su usual mirada monótona

-hm…

Algo que molesto a kurome hasta hacerla sonrojar pero al hacerlo…

-(he, algo divertido está pasando por aquí)

La que lo pensó con gran diversión fue la misma suigintou que miraba todo con curiosidad haciéndola reír levemente internamente

Nuevamente en la siguiente noche kurome ya no lo pudo soportar, caminando sigilosamente en los pasillos para que shizu no se diera cuenta pero sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil

-hm…?

Kurome noto en el momento de acercarse a la puerta de la habitación de issei, que la presencia de shizu no se encontraba en el lugar lo cual la hiso sonreír levemente con un brillo misterioso en su mirada

Por otro lado mientras ella se encontraba entrando nuevamente en la habitación…

Akame se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo con algo de dificultad la sangre que issei le había dado para que tratara de acostumbrase, akame con tan solo ver la sangre en el vaso que tenía en la mano de un posible ser humano, la hiso tener un leve escalofrió en su espalda

Ella se armó de valor colocando el vaso en su boca lista para ingerirla al hacerlo, la sangre toco sus labios haciéndole sentir el delicioso sabor que la hiso perderse momentáneamente ante tal sabor

Antes de darse cuanta ella se la había acabado rápidamente, cuando se dio cuenta ella suspiro levemente mientras colocaba el vaso en mesa que estaba situada enfrente de ella

-¿oh, akame-chan estas despierta?

Akame escucho la voz divertida de suigintou, al voltear pudo apreciar una sonrisa traviesa en ella lo cual la incomodo en gran medida

 _-(ten cuidado con suigintou-san)_

En ese instante akame recordó las palabras de su hermana menor con gran detenimiento, haciéndola sudar levemente

-sí, no puedo dormir por la sed hacia la sangre suigintou-san, pero creo que con esto bastara

Es lo que dijo mirando el vaso en la mesa

-ya veo, aunque creo que kurome-chan tiene otro problema, uno más interesante que el tuyo akame-chan jejeje

Es lo que dijo mientras reía levemente algo que no entendía akame

-c-creo que es mejor que me vaya a acostar

Akame se comenzó a levantar de su silla comenzado a dirigirse a su habitación para tratar de dormir pero

-¿jeje adonde crees que vas con tanta prisa akame-chan? Que te parece si charlamos un poco mas

-e… ¿eh?

Ante lo que dijo akame volteo levemente

Por otro lado kurome comenzó a voltear en diferentes direcciones en medio de la habitación con algo de paranoia a que shizu aparezca de la nada nuevamente

Al acercarse al ataúd comenzó levantar nuevamente la tapa, pero al mirar lo que había adentro hiso que su expresión cambiara a una de incredulidad con algo de molestia

-hzzz….zz

Issei estaba dormido, pero…

-kh

Lo que hacía que la ceja de kurome se moviera levemente era que había alguien más dentro del ataúd durmiendo cómodamente mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente del lado izquierdo de el

La que veía con una leve expresión llena de felicidad, era una joven con el cabello algo rozado con un vestido de sirvienta, era shizu

-(shizu al parecer eres una rival problemática)

Es lo que pensó seriamente mientras la veía detenidamente, pero después de un breve momento suspiro yendo nuevamente a su habitación completamente derrotada, pero sabía muy bien que la guerra contra shizu apenas comenzaba

* * *

hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz XD

espero les haya interesado el primer capitulo del 2016 XD el "capitulo 13" XD

por fin pude agregar a shizu-chan XD y una rival para kurome (que no la deja hacer nada lol) jajaja XD, shizu es de la novel/manga/anime overlord espero les agrade XD

ahora por fin lo que tanto quiero escribir :) :3 , la desesperación se acerca para los protagonistas XD pero todavía no es tiempo XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Aten92:** jajaja ok XD

 **Alex601:** ya tengo algo planeado para byakuya XD, pero gracias por la sugerencia :) la tengo anotada XD

 **Albert Breaker:** El cannon todavía falta ya que quiero agregar a otros personajes en la historia, pero si lo hago en el tiempo de DxD no tendrían sentido que esos personajes estuvieran en esa época, digamos que el mundo es mas pacifico en la era de dxd que en la era antigua, en ella había mas conflictos, problemas y desquiciados, también por que quiero darle mas experiencia como nosferatu a issei y a las demás, si no lo hiciera, seria débil enfrentando a rivales del mismo calibre que eva (eva en verdad es fuerte) pero espero entretenerlos con lo que tengo planeado antes de llegar a la era de dxd XD

 **Zafir09:** lo pensare, pero no es mi estilo jaja XD

nos vemos en Tártaros o en mundo Esp, hasta la próxima :)


	15. Capítulo 14: Lujuria Correspondida

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Este capitulo puede contener leve insinuación sexual se procura discreción

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Lujuria Correspondida**

Kurome se encontraba algo molesta por lo que presencio anoche, después de todo vio como la recién llegada shizu se había colado y quedado dormida en el ataúd de issei aun lado de él. De una manera cercana y molesta a la vista

Lo celos salían a flote junto con la envidia que sentía, pero se comenzó a tranquilizar mientras se dirigía afuera en el cementerio, al salir del mausoleo pudo notar a su hermana mayor akame entrenando con un bokken de madera dando le vez movimientos en frente de ella

Ejercicio que se usaba en el kendo para mantenerse en forma y siempre en alerta, de un momento a otro ella avanzaba de una manera ofensiva y otras de una manera defensiva pero

-…?

Kurome noto que las mejillas de akame se encontraban sonrojadas, como si tratara de ocultar la vergüenza con la práctica

-akame-oneesama, ¿sucede algo?

-….kuro-kurome

Akame al escuchar la repentina voz de su hermana menor no pudo evitar el tartamudeo en su voz por la sorpresa al escucharla, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran más de lo usual algo que kurome noto rápidamente

-no me s-sucede nada, kurome. E-es solo qu-e suigintou-san me dijo algo

Ante el tartamudeo y pena que generaba en su rostro, kurome comenzó a sospechar ante las acciones extrañas de su hermana mayor

-(no puede ser)

Ante la historia que le contaba akame, suigintou hablo con ella por un rato pero después de terminar su charla suigintou había sacado de su bolsillo un extraño objeto, un objeto que akame reconoció de inmediato

Lo que suigintou sostenía en su mano derecha en ese momento era una teigu especializada en la hipnosis llamado "Omnipotencia de Cinco Miradas: Spector" una teigu que debería de ser propiedad del primer puesto en los mejores samuráis del imperio

Pero en el momento en el que akame había entrado en guardia ya había sido algo tarde, la teigu se había activado rápidamente reaccionando antes que ella, ante la activación se pudo apreciar una sonrisa traviesa en suigintou

La cual hiso que algunas gotas de sudor aparecieran en la mejilla izquierda de akame ante la preocupación de lo que pudiera pasar

Pero lo que vio fue… algo que la hiso avergonzarse hasta el punto de querer desaparecer

Ante todo lo que su hermana mayor le dijo, hiso que su ceja derecha se moviera levemente mientras un sonrojo notorio se formaba en su rostro

-y-ya veo

Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras una leve vena se asomaba en la frente de kurome

-(suigintou-san)

Kurome comenzó a crear un puño mientras pensaba e imaginaba a una suigintou con una sonrisa y haciendo la figura de la victoria con sus dos dedos de la mano derecha

-akame-neesama eso… ya paso… no hay que preocuparse por eso

-si

Las dos solo sonrieron levemente con la leve determinación de olvidar el asunto vergonzoso de ese día

-hmm?

En ese momento escucharon unas pisadas, al mirar en esa dirección notaron a shizu que se acercaba a ellos con algo detrás de ella

-qu..?

-¡ah!

Lo que tenía a su espalda era una extraña arma algo parecida a los rifles que ella y akame habían visto en el imperio pero lo que ella tenía era algo completamente diferente, en forma y diseño, pero la razón por la sorpresa de kurome y exclamación de felicidad de akame mientras babeaba fue lo que tenía detrás de ella

Era una bestia muerta y extraña lo cual shizu jalaba con una cuerda con mucha facilidad, como si no fuera para nada pesado, pero por el tamaño enorme se notaba que pesaba una cantidad considerable

-¡¿shizu tú lo mataste?!

-hm

Shizu solo asintió moviendo su cabeza ante la pregunta de kurome

-¿pero qué especie es?

Es lo que akame pregunto con algo de saliva al imaginarse el sabor de la carne que esta especie podría saber al gusto

-por lo que pude evaluar, en algunas regiones de este pueblo pude comprobar algunas zonas cubiertas por una manto de energía oscura en el área causando que algunos animales resultaran alterados ante ella, como esta ardilla que tienen presente

Fue la breve explicación que shizu les dio con su usual tono monótono mientras comenzaba a señalar a la ardilla que había traído con ella, algo que los sorprendió en gran medida a las dos presentes pero por supuesto más a akame ya que sus ojos brillaban por la curiosidad

-pero ¿qué fue lo que ocasiono que les pasara esto?

-….

-¿.. eh?

Ante la pregunta que kurome dio, shizu en respuesta señalo al mausoleo

-… ¿por qué lo señalas?

-los poderes de issei-sama ocasiona que estos efectos aparezcan en estas zonas, por lo que trate de analizar, las bestias que se trasforman ante ella pierden la capacidad de razonar convirtiéndose en seres peligrosos…. Pero llegamos a una solución

-¿solución?

-si

Shizu asintió ante kurome que escuchaba atentamente

-para poder contrarrestar las posibles víctimas, trataremos de mover a los animales normales afectados a una zona subterránea del mausoleo como posible defensa… aun que esta ardilla era demasiado fuerte como tal tuve que eliminarla pensé que podría servir para algo

-¡oh!

Kurome exclamo ante la sorpresa que sentía junto con un leve sonrojo notorio, ella junto sus manos con una sonriente sonrisa en su rostro

-(mi lord se preocupa por los humanos, que amable…. ¿Humanos?)

Kurome pensó de una manera llena de dudas ¿desde cuándo llama a las personas, humanos? Era lo que se le venía debes en cuando a su mente, ¿desde cuándo su mente había cambiado tanto? Pero solo se limitaba a sonreír al notar que su sentido de la justicia y honor no había sido tomado por la oscuridad dentro de ella

-akame-sama por favor deje de mirar a la bestia con una mirada de un depredador buscando a su presa

-¿si?

Ante la voz de shizu, kurome noto como su hermana ya estaba preparada para crear una fogata lista para empezar a cocinar

De un momento a otro hasta que akame se recompuso las dos comenzaban a acompañarla sin darse cuenta que suigintou las miraba con una mirada nostálgica en ella

-tener a una hermana cercas puede ser bueno debes en cuando…

Fue lo que dijo pero…

-….

Una expresión fría se mostró en el rostro de suigintou comenzando a mirar a la lejanía, recordando solo unas imágenes en la que ella estaba manchada de sangre fresca

Mientras…

 _-Onee-sama_

La voz de la joven que había escuchado en la ilusión del humano al que enfrento salió a flote nuevamente. Con ira, culpabilidad pero sobretodo… fue lo que sintió dentro de ella

Una nostalgia pasajera y…

Mientras kurome caminaba, veía con una mirada celosa a shizu que se encontraba enfrente de ella, algo que akame noto vagamente mientras caminaba junto a ella

-shiz…

En el momento en el que kurome trato de llamar la atención de shizu, su voz se detuvo al entrar al piso en el que se habían comenzado a dirigir

En el piso al que se dirigían era el primer piso en él se podía apreciar lo que parecía una enorme zona desolada de tierra pero con algunos árboles y plantas que habían sido plantados en el lugar

-cuando…

Fue lo que salió de los labios de kurome de una manera sutil

-este lugar será en el que los animales infectados se comenzaran a reunir, por las probabilidades que calculo, cualquier intruso que trate de entrar en esta zona cuando esté completa al 100%... serian aniquilados fácilmente

Shizu explico un poco lo que se planeaba en el lugar, haciendo que las dos asintieran en respuesta

-el problema es que la cantidad de árboles y plantas que podemos crear son limitados ya que los seres vivos que comenzaran a vivir en este lugar podrían morir por un cambio radical en su ambiente… pero estoy tratando de evaluar su resistencia, lo que quiero decir… solo los fuertes sobrevivirán

-…

Aun si su voz sonaba vacía y sin malicia, era aterradora la forma de escucharla hablar hacia otro ser vivo, aun si ese ser estaba infectado por la oscuridad…

Era fría como si se tratara de algo sin importancia

Pero ante eso kurome solo suspiro mirándola levemente

-shizu-san

-si

En el momento en el que kurome decidió llamar su atención, ella respondió rápidamente ante su voz

-quiero preguntarte algo

-sí, que es lo que necesita kurome-sama

Ante eso kurome decidió preguntar asiendo que akame mirara a su hermana menor de una manera confundida, kurome miro a shizu con un leve sonrojo notorio

-qué tipo de relación tienes con nuestro lord?

-rela… cion?

Ante la pregunta de kurome, shizu ladeo levente su cabeza a la derecha con algo de confusión, haciendo que ella pareciera tierna hasta el punto de olvidar lo que había dicho anteriormente

-(lin… da)

Fue lo que pensó kurome pero rápidamente ladeo en ambas direcciones tratando de olvidar lo que había visto, tratando de sacar la imagen tierna de shizu de su cabeza

-s-sí, relación del tipo en el que una persona se vuelve cercana, ese tipo de relación

Es lo que dijo kurome tratando de explicar lo que trataba de preguntar

-ya veo…, sobre eso no tenemos esa clase de relación

-ya veo

Ante lo que shizu respondió, kurome suspiro de alivio levemente

-hm…

Mientras akame la veía fijamente ocasionando una leve incomodidad en kurome

Después de mirar el lugar se comenzaron a dirigir a la cocina que se encontraba cercas de las habitaciones aun lado de la sala de estrategia

Akame logro convencer a shizu de intentar cocinar la bestia o ardilla que habían traído con ellas, comenzando a quitarle la piel con sutileza, al hacerlo algo de sangre salió salpicada

-(¿pero aun tendré la sensación del gusto hacia la comida?)

Fue lo que akame se preguntó dentro de ella con cierta curiosidad, después de todo ella ya es lo que se podría considerar un vampiro ¿acaso aún puede saborear la comida como lo hacía antes?

Pero

-(lo intentare)

Al terminar de preparar la carne la comenzó a servir y a colocar en algunos platos listos para servir en las mesas, en ellas se encontraban kurome, shizu, grayfia, suigintou e issei preparados para comer

Después de un breve momento se podía notar expresiones felices en los presentes, como si sus almas hubieran llegado al éxtasis o al mismo paraíso, algunos suspiros llenos de felicidad y satisfacción fueron lo que se escucharon en la mesa en la que se encontraban

Para issei el comer tal platillo hiso que comenzara a pensar ¿acaso ella es una diosa de la cocina? Cosas como esas, para akame que comía lo que había preparado hiso que algo de felicidad floreciera dentro de ella, al darse cuenta que aún tenía la capacidad de saborear la comida humana

Pasando un agradable día en el mausoleo

 **Afueras del pueblo Kouh**

En las llanuras en la lejanía se podía apreciar como algunas bestias malignas salían dispersadas por todo el pastizal como si trataran de escapar de algo sumamente aterrador

Atrás de ellos se encontraba lo que parecía ser una sirvienta pero al mirarla bien, la que los espantaban en gran pánico era sin duda alguna grayfia la cual solo caminaba en dirección hacia ellos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pero

Para las bestias que la miraban podían apreciar una aterradora presencia en ella lo cual los asfixiaba en frustración y pánico

-al parecer tienen miedo

Fue lo que dijo normalmente causando a las bestias un increíble escalofrío en sus espaldas

-estés el territorio de issei-sama, no puedo permitir desorden en él

Ella solo levanto su mano derecha creando un circulo de color verde debajo de ella, pero por el tamaño del circulo logro cubrir a todas las bestias en el

Del círculo mágico que los cubrió comenzó a emerger una enorme jaula plateada, arriba de la jaula una enrome tapadera apareció de otro círculo mágico arriba de la jaula

Ante eso las bestias con aun falta de razonamiento se abalanzaron contra grayfia para tratar de escapar pero, grayfia solo movió su mano derecha levemente

-graa?

Uno de ellos expreso lo que las demás bestias no pudieron y fue confusión al notar que los movimientos de todos fueron restringidos de una manera extraña

Al mirar debajo de ellos notaron como cadenas salidas de la tierra los habían envuelto cuerpo, brazos, piernas, cabeza y hocicó. Las cadenas estaban en todas partes

-captura completa

Fue lo que grayfia dijo completamente seria, mientras las cadenas los jalaban hacia debajo de ellos mismos

-no se preocupen recibirán asesoría por mi mano

Fue lo único que dijo mientras todos desaparecían de un círculo mágico creado nuevamente por ella

Haciendo que la enorme pradera quedara completamente vacía como si nada de eso hubiera pasado en primer lugar

En el lugar en el que grayfia se había tele trasportado junto con las bestias fue hacia el primer piso el cual usarían para mantener a las bestias infectadas como una especie de guardias en la zona, pero primero necesitarían domarlas en primer lugar para garantizar la seguridad del mausoleo

Grayfia después de eso se comenzó a instruir con puño de hierro a las bestias sin perder ningún tipo de tiempo

En otro lugar del mausoleo cuando la noche ya estaba en su punto más alto issei se comenzó a dirigir a su habitación, antes de ir a su habitación había hablado con shizu de que no se colara a su habitación

En las noches anteriores, issei la noto durmiendo junto a él en su ataúd pero la respuesta de shizu fue…

 _-mi deber es protegerlo_

Eso fue lo que dijo con una expresión seria en su rostro lo cual lo hiso dudar levemente ante su decisión pero no cedió ante ella

Issei comenzó a entrar en la habitación yendo directamente a su ataúd, pero en el momento en el que se acercó a su ataúd escucho y sintió como la puerta de su habitación era cerrada con llave

Al voltear hacia la puerta vio como kurome estaba delante de la puerta recargada en ella con una sonrisa misteriosa, no era para pensarlo demasiado kurome fue la que la cerro

-kurome que…

-….

Kurome se acercó a issei lentamente, en el momento en el que ella caminaba noto una mirada intoxicada en su mirada, en el momento de acercarse comenzó a recargarse en su pecho con cariño, lo cual sorprendió levemente a issei

Pero

-¡ei!

-¿¡qu!?

Issei vio como kurome lo empuja haciendo que el cayera hacia la cama que estaba detrás de él, pero noto que el ataúd no se encontraba en su habitación

Pero antes de darse cuenta kurome ya estaba arriba de el en una pose algo comprometedora

-kurome que estas…

-jejeje esto es su culpa mi lord, no debería de ignórame de esa manera

Kurome se comenzaba a quitar el kimono el cual tenía puesto tirando levemente del listo el cual lo amarraba en la cintura, al hacerlo revelo una gran parte de su piel a issei, comenzando a acercar su rostro hacia el con una sonrisa

Ante las acciones de kurome hiso que recordara algo que le había dicho a evangeline en su entrenamiento con más detalle

 _-escucha mocoso…_

 _En lo que parecía ser una especie de mundo en blanco, lo que era phantasmagoria en sí, se encontraba un issei prestándole atención totalmente a evangeline aun si se trataba de una copia de su maestra era sabia en si_

 _-cuando muerdas a un humano, se convertirá en un subordinado leal, pero es probable que en el momento en el que muestres una parte de tu poder reaccione en consecuencia ante la misma lujuria permanentemente_

 _-¿permanentemente?_

 _Fue lo que pregunto con cierta duda, pero el clon de evangeline mostro una expresión pensativa_

 _-sí, digamos que ese vampiro subordinado o novia vampira después de un tiempo de haber sentido el poder de su amo, en consecuencia su manera de pensar comenzaría cambiar lentamente seguido por la misma lujuria que cintería en ese momento_

 _Una sonrisa ciertamente malvada apareció en el clon de evangeline_

 _-incluso traicionarían a seres de gran importancia solo por llegar al éxtasis_

 _Ante las palabras con esa sonrisa malvada y tono de voz lleno de burla juguetona hiso que issei sudara levemente_

 _-¿hay una forma de solucionar ese problema…?_

 _Ante la pregunta de issei, evangelien sonrió con burla_

 _-como mis palabras lo dicen, solo hay una forma de parar la lujuria de esa novia vampira y es…_

En el momento en el que ese recuerdo salió a flote el solo pudo suspirar levemente, por que ahora le estaba pasando lo que le había advertido el clon de evangeline, notando como kurome comenzaba a lamer levemente el cuello de issei con cierta perversión en sus movimientos

Pero de un momento a otro la cabeza de kurome se levantó para mirarlo fijamente en sus ojos, issei noto en ellos la chispa de la misma lujuria notando como ella se relamía los labios mientras tocaba sus labios con su dedo índice

-jejeje…

Kurome levanto y movió levemente su mano derecha...

-shambles

-qu…!?

Ante eso la ropa de issei desapareció en un cerrar de ojos, él había quedado desnudo al recibir la técnica de la ope ope no mi de kurome "shambles" pero

-(no dijo room? No, espera)

En ese momento issei comenzó a evaluar la habitación notando el extraño manto de color que cubria la habitación

-(no es solo la habitación)

Por lo que issei podía sentir el room de kurome abarcaba casi todos los pisos, algo que lo sorprendió hasta el punto de abrir levemente sus ojos

-mi lord no haga eso, présteme atención

Ante la voz y el tacto de la mano derecha de kurome para que la mirara, hiso que le prestara atención con un leve sonrojo

-mi lord en este momento no se encuentra shizu hay que aprovechar jejeje

-…

Issei trato de decir algo pero su boca había sido cerrada por una repentina sensación en sus labios, una sensación cálida e intensa parecida a un incendio forestal pero también un sabor extraño en su boca, un sabor aparte. En el momento de mirar bien lo que pasaba, kurome lo había besado con demasiada pasión y brusquedad hasta el punto de que los labios de issei comenzaban a sangrar por la herida que ella le había creado. Pero kurome no pareció importarle notando como ella saboreaba la sangre entre el beso

Pero

-¡hwmmm!

Kurome sintió como era girada de su lugar con algo de brusquedad, mientras besaba a su lord. Al abrir los ojos pudo apreciar como issei estaba situado en sima de ella con una miraba llena de seriedad, algo que hiso que kurome se sonrojara en consecuencia ante tal mirada

Issei acerco sus labios a los de kurome pero esta vez fue un beso totalmente diferente, para kurome era un beso frio como si se tratara de un iceberg pero al mismo tiempo fue uno cálido que la llevo al mismo purgatorio

-¡¿HWMM?!

En ese momento kurome sintió como algo húmedo entraba en su boca de una manera descarada pero sutil ante ella, los movimientos que kurome género no se podrían sugerir que eran los de alguien resistiéndose ante un agresor, más bien los de alguien entregándose completamente ante el

-hmpha…. Ahh…. Ahh

Issei separo sus labios de kurome de una manera rápida haciendo que ella jadeara como si el aire se le hubiera escapado en consecuencia, pero recuperándolo rápidamente mientras miraba como issei se volvía acerca a ella

Issei notaba como los ojos de kurome aún se encontraban intoxicados por la lujuria

-¡ahh!

-…

Noto y sintió en su piel como la lengua de issei recorría lentamente su cuello llegando directamente a su pecho derecho en donde solo giro levemente pero sutil hasta llegar a su abdomen y terminar en…

-¡Aahhh!

Ante eso kurome puso sus manos en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de issei al sentir esa sensación repentina que había comenzado a aparecer en su cuerpo

En la parte privada de kurome, issei comenzaba a moverse de una manera más intensa creando un nuevo gemido en kurome uno en el cual cualquiera que se acercara al piso podría escuchar con facilidad los sonidos obscenos que provenían de ella

Kurome trato de tapar su boca para evitar que salieran más sonidos generados por su voz, pero era inevitable para ella ¿acaso era imposible o era acaso obra de su instinto vampírico? Fue lo que de su cabeza se preguntó con la poca cordura que le quedaba pero

-(que importa)

Kurome ante su deseo por fin cumplido, sonrió con felicidad con un fuerte sonrojo, ella se entregó ante la misma lujuria votando todo lo importante para ella de un momento a otro pero

-(que… estoy… pensando)

Con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura kurome comenzó a negar levemente con su cabeza mientras el placer se intensificaba hasta el punto de tocar las puertas del mismo paraíso desde su entrepierna

Saliva comenzaba a salir de la comisura inferior de su boca seguida de unas cuantas lágrimas de sus dos ojos, lo cual no podía evitar ante tal sensación

-¡AAHHHHH!

La mente y cuerpo de kurome llego al tope del éxtasis hasta el punto de borrar cualquier tipo de pensamiento racional e irracional en ella, yendo directamente al mundo en blanco el cual ella deseaba llegar

Issei al retirase abrió levente sus ojos mientras se limpiaba sus labios por los fluidos que kurome ante tal placer había soltado, lo que issei vio fue a una kurome completamente fuera de sí, dándose cuenta que se encontraba inconsciente en la cama pero lo que llamo más su atención hasta el punto de sonreír

Era que kurome estaba inconsciente con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro

-creo que me pase de la mano

Fue lo que dijo mientras se rascaba levemente su cabeza mientras suspiraba

-…?

En ese momento issei escucho como la puerta de su habitación era empujada notando en la puerta a una shizu caminando en su dirección

Ella se detuvo levemente analizando la situación que se había formado en la habitación, después de eso ella miro a issei levemente

-issei-sama, grayfia-sama termino con su tarea

-ya veo, gracias shizu

-si

Ante eso ella hiso una reverencia leve comenzando a salir de la habitación, pero antes de salir completamente se detuvo levemente

-pervertidos

-….

Issei ante lo que shizu dijo, solo miro a otro lado sin perder la expresión seria que llevaba

Las horas pasaron llegando al día nuevamente, al ver el agradable día akame decidió pasar por el pueblo kouh jutno a su hermana menor para tratar de conocerlo mejor, por lo que podía apreciar el ambiente era amable y estable lo cual la hiso sonreír libremente pero

-…

-hum… hum… hum

Akame veía como su hermana menor tarareaba completamente feliz de la vida a su lado como si algo bueno le hubiera pasado

-(¿qué le habrá sucedido?... Espero sea algo bueno)

Era lo que pensaba al verla tan feliz, Pero también podía notar como si un peso enorme se hubiera retirado dentro de kurome, como si hubiera desaparecido por completo

Mientras caminaban y el precensiar como los aldeanos se encontraban completamente agradecidos con issei por liberarlos y el saber que akame y kurome era sus subordinadas les comenzaban a regalar cosas y comida como agradecimiento

Incluso ver a niños sonriéndole hiso que akame se sonrojara ante los actos amables de la gente haciéndola sonreír felizmente pero

-hmm…?

Una sensación placentera se apodero de akame levemente, recorriéndole gran parte de su cuerpo haciendo que ella casi se cayera pero logro recomponerse a tiempo

-Hmm…? Sucede algo akame-onesama

-n-no sucede… nada kurome estoy bien

Fue lo que respondió mientras trataba de demostrar que no sucedía nada actuando de la mejor manera para parecer normal ante kurome pero se podia apreciar un intenso sonrojo en su rostro

-(no pensé que volvería esta sensación, pude soportarlo bien esa vez… pero… esta vez es más potente que la última… apenas… pude soportarlo)

Fue lo que pensaba con algunas ligeras gotas de sudor, ella le habia preguntado algo al respecto a su senpai grayfia, pero lo que le dijo fue que la causa de la sensación fue el aumento de poder de issei en ese momento en el imperio

-(espero no vuelva…)

Akame solo suspiro ante esa sensación molesta que la atacaba de vez en cuando, pero ante eso no pudo apreciar la leve sonrisa que kurome tenía en su rostro. Una sonrisa divertida con un leve sonrojo en su rostro pero en el momento en el que akame iba a voltear a mirarla su rostro volvió a la normalidad

-akame-onesama, no hay que perder tiempo hay que volver

Fue lo que kurome dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro

-¡si!

La respuesta de akame era la de alguien completamente, feliz pero aun con el sonrojo en su rostro. Las dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia el mausoleo

 **Castillo MacDowell**

En el castillo macdowell se podía apreciar a una evangeline sosteniendo en su mano derecha una copa llena de sangre, mientras estaba sentada en uno de sus sillones favoritos, en el cual miraba la ventana con una expresión seria en su rostro

Su mirada se afilo levemente al notar cierto movimiento en la lejanía, podía sentir como algunas presencias que no podrían ser ignoradas, se desplazaban fácilmente de lugar en lugar pero…

-(que es lo que estas tramando krul)

Ella solo suspiro en tratar de entender la mentalidad de su antigua enemiga y rival, evangeline sabía que ella planeaba algo pero por lo que podía sentir era algo grande y peligroso

-¿qué pudiste averiguar, namanie?

Evangeline pregunto a la nada en la habitación, pero de esa nada algo empezó a suceder. La sombra de evangeline se agrando aun lado de ella como si un inexistente sol hubiera aparecido agrandándola en consecuencia, de la sombra una figura comenzaba asomar su cabeza

El color de cabello era de un tono rojizo algo largo de por si, en el momento en el que salió por completo de la sombra se pudo apreciar el color rosa en sus ojos, ella vestía lo que parecía ser un hakama algo desgarrado en algunas zonas

Como si hubiera pasado miles de batallas o por el mismo tiempo, su mirada era fría pero al mismo tiempo como si no tuviera vida parecida a una muñeca

La persona que evangeline había llamado era una de sus zombies más confiables namanie nienami

-evangeline-sama, solo pude recolectar poca información ya que la seguridad que posee krul-sama es demasiado fuerte. Ella se comenzó a dirigir a una zona prohibida para buscar un objeto el cual no pude averiguar

-…..!

Ante lo que escucho de namanie los ojos de evangeline se agrandaron levemente pero después solo volvió a la normalidad

-ya veo, gracias por la información namanie

-si

-…?

Evangeline noto que namanie tenía algo más que decir al ver que ella no se retiraba

-¿hay algo más que tengas que decir namanie?

-sí, le agradezco que haya solicitado mi ayuda, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que le fuimos útiles

-…

Ante lo que namanie decía mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia ella, evangeline solo sonrió

-es inusual que alguien sin emociones como tú de las gracias, bueno aun que tienes razón ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que saque a pasear a mi linda colección

Es lo que dijo con una sonrisa refrescante en su rostro

-espero con emoción el nacimiento de una guerra

Evangeline sonrió emocionada y divertida esperando con gran paciencia el día en el que los humanos generen una nueva guerra o por lo menos una batalla entretenida, cuando ese día llegue sería lo mejor para ella

-…

Al ver a su ama feliz hiso que namanie sonriera dentro de sí, después de todo el deseo de todos los zombies de gran nivel que se encontraban en su colección deseaban su felicidad

Todos y cada uno de ellos le eran fieles a evangeline hasta el punto de considerarla su diosa sagrada de la oscuridad

-ya puedes retirarte namanie

-¡si!

En respuesta namanie comenzó a hundirse nuevamente en la sombra de evangeline el cual parecía un lugar sin fondo

Al desaparecer completamente en la sombra evangeline solo sonrió para si

-kukukuku no te saldrás con la tuya krul

Evangeline después de decir eso con una sonrisa, comenzó a beber de su copa con gracia y elegancia

Cuando termino de beber sintió la presencia de chachamaru a su lado

-chachamaru aceptare la propuesta de paz dentro de 4 años

-…!

Al escuchar las palabras de evangeline, chachamaru abrió levemente sus ojos por la sorpresa pero…

-¿está completamente segura? Es probable que sea…

-ya lose, las probabilidades de que vaya todo de acuerdo a su plan aumentaran si acepto pero…

Evangeline sonrió retadoramente, algo que hiso que chachamaru sonriera levemente

-estas ante la nosferatu Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell la reina del hielo, si acepto la propuesta la tendré completamente vigilada… kukuku no podrás escapar de mi krul

Como si le estuviera declarando la guerra a krul, evangeline levanto y junto levemente los dedos ante la atmosfera que se había creado en la habitación junto con una formidable sonrisa en su rostro

Lo cual hiso que la determinación de chachamaru aumentara, asintiendo en entendimiento ante las palabras de evangeline

 **Mausoleo**

Por las cosas que akame notaba el mausoleo se comenzó a mejorar notando algunos cambios en algunas habitaciones y zonas especiales que issei había creado con la ayuda de grayfia

Akame con ver en algunos momentos el nivel de grayfia ante el combate la hacía lucir completamente aterradora

Pero mientras caminaba por los pasillos mejorados por los zombies que grayfia controlaba le dieron un toque aristócrata occidental lo que cual la hiso sonreír levemente

Pero

-¡khu!

Akame se detuvo abruptamente en el pasillo notándose un gran malestar en ella hasta el punto de agacharse rápidamente

-(no… otra vez)

Su rostro estaba completamente rojo notándose incluso algo de sudor en su mejilla derecha, su mano derecha se comenzaba a mover involuntariamente hacia su área privada pero en el último momento se detuvo

-(no… cálmate… estoy en el pasillo… relájate yo)

Akame comenzaba a calmarse, lo cual el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas y la extraña sensación comenzaron a bajar rápidamente

Algo por lo cual ella suspiro con gran pesar

-(hasta cuando continuara esta tortura)

Es lo que se preguntaba dentro de sí, con suma preocupación

En el momento de calmarse se comenzó a relajar comenzando a levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado, de un momento a otro ella solo se limitó a suspirar

Akame avanzo en dirección hacia la sala de reuniones. Por lo que escucho, issei les daría una leve noticia una la cual será de gran importancia

Al momento de entrar pudo notar a su hermana menor kurome sentada, suigintou aun lado de ella del otro lado de la mesa se encontraba issei ,aun lado de él, paradas se encontraban shizu en su lado izquierdo y grayfia en el derecho

Por el ambiente que se generaba se podía notar la seriedad en la habitación

En ese momento akame tomo haciendo esperando lo que issei tenía que decir

-las reuní para darles una noticia…

-…

Akame al ver la seriedad de issei expreso seriedad en el asunto

-planeo ir al otro lado del mundo para conocer más de este mundo, conocer el lugar de nacimiento de mi maestra, suena interesante

-…

-ya veo, interesante yo también quiero volver a ese lugar nostálgico

-espero encontrar medicina occidental

Fueron las respuestas de shizu que solo asintió montamente, la de suigintou con nostalgia en su expresión pero al mismo tiempo con algo de diversión y la de kurome con la emoción de ver y aprender nuevas técnicas de curación

-…

Akame al ver a su hermana emocionada sonrió de felicidad pero…

 _-¡Traidora!_

Las palabras que le había dicho mientras se encontraba ante el control de esa maldita droga emergieron en su mente

Ante eso una expresión triste se asomó en la mirada de akame, su mirada se dirigía hacia su mano derecha mientras cerraba su ojos, mientras lo hacía comenzó a crear un puño con su mano apretándolo fuertemente

-(el pasado es pasado, no importa lo que pase la protegeré, esa es mi nueva meta y misión)

La determinación era tal, que ella misma se emocionó por sus propios pensamientos, llenos de un profundo sentimiento

-….

Issei pudo notar las intenciones de akame haciéndolo sonreír después de todo, issei al beber su sangre junto con las demás, se había creado un fuerte vínculo especial entre ellos

-por lo que veo tienen intenciones de acompañarme quería que cuidaran el pueblo

-issei-sama no debes de preocuparte me quedare en el pueblo, cuidare del mausoleo… solo cuando me necesites solo debes invocarme

-entiendo, gracias Grayfia

Ante las palabras de grayfia, issei sonrió con leve malestar en dejarla sola en el lugar, pero sabía que era lo ideal

-muy bien es mejor preparase para el viaje, partiremos mañana

-¡si!

Todas asintieron al unísono

* * *

Hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz XD

por fin el capitulo 14 :3 espero les haya gustado, perdón por la espera

bueno por fin ya viene lo que tanto quiero escribir XD solo les diré que se pondrá épico y interesante, a los pervertidos :3 perdón por la leve situación de... era probable que la ONU atacara LOL XD después de todo estamos hablando de una loli XD pero no se preocupen lo mejor viene para después jajajaja

ya conocieron a una de las zombies de la colección de evageline XD namanie nienami, namanie-chan es del manga de medaka box espero les haya gustado la idea, los que leyeron medaka box estoy seguro que les fascino su aparición XD, después de todo ella es un monstruo (si se trata de su cuerpo humano), ella tendrá un papel de importancia en el futuro (es una loquilla XD)

les tengo la noticia de que continuare con el capitulo 15 XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Aten92:** jajajaja XD me alegro que te gustara XD, gracias XD

 **Miguel16310:** cobarde igual que raiser XD jajaja XD, la historia seguirá en ese tiempo, por ahora XD

 **Zafir09:** Remilia scarlet-sama es del juego Touhou, ella también tendrá un papel importante XD, recuerdos completos lol, espero te haya gustado la kurome pervertida XD

 **James Anderson:** la historia continuara en el pasado hasta que algunos acontecimientos hayan pasado..., sobre flander sera un misterio que les dejare XD

 **Alex601:** sentí que la traición por la espalda estaría bien XD, eva es una mente perversa solo los veía como fuente de alimento, !oh! un nakama que sigue overlord, ya tengo decidido quienes seran sus aliados XD, jajaja sera divertido XD, sobre los dos mejores samurais aparecerán, ya lo tengo pensado ya tengo una escena ideada para ese combate XD

 **XxREYxX:** Esdeath-sama la diosa del sadismo aparecerá es de ley XD, falta una milf :3, también ya tengo una idea e historia para ella pero todavía falta un poco para que aparezca

gracias por los comentarios XD, nos vemos en el capitulo 15, hasta la próxima XD


	16. Capitulo 15: Viaje y Llegada

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Este capitulo puede contener insinuación y momentos sexuales se procura discreción

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Viaje Y Llegada**

El sol abrazador se encontraba al tope en el cielo, por lo que se notaba era un ambiente cálido y hermoso, en el interesante cielo azul se podía avistar algunas gaviotas blancas, en frente de ese amable ambiente se encontraba el hermoso azul del mar y las interesantes olas de la playa con el rugido que ellas generaban

-¡who!

La que exclamo con gran emoción fue kurome la cual veía el lugar con una expresión feliz en su rostro, pero no solo ella. Las demás se encontraban fascinadas por el hermoso lugar en el que se encontraban

En anterioridad issei había creado un círculo mágico de tele trasportación el cual los llevo a la playa en la que se encontraban

Por lo que issei sabía, se encontraban al oeste al otro lado de Japón

-ahora solo falta esperar…

Fue lo que dijo issei mientras se acercaba al agua de mar, pero al verla de cercas el solo se preocupó por su seguridad y las de las demás

La razón de su preocupación era que para los vampiros y nosferatus no podían tocar el agua pura ya que les causaría un gran daño, incluso una simple lluvia podría debilitarlos en gran medida, pero con mayor razón el agua sala podría purificarlos hasta el punto de desaparecer por completo de la faz de la tierra y la razón de tal nivel se debía a la sal que poseía

Por lo que issei escucho de su maestra, la sal es usada para ceremonias de exorcismo en algunas partes del mundo junto con el agua bendita

-¡increíble!

Las demás al acercarse más al océano podían sentir la presión y el temor hacia el agua de mar, incluso la inexpresiva shizu que era un zombie de gran nivel sudo levemente ante ella

Ya que la misma sal podría exorcizarla como si se tratara de un vampiro y convertirla en nada más que simple polvo o solo un cadáver sin vida

Pero

-¡waa, a nadar!

La que grito con total felicidad fue suigintou mientras se zambullía hacia el mar, ella nadaba con una sonrisa, incluso chapoteaba levemente en ella

-…..

Todos los presentes solo se le quedaban mirando con algo de molestia en sus rostros

-ara, cierto, lo siento me emocione, tehe

Ella se disculpó mientras se golpeaba levemente su cabeza, sacando levemente su lengua con un leve giño pareciendo al de una niña inocente

-(se está divirtiendo con esto)

Fue lo que pensó issei mientras algunas venas salían de su frente, después de un momento todos se encontraban sentados en la arena de la playa, algunas platicaban, por otro lado kurome se acercó hacia issei con cierta duda, él se encontraba sentado con una expresión pensativa

-¿mi lord que es lo que estamos esperando?

-…

Al percatarse que kurome se acercó a él, recordó la noche en la cual él la tuvo que calmarla, pero decidió olvidarlo momentáneamente, sonriendo ante la pregunta de kurome

-solo espera y lo sabrás

-hm…?

Ante lo que dijo issei con un tono misterioso, una extraña niebla se comenzó a apoderar de la playa, pero no solo eso, el sonido generado por las gaviotas junto con el sonido de las olas se había detenido como si se encontraran en un lugar vacío o desértico y sin vida alguna

-qu…

En ese momento en la neblina que se encontraba en frente de ellos hasta el punto de ocultar el mismo sol, se podía apreciar una enorme sombra, pero por el tamaño no se podría considerar un ser vivo

En ese momento se escuchó el golpeteo de las olas hacia lo que parecía ser madera o algo parecido, de la sombra apareció una enorme proa de un barco de madera

Las caras de todas fueron de sorpresa, todas excepto suigintou, al ver el descomunal barco que se encontraba en frente de ellas, al ver la enorme calavera en las velas rotas del barco causo miedo y curiosidad. El enorme barco parecía ser antiguo por los grandes daños que se encontraban en ella como si hubiera tenido un horrible combate, issei solo se limitó a sonreír ente lo que veía con gran nostalgia

-están ante uno de los barco fantasma de evangeline-sama el "holandés errante"

La única que abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa fue akame

-n-no, puede ser…

-hmm…? ¿Qué sucede akame-onesama?

Akame miro a su hermana con una ligera gota de sudor en su frente

-el holandés errante, es un barco temido en el alta mar. Solo he escuchado que algunos barcos que lo han visto sufrieron grandes daños ante el

-ya veo

Kurome respondió entendiendo lo que le explicaba su hermana mayor

-¿qué esperan? Subamos

Issei con una sonrisa en su rostro las motivo a subir al tétrico barco, al hacerlo kurome sintió un leve escalofrió en su espalda al ver la cubierta del barco

La cubierta se encontraba vacía

Ante la neblina y la leve luz tenue, lo hacían un lugar más aterrador a la vista que debajo del barco, mientras caminaba podía sentir el frio ambiente que lo envolvía como se alguien la estuviera mirando de algún lugar del mismo

-kurome-chan no seas una miedosa

-¡WAA!

La razón por la que kurome grito fue que suigintou le hablo en su oído detrás de ella

-¡HAHAHAHA, DEVISTES DE VER TU CARA!

Suigintou comenzó a reír al ver el rostro asustadizo de kurome, ante eso kurome solo la veía con enojo

-(jajaja, se llevan bien las dos)

Fue lo que pensó akame al ver a su hermana discutiendo con suigintou.

Las horas pasaron zarpando rápidamente, por lo que issei les comento a todas el viaje, duraría 15 días hasta el lugar al que se dirigían, ese sería… China

La curiosidad de kurome se dispara hasta el cielo, después de todo la cantidad de medicina que se encontraba en ese país era de gran calidad y con buena abundancia en hiervas medicinales

En el lugar en que se encontraba kurome era cercas de la proa mirando el leve movimiento del barco pero gracias a la neblina no podría apreciar la hermosa vista

-que desperdicio

Fue lo que kurome expreso mientras suspiraba con leve decepción, por lo que issei le había comentado, gracias a la neblina, el barco se encontraba a salvo de desaparecer ante la luz, después de todo era una barco espectral

Kurome comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a la cocina en donde se encontraba su hermana mayor akame para tratar de cambiar de ambiente pero…

MIRADA

-qu…

Kurome sintió una mirada en cierta dirección, al voltear vio que no había nada

-(que pasa con este barco, ya estoy sintiendo escalofríos)

Fue lo que pensó levemente, pero su escalofrió en su espalda se había formado por lo que issei menciono con anterioridad, que el barco se encontraba vacío por completo

-¿qué sucede kurome-chan tienes miedo?

-¡c-claro que no suigintou-san, este barco esta solo viejo!

-chi!

De nuevo escucho la voz divertida de kurome en su espalda pero esta vez no se asustó por lo cual suigintou chasqueo levemente su lengua

-¿viejo, no es así?…, pero deberías de pensarlo un poco kurome-chan, después de todo este barco… esta embrujado

La voz de suigintou se oscureció hasta parecer completa seriedad en su voz

-¿em-embru… jado?

kurome sonaba levemente asustada junto con leve torpeza en su voz, ante eso suigintou la miro con una seriedad misteriosa

-sí, se dice que los que navegan en este barco nunca vuelven a pisar tierra, causando que la tripulación entera empezará a desaparecer o peor aún, se vuelvan locos por el paso del tiempo…, algunos sobrevivientes dijeron que fueron atacados por seres de ultratumba

-hmu

La cara de kurome se volvió levemente en blanco, tragando saliva rápidamente ante lo que escuchaba. Incluso su cabello se veía levemente desordenado ante eso

-bueno es solo un historia, vamos a comer kurome-chan

Suigintou de un momento a otro volvió a ser la de siempre comenzando a dirigirse hacia la cocina con una expresión feliz en su rostro

-es… pera

Kurome trato de detenerla al sentir nuevamente que la miraban fijamente desde su espalda, pero suigintou ya se había marchado del lugar rápidamente, kurome comenzaba a caminar con paso lento ante la atmosfera que se encontraba en el lugar

-….h…. a

-¡HIII!

En ese momento kurome juro haber escuchado la voz susurrante de alguien lo cual causo que ella misma saltara del miedo

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

En ese momento una enorme risa resonó en el lujar en el que se encontraba, al voltear a ver a la causante de tal risa, a una suigintou con lágrimas en sus ojos tirada en el piso riendo de buena gana

-¡S-S… SUIGINTOU!

Kurome grito fuerte mente su nombre captando la atención de suigintou la cual seguía tirada en el suelo

-¡HAHAHAHAHA… LO SIENTO PERO… ERA EL MOMENTO ADECUADO… KUHAHAHAHAHA!

Suigintou entre lágrimas de felicidad al ver como kurome gritaba al asustarse, fue demasiando para ella hasta el punto de morirse de la risa

-….

En el momento en el que suiguintou se revolcaba de risa en el piso, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos kurome desenvainado yatsufusa

-¡kurome la comida esta lista!

En ese momento akame salió por la puerta con una sonrisa feliz de que la comida que ella había preparado ya estaba servida, pero noto como kurome perseguía a suigintou por todos lados con su katana desenfundada

Akame sonrió ante tal escena esperando que los días de navegación fueran entretenidos e inolvidables

 **Lugar Desconocido**

Lo que se podría considera un lugar oscuro y lúgubre se podían apreciar algunas velas junto con algunos papeles y un enorme libro en la mesa en donde se encontraba las velas, aun lado de los papeles y el libro se veía lo que parecía ser una pluma de ave para escritura

La persona que escribía en ella, era bastante ordenado por lo que se notaba

Afuera de la lúgubre habitación se podía apreciar una sala algo amplia con ciertos cuadros en ella, en medio de la habitación/sala se encontraba una niña de cabello rubio vestida con un vestido de color rojo jugando con un hermoso oso de peluche, alrededor de la habitación se podían apreciar algunos muñecos de felpa muy bien ordenados

Al lado izquierdo en la habitación se apreciaba una hermosa cama con toques rosados en ella, la joven rubia parecida a una niña o a una muñeca de vidrio, comenzó a mirar una de las velas que estaban en esa habitación mientras abrazaba a su oso café de felpa, una habitación que generaba completamente la sensación del mismo vacío en si

-estoy aburrida

Fue lo único que expreso con una mirada solitaria en sus hermosos ojos rojos, ante la enorme soledad que generaba la habitación

 **País Desconocido**

La persona que caminaba con paso lento en un lugar infestado de nieve, seguido de algunas otras vestidas de blanco, era mika el siervo de krul tepes, la expresión de su rostro era algo complicada al no saber qué era lo que debía buscar en ese lugar desconocido, el cual nunca antes había visto en su vida

Al mirar enfrente de él vio a su ama caminando adelante suyo, no podía notar su expresión facial pero sentía el ambiente serio en ella

-…

Mika solo se limitaba a verla en la lejanía que los separaba levemente

-krul-sama sí que se encuentra emocionada ¿no lo crees mika?

Al escuchar esa voz femenina volteo a su lado derecho, noto a una mujer de cabello azul con una gran proporción, sus ojos rojos la identificaban como vampiro y siervo de un vampiro de la nosferatu krul tepes

-me lo pregunto… ¿Pero cómo puedes saber su estado de ánimo, chess?

La joven llamada chess solo se limitó a sonreír ante su pregunta

-llevo más tiempo sirviéndola hasta el punto de conocer sus estados de ánimo… solo…

La expresión feliz en ella cambio a una con leve seriedad, algo no muy común en ella

-krul-sama no era de esta manera en el pasado

-¿hmm? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso chess?

-krul-sama antes era más calmada y serena

La cara de mika se volvió una de confusión por lo que escuchaba de chess

Chess es una de las primeras siervas de krul era natural que ella la conociera por más tiempo, pero por lo que decía la actitud de krul era completamente diferente a la que mika conoce hoy en dia

-no, mejor olvida lo que te dije, es innecesario

La actitud de chess era una de completa seriedad que hiso que mika sudara levemente, pero al ver su actitud imperativa nuevamente hiso que sonriera con esa gota de sudor en su mejilla derecha

Después de caminar por largas horas notaron un cambio repentino, el frio que se debía sentir subió repentinamente a una con una sensación cálida

-…?

-al parecer llegamos

Ante la voz de chess y sonrisa, mika se detuvo junto con ella al mirar que la misma krul se detuvo abruptamente

Mika y chess junto con los demás comenzaron a caminar en su dirección, al hacerlo y mirar lo que ella miraba fijamente, la expresión de mika fue una de total asombro por lo que veía con sus propios ojos

-¡OH!

Algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa impregnaron el lugar ante tal vista que estaban observando

Krul al ver lo que tanto ha buscado sonrió para si con total felicidad

-(solo un poco más, y estará todo completo)

Fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron por la mente de krul con total emoción

 **Holandés Errante**

Akame se encontraba en su ataúd con sus ojos cerrados, pero al ver su expresión se podía apreciar un leve molestar en ella

Al abrirlos comenzó a abrir su ataúd abruptamente, al salir noto que el ataúd de su hermana menor se encontraba abierto

-¿kurome?

Akame susurro levemente el nombre de kurome con algo de confusión al no notar respuesta de ella

-…

Ella se levantó de su ataúd comenzando a acercarse a la puerta de la habitación, al abrirla y mirar noto un silencio algo extraño en el lugar

Al caminar en algunos pasillos parecidos a los de un camarote, ella se dirigió hacia la cocina del barco

-…

Al llegar noto que nadie se encontraba, al salir a fuera pudo notar encima de ellos, las hermosas estrellas que alumbraban por completo el bello cielo nocturno

-son hermosas…

-si

En respuesta a su voz escucho la voz de alguien familiar, al voltear a su derecha arriba de ella noto a una suigintou flotando en sus plumas negras en una pose acostada, notaba como sus brazos se encontraban relajados en su nuca mirando con nostalgia el bello cielo nocturno

-¿suigintou-dono?

La voz de akame sonaba casi un susurro, pero suigintou recostada logro escuchar

-las estrellas y el cielo en si… esconde maravillas y tragedias… ¿no lo crees, akame?

-¿si?

Ante la pregunto que suigintou le dio con una voz normal, pero con una sensación nostálgica ante sus palabras, hiso que akame se confundirá levemente

-las hermanas menores son un tesoro que se debe de proteger con cuidado, antes de que te des cuenta podrían desaparecer en un parpadeo, ten cuidado

La voz de suigintou con leve seriedad logro que akame le prestara atención con una leve sensación de valor ante las palabras que ella le estaba dando, palabras con algo de sabiduría como veterana, algo no muy común en ella

-entiendo

Fue la respuesta que akame le dio a suigintou con una sonrisa, en cambio ella solo miro el cielo nocturno nuevamente mientras su cabello plateado ocultaba sus ojos

-¡pero no hablo de ese tipo de amor como besar a tu hermana menor… akame-chan!

-¡gha!

La voz de suigintou sonó en total burla mientras miraba a su derecha, akame ante eso se sonrojo intensamente junto con una reacción de alguien recibiendo un flechazo en su pecho

-¡ah, kurome, kurome, mi amada kurome!

Suigintou imitaba a la perfección la voz de akame, en ese momento incomodo el cual ella había estado, akame solo giro de dirección con un sonrojo más intenso

-m-me retiro, buenas noches

-sí, buenas noches

Suigintou volteo a verla con una sonrisa pura e inocente mientras agitaba su mano derecha

-…. Je

La sonrisa de suigintou se formó felizmente al verla regresar a su habitación

-(creo que con eso su determinación se incrementó… solo falta esperar como crecerá akame a partir de ahora… puedo ver un potencial enorme en ella)

Fueron los pensamientos de suigintou mientras miraba una estrella en específico

-…

Suigintou comenzó a cerrar sus ojos sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño

Akame por otro lado comenzó a caminar a su habitación, cuando se le había olvidado preguntarle a issei que es lo que le gustaría que preparara para mañana

-…

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la habitación de issei, con una sonrisa en su rostro

-…. ¡ah!... ¡AH!... ¡ah!

-…..!?

En ese momento akame escucho un sonido extraño en la habitación o más bien gemidos llenos de placer, ese tipo de sonidos eran inconfundibles para ella los podría reconocer rápidamente, pero por la voz que sonaba eran gemidos de una mujer joven

-(que esta pasand….)

En ese momento la sensación que la torturaba volvía a parecer repentinamente, las piernas de akame tambaleaban ante tal sensación cayendo en si misma

-hg

Lo podía sentir muy claramente, como esa sensación se intensificaba más al escuchar el gozo del otro lado de la puerta

-kurome aquí voy…

-¡si!

-(¿qu…?)

Los ojos de akame se agrandaron más al escuchar la voz de issei y kurome del otro lado de la puerta

Ante eso akame comenzó a mirar el suelo con sorpresa dentro de ella, pero… su sonrojo aumento más… y ella

-(solo… echare un vistazo)

Akame se acercó más a la puerta comenzando a entre abrirla con sutileza, al mirar dentro solo pudo apreciar sombras por la vela que los alumbraba, algo que no le gusto para nada

Pero decidió escuchar de igual forma, su mirada se veía curiosa. Akame logro escuchar fuertes gemidos de su hermana menor, mientras la mirada de akame se comenzaba a centrar en las sombras de la habitación…

-¿Qué está tratando de ver. Akame-sama?

-¡GHA!

La voz de shizu sonó a su espalda con un tono monótono, pero con un toque de regaño en ella. Al voltear a mirarla noto como entrecerraba su ojos esperando una respuesta de ella

-…

Akame se sentía avergonzaba por lo que estaba haciendo hasta el punto de morir de la vergüenza, pero en ese momento noto como shizu se acercó más a ella, ante eso sintió como shizu la sostenía del cuello de su kimono

-¿s-shizu-dono?

-¡ei!

En ese momento shizu la aventó hacia la habitación con algo de brusquedad, akame sintió el dolor de la caída pero ya que es un vampiro o mejor dicho una novia vampira de un nosferatu ese dolor no era nada

-qu…

La mirada de akame se enfocó en medio de la habitación justo en la cama de issei, en ella noto a una kurome sonrojada tirada en la cama con una sonrisa tonta en ella y a un issei completamente confundido por la entrada extraña de akame

-shi…

Al voltear en la dirección a la entrada de la habitación, noto a una shizu con su mano derecha levantada haciendo el símbolo del amor y paz mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe

Ante la acción de shizu, hiso que akame sudara levemente, pero solo se le pudo ocurrir a una cierta persona que contaminaba la mente de shizu lentamente, la cual salía a flote en su mente, con sus alas negras y sonrisa burlona

-¿akame?

-¡si!

Akame en respuesta al llamado de issei que se encontraba en gran confusión, arrodillo una de sus piernas rápidamente e inclinándose en una pose de lealtad, hiso que el ambiente se aligerara levemente

-¡p-perdone mi intromisión involuntaria, mi lord!

Fue lo que akame expreso en forma de disculpa mientras el pánico la envolvía, al escucharla, solo hiso que issei se rascara levemente la mejilla con una leve gota de sudor en la otra, sin perder la expresión seria de su rostro

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?

-¿eh?

La voz de leve confusión y expresión apareció en el rostro de akame, pero rápidamente se recuperó, expresando pesar en ella

-l-la mitad

-ya veo…

La mirada de issei pasó en la dirección hacia kurome que dormía felizmente en la cama, entre tapada con la sabana que se encontraba en ella

De igual forma la mirada de akame estaba posicionada en la misma, en el momento de cambiar sus miradas de dirección, sus miradas se cruzaron momentáneamente

-hm

-…

akame aparto la mirada mientras se sonrojaba, issei comenzó a hablar levemente con akame cambiando el tema e intentando disimular como si la hermana menor no se encontrara con ellos, pero…

-kh…

-¿?

-(ahora no)

Akame volvió a tener eso ataques extraños en su cuerpo cayendo en el suelo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, una mano la tomo del brazo. issei se movió rápidamente para poder sostenerla e evitar que cayera

-….!

En el momento de sentir la presencia de issei a tan pocos centímetros de ella, su sonrojo se intensifico más de lo usual…

-(ya veo)

Al mirarla a los ojos, noto la misma intoxicación que kurome poseía en ese momento. Akame comenzó a abrazarlo de manera lasciva, era lo que sentía en su espalda, como sus manos se movían juguetonamente en ella

-jeje

La risa leve de akame se escuchó con un tono suave que solo alguien cercas de ella, podría escuchar con facilidad, ante las acciones que akame estaba tomando, hiso en tender que ahora solo pensaba en una cosa…

Los labios de akame se comenzaron a cercar lentamente a los de issei acortando la distancia rápidamente, después de todo al estar abrazados el escape de issei era inevitable

-hum… ah… ah

-…

Los labios se juntaron, pero al momento de hacerlo issei noto una diferencia. Podía notar un beso suave con gran confianza e inocencia, una diferencia abrumadora con la hermana menor la cual era salvaje y posesiva

-…

Pero ante ese tipo de beso el cual duro más, hiso que rápidamente se intensificara más de lo usual, los dos se abrazaron mientras se besaban cayendo al suelo de madera del barco

Ya en el suelo issei separo sus labios de los de akame creando un hilo de saliva el cual se cortó por la distancia, akame por reflejo toco sus labios mientras sonreía con un leve sonrojo

Ante lo que issei veía hiso que el mismo se sonrojara pero rápidamente…

-(¿por qué las hermanas son unas pervertidas?)

Fue lo que pensó con algo de seriedad y una leve gota de sudor, mientras akame cruzaba sus brazos en el cuello de issei con sutileza y cariño

\- Jeje… una vez más… ¿sí?

El rostro de akame era infantil e inocente que decirle que no era imposible, el beso prosiguió mientras kurome veía con un sonrojo la escena

A la mañana siguiente, en la cocina mientras todos comían. issei comía con los ojos cerrados con una actitud seria, por otro lado akame se encontraba nerviosa por las miradas que kurome y shizu con su usual expresión monótona le mandaban

-(que incomodo)

Después de besar a issei, akame esa vez trato de llegar más lejos que con un simple beso, pero en el acto noto a su hermana menor despierta mirándola con una expresión pervertida y reflejada en su mirada

-¿akame-onesama sucede algo? no estas comiendo jejeje

La voz de kurome sonaba amigable con un toque oculto en ella, akame sabía que su hermana menor no se estaba burlando de ella, ya que su mirada y expresión se podrían malinterpretar fácilmente

-n-no sucede nada

Akame se ocultó con un leve sonrojo con el plato lleno de arroz el cual comía

-(jejeje se sonrojo de nuevo, se ve linda)

Kurome al ver nuevamente a su hermana mayor sonrojada, le daban ganas de seguir jugando con ella, una sonrisa llena de lujuria se formó en el rostro de kurome mientras issei la miraba con cierta duda y preocupación en ella

La noche llego nuevamente en el océano, ante tal silencio en la habitación hiso que akame se pudiera incomoda en su ataúd pero no era solo por eso si no…

-¿Por qué la sensación no desaparece?

Ella se volvió a tocar sus labios mientras se preguntaba ¿por qué esa sensación extraña aún seguía en sus labios? No importaba en cuantas cosas pensara, la imagen del beso junto con la sensación cálida que conllevaba al hacerlo, hiso que su cuerpo ardiera nuevamente ante esos pensamientos que se acumulaban en ella, su cuerpo se levantó abriendo el ataúd en el proceso

Akame salió de él, comenzando a dirigirse al cuarto de issei con un fuerte sonrojos en ella. Al llegar pudo notar un silencio igual o más extraño que antes, pero de igual forma decidió entrar en la habitación al hacerlo y dar unos pasos la frente en medio de la habitación…

-¡te atrape, akame-onesama!

-….!

Detrás de ella, la voz divertida y juguetona de kurome salió a la luz en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras kurome la sujetaba desde su espalda casi en un abrazo

-¿akame?

-… ¿eh?

Junto a kurome, issei apareció detrás de la puerta que había abierto, como si los dos apenas acabaran de llegar a la habitación

Pudo percatarse sorpresa en su señor feudal el cual le había jurado lealtad eterna, ante su mirada solo logro que el sonrojo de akame se intensificara, al mirar de nuevo sus labios los cuales la tenían atada a esos sentimientos extraños e infantiles de estar cercas de alguien como si se tratara de una simple niña indefensa

-a… solo… estaba de paso, comper… ¿kurome?

Akame trato de retirarse, pero los brazos de kurome no la soltaban en lo más mínimo, aferrándose a ella lo cual hiso que sudara levemente ante la acción de su hermana menor, al preguntarle en el mismo momento noto un silencio en ella el cual la incomodo en gran medida

-jejeje… akame-onesama ya no debes de contenerte mas

Su voz mientras sonreía y reía hiso que akame se diera cuenta que en este momento el lado pervertido de su hermana se había encendido de golpe

-…

Akame noto un leve suspiro de issei, el cual miraba la escena con una mirada algo complicada pero trasmitiendo el mensaje de "¿tú también?" el cual akame entendió rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba

-creo que lo mejor es comenzar, ¿no lo creas, kurome?

-¡si!

-¿eh?

Ante la pregunta de issei mientras suspiraba nuevamente y el asentimiento de kurome, hiso que akame sudara levemente con una sensación de peligro en su cuerpo, pero no igual a la de un combate a un combate a muerte sino a una sensación diferente a eso

-¡¿…. Kurome?!

Akame sintió como las manos de kurome que la sostenían en su espalda comenzaban a abrirse camino, tocando sus dos pechos, lo cual la sorprendió por lo que estaba haciendo su hermana menor

-…!

No solo era eso, noto desde su espalda como el cuerpo de kurome se acercaba a ella comenzando a casi rozarse la una a otra

-jeje…

De un momento a otro akame sintió desde su cuello como algo húmedo la tacaba, al darse cuenta noto que se trataba de la lengua de kurome la cual la movía de manera lasciva en si

-¿kurome que estas…? ¡Ah!

-solo no pienses en nada onee-sama… jeje… ah…

Los movimientos que kurome expresaba en los pechos de akame eran lentos y sutiles pero dando una gran sensación en ella, una cual no podía seguir ignorando por mucho tiempo

-…!

Akame logro sentir como kurome tiraba el lazo que amarraba su kimono, haciendo que su kimono cayera al suelo de una manera lenta mientras la tela pasaba por su piel sutilmente, lo cual hiso que se sonrojara al recordar que había alguien más observando todo lo que estaba sucediendo

Al mirar por el rabillo de su ojo pudo notar a un issei mirando la situación de una manera seria y silenciosa, como si estuviera esperando algo de la situación que se había creado

-¡ROOM!

En ese momento de la boca de kurome salió la palabra de la habilidad de la fruta que había consumido, lo cual se le hiso extraño

-¡shambles!

-…!?

Antes de que se diera cuenta akame se encontraba en la cama de la habitación de issei, en donde se suponía estaban paradas las dos, se encontraba el ataúd de issei en ese sitio

Akame se comenzó a evaluar notando que su hermana se encontraba en sima de ella, mientras su mirada era perversa en si, como si la mente de su hermana menor hubiera sido tomada por su lado vampírico

-k… kurome

Al llamado de akame, en respuesta kurome se acercó a su hermana mayor hasta el punto en el que sus pechos se tocaban la una a la otra, algo que ocasiono que akame se sintiera extraña de más de una forma, después de todo su hermana la estaba…

-kurome, detente

-¡si!

Al escuchar la voz seria de issei, kurome como si siguiera su instinto se detuvo mientras trataba de besar a su hermana mayor

Kurome se comenzó a quitar en sima de ella, como si con tan solo la mirada de issei le diera por completo una orden, la cual acato rápidamente

-lo siento akame pero esto es necesario

-… ¿eh?

Akame aun algo confundida por lo que estaba pasando, issei se le comenzó a acercar rápido pero al mismo tiempo con un toque lento a ella, hiso que akame se tratara de levantar rápidamente del lugar en el que se encontraba pero al intentarlo ya era demasiado tarde, issei se había acercado a ella en un instante como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en primer lugar pero solo para ella

Tenía el rostro serio pero sonriente de issei cercas de ella, al momento de moverse más noto como el la comenzaba a besar rápidamente sin perder ningún tipo de tiempo en si

-jejeje

Kurome que se encontraba como espectadora no pudo evitar el reír felizmente por lo que veía enfrente de ella

-¡Ah!... ep… espera

La voz de akame sonaba casi un susurro inaudible por lo cual issei sumergido ante el deseo que comenzó a surgir en él, solo la ignoro por completo besándola de una manera más apasionada que antes

-(mi… mente…. Se pone en…. blanco)

Los ojos de akame ante el beso que estaba experimentando, la embriago de esa extraña sensación que comenzó a llamar como la misma lujuria que estaba emergiendo en ella

Sus ojos rojos se comenzaron a tornar más oscuros ante el deseo y la embriagues, haciendo que ella misma comenzara a responder al beso, lo cual sorprendió levemente a issei al ver que ella tomaba la iniciativa

-humm!

En ese momento noto algo extraño en su entrepierna, al abrir los ojos los cuales había cerrado al tomar la iniciativa, noto que algo la había lamido o algo así, pero al ver la situación, issei se encontraba a su vista

-jejeje, linda… ¡ah!

La voz de kurome sonaba detrás de issei, al escuchar la voz de kurome atrás de él, se dio cuenta que la que la había lamido era su hermana menor

-(esto está mal)

Es lo que pensó con la poca cordura que le quedaba en su mente, pero akame se dio cuenta que su cuerpo la contradecía al abrazar a issei de nuevo en el cuello

Una leve pero sutil lágrima apareció en el ojo derecho de akame, pero la diferencia era que no era una lágrima de tristeza, sino una de felicidad. La sensación de que su hermana la viera era de estasis puro

-(porque se siente tan bien… es solo un beso… pero… pero)

-¡AHHhH!

La voz de akame se elevó al sentir como la mano de issei tocaba su pecho derecho mientras su beso se volvía más profundo y erótico

Sus lenguas se juntaban hasta el punto que separar sus bocas se creaba ese hilo de saliva, ante eso la cara de akame era de completo estasis mientras su lengua estaba fuera de su boca

-¿hee, veo que te gustan los besos akame-onesama?

-…

Akame no pudo responder ya que su mente se encontraba en blanco, mientras una sonrisa divertida aparecía en su rostro, en otras palabras la que se encontraba en la cama ya era solo su instinto vampírico que ya había poseído por completo tanto su mente y cuerpo

-akame

-si…

La hermana menor al llamar a su hermana mayor akame, ellas se comenzaron a mirar directamente a los ojos como si se trasmitieran un simple mensaje entre ellas

-…?

Issei al ver sus miradas lujuriosas con un brillo de complicidad solo suspiro levemente antes de verlas con una leve sonrisa divertida y complicada en el

Las dos al mismo tiempo lo agarraron de sus dos manos empezándolo a empujar hacia la cama que se encontraba enfrente de ellas, el no opuso resistencia ante tal acto, por lo cual dejo que ellas saciaran su deseo

La noche paso rápido entre gemidos fuertes los cuales suigintou no pudo escuchar ya que se encontraba en un sueño profundo, con una expresión dolorosa en su rostro

-de… detente

Suigintou comenzaba a moverse levemente en su sueño, mientras levantaba su mano derecha tratando de alcanzar a alguien, en ese sueño notaba como alguien, una joven de cabello negro se encontraba atada a lo que parecía ser una zarza blanca o enredadera blanca con espinas, esa enredare comenzaba a colocarse en el cuello de esa joven la cual suigintou trataba de alcanzar

-me…

-¿…? ¿Suigintou-sama?

Shizu en el momento de salir noto a una suigintou hablando entres susurros dentro de su sueño mientras flotaba en el cielo nocturno

-¡MEGU!... ¡ah!... ah… ah

En el momento de gritar ese nombre suigintou despertó agitada, mientras sus ojos se encontraban completamente abiertos por la agitación que sentía en ese momento

-un sueño… ¿no?

-¿suigintou-sama?

-¿Hmm? Shizu… no es nada, solo fue una pesadilla

-entiendo

Ante la voz normal de superioridad de suigintou, shizu asintió ante sus palabras, comenzando a retirarse mientras hacia una leve reverencia

-(ya veo, cuando nos acercamos más, la nostalgia vuelve a parecer, esas hermanas solo ocasionan que recuerde cosas innecesarias)

Fue lo que pensó mientras escuchaba los fuertes gemidos que provenían en los camarotes con una ligera gota de sudor

-sí que tienen energía por haya

Fue lo que expreso al ver en la dirección de los gemidos

Los días pasaron rápidamente llegando el día en el que el gran barco holandés errante comenzó a tocar puerto en el lugar al que se comenzaron a dirigir

-listo llegamos

-¿en dónde estamos?

Al mirar bien el lugar parecía completamente distinto a Japón, era un habiente y tierra algo distintas, lo cual hiso que akame se sorprendiera levemente

-nos encontramos en china, comenzaremos a recorrerlo hasta llegar a nuestro destino

-ya veo

Ante la respuesta de issei todos asintieron en respuesta, al comenzar a caminar notaron un lenguaje diferente, pero por alguna razón podían entenderla, con anterioridad issei les había comentado que gracias a que ahora son novias vampiro podían entenderlo con facilidad

Mientras caminaban se comenzaban a colocar algunas capuchas que grayfia les había preparado antes de que se marcharan, eran de un color café claro el cual no destacaba mucho

Por otro lado suigintou solo se volvió invisible para que los humanos no se dieran cuenta de su existencia, mientras flotaba, con gracia y elegancia aun lado de issei

Al momento de entrar en un pueblo, se podía apreciar una gran tranquilidad en él, de una manera diferente que en el pueblo de kouh y el imperio que ahora se estaría recuperando de todo lo pasado

Issei se percató que algunos guardias se le quedaban viendo solo a él de una manera extraña, pero tal vez la razón de su sospecha era que eran viajeros pasando por ese lugar

Ante ese pensamiento, fue lo que estaba esperando que fuera lo correcto

La caminata para su destino comenzaba a acortarse y al mismo tiempo alargarse

 **China Lugar Desconocido**

En algún lugar lejano se encontraba algunas personas reunidas en un lugar completamente elegante

Las personas que estaban en ese lugar parecían completamente serias por lo que habían comenzado a discutir con cautela

-los reuní a este lugar por dos razones

-razón y… ¿cuál sería?

La que pregunto de una manera relajada era una mujer madura con cabello negro y largo, ella tapaba parte de su rostro con un abanico de mano, pero al presenciar sus ojos se podía notar un toque divertido en ella

-la primera es por la extraña presencia que se detectó en nuestras costas hace cuatro días… por lo que pude averiguar es la misma que ataco al imperio en Japón

-¡oh, ya veo!

-por lo que supe barrieron con ellos

Ante la voz sorprendida de la mujer que expresaba leve emoción, una tercera se pudo escuchar entre ellos, era un hombre completamente serio con algunas heridas en su rostro que ya habían cicatrizado

-jajaja me pregunto si esa presencia intentara hacer lo mismo con nosotros, después de todo vino personalmente a nuestra tierra

La mujer cerró su abanico pero sin revelar su rostro mientras miraba todo de una manera curiosa

-no lo creo, estamos completamente seguros, nuestras presencias nadie las conoce

La voz del hombre con cicatrices hablo relajado mientras analizaba las posibles acciones de esa presencia misteriosa

-hmm?

-¿qué sucede?

El hombre que había comenzado la reunión, hablo al notar como la mujer con el abanico estaba pensado en algo

-qué te parece si lo invitamos a que se una a nosotros, podría ser alguien interesante, tal vez a "ella" le interese esa presencia

-tienes razón, la podría poner de gran animo

-pero, en este momento se encuentra ocupada, recuerden que se encuentra en Inglaterra en este momento

Las voces de los presentes al escuchar las palabras del tipo que había comenzado la reunión comenzaron a sentir dudas de si llamarla

-t-tal vez sería mejor dárselo como un regalo, por su llegada

La voz de la mujer sonaba algo titubeante ya que sabía el temperamento serio de la persona la cual se encontraba en Inglaterra en ese mismo momento

-tienes razón, primero hay que ver si es un digno regalo, enviare algunos de mis subordinados

-no hay necesidad de hacer eso, yo ya envía a algunos de los míos

-ho como siempre precavida

Ella solo sonrió abriendo nuevamente su abanico enfrente de ella

Los presentes sonreían felices al esperar el futuro en el que "ella" los protegiera más de lo usual al darle tal magnifico obsequio pero…

-¿y cuál es la segunda?

-si

Ante la voz del hombre de la cicatriz, el tipo que comenzó la reunión puso una expresión seria en su mirada

-creo que han escuchado los rumores de algunas desapariciones en algunas partes de china

-sí, sí he escuchado de eso… algunos de mis subordinados me comentaron de extraños casos en los que algunos civiles comenzaron a desaparecer misteriosamente, junto con algunas más que quedaron en un sueño el cual no pueden despertar

La mujer con el abanico respondió seriamente ante el ambiente que se había generado en la habitación, los demás asintieron en entendimiento, ya que a ellos les habían contado lo mismo

-¿qué haremos con ese problema?

-solo hay que ignóralo no es nuestro asunto

La mujer con el abanico respondió rápidamente, ante eso los demás respondieron de igual forma, después de todo las desapariciones o extraños sucesos no les dañaba en lo más mínimo, la reunión continuo hasta terminar en algunas horas

 **Cinco Días Después**

Después de caminar lo suficiente lograron comprar algunos caballos los cuales comenzaron a usar para aumentar el ritmo de su viaje, pero no antes de apreciar las hermosas vistas del paisaje que recorrían con leve sutileza

-issei-sama

-sí, ¿tú también lo pudiste sentir shizu?

-si

Mientras cabalgaban la que se encontraba más cercas de issei era shizu la cual miraba en una dirección en específico

Por lo que los dos sentían eran miradas analíticas en la lejanía, pero no solo eso, esas miradas tenían tal presencia que issei no las podía ignorar por ningún motivo

-¡aumentemos el paso, ya se dieron cuenta que nos dimos cuenta, akame, kurome aumente el paso!

-¡entendido!

Las riendas de los caballos sonaron casi al mismo tiempo, el ritmo de los caballos aumento drásticamente, sus pasos hacían elevar la tierra del camino

-….!?

Akame en ese momento, al voltear atrás de ellos noto a 10 caballos en la lejanía que los estaban siguiendo

-¡bandidos!

-¡no lo creo kurome, puedo sentir la sed de sangre de guerreros puros en ellos!

Al escuchar las palabras de kurome, akame en respuesta lo negó rápidamente al sentir sus presencias, incluso podía sentir en el ambiente que ellos no eran normales

-(¿vampiros? No, no lo son)

Fue lo que pensó issei rápidamente, por el nivel se podrían considerar vampiros de clase alta o media dependiendo de sus habilidades y fuertes, pero al evaluarlos con más claridad era humanos muy bien entrenados que hiso que se confundiera

-¡shizu encárgate!

-entendido

-¿hmm?

Al ver que el ritmo de velocidad del caballo de shizu disminuía rápidamente hasta estar por detrás de akame y kurome, hiso que kurome se sorprendiera rápidamente al notar como shizu con su mano derecha se metía a un espacio extraño de color verde en el aire

-…?

En el momento en el que saco su mano de ese lugar, el arma de shizu salió junto con ella, pero al verla bien parecía ser total mente diferente que antes, parecía más larga y ligera

-qu?

Kurome y akame casi exclaman al notar que shizu freno abruptamente el caballo con tan solo una mano

-akame apoya a shizu, kurome crea un ROOM

-¡entendido!

Akame y kurome rápidamente se detuvieron rápidamente, por otro lado issei había detenido su caballo para mirar el combate

-¡ROOM!

La estela del room llega hasta cubrir el lugar en el que shizu se encontraba

-Hee, ¿planeas usar a esos vasallos para entrenar a tus novias vampiras, no?

La voz de suigintou se escuchó en un costado de él, por su tono de voz era uno divertido

-sí, necesitan estar en un combate real

-ya veo, pero creo que shizu-chan es más fuerte de lo que crees

-¿eh?

Ante el tono divertido de suiginotu, issei comenzó a mirar en la dirección de la pronta batalla

Shizu sostuvo su arma comenzando a apuntar en aquella dirección cuando…

Una enorme estela de luz salió disparada del arma de shizu la cual impacto a… ¿dos? Como si fueran presas fáciles en el mismo movimiento

-dos menos, faltan 8…

Las palabras de shizu eran profesionales impregnando serenidad en ellas

-increíble

Fue lo que kurome susurro desde la distancia al notar como la estela de luz perforaba la cabeza de dos humanos con gran precisión, para una novia vampira o un vampiro normal ver a tal distancia no era nada. Pero ¿qué pasaba con los zombies? Ante tal duda solo vino una respuesta

La vista de shizu es superior a la de un humano normal, cuando se encontraba con vida no la pudo desarrollar como se debía, pero ahora que la había entrenado sin el límite de un humano, logro perfeccionarla hasta tal punto

En ese momento los caballos se acercaban más a shizu, la mirada de ella se movía rápidamente, derecha a izquierda, arriba abajo. Ella analizo todo con tan solo simples movimientos oculares de su único ojo

Sus respiraciones, palpitaciones, presencia, magia, técnica, confianza, debilidad, puntos ciegos, oscuridad y más, era la información que aparecía en la mente de shizu a una velocidad increíble

-(el sujeto situado en la parte de atrás, es el más débil)

El arma de shizu apunto y disparo rápidamente sin siquiera parpadear dando directamente en el blanco perforando su cráneo sin misericordia alguna, cada vez que disparaba una leve estela de humo aparecía en el arma, su mirada paso a la del sujeto a la derecha mientras su arma apuntaba al sujeto al final en la izquierda, disparando en el proceso

-¡GHA!

El tipo que recibió el impacto, fue lo único que salió de su boca, los demás presentes se sorprendieron pero aun así continuaron

Los caballos junto con los sujetos que los montaban se comenzaban a acercar hasta el punto en el que sus espadas estaban listas para cortar carne

En el momento en el que la espada de uno de ellos se movía en dirección hacia shizu mientras cabalgaba…

-¡SHAMBLES!

CHOQUE

En el momento en el que kurome hablo con una mirada vacía, llena de sed de sangre, hiso que shizu cambiara de lugar rápidamente con akame, la cual detuvo fácilmente la espada enemiga mientras montaba su caballo

-qu?

En el momento de detener la espada akame salto rápidamente, tratando de evitar una segunda por su lado derecho

Al hacerlo y caer en el piso con maestría ignoro a los que habían pasado centrándose a los que todavía no llegaban

Solo dos pasaron de largo dirigiéndose hacia shizu que se encontraba en la antigua posición de akame pero

-¡shizu-san evade!

-¡si!

En ese momento kurome movió su katana a la distancia como si tratara de cortar algo, ante eso shizu se agacho rápidamente

-qu!

-¿qué es esto?

Los dos que habían pasado a akame fueron cortados por la mitad, pero lo que se les hiso extraño fue que no hubo dolor alguno

La parte de abajo continúo el recorrido, mientras la de arriba cayó al suelo con gran impotencia, por otro lado los que se acercaban a akame, brincaron de los caballos tratando de encajarles sus espadas pero…

-….!?

Todos vieron que un extraño líquido morado había aparecido de la nada, como si se tratara de una especie de muro extraño, aunque era raro, las espadas lo habían atravesado. El único problema que tuvieron fue que no podían sacarlas de esa cosa

-¡hii!

Uno de ellos sonó asustado al ver como el líquido se comenzaba a derretir en pequeñas aberturas, de unas de ellas noto unos ojos completamente rojos irradiando sed de sangre pura, de un momento a otro, el muro o lo que sea que era. Saco de la nada espinas enormes de líquido como si se hubiera solidificado atravesando carne y huesos con facilidad

Gritos desgarradores fueron los que se escucharon en esa dirección, uno por uno fueron silenciados hasta que no quedara ninguno, los únicos que quedaban con vida eran los que kurome había cortado con su habilidad

-nada mal

Fue lo que expreso suigintou con una sonrisa

-pero…

-hmm?

Al escuchar el "pero" de suigintou hiso que issei la mirara fijamente

-aún les falta entrenamiento, si pelearan contra seres de mí mismo calibre, estarían muertas en un instante

-…

La voz de suigintou sonaba mortalmente seria hasta el punto en el que issei abrió levemente sus ojos

-en cuanto trabajo en equipo, poder, habilidad, reflejos, paciencia y sincronización no estuvo para nada mal, sus probabilidades de supervivencia ante enemigos de su mismo calibre, aumentan radicalmente gracias a su lado vampírico…

Las palabras de suigintou mientras tocaba su barbilla eran ciertas en más de una manera, que suigintou las elogiara ya era algo

-solo necesitan más entrenamiento y peleas reales contra seres diferentes y de mayor nivel las harían crecer de una manera interesante, sobre todo shizu-chan

Suigintou se le quedaba viendo a shizu con gran curiosidad en ella

Después de sus palabras issei con su caballo se comenzó a acercar a kurome y a shizu las cuales estaban más cercas de el

-shizu-san ¿qué tipo de arma es la que estas usando? nunca había visto una así… y por lo que veo es diferente que la anterior vez que la vi

Al escuchar las palabras de kurome, shizu miro el arma que sostenía entre sus manos

-el arma que poseo es una imitación perfecta de chachamaru-sama sobre una teigu humana conocida como la artillería romana: Pumpkin, la verdadera la tiene su usuario original

-¡¿Qué, una imitación?!

-si

Al ver como shizu asentía ante su pregunta algo alterada, hiso que se sorprendiera en gran medida, kurome se había sorprendido ante tal información

Ya había visto con sus propios ojos como grayfia imitaba su katana yatsufusa con gran facilidad, recordando que no era perfecta del todo pero la maestra de grayfia, chachamaru había replicado a la perfección la teigu Pumpkin

Kurome ante eso se comenzó a perder en sus pensamientos, ante la idea de seres talentosos en el mundo

Cuando issei se acercaba noto como shizu comenzó a apuntarles con su arma a los dos que sobrevivieron, su mirada era fría y calculadora

-¡espera, shizu. No los asesines todavía!

-entendido

La voz monótona de shizu apareció bajando rápidamente el arma que los apuntaba ante la orden de issei

-¿que planea hacer con ellos, mi lord?

-los mandare con grayfia mediante magia de tele trasportación para que los interrogue, ella es más eficiente en ello

-e-entendido

Issei respondió fácilmente la pregunta que genero kurome mientras se acerba a él, en ese momento noto enfrente de ellos como el muro de veneno generado por la habilidad de akame comenzaba a desaparecer o más bien siendo absorbido por su mismo cuerpo

Al hacerlo issei pudo notar los cadáveres de los que akame elimino o lo que quedaban de ellos, los cadáveres estaban cubiertos por completo del líquido venenosos hirviendo de akame, con tan solo ver sus rostros que estaban llenos de gran pánico, daba a entender la agonizante forma en la que murieron todos

Akame enfundo su katana suspirando levemente como si ellos no hubieran entendido la diferencia de sus habilidades, ante ese esfuerzo inútil solo los hiso verse como completos idiotas

Después de eso issei comenzó a enviar a los dos sobrevivientes en la ubicación de grayfia para que los interrogara y sacara información de ellos

Al cabalgar un poco más entraron a un pueblo enorme que se encontraba en su dirección, al entrar, comenzaron a buscar en un lugar en el cual quedarse o pasar algunos días para descansar un poco

En el momento de encontrar un local apropiado todos comenzaron a alojarse en el

Al siguiente día, issei había recibido la información de los tipos que había mandado con grayfia pero lo que sorprendió a issei, fue el corto periodo del tiempo en el que obtuvo la información, imaginando la clase de tortura que tuvieron que pasar esos dos

Por lo información recolectada de esos dos, los líderes del bajo mundo chino lo querían llevar a la fuerza a su escondite para tratar de negociar con el pero

-(que forma de negociar…, bueno debo darles las gracias, después de todo fueron buena práctica para ver las habilidades de las demás)

-[en eso tienes razón compañero]

Ante sus pensamientos issei y el asentimiento de ddraig, se encontraba dentro del local en el que se estaba quedando, sentado en una mesa leyendo y checando el camino que necesitarían tomar con la ayuda del mapa de china

Con anterioridad issei les dio permiso a las de más que se divirtieran por el momento mientras el checaba la ruta del camino con ddraig

Por el lado de akame, ella se encontraba en un local de comida china siendo acompañada por shizu la cual miraba con leve curiosidad como akame se comenzaba a acabar un enorme tazón de sopa

Del otro lado suigintou miraba las antigüedades que encontraba en su camino con un leve brillo en sus ojos, mientras cambiaba su tamaño y actuaba como una simple niña de 10 años, revisaba cada antigüedad uno a uno notando que algunos eran falsos

Al darse cuenta de eso comenzó a reclamarles a los vendedores de esos locales, insultándolos hasta el punto de hacerlos llorar y dejándolos en la completa desesperación ante su aura oscura que era emanada sin querer

-hum… hum

Kurome mientras caminaba entre las calles y locales tarareaba mientras miraba algunas hierbas medicinales con gran curiosidad

-disculpe señor vendedor

-sí, que se le ofrece

Ante la voz de kurome un vendedor le contesto de una manera cortes

-disculpe, ¿sabe en donde venden más hierba medicinal?

-hmm… veamos…

El vendedor comenzó a pensar, mientras pensaba una expresión iluminada apareció en su rostro

-solo camine dos cuadras más adelante y llegara una donde vende diferentes tipos de variedades

-muchas gracias

Al escuchar la información que quería saber kurome le comenzó a agradecer con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se comenzaba a retirar con cortesía el vendedor le comenzó a agitar su mano derecha con una sonrisa

-hmm con que dos cuadras…

Mientras caminaba el rostro emocionado de kurome salía a flote con gran sutileza en su rostro hasta que…

-¡gha...!

-¡kya!

Kurome no se había dado cuenta hasta chocar contra alguien al girar a la esquina de la última cuadra

El choque para kurome fue extraño ya que sintió algo suave en su rostro mientras pasaba, al mirar bien con la persona con la cual había chocado

Noto un hermoso cabello largo de un color morado, al mirar bien su rostro noto que sus ojos tenían el mismo color que su cabello, además llevaba una gafas sin aro puestas que le daban un toque intelectual, el tono de su piel era claro y hermoso

Al mirarla bien ella estaba vestida con lo que parecía ser un vestido chino de un color bajo que el de su cabello, kurome solo podía calcular vagamente su edad como entre 20 o 22 años

-lo siento mucho, soy algo torpe

-no tienes por qué disculparte…. soy yo la que no se fijó por donde iba

Al ver como la joven se disculpaba rápidamente, kurome negó casi a la misma velocidad que la joven que tenía enfrente, había sido ella la culpable al no fijarse bien por donde iba

La joven al ver como kurome se disculpaba continuamente hiso que ella sonriera, kurome al ver aquella sonrisa amable hiso que sonriera en respuesta, como si entendieran que ya no había ningún motivo de seguir disculpándose

-me llamo kurome, mucho gusto

Kurome sonrió al presentarse

-un nombre japonés, hace mucho que no oigo uno por aquí… ah… disculpa, me llamo Liang mucho gusto

La joven llamada liang se presentó con esa sonrisa amable y cálida la cual le gusto a kurome, las dos comenzaron a platicar de algunas cosas mientras caminaban en una dirección contraria a la cual kurome iba, la razon era que liang la habia invitado al restaurante le cual ella trabajaba

Adonde llegaron era un restaurante chino con gran variedad de platillos los cuales sorprendieron a kurome

-(si akame-neesama viere este lugar de seguro lo agota en cuestión de minutos)

Es lo que pensó al oler la deliciosa fragancia de la comida que se encontraba en el lugar, las dos comenzaron a platicar mientras se sentaban en la mesa del restaurante para pasar un poco de tiempo y también como una forma de disculpa por parte de liang, algo que hiso que kurome sonriere amargamente, pero al mismo tiempo pasando un rato agradable con ella

* * *

hola lectores y lectoras soy Ainz XD

el capitulo 15 listo XD, espero les haya interesado y gustado XD

si, agregue la teigu de mine XD, espero que con eso puedan esperar grandes cosas por parte de chachamaru XD, lo único que les puedo decir es que ella es la segunda mas fuerte de las sirvientas de evangeline XD

también espero les haya gustado el trabajo en equipo de las tres akame, kurome y shizu XD, aun les falta entrenamiento como menciono suigintou solo que con las capacidades de ese soldados solo fue algo mínimo, su verdadera fuerza en equipo lo dejare para mas adelante

y sobre el momento perverted espero les haya fascinado fue mínimo, si, lo se. pero con eso fue un buen momento yuri XD

es hora de adivinar XD , ¿quien es la chica con la que kurome choco al final? y ¿quien sera la persona que tira las cuerdas desde el bajo mundo? lo dejo bajo su imaginación XD

muchas gracias por los 80 favs y 72 follows, en verdad se los agradezco y junto con los comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Zafir09:** la razón de los momentos suculentos de akame son los efectos secundarios por haber visto y sentido el aura oscura de issei, la unica forma de calmarlo seria por el método que kurome realizo XD jajaja XD

 **Aten92:** ya quiero crear el desmadre LOL XD, pero eso va a su tiempo XD, gracias XD

 **10ZO 69:** Listo XD, espero te haya gustado el capitulo XD, me asegurare de hacer el fic mas emocionante XD

gracias por los comentarios, nos vemos en tártaros, mundo esp o tal vez en la nueva reina demonio XD hasta la próxima XD


	17. Capítulo 16: Alma Rota

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Alma Rota**

 **Aldea Desconocida, Días atrás**

El olor a la misma ceniza se podía apreciar en el aire del extraño lugar que se encontraba habitado por plantas y árboles chamuscados, más, la madera que aún se seguía quemando, la hacía parecer un extraño e inquietante lugar. Por la apariencia de lo que parecía ser un bosque, el cual había sido erradicado por un fuego intenso, quedo de una manera horrible, arriba de lo que quedaba de los árboles se podían apreciar lo que parecían ser casas hechas de la misma madera del lugar, pero en estados iguales o peores a los de los árboles y plantas, que yacían ahí

La zona o lugar en la que se encontraba tal destrucción era llamado o conocido como el mundo de las hadas, eran un lugar completamente pacifico, la sociedad era llevada de una manera analítica y clamada por el concejo que ellas tenían, entre las fuerzas de defensa se encontraban las que fueron llamadas y temidas ante todo el mundo sobrenatural, eran las hadas llamadas, las siete Rozen Maiden

Cada una tenía un nivel comparable a la de un nosferatu o un rey dragón dependiendo del lugar en el que se encuentre posicionada, el ejemplo más claro es la hada oscura suigintou como la primera y más fuerte de las siete, pero…

Abajo en lo que debería de ser un hermoso pastizal de ese increíble y pacifico lugar, se encontraba solo tierra ennegrecida por las consecuencias del mismo fuego que inundo el mundo de las hadas, en algunos lugares se encontraban pequeños charcos de un color parecido al mismo carmesí, en ellos se encontraban cuerpos parecidos a los de un niño de 12 años o talvez menos, tirados y sin ningún tipo de vida alguno

Mujeres y posiblemente hombres, todos y cada uno de ellos inmóviles, pero de entre los escombros de madera, de tal vez de una casa derrumbada de un árbol, algunas tablas rotas se comenzaron a mover de una manera débil y con un toque de pesadez

-¡khha!

La madera rota de un leve pero débil empujón, se movió, cayendo levemente a la tierra que ahora era infértil en sí, al salir de ese lugar se pudo apreciar un cabello largo con un tono entre plateado y un blanco hermoso ante la vista de cualquiera, pero en este caso se encontraba algo despeinado, ella vestía un vestido de un color lavando, en su hombro izquierdo, en esa parte de su vestido se encontraba algo roto con leve sangre en él, en su ojo izquierdo porta un parche con una cierta imagen de una flor de un color lavanda, algo de sangre escurría entre la comisura de sus labios, su ojo de un profundo amarillo se encontraba levemente débil por el cansancio que ella sentía en ese mismo momento

-gh….ah… ah…. Ah… ah…

Ella jadeaba con pesadez con cierto dolor en su leve voz, la chica comenzó a caminar débil mente mientras salía de los escombros, al tocar la tierra infértil comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con cierto dolor y pesar en su mirada

-kh… que este lugar sagrado…. se encuentre…. en estas condiciones

El dolor casi impide que pudiera hablar pero con esfuerzo logro hacerlo, ella miro a su estómago y noto una leve mancha de sangre, que se expandía lentamente por su ropa

-tengo… que… apurarme…

Ella comenzó a caminar con gran pesadez en sus pasos, caminando en lo que se suponía era su casa, la cual se encontraba en mil pedazos por lo que había pasado en la aldea, vidrios, cuadros, madera, todo dispersado de una manera desordenada

-… en donde…

La joven comenzó a buscar en los escombros de su hogar o lo que quedaba de él, buscando algo en específico, lo cual ella requería, mientras lo hacía.

-… ¿eh?...

Noto ante su tacto algo parecido a un vidrio pegado a lo que parecía ser madera, al levantarlo y sacado de los escombros, noto un cuadro roto, al verlo sintió nostalgia pero al mismo tiempo dolor en sí dentro de ella, al ver la foto en blanco y en negro que tenía ante su vista…

Ella cerró su ojo ante ese sentimiento nostálgico el cual la invadía, recordando un poco de lo que había sucedido

 _-¿hehehe, en donde está, onee-sama, one-chan de la rosa carmesí?... Quiero saludarla como es debido_

 _-n... no… lo sé, aun si…. Lo supiera…. No te lo diría nunca…_

Lo que ella recordaba era una sombra con un cabello largo mientras levantaba a una de su misma estatura con un gorro rojo el cual se veía muy maltratada, pero ella sonreía sin ningún tipo de miedo a la muerte, ante eso la sombra del cabello largo reía divertida al notar la resistencia de la que llamaba "one-sama de la rosa carmesí"

 _-ya veo, hehehe. Con que no sabes nada… entonces…_

Ante esa escena hiso que frunciera el ceño fuertemente, al notar como algo era clavado sin ninguna misericordia alguna en el estómago de la joven de la rosa carmesí, ante esa acción ella comenzó a toser algo de sangre de su boca mientras su cara se ponía cada más y más blanca, mientras la sonrisa de esa sombra de cabello largo sonreía maléficamente mientras un brillo dorado casi aterrador la iluminaba en su ojo izquierdo

Ella solo había mirado tal escena mientras se escondía a petición de la one-sama de la roza carmesí, para poder protegerla, para evitar que ese monstruo la encontrara

La joven apretó el cuadro en donde había una foto la cual la hacía sacar algo de valor en su ser, con gran dolor en su cuerpo comenzó a buscar algo que ella necesitaba, al encontrar tal objeto, el cual parecía ser una botella con un líquido verde, la joven comenzó a beberlo rápidamente con algo de prisa, al hacerlo las heridas que ella portaba comenzaron a sanar como si nunca las hubiera tenido en un principio, al estar lista comenzó caminar en la salida de su hogar

-tengo que advertirle a suigintou-neesama…, que esa abominación… volvió

Mientras salía de su casa destruida, no logro notar algo, que en la parte de atrás de su vestido… algo blanco parecido a una zarza blanca se encontraba pegada a ella mientras la punta se movía levemente….

 **China, Restaurante Desconocido, Presente**

Kurome se encontraba comiendo a gusto en el local chino, por lo que ella notaba de aquel local, había una excelente cantidad de clientes, era un habiente agradable el cual a kurome le gustaba, al probar la calidad de la comida la hacía sentirse satisfecha

-¿hmm…., sucede algo kurome-san?

-no, no es nada, gracias por preguntar…

-entiendo

Kurome respondió con una sonrisa cálida a liang, la cual, la miraba con algo de duda al notar a una kurome completamente distraída, pero de igual forma le sonrió en respuesta, ante el agradable ambiente generado por el olor delicioso que emanaba del lugar

-creo que ya me distraje demasiado tiempo, gracias por la invitación liang-san, pero me tengo que ir…

-y-ya veo, entonces, cuídate mucho kurome-san

-¡si!

Liang poseía una expresión algo triste ya que para ella ese encuentro podría deberse al mismo destino en sí, pero, no tenía el valor necesario para comentarlo ante ella, después de todo ella la acabo de conocer

Ella miro a una kurome despidiéndose en la lejanía la cual parecía demasiada lejana ante sus ojos, pero muy dentro de ella podría sentir y apreciar, que ellas dos se encontraran nuevamente en algún día o en algún lugar…

Kurome comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa mientras miraba levemente el cielo notando un hermoso atardecer, después de todo el poder hablar con liang le hiso darse cuenta que ella aún seguía siendo humana, lo cual la hacían sentirse muy feliz

-c-creo que llegare algo tarde jajaja

Ante la preocupación de llegar tarde comenzó a caminar un poco más deprisa de lo habitual

En otro lado del pueblo en el que issei y las demás se encontraban, akame caminaba por el pueblo buscando a kurome, con una expresión llena de preocupación. Después de todo ya se habia tardado demasiado

-(aunque yo también me tarde… con… la comida)

La expresión cambio levemente con algo de molestia incomoda sobre ella misma, ya que por culpa de los puestos de comida hiso que se le olvidara el tiempo y el lugar en el que se encontraban

Akame comenzó a buscar en algunas tiendas de hierbas medicinales u lugares en donde su hermana menor podría mirar con cierta curiosidad, pero no logro encontrarla en lo más mínimo, mientras más caminaba…

-….!

Noto repentinamente que le ambiente en el que se encontraba había cambiado radical mente al compás del anochecer, al detenerse, comprendió y entendió una sed de sangre emanando en el perímetro en el que se encontraba, pero se dio cuenta en ese mismo instante que esa sed de sangre no era dirigida a ella

Pero de igual forma era una sensación atroz, ya que su misma piel que ahora se encontraba fría y sin ningún tipo de pulso, sintió como su piel se erizaba levemente ante tal presencia

-¡KYAAAA!

-….!

Repentinamente escucho el grito de una joven del otro lado de la calle en la que se encontraba, akame comenzó a trotar, mientras preparaba su mano dominante, lista para el poder desenfundar de una manera cómoda y preparada para lo que viniera

Al llegar pudo notar una joven tirada en el suelo, por su apariencia esa una humana normal, no poseía ninguna herida visible en su cuerpo, al notar que no portaba ninguna herida llego a la conclusión de la probabilidad de que ella había sido asaltada por algún bandido, quedo inconsciente por la impresión o tal vez el bandido la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo que callera inconsciente en el suelo

-¿disculpe, se encuentra bien?

Akame pregunto, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, incluso la movió levemente sin ninguna señal de poder despertarse en lo absoluto

Al ser una novia vampira akame comenzó a aprovechar su habilidad de poder ver y apreciar sus vasos sanguíneos, pero igual no había nada extraño en su cuerpo, era como si no tuviera nada en particular, pero ante la mirada de la ropa que ella portaba noto algo parecido a una zarza blanca incrustada en la ropa de la joven pero decidió no darle importancia

-…, si sigo con ella, es probable que me acusen como la culpable

Ante esa conclusión akame comenzó a levantarse de su sitio, lista para marcharse con indiferencia, pero rápidamente en ese mismo instante, se había dado cuenta de su decisión fría ante la joven tirada en el suelo, pero para ella en ese instante su prioridad era encontrar a kurome y regresar ante su lord

-kurome ya debió de haber vuelto…

Ella cerró sus ojos y comenzó a marcharse

 **Habitación**

En ese mismo instante issei miraba atentamente una cierta ruta del mapa que le intereso, lo que miraba era una ruta corta para poder llegar a una zona cercana a su destino, y era una red de túneles subterráneos que evangeline le había contado una vez, al entrar en una de ellos podrían llegar a su destino de una manera rápida era como si el viaje que debería de durar 7 días, fueran solo 1hora en ese túnel

Por lo que evangeline le conto, en la tierra hay una cantidad increíble de esos túneles los cuales ella usaba de vez en cuando para poder tras la darse de un lugar a otro en el continente en el que se encontraban

-…

Mientras pensaba en eso issei noto por el rabillo del ojo, a una suigintou mirado por la ventana con una cierta mirada perdida, como si se encontrara contemplando sus pensamientos de una manera lenta, lo cual lo preocupo levemente

-¿suigintou, sucede algo?

-no es nada, issei. Que te preocupes por mí, se siente desagradable en ciertos aspectos

-…..

Ante la respuesta de suiginotu con una sonrisa llena de burla y diversión, decidió prestarle atención al mapa nuevamente

Al notar que issei volvía a revisar el mapa, ella comenzó a contemplar el cielo nocturno, mirando con cierta nostalgia y preocupación

-(que es este mal presentimiento)

Ella logra sentir en su cuerpo un leve escalofrió, el cual le incomodaba con una cierta intranquilidad en su mente

-hmmm…?

En ese momento suigintou había sentido en su propia piel un aura lejana y débil, pero para ella, se trataba de un aura completamente familiar y nostálgica a la vez

-sugintou..?

Issei al notar la leve reacción de suiginotu solo se limitó a preguntar vagamente, pero también notando como ella habría muy rápidamente la ventana en la que se encontraba observando

-(que rayos hace en el mundo humano… por la rareza de sentirla en este lugar es probable que haya sucedido algo)

Suigintou preocupada comenzó a volar muy rápidamente, issei por otra parte comenzó a seguirla de cerca

Por otro lado antes de que suiginotu sintiera esa aura nostálgica, en algunas casas lejanas se podría apreciar a una joven peli plateada saliendo de un círculo mágico con un tono color violeta

-….

Ella al darse cuenta que había llegado a su destino comenzó a buscar con la mirada de su ojo, notando que se encontraba en un callejón oscuro y lúgubre, ella monótonamente comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos, al hacerlo trato de ubicar el aura que buscaba

-….

Al notarla en cierta dirección no pudo el evitar sonreír para sí, colocando su mano derecha en su corazón mientras un leve sonrojo emergía en sus mejillas

-espero nee-sama me pueda reconocer, ha pasado tantos años…. No, ahora no es momento de pensar en eso tengo que encontrarla rápido

La joven a pesar de decir eso, en su mente solo emergían imágenes y preguntas de cómo se vería su querida y apreciada hermana mayor, después de todo no la había visto en mucho tiempo, desde aquel incidente atroz por lo cual ella…

Mientras mas caminaba la emoción era más notable en su rostro monótono el cual ya no podía contener del todo

 _-hehe…._

-…!

Al momento en el que dio otro paso una risa casi infantil hiso eco en el lugar, la joven comenzó a sudar completamente al saber muy bien a quien pertenecía, ella no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr, escapando de esa abominación

Mientras más corría podía sentir una presión en el ambiente la cual no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, al mirar arriba en el cielo, entre las casas de madera que lo formaban, pudo sentir el aura de suigintou junto con un leve punto el cual a pesar de estar a tal distancia supo diferenciar

-….!

En ese momento un par de zarzas blancas salieron de la nada en su espalda, en la lejanía o más precisamente del lugar en donde ella había salido, por lo que ella notaba las zarzas estaban trasparentes algo que llamo mucho su atención

-(¿cómo supo en dónde me encontraba?, eso debería de ser imposible utilice varios círculos mágicos de trasporte como señuelos)

Ella esquivo una de las dos zarzas blancas que la estaban siguiendo… pero

-maldición…

El segundo tomo su pierna izquierda, enredándose en ella, apretando para evitar que escapara, pero ese no era el caso, la joven sudo más y comenzó a aterrarse al ver como algo parecido a su pierna pero con un tono trasparente salía de la misma

-….

La joven con su mano derecha creo de la nada una espada de un color violeta, por cómo se veía parecía estar hecha de algún tipo cristal muy duro, ella uso la espada para cortar la zarza trasparente, lográndolo en el primer intento, al cortarla lo que había salido con la misma forma de su pierna volvió a introducirse en ella

-…

La joven suspiro levemente al apreciar que esa cosa parecida a su alma volvía a su sitio, aliviada comenzando a correr con todo lo que tuviera, pero al hacerlo no pudo notar y apreciar, un brillo dorado en la oscuridad del callejón, el cual reía en un tono muy bajo de una manera divertida

Suigintou por otro lado, comenzó a mirar en los alrededores del enorme pueblo (o talvez ciudad) buscando esa aura que la hacía sentirse preocupada, se comenzaba a tornar más fuerte, lo cual la pudo ubicar

-¡Suigintou-neesama!

-hmm!?

Al mirar a su derecha noto a la joven que la estaba buscando, suigintou al verla sabía con certeza que era ella, sin pensarlo comenzó a acercarse a ella, issei al verla en la lejanía moverse hacia tierra comenzó a hacerlo mismo

La bajar comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia ella

-barashi ¿qué haces en este lugar?

-nee…

Pero antes de llamarla nuevamente con leves lágrimas en su ojo, ella sintió algo extraño que zumbo levemente en su cuerpo, era una sensación extraña pero también había una especie de dolor, un dolor que rápidamente se comenzó a intensificar hasta el punto que era imposible el poder hablar

-sam…a

-bara… shi…?

Suigintou se detuvo de golpe al mirar lo que le pasaba, ella se tambaleo levemente mientras una zarza aparecía de la misma espalda de su pequeña hermana menor, la zarza se enredó en su cuerpo de una manera violenta, apretando mortalmente su cuerpo

-…..!?

Pero la razón por la que suigintou abría ampliamente sus ojos era porque ella conocía esa zarza, era una zarza la cual no quería ver nunca más, suiginotu apretó su mandíbula al ver como otra zarza blanca salía de la boca de su hermana menor, la cual, con lágrimas de desesperación salían de su ojo, era lagrimas que trasmitían la agonía que ella estaba soportando en su propio cuerpo

-….AHHHH!

Suigintou rápidamente hiso aparecer su espada y se abalanzó contra la zarza, ella corto y corto, pero la zarza con cada corte se regeneraba rápidamente

-…!

Más zarzas comenzaron a salir del interior del cuerpo de su hermana menor, estomago, brazos, piernas. Las zarzas cada vez la consumían más en vida

 _-hehehe_

-…

Suigintou escucho esa molesta risa en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba su hermana menor, de la cual, algo comenzó a salir de la misma, era una enorme flor blanca cubierta de espinas y rodeada de zarzas blancas, la expresión de su hermana menor barashisou era cada vez más pálida, como si su fuerza física y vital fueran drenadas por la zarza

La flor como si estuviera floreciendo comenzó a abrirse, de ella una hermosa joven con cabello rubio y vestido blanco de una pieza salía junto con una sonrisa feliz, pero al mismo tiempo inocente, el ambiente que emanaba era amistoso y alegre

-…

Pero suigintou sabía muy bien que era solo una ilusión, en el ojo derecho de esa joven poseía un parche con una flor blanca e espinas integrado en el parche, al abrir su ojo izquierdo mostro un hermoso color dorado, el cual hacia destacar más su belleza

Ese hermoso dorado se dirigió a ella junto con una hermosa sonrisa, después de eso la joven de cabello rubio comenzó a levitar dirigiéndose a la joven peli plateada que se encontraba en esa trampa mortal

La joven rubia comenzó a tocar el rostro de la hermana menor de suigintou con gran ternura, mientras sonreía como si se tratara de un ángel pacifico

-gracias barashi-chan, gracias a ti pude encontrar a onesama con mayor facilidad… onesama ha pasado tanto tiempo, te quería ver

-pues yo no quería volver a verte, kirakishou

-ara, antes me llamabas con cariño kiraki-chan

Ante la mala gana de responder de suigintou, la joven llamada kirakishou solo se limitó a sonreír tiernamente

-basta de esta tontera, ahora libera a barashisou, ella también es tu hermana menor

Suigintou señalo a su hermana menor la cual sufría en gran agonía

-¿por qué debería de libera… a una de las tipas que le lavaron el cerebro a mi querida oneesama? Eso sería irracional hehe

-….

Kirakishou solo respondió con esa horripilante sonrisa, la cual, parecía amigable pero llena de una gran locura escondida, mientras sus dos manos las entrelazaba posicionándolas enfrente de ella

-….!?

En ese momento antes de que suigintou, alguien de gran habilidad de percepción, sin sentir nada presencio como las zarzas enredaban sus brazos y piernas con fuerza, pero lo que la extraño fue que no las había visto, al mirar las zarzas, ellas titilaban entre una trasparencia y forma física

-no te me escaparas como en esa ocasión, oneesama, ahora estamos completamente solas…

Ella sonrió, mientras su dedo índice se colocaba en sus labios con total diversión, las zarzas como si la obedecieran mentalmente, elevaron a suigintou en el aire, mientras una zarza blanca se colocó por detrás de ella apuntando a su columna vertebral

-¡ah!... ahora… esto no te dolerá… oneesama

-(esto es malo, muy malo)

Ante esos pensamientos suigintou entro en pánico al mirar la expresión en estaxis de kirakishou, la punta de la zarza blanca que estaba apuntando a su columna vertebral se comenzó a acercar a ella

CORTE

-….

-¿eh?

Una honda cortante de un color rojo, salió de la nada cortando rápidamente y liberando a suigintou de las zarzas que la ataban, kirakishou comenzó a mirar levemente con su ojo dorado al intruso que se acabó de entrometer

-¿te encuentras bien suigintou?

El que había hablado con un leve tono preocupado sin perder de vista a la rubia, ante eso suiginotu solo desvió su mirada

-issei no te metas en donde no te llaman, este es mi problema…

Suigintou de muy mala gana comenzó a levantarse, su voz sonaba enojada, por haberse metido, issei ante lo dicho solo permaneció en silencio

-ara ¿quién es ese joven, oneesama? por lo que puedo apreciar… por su aura es un nosferatu y además… posee tu anillo…. Ah… ya veo… es tu nuevo compañero, que extraño… ¿ya remplazaste a megu-chan tan rápido? Hehehe…. Por fin te olvidaste de esa molesta humana

-¡no te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre con tu sucia boca!

Suigintou al escuchar mencionar el nombre de "megu" ante los labios felices de esa abominación, la cual, estiraba sus brazos como si la estuviera esperando para darle un cálido abrazo, entre le vez alegrías, solo se limitó a apretar su mandíbula como nunca y mirarla con furia extrema, algo no muy común en suigintou, issei confuso solo se limitaba a mirarla de reojo

-hehehe, ya es hora…

-…..!

-…..!

Ante sus palabras issei y suigintou miraron como las zarzas blancas que estaban consumiendo a barasuishou, hasta el punto en el que solo la mitad de su rostro izquierdo era visible junto con su ojo dorado empapado en lágrimas, arriba de ella, de la misma, de kirakishou un zarza comenzó a introducirse en el estómago de ella, la cual sonreía feliz, esa zarza comenzó a jalar con rapidez a barasuishou, comenzando a introducirse en su cuerpo

-¡AH!...

Ella solo exclamo feliz al sentir como era absorbida lentamente

-escucha issei, no importa lo que me pase solo no te metas

-….

Ante esas palabras, suigintou nuevamente se abalanzo contra kirakishou la cual se encontraba distraída y vulnerable al comenzar a absorber a su hermana menor, muy velos mente mientras sus alas se encontraban desplegadas listas para lo que sucediera, se acercó mortalmente a la abominación, la cual, ella llamaba de esa manera, hasta el punto de cortarla

-….!

Pero ese no era el objetivo de suigintou, ella se había acercado en dirección a su hermana menor, metiéndose entre las zarzas de una manera suicida, ante esa acción solo logro que el rostro de kirakishou solo se congelara levemente

Suigintou al adentrarse en las zarzas comenzó a buscar con su mano derecha mientras en breves estoques no tan fuertes cortaba lo que pudiera con su espada, hasta el punto de apreciar la mano de su hermana menor

-….

Ahora que sabía su posición, suigintou creo un dragón de plumas con su ala derecha, ese dragón comenzó a expulsar una cantidad de fuego azul controlado, haciendo que partes de las zarzas fueran reducidas a la nada

-¡ahhh!

-….

Issei al ver el fuego azul noto como kirakishou gritaba de agonía mientras se sostenía el pecho con gran dolor con sus dos manos, de la zarza suigintou lanzo a barasuishou fuera de ella con gran fuerza y precisión hasta el punto de caer en los brazos de issei, los cuales los abrió al ver a la joven hada peli plateada siendo lanzada

-¡ISSEI LLEVATELA Y ESCAPA, RAPIDO!

Ante la voz severa de suigintou, la cual, las zarzas la comenzaban a atar, hiso que issei apretara levemente el cuerpo de barasuishou con sus dos manos, recordando aquella escena… esa escena que lo atormentaba debes en cuando en sueños

-¡no te dejare!

-¡HAA, no es momento para…!

-¡soy tu compañero!

-….!

Ante esas palabras hicieron que suigintou se callara de golpe, "compañero" era una palabra que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo

 _-(suigintou, recuerda esto, eres mi compañera y mi mejor amiga, no lo olvides)_

Esa voz, esa voz que ella nunca olvidara por el resto de toda su vida, la voz de su mejor amiga, megu, salía a flote una vez más en sus recuerdos distantes, los cuales también le causaba un enorme peso al no haber podido hacer algo en ese incidente

-¿acaso quieres pelear contra esa cosa tu sola?

-¡no te olvides de nosotras, tonta!

En ese momento en el que dos voces hablaron, un sonido parecido a una corte resonó muy cercas de ella, cortando las zarzas que se encontraban atando a suigintou, junto lo que parecía ser un líquido hirviendo de color morado, lo cual se había pegado a las zarzas como si la estuvieran quemando, emanando humo de ellas

La que había cortado las zarzas era sin ninguna duda akame y la que la llamo tonta fue kurome

-….

Suigintou solo las mira levemente de mala gana, solo notando que sus compañeros eran novatos, pero le daba igual ahora

-….

Kirakishou en el momento en el que noto que todos se encontraban distraídos por la aparición de akame y kurome, mando un montón de zarzas blancas de su espalda hacia suigintou, pero

-…..¿eh?

En ese momento a una velocidad insana, un rayo de luz apareció ante su vista, kirakishou no pudo hacer nada ni siquiera esquivarlo, ese rayo de luz solo atravesó su cabeza mientras simples palabras de confusión salían de sus labios

-…..

Las expresiones de todos solo se podrían describir, llenos de un color azul, sabían a quién pertenecía aquel rayo de luz que atravesó la cabeza de kirakishou

-…

Issei al mirar en cierta dirección noto a una shizu en la lejanía, ella se encontraba arriba de una casa de madera de dos pisos, de su arma, solo salía humo blanco generado por el calor del disparo, mientras ella miraba fijamente a su blanco, el cual no había caído de espaldas, solo su cabeza se encontraba en una posición inclinada hacia atrás generada por el impacto del disparo

-….

-…..!?

Todos los presentes excepto suigintou se sorprendieron al ver como ella levantaba su cabeza con una simple sonrisa, un agujero se notaba en su frente, pero lo curioso era que de su cabeza no salía sangre ni nada por el estilo, en cambio, en donde debería de haber carne, hueso y por supuesto cerebro, solo se encontraba en un tono blanco o mejor dicho lo que se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo eran zarzas blancas

-hehehe, eso no funcionara… hehehe

Mientras ella hablaba con la cabeza inclinada junto con una sonrisa no acorde a su cuerpo, la herida se comenzaba a cerrar con rapidez, como si las zarzas cocieran ese hoyo para cerrarlo

-¿es… acaso una fruta del diablo tipo logia?

-no lo creo kurome, si fuera una fruta sería de tipo paramecia…, pero… es obvio que no lo es

-no es una fruta ni nada por el estilo…

La que silencio a las dos, a akame y kurome, fue la misma suigintou que no paraba de ver en ningún momento a kirakishou, la cual seguía mirándola solo a ella

-nosotras las rozen Maiden poseemos habilidades únicas, pero ella es una excepción

-¿qué quieres decir…?

Ante sus palabras issei no pudo evitar el preguntarle, después de todo suigintou se veía completamente seria hasta el punto en el que una gota de sudor frio cruzaba por su mejilla

-su magia se dedica en la manipulación y creación de las zarzas, a pesar de ser una habilidad de ese tipo, ella logro hacerla evolucionar…., si debo dar un ejemplo…. su poder podría compararse a una fruta de tipo logia… pero hay no radica el verdadero problema…. Ella posee una habilidad más problemática que esa

Mientras suigintou explicaba, el orificio que poseía kirakishou en su cabeza debido al rayo de pumking, por fin fue cerrado, era como si el ataque no hubiera significado nada

-eres horrible oneesama… contándole mis secretos a un montón de desconocidos…. Eso me…. **¡Enfurece!**

Su simple actuación dolida e infantil de pronto se tornó sombría hasta llegar al punto en el que los mismos incestos fueran silenciados, el ambiente que su voz y actitud genero fue parecido a estar en una cripta profunda y tétrica en donde los espíritus malignos fueran engendrados

Muy rápidamente, cuatro zarzas se abalanzaron contra suigintou, issei, akame y kurome a una increíble velocidad

-escuchen… no dejen que las zarzas los toquen, ella tiene la capacidad de tomar el alma de su presas

-…!

akame corto la zarza que se dirigía hacia ella con gran facilidad mientras el líquido de su fruta era emanado de su murasame, por otro lado issei solo las quemo al tocarlas con un increíble fuego rojo, kurome creo un room, las corto e intercambio lejos del lugar

Suigintou al igual que issei las quemo con su fuego azul, pero

-qu….!?

Algo de la misma tierra, justo por detrás de suigintou, una zarza blanca apareció muy rápidamente

RAYO

Pero antes de que la zarza tocara la columna de suigintou, el rayo de luz creado por la teigu pumking, hiso que se quemara, haciendo que esa zarza desapareciera en un parpadeo

-…..

Kirakishou la cual veía todo de una manera tranquila solo se limitó a mirar en dirección en donde había visto aquel disparo entrometido, el cual, también le había atravesado el cráneo sin misericordia alguna

-(esto esta comenzado a durar mucho… solo quería estar asolas con oneesama)

Fue lo que pensó completamente aburrida, mientras su mano derecha tocaba levemente su mentón sutilmente, de un momento a otro, una increíble cantidad de zarzas blancas junto con algunas flores blancas florecieron de la tierra justo por detrás de kirakishou, eran unas flores extremadamente grandes, por el toque que lucían parecían inofensivas, pero las zarzas eran otra cosa, ellas comenzaron a ir en diferentes direcciones, algunas entraron por las ventanas de las casas, otras por las puertas más bien por debajo de ellas, fue tan rápido que cubrió las casas y calles un zarzas blancas

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

-¡NO..oOOO!

-¡no puede ser… ¿qué es lo que planeas?!

Al ver la acción de kirakishou, suigintou pregunto alarmada por lo que ocurría, gritos, voces en pánico, disparos, platos rotos eran lo que se escuchaba en esa noche la cual no se podría describir como cálida ni fría, más bien, ruidosa hasta el punto de creer que todo el pueblo gritaba al unísono, como si estuvieran completamente de cuerdos de gritar en aquella noche llena de locura blanca

-jejejeje

La causante de todos los gritos solo se limitaba a reír como si todo lo que su hermana mayor le estuviera preguntando o diciendo fuera algo completamente extraño, para ella, lo que estaba haciendo era simplemente normal, algo común

-¿no entiendo? ¿Por qué te agitas tanto oneesama? Después de todo ya es hora de la comida… hehehe

-…..

Las zarzas blancas que habían invadido las casas de todo el pueblo comenzaron a brillar en un tono blanco, un blanco parecido a la de la misma luna, la cual, los alumbraba en cuarto creciente

Los gritos, la agonía, comenzaron a cesar al mismo tiempo, algo que hiso que todos los presentes a pesar de ser ahora un nosferatu y novias vampiras solo se limitaron a abrir ampliamente sus ojos hasta llegar al punto de sudar levemente, el seso de los gritos daba un ambiente incómodo y ahogado que era difícil de respirar, pero de ahí no radica el verdadero problema

Lo que los mantenía completamente aterrados era la presencia del aura que ahora ella estaba emanando ahora mismo, la presente, kirakishou parecía una existencia de otra dimensión

-….

Issei rápidamente comprendió en un minuto lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la razón por la que las voces cesaron se debía a que ella había arrebatado sus almas y absorbido para su propia necesidad y ambición, para la existencia presente, solo los veía como una simple fuente de poder, más su propio poder ese era el resultado

La otra cosa que el había notado era que la presencia de kirakishou parecía igual a las que el había sentido cuando era niño, a evangeline y krul tepes

Él lo entendía con tan solo el ambiente, él no era rival para esa cosa, la cual ahora estaba fuera de alcance

CHASQUIDO

-….?

En ese momento kirakishou casqueo sus dedos de la mano derecha con una sonrisa jovial y el resultado a ese chasquido era que…

CORTE

Un sonido afilado cortando carne se escucho

issei no sabía lo que sucedía, solo sintió un corte profundo en su lado izquierdo, al mover su vista a la causa del dolor, noto, a una Barasuishou cortando con su espada de cristal su brazo izquierdo el cual el la sostenía

-hm….!?

-…!

-ah…..!?

Suigintou, akame y kurome se sorprendieron por lo que sucedía en ese momento, issei al mirar el ojo derecho de barasuishou, se encontraba completamente vacío, como si ella no poseyera alma alguna

-….

Muy rápidamente como si fuera una simple muñeca barasuishou voló en dirección hacia kirakishou, pero antes de acercarse a kirakishou

-¡no lo permitiré!

suigintou lo evitara con sus plumas las cuales cortaron el camino de su hermana menor

-(no debí bajar la guardia, estaba la posibilidad de que barasui-chan haya sido convertida en una simple bolsa de carne fiel a esa monstruo)

Ante los esfuerzos que ella estaba mostrando para detener a barasuishou, issei comenzó a abalanzarse contra barasuishou, al mismo tiempo en el que su cuerpo comenzaba a regenerase

-[escucha issei]

-(¿ddraig?)

Al momento de moverse, su compañero ddraig comenzó a hablarle repentinamente

-[escucha, en la nuca de la peli plateada posee una especie de flor blanca, parecida a las que ella tiene a sus lados]

Ante eso issei afilo levemente su vista, al hacerlo pudo notar que dé la espalda de la joven poseía una especie de flor blanca, por la forma en la que la flor se movía daba a entender que de ella provenían las ordenes que eran trasmitidas a su cerebro

-suigint…

-¡ya lo sé!

Suigintou a una velocidad la cual issei no pudo captar, ella se había movido como si se hubiera tele trasportado, sin siquiera dejar un pisca de sonido alguno, suigintou se encontraba a espaldas de barasuishou

-…..hehe

Pero kirakishou, como espectadora solo sonrió, esa sonrisa le dio un mal presentimiento a issei

-…..!?

La mano de suigintou se comenzó a acercar a la flor que controlaba a su hermana, pero… el sonido de algo afilado tocando solamente la piel se pudo apreciar y escuchar, y lo que suigintou veía con sus ojos, era que su hermana menor había colocado su espada de cristal en su garganta como si fuera un simple cuchillo dispuesto a decapitarse con tan solo una orden

-este juego ya me aburrió, oneesama. Quería solo estar a solas contigo…, pero es mejor que termines con tu rebeldía y vengas a los brazos de tu querida hermanita…. O sino…. Hehehe creo que sabes lo que le sucederá a barasui-chan si te niegas

-hm…. Maldita…

Suigintou trato de usar su velocidad como ventaja pero en el momento en el que lo iba a hacer, la espada de cristal corto levemente una parte de la garganta de su hermana menor, haciendo que solo una pequeña línea de sangre de ella hicieran que suigintou se detuviera abruptamente, era una herida no fatal pero preocupante

-ahhh… oneesama, al parecer el lavado de cerebro que te hiso esa molesta humana sigue en pie en tu mente… corrompiéndote… si no fuera por ella… no me hubieras traicionado aquella vez

-culpar…. a megu…. Por eso….

-…..

La expresión de ira de suigintou era clara, al verla apretar completamente sus manos, issei y las demás no la habían visto antes así, era la primera vez, para isse quedo completamente claro que la humana de la que kirakishou hablaba, para suigintou era alguien muy importante

Pero muy rápidamente como si fuera su ira pasajera solo sonrió mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos

-sabes muy bien que la razón por la que te traicione fue que te habías convertido en un horrible monstruo, un monstruo que tan solo de ver daba pena ajena

-ah….

El ojo izquierdo de kirakishou se agrando por la impresión de sus palabras, pero comenzó a sonreír de igual forma

-hehehe, tus insultos ya no me afectan oneesama. Veamos… que te parece esto, para que veas que ya no soy un monstruo horrible, liberare a barasui-chan si vuelves a mí…. No crees que es tentador

-….

Suigintou solo miraba furiosa la mano derecha, la cual kirakishou había levantado, invitándola a que volviera con ella

Por otro lado una mira salía a escena, la mira de shizu se encontraba apuntado la espada de cristal de barasuishou, al momento de apuntar con maestría ella jalo el gatillo, el resultado fue que la espada se había roto por el tiro que había generado, suigintou lo noto rápido, comenzando a dirigirse contra kirakishou la cual veía sorprendida la escena, pero ella solo levanto su mano derecha

La flor a su izquierda apunto a una suigintou en movimiento, muy rápidamente como si fuera pasajero la flor disparo un rayo amarillo

-¡SUIGINTOU!

Issei al ver como el rayo la envolvía completamente solo pudo gritar su nombre

-…!

Rápidamente respondiendo a la voz de issei, suigintou había aparecido por detrás de kirakishou, al verla issei solo pudo pensar "clon de plumas", kirakishou solo habría ampliamente su ojos al notar la presencia de su amada hermana mayor a su espalda

-TOMA ESTO!

En la espalada de suigintou en su ala derecha, hiso aparecer uno de sus dragones, en su hocico se podía apreciar el fuego azul que ella poseía, al momento en el que el fuego de destrucción azul estaba a punto de salir, un sonido extraño se escucho

-….

Issei esperaba el fuego azul pero nunca llego, más bien el fuego comenzó a desaparecer del hocico del dragón de suigintou, eso lo extraño, pero lo que lo había extrañado mas era que suigintou no se moviera de su lugar, estaba completamente inmóvil con una expresión vacía en su rostro

-….!

Al mirar a su espalda lo noto, había una zarza blanca clavada en su nuca, pero no provenía de las demás que se encontraban al alrededor, esa zarza había aparecido en la ropa de la misma suigintou

-hehehe…. Hahahahaha…. Porfin oneesama

Kirakishou en cambio reía ampliamente mientras se daba la vuelta mirando a su amada hermana menor completamente inmóvil, completamente a su merced

-oneesama, por fin podemos estar juntas por toda la eternidad, ¿verdad?

-…

Suigintou solo se paró nórmamele mientras asentía con su cabeza completamente hueca

-¿Qué le hiciste a suigintou?

-¿hmm…?

La que pregunto con varias gotas de sudor era kurome, la cual, no entendía lo que sucedía, ante eso kirakishou solo sonrió ante la pregunta

-no tengo por qué responderle a una novia vampira de tu categoría, oneesama puedes eliminar a estos incestos

-si

Obedeciéndola como simplemente una marioneta, suigintou saco de su espalda a ¿tres dragones hechos de plumas? Eso sorprendió a issei y al mismo tiempo lo aterro al notar la cantidad insana de energía mágica en los hocicos de los dragones, si sus cálculos estaban en lo correcto, ese fuego podría erradicar todo el pueblo, mejor dicho una gran cantidad de la zona cercana seria arrasada junto con el pueblo, issei lo sabía con seguridad, suigintou siempre se contenía

-fuego infernal azul, esfera de blasfemia

Suigintou susurraba la técnica como si se tratara de alguien sin emociones, de las mandíbulas, el infernal fuego fue desatado con total violencia, lo único que issei y las demás vieron con horro fue

La completa aniquilación….

 **Lugar Desconocido**

Antes de darse cuenta, mika noto a su alrededor unas extrañas paredes las cuales nunca antes había visto, por lo que podía apreciar poseían unas extrañas palabras parecidos a jeroglíficos de un extraño idioma, el cual no podía entender o mejor dicho ¿acaso eran entendibles para el ojo y entendimiento humano?, eran símbolos completamente fuera de lugar, dando a entender que antes en esa zona se había encontrado habitada por seres de gran intelecto los cuales no podía ni imaginar

A pesar de haber entrado a la extraña cuidad que se encontraba a la mitad de la nada, hiso que un leve escalofrió recorriera su columna vertebral, mika miro a su derecha e izquierda tratando de captar las expresiones de sus compañeros, los cuales se encontraban a sus lados, lo que él podía apreciar mientras sus ojos se agrandaban levemente, era que ellos se encontraban sudando a mares, como si sintieran algo venidero o tal vez algo que ya sabían de lo que se trataba

-…

Las únicas personas del grupo que mika capto completamente tranquilas eran krul tepes y su compañera chess, las cuales se encontraban delante de el a unos cuantos pasos, chess poseía una expresión refrescante en cuanto krul, solo se trataba de una sonrisa entre abierta mostrando algo de la felicidad que ella estaba reprimiendo en ese momento, una que podría escapar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-(¿qué es lo que la tiene tan feliz?... este lugar es demasiado antiguo y lúgubre, no veo algo de gran valor… además de lo posiblemente intelectual en esos jeroglíficos)

Mika se lo preguntaba de una manera seria después de todo caminaron tanto para solo encontrar una simple reliquia… o tal vez hay algo más en este lugar que se podría considerar de insaciable valor

Mientras seguían caminando, mika y los demás continuaron caminando, entrando a una puerta parecida a un rectángulo extraño y desgastado, al entrar, pudieron apreciar con sus mismos ojos algo que ni siquiera mika pudo expresar con palabras

Oro, joyas, armas bañadas con el mismo oro y joyas dándoles una apariencia deseable para cualquiera, estatuas de oro, monedas, una gran cantidad de requisa era lo que se podría apreciar en increíbles montañas de oro puro, algo que ni siquiera podría ser llevado por 1000 viajes seguidos y repetitivos

-hehe después de todo aun corre algo de sangre humana en ti mika, es por eso que te sorprendes con esta pequeñez insignificante, krul-sama no busca riqueza busca algo más…

Chess se la había acercado a un lado, mientras levantaba levemente el dedo índice mientras negaba con la cabeza en una señal juguetona, pero mika aprecio en la voz de chess una melodiosa sensación de misterio en sí, la cual le generaba algunas dudas en su cabeza

Al mirar enfrente de él, logro apreciar como krul se acercaba a la pared que se situaba enfrente de ellos, en la cual se situaba una pared de oro puro, ella se detuvo con una leve sonrisa y levanto su mano izquierda apuntando la pared de oro con su mano extendida, al hacerlo.

-….!

Su mano brillo de un color siniestro el cual hiso que el habiente se volviera levemente lúgubre, mika solo miro a otro lado ignorando la sensación aterradora que el poder de krul expulsaba

La pared de oro comenzó a moverse levemente generando incluso un leve temblor, siendo arrastrada por algo invisible a la derecha, como si hubiera una especie de mecanismo o algo parecido a eso

Al abrirse completamente, y sin siquiera hablar krul continuo caminando, los demás al verla continuar solo se limitaron a mirarse los unos a los otros, comenzando a seguirla fiel mente

En cuanto a mika solo sudo levemente ante todo lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar extraño, primero jeroglíficos extraños en las paredes entrantes y ahora oro puro, eso solo lo dejaba con una duda…

Mientras caminaba, entraron en un corredor completamente pequeño en el cual se debía ir uno por uno, después de unos momentos, mika logro salir de él, notando una recamara de gran tamaño, al mirar arriba de él, noto como el viento frio y pesado pasaba por en sima de ellos sin tocarlos como si se tratara de una vista hermosa el cual se podía apreciar en ese lugar, después de un momento de contemplarla se comenzó a acercar a krul, la cual se encontraba mirando enfrente de ella, al hacerlo, noto que krul sonreía más de lo usual casi al mismo éxtasis en si

Al mirar la misma dirección que krul apreciaba con ojos llenos de deseo oscuro, logro apreciar un libro con aspecto desgastado en la lejanía situado en lo que parecía ser una mesa de piedra entre congelada, su tono de color era de piel seca, como si se hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás

-…

Pero mika lo podía sentir en su piel. No, mejor dicho, todos los presentes podían sentir una maldad enorme emanando de aquel libro que se encontraba algo retirado de ellos, una presencia que podría devorarlos en cualquier momento, si levemente se descuidaban

-por fin te tengo…

Krul comenzó a caminar en la dirección del libro, con esa sonrisa llena de intención maligna entre divertida. La cual portaba en éxtasis de placer puro e insano, pero al hacerlo, ella se detuvo levemente de golpe, al notar algo extraño enfrente de ella, lo que ella miraba, mientras chasqueaba levemente la lengua, eran estatuas de hielo sólido, el hielo solido se trataba de un congelamiento especial el cual el hielo nunca se derritiera, uno que incluso el poder de fuego más potente no lo haría ni de chiste el poder derretirlo, por el total de intrusos que se podrían contar, se trataban de 15 en total

Lo que se encontraba en esas estatuas de hielo sólido, no eran humanos ni vampiros o nosferatus, y por el aspecto que tenían, kurl llego a una sola conclusión, la cual, la molesto muy seriamente, mirando a cada una de las estatuas de hielo, mientras sus ojos les escupían odio puro por simples idiotas

-(ya veo, con que los molestos e insignificantes ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos ya estuvieron en este lugar… pero veo que les fue muuyy mal, HAHA)

Krul se reía fríamente con un toque de leve ira y felicidad entremezcladas muy dentro de ella, al notar 5 ángeles, 5 demonios y 5 ángeles caídos, los cuales se encontraban en una postura defensiva, mirándose los unos a los otros, pero la razón de la risa de krul era que ellos murieron sin saber que les habían pasado, ni siquiera se percataron de los que les sucedió, lo que significaba lo ineptos que eran

-…

Pero muy rápidamente krul se relajó en un instante como si se tratara de una enorme tormenta comenzando a disiparse y comenzó a mirar en cada dirección de la habitación en la que se encontraban, con una mirada mortalmente seria, su mirada roja pasaba muy rápidamente en cada estructura del lugar sin perder ningún tipo de detalle

Lo que notaba además de los ineptos congelados, eran varios aruñones en las paredes generadas por una espada o una lanza, pero lo que llamaba su atención de los rasguños eran que se encontraban entre congelados, como si el aruñón y la congelación hubieran ocurrido al mismo tiempo

-(solo conozco a alguien capaz de semejante poder de congelamiento, aparte de kitty…)

Krul miro a una cierta dirección en su derecha con una mirada divertida, mientras una gota de preocupación rozaba por su mejilla izquierda

PISADA METALICA, CRUJIDO

Al notar el cambio radical en su ama, los demás comenzaron a mirar en la dirección que ella estaba observando junto con esos sonidos de pisadas inquietantes, lo que pudieron apreciar, en una entrada que no estaba antes en la habitación, era una enorme criatura que caminaba hacia ellos, cada vez que caminaba o cada paso que daba, el piso debajo de la criatura se congelaba a una velocidad que no se podría describir con simples palabras, era una velocidad increíble ante la vista que emanaba, después de todo de la congelación un gélido aire salía de la misma

Lo que mika veía con sus ojos parecía más bien una enorme hormiga de una tonalidad azul, pero con el detalle que esa hormiga caminaba en dos piernas, su cuerpo era robusto, de igual forma sus cuatro brazos, aunque más bien, lo que su cuerpo parecía robusto, tal vez era una especie de armadura azul. En uno de los brazos izquierdos portaba lo que parecía ser una lanza extraña con una tonalidad azul de igual forma la hoja que daba un toque helado en si

 **-[como se atreven a invadir una propiedad sagrada, intrusos] "suplido helado"**

De un momento a otro mientras miraban a esa enorme criatura parecida a una hormiga gigante, una vos gruesa entre un leve eco se escuchó en la mandíbula de la hormiga gigante mientras se movía levemente exhalando un inquietante aire frio de ella , la hormiga enorme se comenzó a detener enfrente de ellos como si protegiera y ocultara con su enorme cuerpo el libro que krul deseaba con esmero, por el tono de voz, se podía intuir que se encontraba completamente molesto, por la repentina invasión de propiedad que habían cometido

-cuanto tiempo ha pasado, antiguo enemigo. Guardián helado cocytus

Como si no le importara el ambiente hostil que generaba la enorme hormiga, krul hablo rompiendo el ambiente pesado, su voz sonaba como si hablara con un viejo enemigo de batalla

 **-[Krul Tepes…, ya veo. Evangeline-sama estaba en lo correcto…, que algún día vendrías] "suplido helado"**

La enorme hormiga llamada cocytus respondió como si ya hubiera sabido que ella vendría en primer lugar

-veo que kitty te dio la orden de cuidar este lugar desde hace mucho tiempo, como siempre nunca ah confía en mi…

Krul mostro una expresión llena de tristeza falsa, una que cualquiera podría reconocer con mucha facilidad, ante esa expresión el guardián helado cocytus solo se limitó a girar su lanza creando una ráfaga leve de viento helado, los movimientos que creaba ante esa acción hacían que los presentes se dieran cuenta que el poseía experiencia con esa lanza

Después de un breve momento cocytus, golpeo el suelo con la lanza con la parte de debajo de ella, al hacerlo creo un leve estruendo, seguido con una congelación repentina del suelo que aún no había sido congelado por los pies de cocytus

 **-[Es bastante obvio que evangeline-sama no confiara en ti en lo más mínimo, me mando a este lugar sagrado, hecho por los Dioses Arquetípicos para poder proteger esa reliquia maldita del destino, la cual no debe caer ante manos manipulables por esa mujer…, más precisamente en tus manos… krul] "suplido helado"- mirada afilada**

-¡Ohh!

Las miradas afiladas que se daban eran tan abrumadoras como ver un terremoto atroz, más el sonido de exclamación de diversión que habían generado los labios de krul, hacían que el ambiente se tornara más tenso de lo que ya se encontraba

-(que es este ambiente…)

Mika no sabía lo que sucedía, para él, ante su vista era como ver a dos enormes colosos los cuales un humano no podría alcanzar, aun si se esforzaba por toda una eternidad

-…!

De un momento a otro, antes de que la mirada de mika pudiera captar siquiera algo, la enorme lanza azulada de cocytus se movió a una velocidad impresionante que podría partir a cualquiera en dos, dispuesto completamente a matar a krul, tal velocidad solo generaba un sonido gélido que inmuto a todos los presentes

Krul rápidamente, se inclinó por detrás evitando el filo mortal de la lanza, el cual, rozo levemente su nariz, al momento en el que la lanza paso de largo, krul por reflejo brinco un paso atrás de ella misma

 **-[¡OH, que aun te puedas mover de esa manera como en el pasado, apesara de no entrenar en lo más mínimo en todos estos años, los nosferatu son aterradores!]-(suplido Helado)**

Ante sus palabras cocytus posiciono uno de sus brazos derechos enfrente de él, mientras la mano izquierda que portaba la lanza helada la posiciono levemente atrás esperando el ataque de krul, la cual solo lo miraba seriamente

-eso fue grosero cocytus, pensé que eras todo un caballero…

La expresión seria de krul cambio a una que parecía estar despreocupada, como si dijera una broma en plena pelea a muerte

 **-[en verdad lo siento mucho, pero la idea de caballeroso no está en mi vocabulario de guerrero]-(klaklakla-riendo)**

Los dos como si estuvieran disfrutando de la leve charla, muy rápidamente cambiaron sus actitudes a una completamente seria, más de la que mika había visto anteriormente

-….!

-(eso es…)

Mika rápidamente se dio cuenta que del cuerpo de krul comenzó a emanar un aura completamente oscura y sombría junto con algunos toques rosados, por otro lado cocytus emanaba un aire aún más frio junto con su aura helada, la cual poseía un toque azulado

-….

 **-[….]**

Los dos no dejaban de mirarse muy fijamente, esperando la respuesta de su oponente, aun si se trataba de un leve movimiento quedaba claro que responderían en cualquier momento

Glup

Mika solo se limitó a tragar saliva y esperar lo peor, sus brazos, piernas, no paraban de temblar ante esas monstruosidades vivientes, todos los seguidores de krul solo se limitaron a seguir a mika ante la atmosfera aterradora, excepto chess. La cual veía tranquilamente la atmosfera que se había generado

 **-[creo que no estas planeando atacar… entonces… ¡lo hare yo!]**

-….

Antes que nada, cocytus había desapareció completamente de la vista de todos, cocytus reapareció detrás de krul, mientras su lanza se movía a la misma velocidad con la que reapareció

-….!

Ella movió levemente sus piernas evadiendo y evitando el atroz golpe, el cual, al tocar el piso se comenzó a congelar de una manera impresionante, congelando hasta llegar a los pies de mika pero…

-….!?

krul noto algo extraño en el congelamiento del piso, llevándola a una sospecha. Ante esa sospecha rápida, noto, de una manera atroz y silenciosa, que algo había salido del mismo hielo cortando levemente su mejilla izquierda, algo que había sucedido en un parpadeo hasta el punto de hacer que ella frunciera ligeramente el ceño, cocytus levanto una de sus manos derechas mientras la palma de su mano estaba abierta

 **-[estalactita de hielo: modo Crecimiento Asesino]-(suplido helado)**

Del suelo, al mismo tiempo, en casi todo el piso congelado. Comenzaron a salir de la nada estalactitas hechas de hielo puro, cada una se dirigía hacia arriba, creciendo de una manera rápida e impresionante que krul la impresiono momentáneamente

-chi…

Ella lo sabía a la perfección no podría evadirlo del todo, las estalactitas fueron violentamente contra krul, la cual ella solo se limitó a moverse en el aire usando parte de su propia aura oscura para mantenerse en vuelo

-¿que?

Al mirar debajo de ella noto que cocytus no se encontraba en el suelo, la mirada de krul comenzó a mirar cada parte del lugar, pero no logro verlo en ningún lado

 **-[¡estoy detrás de ti!]**

-….!

Krul escucho la perturbadora voz fría de cocytus en su espalda, al ladear levemente su cabeza, noto como el filo de la lanza iba directo a su cabeza, ella se movió todo lo que podía, ante eso, la lanza paso a pocos centímetros de ella solo rozando levemente su ropa

-….ku!

Pero al esquivar krul movió sus dos manos protegiendo su pecho, ella recibió una fuerte patada de cocytus, el impacto fue tal. Que krul pudo sentir como sus costillas tronaban levemente por el impacto, ella lo sabía muy bien a pesar de recibir ese daño en su cuerpo, noto como parte de su ropa se estaba congelando levemente

-…

Por el golpe que había recibido, hiso que ella cayera al suelo, sus piernas amortiguaron la caída, al caer ella se comenzó a recuperar levemente

-veo que has estado entrenando demasiado, que te hayas vuelto tan fuerte…. ¡Lo que se esperaba de una de las tres calamidades gobernadas por kitty-chan!

 **-[¡que reciba tales palabras por parte de la nosferatu conocida como el brillo obscuro de la desesperación caminante, y también el ser con el que puede pelear al par contra evangeline-sama, es todo un honor!]-(suplido Helado)**

Cocytus ya en el suelo solo se limitó a golpear levemente el suelo con su lanza, demostrando felicidad ante las palabras de su enemiga

Krul solo sonrió levemente mirando de reojo el lugar en el que cocytus se había encontrado parado con anterioridad, en él había un leve cráter

-(ya veo, el salto rápidamente mientras me encontraba distraída por las estalactitas y uso su congelamiento para caminar por la pared…hee)

Es lo que pensaba al mirar también las paredes de reojo, al notar algunas pisadas enormes en las paredes rodeando el lugar, evitando las estalactitas que él había creado

-….

Antes de que se diera cuenta, cocytus había avanzado rápidamente al frente de ella, la lanza de cocytus se dirigía mortalmente a su cuello como si se tratara de una presa en la mira

-…

Krul esquivaba cada ataque que parecía invisible a la vista humana, los estoques con la lanza eran tan rápidos y precisos que para krul era como ver cuatro lanzas yendo hacia ella con un ansia de querer herirla de gravedad

Con cada estoque de la lanza, partes de la pared detrás de krul se comenzaba a congelar por el viento que generaba tal ataque

Partes de la ropa gotica de krul se encontraba congelada, pero aun así ella no se notaba con los efectos secundarios que traía el mismo frio, después de todo aun si no pudiera sentirlo y fuera inmortal, su cuerpo sedería ante tal congelamiento, pero no mostraba ningún indicio de eso, algo que sorprendió levemente a cocytus

 **-[¿no crees que estás jugando demasiado, krul? ¡Ya ponte seria!]**

-eso mismo te digo, es lo que yo estoy esperando

Es lo que ella comentaba con una sonrisa pícara la cual molesto a cocytus en medio de su ataque, mika solo se limitó a sudar levemente al ver como esos dos charlaban mientras peleaban, lo cual también lo sorprendió

 **-[muy bien, comenzare yo]**

Ante sus palabras de la nada en sus tres lanzas más aparecieron en sus dos manos derechas y una más en su mano izquierda restante, krul abrió ampliamente los ojos al reconocer las demás lanzas las cuales emanaban un increíble frio, entremezclándose con el aura de cocytus, entre la furiosa corriente de aire que salió expulsada repentinamente

-tienes una colección aterradora

Krul había sudaba levemente ante la impresión que le dio y noto, ante la formidable aura que había salido de cocytus, se debía a que las lanzas que el poseía se suponían ya habían dejado de existir en el mundo sobrenatural

La primera que poseía en una de sus manos derechas, en la mano de arriba, era conocida como el congelamiento de la traición familiar "la Caina" en su segunda mano derecha era llamada el suplido congelado del mismo infierno "la Antenora"

En una de sus manos izquierdas, en la mano de arriba y la que se encontraba usando actualmente es conocida como el ahogamiento congelado del huésped maldito "la tolomea" y por último la que hiso que krul se preocupara más hasta el punto de entrecerrar sus ojos, una lanza que no quería ver en otra ocasión, una que le causo muchos problemas en el pasado y antigua usuaria de su única rival, y era, la lanza del 0°grado absoluto "La judeca"

 **-[¡aquí voy!]**

-…

Cocytus se volvió a mover a esa increíble velocidad, pero ahora con cuatro lanzas problemáticas y peligrosas, krul se preparó para lo peor, pero ella ante lo que veía hiso que frunciera el ceño, la lanza antenora se dirigía a su cabeza, krul la movió levemente, al hacerlo un enorme viento salió disparado de la lanza como si se tratara de el mismo clima

-….!

Ahora krul noto con sus ojos como la caina y la judeca se dirigían a por ella, krul solo se limitó a usar su oscuridad como un escudo, el cual pudo soportar el impacto pero, muy rápidamente cocytus toco el piso con la lanza tolomea, el cual congelo rápidamente el piso, pero no solo eso, esta vez el piso al ser congelado, una gran cantidad de hielo nacía hasta el punto de inundar el lugar en el que se encontraban, krul aprecio como su cintura había sido congelada en un simple parpadeo

-…chi

La oscuridad que protegía a krul se disipo en ese instante, en ese mismo momento cocytus movió la antenora para clavarla con ella, pero no solo se trataba de eso

 **-[¡Ventisca de la soledad, suplido congelado infernal!]-(suplido Helado)**

De la lanza como si se tratara de una enorme tormenta en miniatura, comenzó a salir disparada, del punto afilado de la lanza, el cual torno un color negro y una forma de punta, dirigiéndose a la cabeza de krul, la cual miraba con varias gotas de sudor como se acercaba a ella a esa increíble velocidad de reacción y poder destructivo

 **-[….!?]**

EXPLOCION HELADA

En el momento de tocar a krul con la lanza, cocytus sintió algo extraño, sintió la carne de ella siendo destrozada y congelada, pero se sentía algo raro que no supo describir con palabras, la niebla generada por la explosión hiso que fuera imposible el poder ver el estado de krul

 **-[…]**

La niebla después de un breve momento se comenzó a disipar, al ver dentro cocytus solo se limitó a apretar la empuñadura de su lanza con algo de molestia, los seguidores de krul se sorprendieron por lo que vieron pero también se asustaron al mismo tiempo

-…

Lo que ellos veían, era a uno de ellos que se encontraba con la cabeza atravesada con la lanza que se suponía debía de haber clavado en la de krul, al mirar arriba de la cabeza de ese pobre sacrificio se encontraba krul, parada en la cabeza de su subordinado muerto con un toque sonriente en su expresión, al poder ver y apreciar a un cocytus molesto

 **-[usar a un subordinado fiel a ti como si se tratara de una simple pieza desechable… ¡lo sabía no has cambiado nada, acaso no tienes honor!]**

-hehehe, ¿honor? Lo que importa es la victoria cocytus, no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que les suceda a mis desechables peones solo debo conseguir a otros mejores y listo

La voz burlesca de krul hiso que un escalofrió de otra dimensión emergiera en cada uno de sus seguidores, incluyendo al mismo mika, pero mika al ver a chess, ella se encontraba imperturbable como si lo que ella hubiera dicho ya lo sabía de antemano

Mika pudo apreciar como de cocytus emanaba la misma molestia en el ambiente

 **-[…..]**

Pero de un momento a otro la cabeza del pobre siervo sacrificado se comenzó a congelar rápidamente, creando más estalactitas de la misma, dirigiéndose a krul muy rápidamente

-jejeje

Ante esa acción krul solo se comenzó a reír divertida, ella solo se limitó a brincar hacia su espalda dando leves giros, cayendo cómodamente en el frio piso, krul solo se comenzó a limpiar su ropa como si la estuviera desempolvando

 **[…]**

Cocytus al no poseer ojos humanos, solo se limitó a sudar levemente mientras veía lo que krul comenzó a hacer, ella solo levanto su dedo índice, solo eso, como si se tratara de una espada o algo parecido

-solo necesitare mi dedo índice para acabarte, el juego ya me aburrió. La verdad solo quería ver lo que has entrenado y logrado pero me decepcionaste

 **-[¿q-que dijiste?]**

-hehehe

- **[¡AHHHHHHHH!]**

Con todo lo que el poseía se abalanzó contra krul, la cual, solo sonrió ante su acción, ella no se movió en lo más mínimo, esperando a que su ataque llegara a ella

Las cuatro lanza mortales de cocytus se movieron a esa misma velocidad pero esta vez

- **[esto…]**

Krul esquivaba, pero no retrocedía, más bien. Ella se comenzó a dirigir hacia él, esquivando mientras solo ladeaba levemente su cuerpo en cada ataque que el generaba

No importaba cuanta ráfaga de aire congelado fuera generada, no importaba cuantas heridas se marcaran en su rostro, brazos, piernas o todo su cuerpo, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, como si su cuerpo no valiera nada, ella solo se movió al frente, caminando lentamente

Ante la vista de cocytus, era como ver aun abominable ser cambiando hacia él, junto con esa molesta pero aterradora sonrisa que ella generaba ante sus labios

La lanza judeca en un repentino momento se detuvo ante el dedo índice de krul creando una leve onda de choque helada, su dedo índice no se congelo ante los efectos de la lanza, era una escena asombrosa en más de una manera

 **-[…]**

Cocytus solo se limitó a retroceder en un leve salto, no acorde a su estatura. Se podría apreciar lo ágil que era ante ese leve movimiento

-retrocediendo…, ¿no?

 **-[¿qu…..?]**

La voz de krul repentinamente sonó en su espalda, era una voz llena de vacío, como si se tratara del mismo silencio generado en un cementerio o en un lugar en el que una multitud extravagante de almas merodeara por el lugar

Creando un ambiente conocido como la misma pena de la muerte en sí, él lo sabía con seguridad, esa voz que oyó era la de una krul completamente seria en su labor, ella había tomado por completo su papel como una nosferatu

Cocytus temeroso, solo pudo voltear levemente su cabeza. Viéndola lentamente, su rostro serio era tal, que el sudor de su cuerpo se hiso visible en un santiamén

La presencia de krul era tal, como si estuvieras ante una abominación con forma humana, un simple disfraz, un disfraz usado para engañar, tentar, robar almas y robar lo más bajo de un ser humano

Su misma oscuridad y miedo, para su simple diversión y poder

Krul levanto levemente su mano, cocytus sabía lo que pasaría

Cocytus al ver la mano levantada, solo pudo sentir como el tiempo se alentaban ante su vista, el brazo de krul se movía lentamente, como si se tratara de una guillotina lista para segar una vida inocente o culpable a sus ojos fríos y sin misericordia alguna

Su mano se movía… y el… vio con sus ojos el pasar de toda su vida, el momento en el que conoció a evangeline en aquel desierto helado, el momento en el que ella le enseño el honor y la diversión de una pelea justa

 **-(todavía no)**

Pero sobre todo un recuerdo actual, un recuerdo que hiso que sus manos apretaran lentamente las lanzas que sostenía con firmeza

 **-(todavía no)**

Un hermoso cabello azul emergió en ese recuerdo, una sonrisa infantil emergió en ese recuerdo, una joven niña había aparecido en ese recuerdo

Una hermosa niña que se encontraba montada en su hombro derecho mientras levantaba enérgicamente su brazo izquierdo con alegría incontenible en aquel lugar helado en el que se encontraba actual mente

Esa hermosa sonrisa que le trasmitía alegría infinita, y le recordaba lo hermosa que era la vida que el ahora poseía

Momentos en el que comían juntos, momentos en el que los dos reían de buena gana, pero a pesar de poseer tales recuerdos, la mano de krul no se iba a detener

Su mano ya estaba al borde de tocar su cráneo, listo para cortarlo a la mitad, las manos de cocytus se aferraron más a sus cuatro lanzas pero

 **-(todavía…)**

CORTE LIMPIO

 _-(papa)_

La mano de krul lo cortó como si se tratara de una simple hoja de papel, del cuerpo de cocytus solo salpico sangre de un tono azulado de una manera descontrolada, sus manos sin vida soltaron cada una de sus lanzas, dejándolas caer al gélido suelo

Y su cuerpo comenzó a caer lentamente…, muy lentamente. Como si el tiempo aun estuviera detenido ante sus ojos, viendo… a… su adorable hija…

 _-(papa, te estaré esperando ¿si?)_

Nuevamente su rostro sonriente volvió aparecer ante él, ella lo esperaba en casa, él se lo había prometido… que el volvería

Su cuerpo callo mientras el sonido del metal pesado resonaba en la habitación, mika estaba sorprendido por lo que miraban sus ojos, krul era demasiado fuerte

-que decepcionante resultaste cocytus… más que miedo, sentí la asquerosa luz en tu corazón, evangeline no crio a su esclavo como debería…

Krul ante la ira y odio que sentía ante la luz que al último momento sintió en el corazón de cocytus, en verdad la había molestado, de su mano energía oscura comenzó a salir de ella

Pero… una enorme ventisca comenzó a aparecer ente el lugar interrumpiendo la acción de krul, esa ventisca comenzó a rodear a krul como si se tratara de un pequeño tornado, mientras ella se encontraba en el centro

-….

-(¿qué significa esto?... ¡no puede ser!)

Fue lo que ella pensó en ese instante, podía sentir el aura de cocytus en su alrededor, ante eso miro el cadáver, y, lo que vio era solo un montículo de nieve con su forma

-(q… ¿que un clon de nieve?)

Krul no sabía en qué momento lo había creado, tal vez fue en el momento en el que salto o desde el principio

Rápidamente como si fuera pasajero, el tornado de nieve comenzó a cesar rápidamente y lo que apareció mientras el sonido del metal de varias lanzas, pegaban un ruido en el suelo, sonando al mismo tiempo en el lugar

Lo que vio sorprendió a krul en más de una forma, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran ampliamente por la sorpresa que sentía, lo que ella estaba viendo, eran cuatro cocytus distanciados los unos de los otros mientras la rodeaban con una lanza distinta al frente de ellos, creando lo que parecía ser la forma de un cuadrado en el suelo, mientras krul se encontraba nuevamente en el centro

La mano no usada en las lanzas de los cuatro cocytus, tocaron el bastón de la lanza mientras de ella, vapor blanco helado salía emanando de cada lanza

Una inconmensurable cantidad de energía comenzó a emanar de las diferentes lanzas que tenían los cuatro cocytus, creando líneas perfectas de un cubo en los alrededores de krul

-est… esto es…

Sudor frio salió del rostro de krul al percatarse del problema en el que se encontraba justo a hora

 _-(escucha cocytus, solo debes usar esta técnica en un momento crítico, después de todo gasta demasiada magia)_

La voz de evangeline mientras le trasmitía una de sus técnicas salió a flote rápidamente, las manos de los cuatro cocytus como si fueran uno se aferraron a las lanzas que sostenían con gran fuerza

 **-[¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!]**

De lo más profundo de él, un enorme grito de guerra se escuchó de los cuatro asiendo que resonara en la enorme habitación en la que se encontraban

 **-[¡Congelamiento de la perdición, Prisión helada!]**

Al recitar esas palabras con gran fuerza, las líneas que daban la forma de un cubo se tornaron de un color azulado mientras un increíble brillo iluminaba el ahora cubo, krul solo chasqueo con fuerzas su lengua, al escuchar ese nombre

Por la cegadora luz azulada mika y los demás junto con chess quedaron completamente segados por la intensa luz, chess al haber escuchado tal técnica la sorprendió y preocupo, en el momento en el que la intensa luz ceso, chess junto con los demás siervos de krul miraron sorprendidos tal escena que estaban presenciando

La nosferatu krul tenpes se encontraba congelada en lo que parecía un hielo con forma de cubo, pero no solo era eso en el cubo, líneas azules parecidas a letras antiguas, parecidas a las que mika había visto en las paredes del lugar se encontraban rodeándolo completamente impresas

Krul se encontraba inmóvil en el hielo mientras su exprecion era de sorpresa y duda, no se podía sentir su aura ni siquiera su misma presencia intimidante, era como si ella no se encontrara en ese lugar

SONIDO METALICO

Mika en ese momento escucho el sonido del metal tocando el piso de manera pesada, al voltear noto como cocytus puso una de sus rodillas al suelo, él se encontraba completamente cansado, al parecer esa magia usaba demasiada de su energía

 **-[ni siquiera…ah…ah… evangeline…-sama…. Seria capas de escapar de su propia técnica… ah…. Ah… es tu fin krul]-(suplido helado)**

La voz cansada de cocytus era completamente apreciable, pero de un momento a otro como si el cansancio y el peso en su cuerpo no existiera, él se comenzó a levantar, al hacerlo comenzó a mirar a los intrusos que quedaban, su mirada era completamente fría en dirección de cierta persona

 **-[la más grande amenaza ha sido silenciada, ahora sigues tú, mano derecha de krul tenpes, chess]**

-…

Chess al ser mencionada solo se limitó a tocar su espada la cual se encontraba enfundada, mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su mejilla derecha

-vaya… estamos en un problema, mika retírate con el resto

A lo último con voz baja, chess le dio la orden de escapar a mika, el cual se encontraba listo de hacerlo, pero no sin antes mirar a krul la cual estaba completamente congelada

Mika sonrió para sí, al darse cuenta que los nosferatu pueden ser derrotados por otras razas de su mismo nivel

 **-[no crean que escapa…]**

GRIETA

-….!?

-qu…

La razón por la que cocytus no pudo terminar de hablar, y la razón por la que las expresiones de chess y mika eran de sorpresa, se debía a que el sonido el cual escucharon era producto de una grieta en el hielo que tenía atrapada a krul

Cocytus al voltear a ver su expresión a pesar de no tener un rostro leíble reflejaba desconcierto muy dentro de él, cada vez el sonido era más frecuente hasta el punto que el cubo estallo en mil pedazos, creando una fina capa de polvo helado, quitando la visibilidad del centro

-hahahaha… quien imaginaria que evangeline le enseñara una de sus técnicas a una raza inferior, que no conoce suspropio limite… hahaha que pena me das hahaha

Su voz burlesca era tal que fue capaz de erizar la piel de todos los presentes, el ambiente se había tornado pesado hasta el punto en el que mika y los demás no podían respirar, incluso cocytus se encontraba peleando contra la sensación de ceder ante la presión que su cuerpo sentía

De la niebla creada por el hielo, apareció krul pero, diferente de alguna manera, ya que sus ojos se encontraban tapados por su cabello, mientras una fina e inquietante aura rojiza emanaba en krul

 **-[¡No… no puede ser…! esta… aura]**

-….!

Cocytus al no tener pupilas humanas hacían muy difícil el poder distinguir su expresión, pero si tenía que tomarse como ejemplo, chess se encontraba al igual que cocytus en un estado de shock al sentir esa aura

Esa aura tan familiar que les resultaba tan aterradora, cocytus no podía entender lo que sucedía, después de todo no pensó sentirla una vez más, muy rápidamente una hipótesis surgió en su mente, una hipótesis que le causo pavor

 **-[…]**

La ira irradiaba, incluso no pudo el evitar el apretar tanto su lanza judeca hasta el punto de comenzar a sangrar

- **[¡QUE ES LO QUE HAS HECHO!]**

Cocytus en un arranque de furia se abalanzó contra krul, apretó como nunca su lanza, incluso los clones que él había generado se abalanzaron con las lanzas restantes que el poseía y había compartido con sus clones

-….

Pero al hacerlo, al acercarse más, él lo noto

Una enorme sonrisa no acorde a un humano emergió en el rostro de krul, ante esa sonrisa lo único que se pudo escuchar fue…

La carne siendo cortada y la sangre siendo esparcida violentamente.

 **En Algún Lugar Cercano**

La nieve caía libremente como si se trataran de gotas de lluvia pasajera, era una vista hermosa para cualquiera que la viera, las montañas de nieve que se podían apreciar en la lejanía era un maravilloso toque a la vista

-hum….hum…

El sonido de alguien tarareando se pudo apreciar, ese sonido había sido generado en una cueva alojada cercas de una enorme pared lisa y bien hecha, la cual tenía a su vista las maravillosas montañas de nieve

Los tarareos no cesaban, el origen de esa voz era la de una niña, la cual se encontraba sentada en una silla mirando en dirección a la salida, mientras movía sus piernas infantiles con total alegría

Su cabello largo y azulado era tan hermoso como la misma nieve, su ropa estaba hecha de piel de animales de color café o más bien de alguna especie de monstruo peludo el cual le daba calor, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello dándole un toque frio pero en lo profundo de ellos estaba la sensación de la calidez y bondad que ella irradiaba en su interior

Por su tamaño daba a entender que era una niña de entre 10 años de edad, su sonrisa era tan tierna que derretiría el más frio corazón

-…

Ella solo se limitó a mirar la nieve que caía, mirando y esperando

-papa ya se tardó…

Fue lo único que menciono en sus labios con un leve tono lleno de un toque preocupado e impaciente

Pero…

Nunca regreso

* * *

Hola como han estado queridos lectores y lectoras soy nuevamente ainz

perdón por tardar tanto tuve algunos problemas personales... bueno eso hay que dejarlo de lado, espero les haya fascinado el capitulo 16, como pueden apreciar ya aparecieron las hermanas menores de suigintou XD, la antagonista en este caso sera la kawaii y demente de kirakishou (dejare una imagen al publicar el cap en la pagina de face) sobre la historia de mika esto sera todo por ahora, ese momento sera mejor explicado en la corrección en el nuevo nosferatu ultimate

voy a aclarar algo que tal vez algunos se mueren por saber y es cuando y donde se unirán las novias vampiro y las aliadas y aliados, bueno en esta saga de suigintou sera barasuishou después de todo es algo lógico jajajaja XD, en esta saga se unirá una mas pero eso es secreto, en la saga siguiente se unirán dos novias vampiro y en la era de DxD serán solo dos novias vampiro

prepárense para el capitulo 17 que se pondrá bueno XD a por cierto volveré a poner los nombres de los capítulos siguientes

Próximamente Capitulo 17: El hada blanca de la soledad

"Tragedia" XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Zafir09:** Gracias XD, !viva el yuri señores...! XD

 **10ZO 69:** Gracias también XD, fue poca acción pero me esforzare mas en le capitulo 17 XD

 **Alex601:** que tenga miedo a los fantasmas la hace mas kawaii XD, la escena completa y mas escenas rikolinas serán puestas en el nuevo nosferatu ultimate XD(cierto no respondi, sip :3), secreto XD, aun que mencione que kirakishou es la antagonista de esta saga dirá mas bien que la otra es la que controla el bajo mundo, dos antagonistas en uno que les parece XD, tratare de ajustarlo para que quede bien XD, se merecían mas pero creo que morir por la fruta de akame ya es algo de ese nivel jajajaja solo diré que murieron mientras rogaban por misericordia, agregare esa parte en la corrección

bueno eso era todo nos vemos en mundo esp o la nueva reina demonio la cual no he comenzado a escribir (fate-san se quejara si no pongo nanofate, aunque prefiero que nanoha siga siendo fría con ella XD)

Fate: te escuche ainz... hmm...

silenciada

-¡no te metas en otra historia!... vaya vaya que problemática...

bueno hasta la próxima XD


	18. Capítulo 17: El Hada Blanca De La Soleda

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: El Hada Blanca De La Soledad**

 **Lugar Desconocido**

El frio tocaba la piel de mika como si se tratara de un sutil susurro helado y ahogado, no era para más, una horrible escena se encontraba ante su mirada, la poderosa krul se encontraba parada o mejor dicho encima de cocytus, el cual, se encontraba tirado en el suelo mientras sangre azul emanaba en todo su cuerpo, creando un enorme charco de sangre

Mika miro levemente aun lado de la habitación, apreciando con su ojos uno de los brazos de cocytus tirado en el suelo, en otra parte de la habitación se encontraba una de su piernas, el estado en el que se encontraba cocytus era completamente deplorable y critico

Al mirar de vuelta a krul, mika noto un expresión sumamente extasiada en su rostro, mientras la sangre de cocytus se encontraba salpicada en su rostro, mika sintió un sutil escalofrió en su columna vertebral, uno que no pudo describir con palabras

Era como si él estuviera parado enfrente de algo que no pertenecía a esta dimensión, un ser puramente maligno y sin ninguna pisca de benevolencia, un ser que solo existía para arrebatar vidas

-….

Krul como si ya se hubiera calmado comenzó a bajar del cuerpo de cocytus mientras esa sonrisa imborrable no desaparecía del todo, la razón era

-(ya no hay estorbos)

Su pensamiento divertido era lo suficientemente extasíate que ella misma se emocionaba al saber que por fin obtendría ese libro que siempre ha estado buscando y anhelando con toda su alma, un libro que se podría considera un tabú para los nosferatu, un tabú que no debía volver a emerger en ninguna circunstancia

-hehe…

Su sonrisa se agrando al ver en dirección de la enorme mesa de piedra que se encontraba enfrente de la habitación, ese maligno libro estaba en ese lugar, llamándola, como si su llamado perturbador se debiera a una nota musical atrayente y curiosa, pero al mismo tiempo perturbadora y obscura sensación

Krul con esa sonrisa petulante en su rostro comenzó a acercarse personalmente al libro que se encontraba en esa mesa de piedra, al acercarse lo suficiente…. Ella levanto su mano derecha y… comenzó a acercar su mano lentamente a él, en cuanto estaba a punto de tomarlo….

-….

Una distorsión se formó en el tiempo y espacio, de él, alguien con un traje rojo, alto y con lentes emergió, mientras una vena se formaba en su frente… al ver a cocytus tirado en el suelo

-Oh

Fueron sus primeras palabras mientras se acomodaba sus lentes con su mano derecha, y miro justamente a krul mientras el reflejo de ella era visible ante sus anteojos circulares

-chi

Krul subconscientemente chasqueo la lengua al ver al nuevo intruso, pero el chasquido lo trato de hacer lo menos audible, ya que el nuevo intruso que se metía en su camino era alguien justamente problemático

-porque estas en este lugar, segunda calamidad de evangeline, guardián del infierno penitente, demiurge

-solo sentí la necesidad de saludar a mi querido amigo cocytus…. Pero veo que está en un problema muy grave

Demiurge hablo, su voz sonaba completamente tranquila sin ningún toque de ira, tal vez él era bueno disimilando su cólera, es algo que se le vino a la mente a krul

-hmm… ya veo, con que tu objetivo es ese molesto libro, pensé que los nosferatu aceptaron la propuesta de evangeline de esconderlo en un lugar completamente apartado, para que nadie pudiera usarlo, después de todo ese libro es un gran tabú ¿o me equivoco?

-….

En su última palabra se ajustó levemente sus anteojos, después de todo él estaba presente en esa reunión y él sabía que krul también había asistido e incluso ella había aceptado la propuesta

-sí, así es. Es un gran tabú, es por eso que hable de antemano con mi amiga kitty, para cambiarlo de posición…. Ya que el lugar ya se había hecho conocido por los seres escritos en la molesta biblia

-en eso… puedes tener razón…

Demiurge tomo silencio al mirar a los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios que se encontraban congelados con una mirada analítica, notando que lo que krul decía era casi verdad

-pero lo siento, evangeline-sama no me informo nada de eso… eso sería muy extraño de su parte, soy el responsable de la seguridad de todos los territorios de evangeline-sama, así que ella debe avisarme para poder cambiar algo de lugar

-….

Krul quedo callada ante la sonrisa que demiurge estaba realizando, era una sonrisa que decía "eres una completa mentirosa o te atrape con las manos en la masa", ante esa mirada ella solo se limitó a apretar sus puños con cierta molestia, krul sabía que no debía provocarlo ya que se convertirá en un terrible dolor de cabeza, él estaba en otra liga y más, ella ya se encontraba debilitada por haber usado aquella aura contra cocytus la tenía exhausta, usarla nuevamente, pero ahora contra demiurge seria completamente tonto, sería un derroche innecesario de energía y tiempo

-¿hmm…?

Pero a pesar de todo eso, krul sonrió para sí, algo que demiurge noto

-creo que me atrapaste, lo que se esperaba de un subordinado de kitty… creo que quedarme más tiempo en este lugar es completamente innecesario….

-crees que de tejare marchar… después de mentir en nombre de evangeline-sama y el haber herido de gravedad a un querido amigo….

Demiurge miraba completamente sin ningún tipo de miedo a krul, la cual solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño levemente

-creo que estas siendo demasiado apresurado, si lo hubiera querido tu camarada ya estaría muerto, no crees… que lo normal sería dejarme ir como una muestra de agradecimiento

-tu…

La voz que demiurge era lúgubre hasta el punto de no ser audible al oído humano, ya que la audición de krul era buena pudo escucharla con gran claridad, eso solo la hiso sonreír juguetonamente

-si me atacas en este momento y le avisas a kitty, la paz entre nosferatus que tanto tiempo había tardado y ahora posible, desaparecerá con tan solo tus palabras, eso será una gran vergüenza para kitty ¿no lo crees?

-….

Demiurge solo se limitó a mirar a otro lado pensando en aquellas palabras molestas, lo que ella decía tenia razón, la paz entre nosferatus había sido rota durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora la paz es posible completamente, un simple error sería un problema descomunal, demiurge solo miro al libro que un se encontraba en aquella mesa de piedra el cual podría destruir más de lo que la humanidad sabría y suspiro levemente

-(mientras ese libro siga a salvo, no debería de haber ningún problema)

Esos fueron sus pensamientos, pero aun la duda surgía en su mente

-muy bien, puedes irte

-eso es lo que iba a hacer…

Krul salió con una sonrisa jovial mientras les ordenaba a sus seguidores de que era hora de marcharse, mika y chess notaron una sonrisa misteriosa en ella, algo que demiurge no pudo notar y que ella estaba de espaldas

Al momento en el que la presencia de krul ya no era visible, demiurge se comenzó a acercar a su camarada el cual estaba crítico de gravedad, el volvió a suspirar, pero ahora ese suspiro traia culpabilidad

-perdóname por haber llegado tarde, no había sentido el aura de krul en el momento en el que estabas combatiendo, por lo que pude apreciar ella uso magia anti sensorial

Demiurge había captado la presencia de su amigo en combate pero no podía sentir el aura de su enemigo, ya que demiurge cuida otra fortaleza, se le hacía difícil el poder moverse con libertad

-(sus heridas son muy graves, debo de llevarlo con él para que lo cure…, tus heridas son tan graves que tal vez te tome 100 años el poder recuperarte viejo amigo)

Un suspiro volvió asonar de su boca, creo un círculo mágico verde desde su oreja derecha y se preparó, él sabía que debía de hacer lo correcto, la verdadera razón por la que había hecho que krul se marchara se debía a la probabilidad de que ella ocultara algo, un as bajo la manga, en el momento en el que demiurge estaba tendido en sus pensamientos, un sonido leve que indicaba que la llamada había sido tomada era la señal que buscaba y comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa refrescante

-evangeline-sama…

 **China**

Las flamas azules infernales que habían salido exhaladas por los tres dragones hechos de plumas de suigintou, alumbraron por completo la tierra y el cielo, como si el mismo amanecer hubiera caído a las 12 de la noche, era una vista asombrosa desde la lejanía

-….

En esa misma lejanía una joven mujer encapuchada se encontraba mirando la enorme llamarada con una mirada analítica y seria, mientras el azul de las llamas era reflejado desde sus anteojos, el calor que sentía a pesar de estar lo suficientemente alejada era abrumador

-hehe

Una risa divertida y al mismo tiempo siniestra sonó levemente, casi como si se tratara de un vil susurro generado por un ente maligno entre las llamadas mientras giraba en si

En medio de ese infernal calor se encontraba kirakishou, sonriendo completamente extasiada desde atrás de su querida hermana mayor, la cual, ahora era una fiel muñeca que obedecía ciegamente sus órdenes

-ma… onee-sama hiciste un buen trabajo, incluso barasui-chan quedo atrapada en tu increíble ataque… hehehe es una pena que tú misma la tuvieras que matar, pero que se le va hacer… solo era un simple estorbo, te recompensare completamente después

Kirakishou junto levemente sus manos, mientras una sonrisa gentil e inocente florecía en su rostro, esa acción solo daba a entender que la vida para ella era de poca importancia

-…..!

El fuego se comenzó a disipar, algo que extraño a la marioneta de suigintou, ella y kirakishou volvieron a mirar en dirección en donde issei y compañía se debían de encontrar, pero no se encontraban en el lugar, como si hubieran sido borrados, eso hiso que kirakishou sonriera más complacida, pero de pronto esa sonrisa se volvió una levemente seria, al notar un pequeño rastro mágico en todo el lugar chamuscado por el fuego

-¿hmm… Me pregunto, quien eres tú, señorita intrusa

Kirakishou comenzó a pregunta en cierta dirección o más bien, arriba de ellas, y lo que vieron fue a una joven mujer, vestida con un atuendo entre negro y rojo, levitando mientras usaba una sombrilla con forma de gato, en el mismo vestido se podía apreciar las marcas de una cruz invertida, su cabello rubio entre unas coletas largas y unos moños negros que daban a entender que parecía una conejita era lo más destacable que se podía apreciar, pero más allá de eso, eran esos inquietantes, pero hermosos ojos carmesí que ella portaba

-buenas noches, hada de la oscuridad suigintou…. Bueno creo que en este momento no estas apta para responder… así que te saludare a ti primero…. Ex Miembro del top 10, posicionada en el quinto puesto del mundo, El hada blanca, kirakishou-chan

La voz de la joven recién llegada sonaba completamente cortes pero con un leve tono de burla en cada palabra que ella pronunciaba, eso no le molesto en lo más mínimo a kirakishou así que solo decidió sonreír en respuesta

-vaya me alagas desconocida, no sabía que me había vuelto tan popular en mi ausencia, eso me hace tan feliz, pero me pregunto ¿quién eres… o acaso eres una fan? Eso me haría más feliz de lo que ya estoy

Kirakishou se tocó sus mejillas completamente sonrojada, al saber que alguien conociera su antiguo puesto después de tanto tiempo, la joven rubia solo sonrió levemente y miro a suigintou, la cual, la miraba atentamente dispuesta a proteger a kirakishou, pero después miro a kirakishou atentamente

-no soy nadie en realidad, mejor dicho… soy solo una existencia pasajera, solo eso

-entonces si eres pasajera, ¿porque interviniste, me pregunto?, señorita sin nombre que no sabe si existe

Respondiendo con una actitud levemente divertida a la actitud cansada de la intrusa solo creo un ambiente incomodo

-¿en dónde están los amigos que fingían amistada a mi oneesama?

-así que te diste cuenta… bueno, quien sabe… me pregunto…

Las sonrisas que se daban eran completamente provocativas, pero ante esa ambientación, una peli plateada salto desde lo más alto de la casa y cayo cercas de la joven rubia, creando una gran cantidad de tierra al caer, la que había caído, mientras se disipaba la enorme cantidad de polvo que se había generado por la caída era sin ninguna duda shizu

-…

Ella miro fijamente a la rubia con cruces invertidas en su ropa, para saber si se trataba de un enemigo, pero al analizar el aura de la joven, shizu, la cual era inexpresiva, se sorprendió completamente, mientras unas gotas pesadas de sudor emergían en su cuerpo frio y muerto, lo que ella miraba era algo que no se podía medir en el mundo o más bien, para especificar, estaba al mismo nivel que el monstruo que los había atacado anteriormente, kirakishou, en respuesta a su acción sorprendida, la rubia le sonrió levemente

-no te preocupes, pequeña zombie, no soy un enemigo. Solo debes relajarte

-…

Shizu no respondió y comenzó a mirar a kirakishou, la cual, le devolvía la mirada de una manera fría y escalofriante, como si estuviera viendo ante sus ojos una hormiga que ya debería de estar completamente aniquilada

-…

Kirakishou solo se limitó a suspirar de aburrimiento, después de todo, ya había cumplido con su principal objetivo, el conseguir a su querida oneesama de vuelta

-creo que es hora de que nos retiremos, es una pena que no sepa tu nombre extraña…. Bueno oneesama nos retiramos

Kirakishou solo se limitó a sonreír mientras se giraba en sentido contrario, las zarzas en toda la zona comenzaron a disiparse, como si fueran simplemente fantasmas que andaban de paso, mientras caminaba un circulo obscuro parecido a una distorsión extraña apareció en frente de kirakishou, seguida de ella, suigintou comenzó a seguirla, pero no antes de mirar a shizu por última vez, las dos entraron completamente a esa distorsión extraña, desapareciendo mientras se cerraba rápidamente

-vaya, vaya, sí que tiene prisa esa ninfómana…

La rubia solo rio levemente, al verla marchar

-¿tu….Quién eres?

Shizu solo se limitó a preguntar lentamente, esperando que esa rubia no se sintiera ofendida, pero en cambio ella solo volvió a sonreír

-como le había respondido a kirakishou solo soy una existencia pasajera, alguien que estaba de paso… solo eso…

-….

La rubia noto una mirada monótona que no estaba satisfecha, pero rápidamente se distorsiono en una llena de gran preocupación

-no te preocupes, dentro de poco sentirás la presencia de tu creador…

-¿qué quiere decir con eso?

-…

Ante la palabras extrañas de la rubia, shizu, pregunto en gran duda

-a tus compañeros, el nosferatu y las novias vampiro, solo los tele trasporte en diferentes sitios…. Después de todo, todavía no están lo suficientemente listos como para enfrentar la otra cara del mundo…

-¿…?

Esas palabras fueron completamente extrañas de procesar para shizu, la voz y la mirada divertida que ella generaba, significa que ella le divertía ampliamente lo sucedido, como si viera a todos como piezas de un simple tablero de ajedrez

-bueno… me tengo que ir o alguien inesperado podría aparecer ante mi presencia…. Oh… la presencia que deberías de buscar apareció, esfuérzate en encontrarlo, zombie-chan shizu…. Ah y entrena tu mirada…. Adiós

-…..

Shizu abrió levemente su ojo al escuchar que ella sabía su nombre, pero en ningún momento se lo había mencionado, la rubia comenzó a caminar en cierta dirección tratando de irse mientras solo se veía su paraguas con forma de gato y ella desaparecer, shizu ignorando eso y miro en una dirección, miro hacia el oeste, en esa dirección había aparecido la presencia de issei como había dicho la rubia, solo que había dos cosas extrañas, no sentía las presencias de akame y kurome en ninguna parte , mientras la de issei se encontraba en una dirección lo suficientemente apartada, shizu al mirar en su mapa mental, el cual había aprendido del mapa que issei tenía de china

Miro un poco en su conciencia, calculando y notando que el aún se encontraba en el país, pero justamente en el borde, la razón por la que shizu podía calcular la posición de issei se debía a una conexión que se creaba entre el usuario de nigromancia, en este caso un nigromante y su querida creación

Se podría considerar solo una conexión especial que solo ellos dos compartían el uno del otro, shizu comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, esperando que nada la haya sucedido a su creador

 **Habitación Obscura**

CAER DURO

En una habitación casi completamente oscura, el sonido de algo caer se pudo escuchar, fue un sonido anti natural en esa habitación sellada, la cual nadie debía entrar ni salir

-….?

Una joven rubia con ojos color escarlata miraba desde su cama, que algo había caído de la nada enfrente de ella, la curiosidad le gano, bajando de su cama sin ninguna prisa mientras sostenía un lindo oso de peluche café

-¿huh?

Al bajar y acercarse a lo que había caído en su habitación, noto a un joven chico en el suelo, su cabello era de un color castaño, algo que la extraño, era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía a alguien con ese tipo de cabello, pero lo más que la sorprendió era que no era mujer, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre

-….

La joven se puso de cuclillas a un lado de él, y comenzó a tocar su mejilla derecha con su dedo índice de su mano derecha con cierta curiosidad, mientras una sonrisa divertida salía a flote en su bello rostro juvenil

-hmm…? ¿Oye….? Despierta

Su voz sonaba completamente tímida, ya que era la primera vez que veía a un hombre, mientras le hablaba y levemente tocaba la mejilla, hubo una leve reacción por parte del castaño desconocido

-¡ah!

Ella al ver la reacción no pudo el evitar asustarse y alejarse de una manera rápida y tímida, mientras abrazaba su oso de peluche en el proceso, al notar que el abría sus ojos, ella por el pánico solo se limitó a esconderse en las sabanas de su cama

-¿en…. Donde?

Al mirar en su alrededor, abrió ampliamente sus ojos por la impresión, él estaba en un lugar completamente fuera de lugar, el debelaría de haber sido consumido por la enorme llamarada que se aproximaba a él, junto con las demás, pero estaba ileso no poseía ningún tipo de herida en su cuerpo

-…?

Mientras se evaluaba, noto por su rabillo del ojo que algo se movía entre unas sábanas de una cama que se encontraba en ese lugar oscuro, el cual, podía ver como si fuera de día, de un momento a otro, noto una mirada carmesí de las sábanas blancas con bordados de peluche, pero rápidamente se ocultaron nuevamente

-huh…

Issei noto en esos ojos, miedo e intranquilidad en esa mirada, el solo se limitó a rascarse levemente la mejilla por el ambiente incomodo que emanaba en la habitación

Y solo se limitó a sentarse en el suelo, como si estuviera meditando

Pensando, en lo que había sucedido. Mientras se relajaba y tranquilizaba noto como la sabana se comenzó a mover, al voltear nuevamente, esos ojos carmesí volvían a aparecer

-(¿estoy… jugando a las escondidas o algo por el estilo?)

Esa pregunta salió repentinamente de una manera extraña

-….

Issei no quería hablarle, ya que notando la naturaleza tímida de la joven que estaba entre las sabanas, solo la asustarían tontamente, debía de esperar hasta que ella se armara de valor o se acostumbrara a su presencia

El tiempo paso, algo que issei casi no noto. Al pensar un poco, ya habían pasado dos horas aproximadamente, era lo que el sentía muy dentro de él, issei comenzó a mirar en sus alrededores, tratando de buscar la salida de la habitación, pero se le hiso extraño al notar un simple detalle

No había puertas, excepto la puerta que estaba abierta y en el otro lado se encontraba una pequeña habitación o mejor dicho un pequeño cubículo, en donde había una mesa junto con un enorme libro abierto

-est…. Este

-¿hmm?

Issei había intentado pararse para investigar, pero repentinamente escucho la voz de la joven, era una voz dócil y amigable a la vez, algo que lo atrapo momentáneamente

-este-e, ¿u-usted…. Q-quien es, a-caso es un enviado d-e o… o-onesama?

-…

La joven pregunto tímidamente, pero issei logro captar como su voz, casi hasta el punto de quebrarse por el miedo hiso acto de presencia en tan solo una palabra "oneesama", debido esa acción issei lo llevo a una mala conclusión, no era para adivinar, con tan solo ver la cerrada, fría, oscura y desolada habitación te dabas cuenta que ella fue puesta en total aislamiento, fuera del contacto familiar

Una simple gota de sudor emergió levemente en la mejilla de issei, era una gota de preocupación hacia la chica que tenía en frente

-lo siento, no soy un enviado de tu onesama, no se la razón, pero termine en este lugar al parecer al azar

-ah…. Entiendo… este….entiendo….

Ella respondió mientras miraba a los lados, tímidamente, en esos ojos demostraban alegría de saber esa noticia, esa acción dio a entender que le tenía un miedo inconmensurable a su oneesama

-perdón por preguntar repentinamente de antemano, en donde estoy y podría saber tu nombre joven dama

Issei se levantó y como un caballero se puso de cuclillas y se inclinó un poco, como si estuviera ante una reina o una princesa, eso extraño a issei ya que no era su intención, fue como si su subconsciente entrara en modo caballeroso ante un ser superior

-¡ah…!

La joven se sacudió repentinamente mientras un leve sonrojo emergía en sus mejillas, su rostro se hundió en su muñeco de felpa sin ocultar sus ojos carmesí y lo trato de mirar a sus ojos pero sin poder hacerlo bien del todo, después de todo, su mirada se desviaba levemente a derecha a izquierda por la vergüenza que sentía

-m-mi nombre es…. Es f-Flander Scarlet, nos encontramos en la prisión de la soledad, en uno de los castillos Scarlet….

-¿eh?

La mirada de issei de pronto se volvió blanca por la impresión, él había escuchado ese apellido antes, en las enseñanzas de evangeline

Era el apellido de uno de los nosferatus de la facción carmilla, remilia scarlet, el sudo pesado ante ese apellido, no pensó que se encontraría con un coloso, pero algo no concordaba, en la facción carmilla y en la facción tepes, solo hay tres nosferatus en cada facción

Y esta joven llamada flander poseía ese apellido lo que significaría que…. Ella es…. En verdad ¿un nosferatu? Issei no podía sentir su presencia ni siquiera su poder y aura

Lo cual era dudoso el todo, pero solo una cosa estaba clara en su mente, esta joven chica…

Necesitaba ayuda…

 **Castillo Bloodrive, Jardín**

-¿hmm?

-¿sucede algo, remilia?

En el patio del castillo bloodrive se encontraba una seria remilia scarlet mirando en cierta dirección, mientras una gota de sudor frio emanaba de su rostro, en cambio la dueña del castillo akasha bloodrive miraba a su invitada con cierta duda o leve preocupación

-…

Remilia le gustaba el poder pasar tiempo con akasha, el poder beber sangre joven de niños era un manjar inconmensurable, después de todo akasha siempre poseía una excelente variedad, cualquier nosferatu que haya probado la sangre de la granja humana que estaba en posesión de akasha quedaría fascinado y le gustaría volver al castillo para probar tal manjar al paladar

-no sucede nada akasha, solo sentí una falsa alarma

La preocupación que estaba invadiendo la mente de remilia en ese momento se debía a una sensación extraña en el espacio de uno de sus hogares

-(esta sensación de interferencia espacio temporal me está molestando, es como si alguien hubiera entrado en la prisión del silencio de una manera descarda pero peor aún…)

Ella rechino subconscientemente sus dientes ante tal pensamiento molesto, esa acción no paso desapercibido por parte de akasha, la cual bebió levemente sangre de su taza

-¿es por flander?

-no menciones ese nombre en mi presencia….

Como si hubiera activado un interruptor equivocado, la respuesta de remilia fue completamente fría, monótona pero peor aún, completamente carente de alma

Su expresión, daba a entender la ira que sentía con tan solo mencionar tal nombre, flander scarlet, la hermana menor de remilia, flander fue conocida como la nosferatu más poderosa en sentido ofensivo, todos sus ataques eran tan poderosos que podrían compararse a una enorme catástrofe natural, ella y remilia eran inseparables, pero según los informes de la antigüedad, flander había sido mortalmente herida por un enemigo desconocido y muerto en el proceso, pero no eran del todo ciertos

Flander vivía y se encontraba encerrada en uno de los castillos scarlet el cual ella desconocía, akasha era la única que sabía sobre aquel secreto, pero la razón por la que remilia a pesar de que en el pasado la amaba, flander….

-esa catástrofe solo merece permanecer encerrada y lo sabes muy bien akasha y no vuelvas a mencionarla en mi presencia

-… entiendo no la volveré a mencionar… continuemos con nuestra merienda

-si

Pensado que talvez es un erro lo que había presentido, remilia decido ignorar esa sensación de alerta y comenzó relajarse completamente

 **Mundo Hada (ruinas), Centro**

El olor a humo viejo y ceniza entre los leves movimientos del viento, hacían parecer que el lugar estaba muerto, no había señales de vida, ni animal ni vegetal

Era una triste vista al tan siquiera recordar lo majestuoso que era en el pasado, unas pisadas no tan pesadas se escuchan en lo que quedaba de la tierra muerta del lugar

-ohh, es increíble que este lugar haya quedado en este estado deplorable

La joven voz que había hablado se había detenido para apreciar el lugar, esa voz era femenina con un leve toque de diversión algo infantil, portaba lo que parecía ser una armadura de samurái roja algo vieja y dañada por el paso del tiempo y de las batallas que tuvo en el pasado, poseía un hermoso cabello rojizo haciendo que combinará con el color de su armadura

Era nada menos que namanie nienami, una de las zombies de evangeline

-hmmm…. Debo reportar lo sucedido… pero podría ser problemático…. Que hago

Namanie se comenzó a rascar levemente la cabeza con algo de duda de si informar, después de todo su creadora ya tenía el problema de krul hasta las narices, darle otro sería una carga demás para ella

CAIDA DURA

-hmm?

De pronto namanie escucho el sonido de algo caer bruscamente en la madera rota y tirada del lugar, al acercarse a mirar, noto una cantidad de polvo y ceniza levantada

Al disiparse noto a una joven de cabello largo y negro, con tan solo una mirada se había dado cuenta que poseía rasgos japoneses, pero lo que hiso que nanamie se sorprendiera poco era ¿Cómo había llegado al mundo hada? Ella no sintió ningún rastro de algún círculo mágico de tele trasporte

-¿debería ayudarla….? No, sería un problema más…

Namanie cruzo sus brazos dando la forma de una X y miro a su lado derecho en esa posición, pero luego de jugar un poco la volvió a mirar, notando el parecido en el aura que poseía el sucesor de su creadora

-ahh

Ella suspiro y comenzó a cargarla, esperando que su acción no dificulte su misión de exploración, la hacerlo una hebra de cabello en el rostro de akame se movió levemente, namanie al cargarla noto una katana a un lado en donde ella había caído, hizo que su mirara se entre cerrara levemente mientras una sensación de nostalgia la invadía en todo su cuerpo

-murasame

Fueron sus palabras al reconocer a tal magnifica katana

 **Lugar Helado Desconocido**

 **Parte 1**

-¡ahhh!

Kurome había comenzado a caer, ella no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, solo recordaba que las llamas azules estaban a punto de tocarla, así que como reflejo ella había cerrado sus ojos y al volver a abrirlos por la sensación de frio que había sentido repentinamente, hiso que se sorprendiera y confundiera a la vez

-(¡¿qué está sucediendo, porque estoy cayendo?!)

Al mirar con dificultada notaba una cantidad de nieve increíble, la visibilidad era completamente nula, debido a la tormenta de nieve que estaba viendo ante sus ojos, por culpa del aire frio y fuerte que sentía mientras caía la horrorizaba, si no había caído significaría que ella estaba cayendo desde quien sabe que altura

-¿eh?

En el momento en el que miro a su derecha noto un cabello plateado a pesar de la intensa nieve, kurome se había dado cuenta rápidamente

-(es la hermana menor de suigintou)

Por lo que notaba, la hermana menor de suigintou estaba con su ojo completamente cerrado como si estuviera inconsciente, kurome trato de mover su mano en su dirección pero por la sensación de caida y el mismo viento se lo dificultaron, solo logro tomar levemente parte de la ropa de barasuishou, pero de repente

CAER DURO

-¡aahhh!

Kurome cayó por fin al suelo, el impacto fue menor gracias a la nieve que amortiguo su caída, pero la razón de su quejido se debía que en alguna parte de la nieve, en la sección de su cabeza se haya una piedra pequeña, lo cual, la había golpeado

-¡kuh!

Ella levanto su rostro de la nieve entre leves lágrimas, debido al dolor del impacto

-(si suigintou estuviera aquí ella…..)

Es lo que pensó e imagino, a una suigintou riendo mientras se revolcaba al suelo por lo sucedido, entre lágrimas de diversión incontenible

Kurome se comenzó a levantar con leve dificultada debido a la nieve, miro a su lado derecho y ahí se encontraba, la hermanita de suigintou inconsciente

-…

Al verla solo una idea le surgió en la cabeza a kurome y era, tratar de despertarla y preguntarle lo que había sucedido con suigintou y quien o que era kirakishou, la información es vital después de todo

Pero kurome lo sabía a la perfección no podría hacerlo en esa tormenta, debía encontrar un refugio provisional, miro a sus lados y solo miraba nieve caer junto una visibilidad nula

-hmmm

Ella comenzó a pensar, kurome cerro sus ojos y comenzó a calmar su respiración, tratando de hacer algo que grayfia le había enseñado

-…..!

Al hacerlo. Kurome comenzó a ver con sus ojos cerrados la sangre y venas de barasuishou, mientras su corazón palpitaba seductoramente, eso lo trato de ignora, ya que para kurome era un festín muy atrayente, con un sonrojo comenzó a mirar en su alrededor pero lo que más temía sucedió, no notaba signos de vida en el lugar

-esto es malo, no puedo detectar sangre en ninguna pa….

En ese momento en el que se había entristecido por no encontraba fuente de alimento noto una leve señal de vida sanguínea mientras la sed la invadía, no solo una sino varias

-vida humana

Kurome se sonrojo mientras una sonrisa florecía en su rostro, una sonrisa que monstro mientras se relamía sus labios ante la sed que sentía en ese momento, su instinto vampírico se había activado, ella comenzó a levantar su mano derecha en dirección al pueblo

-ROOM

Las estela se amplió tanto hasta el punto de sentir esas presencias en su rango de habilidad, sintió algo útil en su mesa de operaciones, cargo a barasuishou y…

-¡SHAMBLES!

El sonido del cambio sonó, lo que debía de estar en el lugar de ellas dos, ahora había solo dos botes de madera llenos de agua

-hmm

Ahora lo que kurome estaba viendo eran sin ninguna duda un lugar poblado entre las ventiscas de nieve, al notar madera y leve movimiento que ahora se encontraba oculto en la nieve, pero algo se le hacía extraño, podía sentir sin ninguna duda los vasos sanguíneos de seres vivos, pero en su lugar veía montículos de nieve y nadie a la vista

-¿me… habré equivocado?

Fueron sus palabras casi ahogadas por la tormenta de nieve, kurome miro a su derecha y noto que uno de esos montículos de nieve estaba entre abierto, notando una mirada humana entre la nieve del montículo

-hehe…

Una leve sonrisa se notó en ella, el individuo que se encontraba mirando con leves gotas de sudor, se sorprendió repentinamente al notar que la bella joven que había parecido de la nada y le sonreía de una manera burlesca y divertida, pero repentinamente había desaparecido de la nada

-a..h

Al parpadear soltó un sonido en pánico, al observar como un ojo negro parecido a una noche sin fondo lo miraba de vuelta en el orificio que había hecho en la nieve para mirar y matar el tiempo hasta que la tormenta pasara

-qu….

De pronto, algo extraño paso. El joven comenzó a sentirse cansado de pronto, el sonido de la nieve y el sonido de sus pensamientos comenzaron a detenerse como si él estuviera en un pozo sin fondo, el cual, no había luz ni sonido alrededor, su mirada estaba perdida ante el ojo que lo observaba fijamente

-puedes dejarme pasar, por favor

Su voz tranquila sonó como si un bello ángel le estuviera susurrando en el oído, su cuerpo se movió y comenzó a abrirle paso, creando un agujero en su iglú, lo que él vio fue a la joven que había visto desaparecer ante sus ojos, ella poseía un hermoso kimono desmontando una gran belleza, en sus brazos se encontraba lo que parecía ser una niña de entr años de edad

-…

El noto como la joven sonrió lindamente y lo próximo que el vio fue… el mismo infierno y paraíso a la vez

Kurome no se contuvo, ella de un movimiento rápido se acercó repentinamente a su cuello, mordiendo duramente por la sed que sentía, el hombre jimio de dolor, pero rápidamente mostro una expresión extasiada y lúgubre, al sentir como su fuerza y su misma vida desaparecía de su cuerpo rápidamente junto con la sensación de calidez y alivio, hasta que no quedara ninguna gota de sangre en su cuerpo, el cayó al suelo duramente

-ahh, creo que grayfia-sama me contagio esa enorme sed…

Es lo que ella pensó al recordar a cuantos humanos grayfia había cazado y bebido de su sangre, al tan solo recordar kurome no pudo el evitar tocarse los labios emocionada ante aquellos recuerdos

Kurome al notar que aún seguía la tormenta miro a barasuishou, la cual estaba acostada en el suelo tapada en algunas mantas del humano que termino como desecho, ella aun poseía su ojos completamente cerrado

-…..

Mientras la miraba recordó que suigintou trato de quitarle algo de su nuca

-¿qué es lo que le quería quitar?

Ante esa pregunta para sí misma se comenzó a acercar, ella ladeo un poco el cuerpo de barasuishou y lo que vio….

-¿que… rayos…..?

Lo que miraba era una flor blanca, una de las que había visto en el pueblo en el que se encontraba, pero la razón por la que ella no tenía palabras, se debía a que en su nuca había también raíces emanando de la flor, mezclándose con su piel, debes en cuando las raíces se movían, creciendo, introduciéndose más, violando su cuerpo con gran descaro

-….

Kurome nunca había visto algo igual, era como si fuera sacado de otra dimensión o de la misma pero retorcida mente humana, algo fantástico contado en leyendas urbanas, pero esas leyendas que podrían ser consideradas simples fantasías para espantar a los infantes, se encontraba ante ella algo que superaba por mucho esas leyendas urbanas

No era un ser maligno sino una planta pequeña que se encontraba creciendo en el cuerpo de un ser, como si se tratara de un vil parasito, una horrible sanguijuela

Pero ante el pensamiento de comparar la planta con una sanguijuela, solo la hiso sonrojar, ya que ella era una novia vampiro

-(si esto es un parasito o algo parecido a eso, explicaría el comportamiento extraño de suigintou, esta planta invade el sistema nervioso de una manera acelerada ganando el absoluto control del cuerpo entero, es una aterradora arma)

Ella comenzó a mirar fijamente a barasuishou

-(podría ser peligroso que siga permaneciendo en su cuerpo, necesito extraerla… pero… necesito instrumentos necesarios para poder lograrlo, con solo usar room y mi yatsufusa no serán suficientes)

Para poder extraer la planta, kurome necesitaría completa asistencia y objetos como pequeños cuchillos, los necesitaba para poder realizar pequeñas incisiones junto con su room, de esa manera aumentarían la probabilidad de extracción, pero en ese lugar no poseía lo necesario

Antes de marcharse de esa aldea pequeña de nieve con siguió suministros para barasuishou, como sabanas, agua aunque algo fría y congelada

-….ah

Kurome suspiro para sí, después de todo volvería a entrar a la gran tormenta, sabía que era necesario ya que en el punto en el que la tormenta termine saldrán de sus escondites y notaran el hedor a muerte que se encontraba en esa casa de nieve, miro el rostro apacible de la hermana menor de suigintou y después miro la tormenta de nieve que tenía justo en las narices

-…

Ella dio el paso inicial, salió del iglú con leve molestia de los fuertes vientos, y camino hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos del lugar en el que estaban alojados esos humanos, al no sentir los vasos sanguíneos de ellos kurome creo un room pequeño y comenzó a manipular la nieve con sus manos como si estuviera casi tocando un viejo teclado musical, la nieve se movía a su voluntad y con la imagen del pueblo en el que estaba, la plasmo en su acto

-listo esto será suficiente, solo hay que esperar a que la tormenta termine y a buscar un pueblo más grande, tal vez haya un médico entre ellos

Kurome entro en la casa de nieve provisional, miro un buen sitio y acostó a barasuishou en el suelo frio, la acobijo y sonrió para si

-(me vas a deber una grande suigintou)

Ella se acostó aun lado de la hermana menor de suigintou, tratando de darle calor sin ningún tipo de éxito, después de todo ella ya estaba muerta

-esto….

Al acurrucarse a ella, kurome sintió algo extraño, una sensación que había olvidado recientemente, una sensación que emanaba en barasuishou, una sensación que no era para nada tan desagradable

-esto… esta calidez…. La había olvidado

Lo que sentía era la calidez de la vida que emanaba de su cuerpo, el calor del cuerpo de alguien con vida, esa misma calidez provoco un repentino cansancio en sus ojos, un cansancio que la provoco caer en un profundo sueño

 **Parte 2**

Al despertar kurome noto algo extraño, y era que no podía escuchar el sonido del viento haya fuera, al abrir sus ojos y el poder levantarse noto que la tormenta había cesado por completo, al momento de caminar unos paso kurome sintió una sensación extraña en su propio cuerpo, no sabía lo que era o porque había sentido aquello, pero lo dejo pasar

-….

Kurome con su mano derecha toco levemente la nieve, y comenzó a empujar un poco debido a eso la nieve comenzó a caer en sentido contrario, debido a la fuerza inhuman que ella poseía tal acción parecía fácil, pero para un humano eso sería imposible, la nieve de por si era pesada en cantidad

En el momento en el que kurome salió de su hogar provisional….

-¿pe….pero que rayos, en dónde estoy?

Lo que kurome veía ante sus ojos era una enorme columna de piedra o más bien un enorme templo de piedra extraña, ante sus vista esa columna era más majestuosa que los templos que ella conocía miro a derecha e izquierda y no notaba señales de vida, ni siquiera un rastro sanguíneo de las personas que vivan en aquella aldea, era como si ella ya no estuviera en esa misma zona

Después de pensarlo tanto kurome comenzó a caminar, tratando de inspeccionar el lugar y buscar algo en que le ayudara a extraer la planta de la nuca de la hermana de suigintou, antes de hacer la exploración se aseguró de llevar a barasuishou con ella, cargándola en su espalda

Al caminar, comenzó a rodear el lugar buscando alguna especie de puerta, pero en su lugar noto una enorme puerta, el ambiente que irradiaba de hostilidad subconsciente le daba una sensación de intranquilidad en su corazón

-no hay de otra…

Kurome comenzó a caminar, entrando completamente en el lugar, al mirar alrededor notaba símbolos de un idioma desconocido y extraño

-Hmmm…

Mientras más se adentraba los escalofríos no dejaban de aparecer en su cuerpo, como si le dijeran "no entres" pero aun así, ella ignoraba las señales de peligro que sentía en su piel

En algún punto del recorrido noto una habitación amplia con diferentes pasajes, en total eran 5 en total

-q-que problema ¿Cuál debería de tomar?

Ante la pregunta que ella misma se había dado, comenzó a meditarlo un poco, kurome sabía que se encontraba la posibilidad de que se encontrara con una trampa o peor a un….

-(un fantasma…)

Las manos le temblaban sus piernas de igual forma, no paraban de temblar

-(onee-sama tonta)

La razón del pánico que les tenia, se debía a algo que le había pasado en su niñez, la culpable era akame la cual la trato de sorprender con historias de fantasmas o hechos ocurridos en las antiguas guerras, pero gracias a eso tuvo algo negativo en ella, después todavía era una niña pequeña cuando se lo conto

-(cálmate, cálmate. los fantasmas no existen, los fantasmas no existen)

Era sus pablaras tratando de ignorar su miedo más vil pero ella lo sabia

-(…. Como si eso fuera verdad, si los vampiros existen, eso signifi…. ca)

Kruome no pudo terminar de pensar al escuchar el sonido de algo extraño caminando a su espalda, eso se le hiso extraño no sentía para nada rastro de vida, al voltear levemente, lentamente

-¿hmm…..? ¿Quién eres?

-….!

-….?

Lo primero que kurome hiso fue caer desmallada por lo que había visto era una enorme bestia, una bestia parecida a un oso enorme pero la diferencia era que ese oso poseía el pelaje blanco

Kurome no la noto, pero la que hablo fue una joven niña con el cabello largo y azulado, esa joven se encontraba montando a la enorme bestia como si se tratara de un caballo o algo parecido

-esp….!

Al verla caer desmallada por la impresión, la joven se bajó rápidamente del oso, comenzando a acercarse a ella, al estar aún lado, noto como algo de espuma salía de la boca de la intrusa, eso la preocupo un poco, así que decidió llevarla con ella junto con la hermana de suigintou

La joven junto con el oso blanco llegaron a una remota cueva cercana a las ruinas perfectas en las que kurome se había adentrado, ella acostó a kurome en unas sábanas en el suelo, mientras a barasuishou la acostó a su lado

-me pregunto ¿por qué se desmayó la desconocida?

Fue la primera duda que entro en su cabeza después de todo solo la saludo sin ningún tipo de hostilidad o amenaza, pero se desmayó sin ninguna provocación

-que rara es…

Fue lo que dijo mientras se dirigía a una pequeña fogata que se encontraba algo cercana a ellas, en la fogata se encontraba una cacerola mientras el agua se encontraba hirviendo, el olor era agradable incluso el sonido de su estómago rugir hiso acto de presencia, ella noto que estaba lista así que comenzó a servirse en un plato hondo

-hmm…. ¿Como entraron al pasadizo dimensional? se supone que mi papa y su jefa solo la conocen…. Talvez le preguntare cuando despierte

Esa fue otra de las dudas que surgían en su mente mientras comía su deliciosa sopa, esperando pacientemente a que la desconocida despertara de su desmayo repentino, las horas pasaron kurome había despertado rápidamente mientras se levantaba con pánico por haber caído inconsciente

-hola

-¿eh?

Lo primero que vio al despertar era una niña pequeña de entre unos 10 o 12 años de edad su cabello azulado la sorprendió de una manera, era un color de cabello no muy común, era extraño pero atrayente a la vez

-ah…

Kurome miro a un lado de ella y suspiro de alivio al notar que la hermana menor de suigintou se encontraba aun lado de ella

-...

Lo próximo que vio fue a la joven sonriendo levemente, tratando de avisarle que primero descansara con tan solo con su mirada amable, kurome sonrió para sí y se acomodó levemente en la sabana en la que estaba anteriormente acostada

-al parecer te encuentras ya mejor intrusa…este…

-ah… cierto, soy kurome perdón por caer desmayada la impresión de ver a esa bestia… solo…. Hiso que me asustara… por error… jajaja…jaja

La voz llena de vergüenza apareció en la voz de kurome, algo que noto la joven de cabello azul

-ya veo, que maleducada, si mi padre me viera ahora estaría regañándome de no haberme presentado primero… cierto es algo que un guerrero debe de hacer ante un intruso o en una batalla feroz en donde las vidas están en juego… muy cierto

La joven se regañó a si misma algo que para kurome le provoco un poco de gracia interna, después noto que ella respiro lentamente mientras sus ojos se encontraban cerrados para luego abrirlos decentemente

-perdona por no presentarme, mi nombre es Esdeath, Esdeath Patras soy del clan patras, mucho gusto kurome-dono

Esdeath levanto levemente su mano derecha colocándolo levemente en la altura de su corazón, la formalidad que irradiaba era tal, que no pensarías que ella fuera peligrosa en lo más mínimo, pero kurome lo sabía, las apariencias podrían engañar, eso lo aprendió al ver a kirakishou que por tan solo de ver daba a entender que se trataba de una belleza angelical y amable

-mucho gusto

Después de una charla refrescante, kurome le relato algunas cosas de lo que le ocurrió, omitiendo las más importantes sobre kirakishou en cuento esdeath le explicó un poco sobre su clan, ellos eran un clan de guerreros cada uno con diferentes habilidades natas, pero esdeath era diferente ella no poseía ninguna, al saber eso noto que hablar más era incomodo al verla con una mirada hueca ante el tema, así que decidió cambiar de tema a uno alegre, haciendo que ella volviera a su sonrisa amable, esdeath después de un tiempo sostuvo levemente su mentón en una pose pensativa y luego miro a kurome con una sonrisa

-ya entiendo, al parecer tu entrada en estas tierras se deba a que la puerta dimensional se moviera al azar, eso pasa a menudo, ya que eres una persona caída por accidente en estas tierras… ¿qué es lo que debitaría de hacer? Si papa estuviera aquí….

Una leve voz llena de angustia y preocupación salió a flote en sus últimas palabras, eso lo noto con claridad kurome

-¿hmm…?

Esdeath comenzó a mirar a la hermana de suigintou con una gota de sudor llena de curiosidad

-veo que tu compañera es una hada ¿se encuentra bien? Cuando la revise note que su pulso estaba muy bajo y sus pupilas estaban vacías… como si no tuviera alma alguna

-hm…

Kurome relato lo que barasuishou poseía en su columna, esa flor parasitaria, esdeath se sorprendió al no haber visto algo igual, esa planta se movía como si estuviera comiendo los nutrientes del cuerpo de la joven para poder fortalecerse, la situación era grave, su vida en verdad corría peligro, esdeath llevo a kurome junto con barasuishou en lo más profundo de la cueva en la que se encontraban, al entrar en un pasadizo extraño, hiso que kurome se sorprendiera por lo que estaba viendo

-esto…

Lo que ella veía con gran fascinación eran plantas, flores, hierva, arboles, una gran cantidad de plantas en ese lugar extraño

-increíble

-jejeje

Esdeath rio ante las palabras de kurome

-este lugar originalmente se encontraba casi vacío por lo que escuche de mi padre era una zona especial en el que se podría engendrar vida por la calidad de tierra viva del lugar junto con el leve clima cambiante y la luz solar artificial que está integrado en el lugar, mi padre cada vez que salía al exterior me llevaba con él a buscar algo bueno para el lugar, y he aquí…. Las plantas son magníficas, algunas son medicinales tal vez haiga alguna que le ayuden a la hada

-¡muchas gracias!

Kurome no dudo en agradecerle inclinando su cuerpo, esdeath solo movió levemente las manos que no era necesario tal gesto, al llegar al lugar en el que esdeath la estaba guiando, era una pequeña habitación, en ella habían todo tipo de armas, de hasta cuchillos y armas de guerra que kurome nunca había visto

Vio entre las armas un cuchillo perfecto para el trabajo y le pido asistencia a esdeath

-ROOM

-…!

La habitación de pronto se llenó de una estela azul, esdeath veía curiosa tal fenómeno y luego kurome movió el cuchillo de una manera rápida lejos del cuerpo de barasuishou, ese gesto fue extraño para esdeath pero luego de ver como el cuerpo de la hada era cortado en varias partes la sorprendió inmediatamente

-esto es…. Obra de una fruta….

-…

Fueron sus palabras y en respuesta kurome asintió

La operación tardo 5 horas, después de todo, todo el cuerpo de barasuishou estaba infestado de pies a cabeza, lo más difícil para kurome fue la cabeza, las raíces estaban por todos lados en su cerebro, al ver eso solo pudo imaginar que suigintou estaba en ese mismo estado lamentable, la operación fue un rotundo éxito

-ahhhh, es la primera vez que uso tanto mi habilidad, estoy agotada….

-fue agotador…

Las dos se tiraron al suelo completamente exhaustas, ahora kurome debía de esperar a su despertar

-me pregunto….

-¿hmm?

Esdeath en el suelo miro curiosa a kurome que se encontraba en su lado derecho

-si esa planta tenía la capacidad de controlar a sus víctimas ¿por qué no se resistió? y en su lugar dejo el cuerpo de la hermana de mi compañera en un estado inconsciente

-hmm… tal vez se deba que se encontraba fuera de rango

-¿fuera de rango?

Ante las palabras de esdeath, kurome pregunto con gran duda

-sí, sí tendría que poner un ejemplo, los clones de nieve de mi padre solo podían permanecer en cierta distancia, si salían de esa distancia los clones se deshacían

-entiendo

Ante esa afirmación kurome se dio cuenta que esa planta parasitaria no era omnipotente, había una posibilidad de evitar un confortamiento contra suiginotu si la alejaba de esa abominación andante

Kurome después de la breve charla le pregunto a esdeath si podía quedarse unos días a la espera del despertar de la hermana de suigintou, esdeath acepto encantada

-(espero los demás se encuentren bien)

Fueron sus pensamientos llenos de una preocupación asfixiante

 **Parte 3**

Los días pasaron de largo, en esos días kurome ayudo a esdeath en los deberes que ella debía de hacer en lugar de su padre, cuidar el recinto sagrado que le habían encomendado, por lo que kurome escucho de ella, su padre desapareció repentinamente sin dejar un tipo de rastro

Eso hizo que un sentimiento de tristeza apareciera en su cuerpo frio y muerto, algo que la extraño, no solo hablaron sobre eso sino también en el lugar en el que se encontraban, por lo que escucho

Kurome se encontraba en una dimensión diferente, una dimensión antigua y extraña creada por una entidad omnipotente del pasado, creada en el otro lado del mundo, escondida a la vista de todos

-¿hmm…?

Mientras kurome y esdeath regresaban al refugio, escucharon el sonido de las sabanas moviéndose dentro del refugio, ante aquel sonido las dos entraron rápidamente, al entrar encontraron a una barasuishou despierta mientras se tocaba con su mano derecha su cabeza, su expresión reflejaba dolor y confusión, tal vez debido al parasito que se había adueñado de su mente, al notar sus presencias la hermana de suigintou las miro con leve alerta

-¿q… quienes… son?

Aun la confusión sonaba en su voz

-me alegro de que hayas despertado, soy kurome una colega de tu hermana mayor suigintou, y la que está a mi derecha es esdeath, ella me ayudo en tu recuperación

-mucho gusto

Ante la presentación ligera de kurome y esdeath, barasuishou solo tuvo una reacción, y era una inconmensurable preocupación

-¡¿y nee-sama?!

Fueron sus palabras, kurome solo se limitó a mantenerse en silencio, un silencio que barasuishou tomo como malas noticias

Kurome le explicó lo sucedido, que ella había sido controlada por un parasito y que su amada hermana mayor término de la misma manera, ante la información que había aquerido, la desesperación se volvió más presente en ella

-y…ya veo…, gracias por los datos, cierto no me he presentado, soy una de las 7 rozen Maiden y la más joven de entre las demás, barasuishou

Al escuchar que ella era igual que suigintou, kurome no se sorprendió

Ella nueva mente se tocó la frente de su cabeza, esa acción daba a entender que ella trataba de controlar el temor que ella sentía en ese momento

-perdón por preguntar tan repentinamente, pero ¿Qué es kirakishou, porque esta tan obsesionada por suigintou?

-…

Su reacción fue levemente triste y a la vez temerosa, mientras seguía controlando su temor

-De entre todas las rozen Maiden, kirakishou fue la más amable, ella amaba la vida, sobre todo los humanos, suigintou-neesama estaba conmovida por su gran amor y fidelidad que comenzó a irradiarla con gran cariño y expectativa para el futuro, las tres éramos felices juntas hasta que…. Cierto incidente ocurrió

-¿incidente?

-si

Su expresión se comenzó a tornar claramente sombría y distante

-no sé muy bien que fue lo que ocurrió con exactitud, pero ese día suigintou había protegido a kirakishou contra el consejo por algo que ella había hecho, fue acusada de asesinato masivo, el total de muertes fue de 200 pérdidas humanas

-….

Kurome y esdeath abrieron ampliamente los ojos por lo que escucharon

-no importo cuanto le preguntaba a suigintou-neesama por lo sucedido, ella eludía el tema, pero después de convencer al consejo, la mente de kirakishou se volvió más inestable al saber que suigintou-neesama tenía como compañera a una humana, ella enloqueció y asesino a la mejor amiga de nee-sama, megu

-(megu)

Al escuchar ese nombre recordó a suigintou completamente lleva de ira al escuchar a kirakishou mencionar ese nombre en su sucia boca

Barasuishou prosiguió

-después de esa pérdida, neesama en un arranque de ira decidió en cerrarla en una dimensión diferente, en una dimensión en la cual ella no debería de poder escapar, completamente aislada del mundo, pero escapo…

Las palabras de barasuishou eran pesadas, es lo que kurome sentía con cada palabra que ella iba mencionando, no solo le conto eso, si no también, algunas cosas del mundo en el que suiginotu provenía

El mundo de las hadas poseían algunas leyes, una de ellas era "proteger a los humanos" pero por lo que escucho kirakishou rompió esa regla importante, por algún tipo de motivo oculto, motivo que suigintou sabía muy bien, después de todo ir tan lejos para protegerla ante tal atrocidad daba a entender su acción protectora

-…

Kurome ante tanta información solo se limitó a apretar su mandíbula con total fuerza, la impotencia se adueñó de ella al ahora saber que suigintou se encontraba bajo las garras de una lunática que no dudaría en crear una enorme masacre por un simple capricho

Era una sensación aterradora, ante la expresión preocupada que kurome generaba en su rostro, barasuishou la miro levemente sorprendida

-(tengo que encontrar a mi lord, y notificarle esta información)

Mientras estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, esdeath sonrió levemente

-deben de tener hambre ante esta charla importante, iré a preparar algo para comer

-a-ah, espera yo tamb….

-está bien, sigan platicando

Kurome trato de levantarse para poder ayudarle después de todo ya había recibido mucha ayuda por parte de ella, pero esdeath negó levemente con su cabeza mientras una sonrisa enérgica aparecía en su rostro infantil y fue a preparar algo de comer

-¿conoces a suigintou-neesama?

-sí, es una compañera importante en nuestro grupo…. Aunque es algo molesta en algunos momentos

La voz de kurome sonó levemente baja mientras inflaba levemente sus mejillas, barasuishou solo la miro sorprendida nuevamente ante la respuesta de su pregunta, ¿molesta? No entendía la razón, pero sabía muy bien que su neesama hacia bromas a las personas que les importaba incluso megu no era una excepción

-(encontraste otra razón para sonreír, neesama)

Una cálida sonrisa se formó en el rostro de barasuishou, una sonrisa que la hiso aliviarse momentáneamente ante la desesperación que sentía en su interior

-(esperare unos días más para poder pensar en un plan de rencuentro)

Kurome decidió esperar algunos días más para poder trazar mejor una forma de moverse y ubicar el aura de issei mediante la meditación

 **Espacio Desconocido**

En un lugar casi en blanco cubierto de cristales trasparentes con una leve tonalidad plateada, se encontraba entre acostada, en unas suaves piernas cubiertas por un vestido gótico entre varias columnas de cristal trasparente en los lados y por detrás de ella, la dueña del lugar, su cabello rubio enceguecería a cualquiera en ese lugar distante que la viera

La dueña del lugar era nada menos que kirakishou, ella se encontraba recostada en las piernas de su amada suigintou, la cual, acariciaba el cabello de kirakishou con una expresión completamente vacía o hueca

-¡aah! Onee-sama esto me trae recuerdos… cuando acariciabas mi cabeza con total ternura, lo recuerdo claramente como si hubiera sido ayer…

Kirakishou levanto su mano derecha tocando la mejilla de suigintou con una ternura descarada, sus dedos se deslizaban por su mejilla con total lujuria, la misma kirakishou se sonrojaba con tal acto

-….

Pero abruptamente se detuvo

-si no fuera por aquella humana, todo seguiría igual…. No me hubieras encerrado en esa maldita dimensión…. abandonándome en esa solitaria jaula, Solo quería erradicar a la humanidad ¿qué hay de malo en eso, oneesama?

-….

Sus palabras suaves fueron dirigidas a suigintou, pero ella no respondió, kirakishou solo suspiro mientras sonreía

-¿qué te parece si vuelves a peinar mi cabello como esas veces oneesama? Será divertido

Ella junto feliz mente sus manos con las de suigintou entrelazándolas, mientras miraba el rostro monótono de suiguintou, la cual solo se limitó a asentir

-¿…..?

Pero algo interrumpió el bello momento entre ellas, kirakishou miro enfrente de ella y lo que vio fue una pantalla creada por magia, de la pantalla una imagen salió distorsionada

 _-¿aceptaras la oferta?_

Esa voz sonaba completamente dañada por la mala calidad de la llamada mágica, kirakishou coloco su dedo índice en su labio inferior mientras sonreía divertidamente

-lo siento mucho, no aceptare la o…

 _-acaso tienes derecho a declinar mi oferta… me pregunto ¿ya olvidaste quien te libero? Solo se obediente y obedéceme hada blanca… si no aceptas tendré que volver a encerrarte y te olvidaras de tu querida oneesama_

-…!

Kirakishou solo miro fríamente la pantalla, era una mirada asesina, el ambiente se tornó completamente gris y sombrío

-está bien, aceptare… pero… espero no te metas en nuestro camino

 _-hehe… sería una locura meterme contra la hada blanca y la hada obscura a la vez, pero recuerda un error de rebeldía y tendré que sellarte de nuevo, el hechizo de sellado aun funcia a larga distancia y lo sabes muy bien_

-ya lose

Kirakishou miro a un lado mientras inflaba sus mejillas, después de una breve charla con la voz desconocida, ella corto la trasmisión, kirakishou miro nuevamente a suigintou mientras una sonrisa jovial aparecía en su rostro

-no te preocupes, oneesama. Encontrare la forma de eliminar a esa basura y podremos estar juntas para siempre…, no importa quién sea y no importa quién interfiera en nuestro amor eterno, los erradicare a todos, en nombre de la diosa de la muerte que me mostro la verdad del mundo

Kirakishou levanto sus manos al cielo ante su discurso lleno de fanatismo demente, se podía notar una increíble devoción y absoluta lealtad a esa diosa de la muerte de la que tanto comenzó a hablar, una lealtad enfermiza

-¡este mundo conocerá la absoluta desesperación cuando ella despierte!

Fueron sus palabras con una absoluta verdad en ellas

* * *

Hola lectores como han estado :), espero que bien :)

había avisado por face que mantendría las historias en un stop incluida esta, ya que una tragedia repentina sucedió y tuve que dejar de escribir, hay otros motivos, pero tratare de seguir escribiendo

YEAH 92 favoritos XD y 83 Follows muchas gracias en verdad no me habia fijado :) XD si este fic llega a los 100 favoritos seria épico y emocionante, si llega a los 110 les doy lemon entre kirakishou y suigintou XD hahahaha bueno es una opción que tengo, pero tal vez les guste

la historia cada vez se pondrá mejor eso se los aseguro completamente, kurome, akame y shizu, sobretodo issei, les falta experiencia, mucha experiencia en combate real o mejor dicho combate de desesperación, isse entreno con eva-chan, pero solo fue entrenamiento, eva nunca fue con la intención de matar de verdad

por otro lado kirakishou esta al par con ella y solo los ve como barro de lodo XD, issei necesita pelear contra alguien del mismo calibre que kirakishou y eva, ahora una pelea contra kirakishou, que puede extraer el alma incluso la de un nosferatu, es una adversaria demasiado poderosa y temible, por esa razón fueron separados, para que entrenaran o pelearan contra seres que van mas haya de su imaginación XD

-gracias desconocida que no sabe si existe XD

-si, esperare con paciencia su crecimiento interesante, ainz

MUAHAHAHAHA... FAHAHAHAHA ya casi, ya casi XD, cuando ella aparezca se sorprenderán y emocionaran, ah, cierto debo darles este dato ya que kiraki-chan apareció

es sobre el top 10, el top 10 de DxD esta un poco manipulado por mi, excepto la del primer puesto, que ya todos en esta sección conocen muy bien XD, la diosa lolita XD digo ... ophis-chan... no espera ONU

bueno... los nosferatu no entran en ese top, ellos poseen el suyo propio, como se dieron cuenta kiraki-tan esta en el 5 puesto, e iguala a eva y krul en su top 10, el puesto uno es alguien que igualara a ophis-tan y el gran rojo eso se los aseguro XD ahora a responder los reviews

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Zafir09:** haha ok bueno, kurome la encontró XD, pero no hay por que preocuparse esdeath se puede cuidar sola XD, gracias XD

 **10ZO 69:** Muchas gracias en verdad :), cierto, cuando hay problemas de por medio es muy difícil inspirare, pero estoy asciendo todo lo posible para apaciguar esos problemas, espero te haya gustado el capitulo

 **Alex601:** muchas gracias XD me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo XD, hmm sobre los mahuas... lo siento no me gustan mucho, solo hmmm e leído de tipo maduro (guiño :)), la verdad no tengo pensado introducir personajes de tipo manhua ya tengo los personajes pensados XD

cierto y por ultimo, en ultimate no sera issei x xenobia, ya encontré a una fem ideal que los sorprenderá en esa historia XD, en esta sera isseix xenobia para aclarar pero todavía no llega el tan anelado momento XD

muchas gracias por los comentarios XD me ayudan también en inspirarme y en seguir escribiendo XD, nos vemos hasta la próxima XD


	19. Capítulo 18: Amor Enloquecido

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

Los personajes que aparecerán en el fanfic a futuro son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, el fanfic está basado en el personaje principal del autor **Ichiei Ishibumi-sama** de su obra maestra High school DxD.

Las respuestas a los Reviews al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Amor** **Enloquecido**

 **Bosque: Mundo Hada**

 **Parte 1**

Entre escondidas en los abundantes árboles, se encontraban akame y namanie sentadas en unos troncos caídos en la tierra como si se trataran de simples sillas, mientras miraban una pequeña fogata, para akame la acción de prender una fogata era extraña ya que ellas deberían de ser capaces de ver en la oscuridad, pero se había dado cuenta de la razón por la que la creo, era para calentar partes del cuerpo de seres muertos o más bien hadas en putrefacción que namanie cargaba en una bolsa grande, ella cocino la carne como si fuera normal, con algunas varas gruesas atravesadas en la mitad de las partes del cuerpo que estaba calentando y la comenzó a devorar cuando ya estaba completamente listas

-…

A akame no le dio asco en lo más mínimo, después de todo, ella ha estado en muchos campos de batalla que se podrían considerar repulsivos y asquerosos a cualquier ojo humano cuerdo, y por otro lado ella ya había visto la acción de los no muertos cuando comían a un ser vivo o aun cadáver

-¿hmm, no comerás Kohai-dono-chan?

-n-no, gracias

-…

A pesar de ser una comedora de primera, akame rechazo la oferta, después de todo no quería tener una mala experiencia al comer algo podrido y en descomposición, pero por otro lado namanie miro la carne podrida que estaba comiendo, miro la fogata en donde estaba una parte de una pierna ya lista y lo que ella hiso fue…

-¿e-eh…..?

Akame noto en un simple parpadeo que namanie se había acercado a ella a una velocidad divina y la comenzó a tomar de sus brazos

-(que sucede, me siento débil)

Al tratar de soltarse akame noto que no poseía fuerza alguna en su cuerpo, como si su cuerpo la traicionara

-esp….

Un leve olor a carne se acercó a su rostro rápidamente

-eso está mal kohai-dono-chan, debes comer como se debe, eres una guerrera en crecimiento…. Cierto ya estas muerta, pero aun así debes comer apropiadamente, no sabes en que momento un enemigo atacara

Namanie había colocado a la fuerza la pierna putrefacta quemada y lista para comer en la boca de akame, la cual se resistía poco… el sabor putrefacto rodeo todo su sentido gustativo de una manera vil y rastrera, trato de vomitar pero namanie en vez de ayudar cerro su boca a la fuerza asiendo que algo de jugo estomacal solo se escurriera en un hilo delgado de saliva que salía de su labio

-debes comerlo, es comida

-…..hm….ha….ah

En medio del forcejeo akame noto en su papila gustativa como una gran cantidad de sangre la inundaba rápidamente, eso la sorprendió fue un sabor único y exquisito, un sabor que la embriagaba lentamente mientras borraba el anterior sabor a putrefacción, después de todo ella todavía no tenía experiencia con la sangre, pero gracias a eso podía sentir como su fuerza volvía rápidamente, como si una energía extraña la invadiera en todo su cuerpo, ella paso la carne que se encontraba en su boca y miro entre leves lagrimas a namanie, notando en donde ella estaba sentada con anterioridad, un frasco casi vacío con un medio de sangre en ella

-me asegure de colocar sangre dentro de la pierna, después de todo eres una novia vampira…

Ella volvió tranquilamente a su asiento y comenzó a comer la mano que tenía pendiente en devorar

-….

Akame la miraba levemente, ella la conoció apenas unos dos días, solo recordaba la llamarada de fuego azul que se dirigía a ella y lo nuevo que vio al abrir sus ojos fue la cara de aquella no muerta, la cual solo la miraba de una manera desinteresada o aburrida y al tratar de buscar su katana no estaba a su lado y la que se la había quitado era nada menos que namanie

-namanie-dono ¿me podría devolver a murasame?

-no

Al preguntarle ella rápidamente respondió con un rotundo "no" mientras continuaba comiendo la carne putrefacta, akame no sabía qué hacer, después de todo estaba ante una subordinada de la maestra de su amo, la cual, solo la ignoraba de una manera extraña o incomoda

-eres muy débil…. No mereces a murasame

-¿¡que!?

Fue lo que nanamie expreso con esa misma expresión desinteresada mientras un trozo de carne maloliente se quedaba aun lado de su mejilla, akame solo abrió sus ojos molesta ante tal respuesta y comenzó a mirar a namanie de una manera seria y algo lúgubre

-¿qué quieres decir con que soy débil….?

-…

Ante la pregunta, namanie solo se le quedo mirando levemente, con una mirada afilada y analítica no acorde a ella, como si fuera una veterana, eso incomodo un poco a akame

-por la formación de tu cuerpo no cabe duda que tuviste un vigoroso entrenamiento en el camino de la espada…. Pero tu aura no es la de una guerrera, por esa razón no mereces a murasame

-…

Ante aquellas palabras, akame trato de expresar lo que pensaba pero noto que namanie continuaría hablando

-ni siquiera conoces a murasame…

Un leve susurro salió de la boca de namanie, pero akame al ser ya un ser de noche logro captar con calidad aquel murmullo silencioso

-¿e… eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡eso es todo por hoy, es hora de dormir!

Namanie coloco su mano en su frente y expreso aquellas palabras de una manera infantil, como si fuera un simple niño pequeño, de un simple movimiento ella se recostó en el suelo apagando la fogata al mismo tiempo en el que lo hacia

-…

Akame entre leves gotas de sudor confuso solo se limitaba a mirar a namanie, la cual expresaba leves ronquidos, como si ya estuviera completamente dormida, akame suspiro para sí y la miro fijamente en el suelo

-(ella es un no muerto, es completamente un hecho que no necesita dormir)

Después de recostarse en su lugar mientras miraba el cielo nocturno tapado levemente por los árboles, se limitó a mirar con preocupación las ramas de los árboles y debes en cuando una estrella que se mostraba entre las aberturas que dejaban las leves brisas del aire

-espero que iss…. Que mi señor feudal se encuentre bien…. y…. kurome….

La mirada de akame se tornó culpable y desanimada, no podía creer que suigintou los atacara de esa manera, aunque las dudas se expandían por su cabeza al darse cuenta que la mirada de su compañera era vacía y hueca, no podia ignorar el hecho de que ella se atreviera a atacar a su señor feudal

-(eso es imperdonable suigintou…)

Entre la molestia y la ira, akame no se dio cuenta o no pudo percatarse que se había quedado dormida ante tanto pensamiento…. Pero sobretodo no se había dado cuenta que namanie logro escuchar su leve susurro preocupado

-….

Al pasar la noche y el poder despertar temprano comenzó a seguir a namanie en cierta distancia, akame comenzó mirar a namanie o más precisamente en su mano derecha, ya que poseía a murasame mientras que en su cintura tenía una katana normal

-….

-que persistente ¿por cuánto tiempo me seguirás?

El tono en el que lo dijo se podría interpretar como molesto y cansado a la vez

-te seguiré hasta que me devuelvas a murasame

-ya veo, entonces sígueme hasta el fin de los tiempos, porque no te la devolveré…. novata

-…..!

Ante esas palabras llenas de un fuerte vacío, akame sudo frio en su frente, la precion que sentía en su pecho y el ver esos mortales ojos mientras la miraba con su cabeza ligeramente volteada la hacían parece completamente otra persona, como un mortal guerrero viendo a un montón de novatos incompetentes

-…

Akame se sintió completamente insultada como una samurái debido a sus fuertes palabras, miro completamente enojada a namanie y comenzó a señalar a namanie, la cual, se detuvo por su acción

-te reto a un duelo, murasame por mi vida

-ah…. En verdad eres una novata, no puedes diferenciar entre la tierra con el cielo…. No aceptare.

-kuh….

Llena de frustración, akame comenzó a apretar sus puños debido a la ira que sentía, namanie no la reconocía en lo más mínimo, más bien la miraba como si fuera una simple novata

-…

Namanie continuo caminando entre un vago suspiro, akame no se quedó atrás y comenzó a seguir persistentemente, las dos continuaron caminando hasta el punto de llegar a un hermoso jardín de flores

-ah...

Ante lo que veía con sus ojos, akame no pudo evitar expresar la sorpresa que sentía en ese momento, era un hermoso jardín que incluso kurome le fascinaría por ver

-¿eh?

Pero repentinamente noto como namanie sostenía el mango de su katana firmemente mientras miraba al frente…. y lo que salió del alrededor eran unas enormes zarzas blancas que se comenzaron a acercar rápidamente a ellas, akame rápidamente ante la amenaza coloco su mano en donde debería de estar murasame pero no se encontraba en ese lugar, las zarzas estaban a punto de tocarlas pero en un segundo namanie arrojo a murasame al aire… y de un momento a otro, las zarzas blancas habían sido cortadas por la mitad, pero no solo eso, los arboles alrededor del jardín… tanto los que seguían de esos, habían sido cortados en el proceso mientras levitaban en el aire debido al corte

-…

Lo que akame vio con sus ojos en un rápido movimiento, había sido a namanie usando su katana en un segundo mientras volvía a colocarla en su funda, fue un movimiento tan rápido que ni si quiera akame logro ver la katana al completo

-zarzas blancas… ¿no?

Fue lo que murmuro namanie al ver las zarzas muertas en el suelo, al verlas nuevamente akame no tenía duda alguna, pertenecían a kirakishou

-¿de dónde vinieron?

-debe de ser un plantío, es mejor alejarse…. Esas zarzas blancas son solo de reconocimiento…

Ante sus palabras, akame noto como namanie se comenzó a alejar yendo en otra dirección, sin perder tiempo la comenzó a seguir, mientras la seguía de espaldas akame la comenzó a mirar con algo de duda, ella al ver esa escena debía reconocer la gran fuerza que demostró namanie en ese ataque, fue un corte brutal que incluso sobrepaso la distancia del corte de su katana, era como si ni el mismo viento hubiera estado presente

-…

Akame quedo maravillada en lo más profundo de su corazón al admirar ante sus ojos tal maestría con la katana, ella apretó sus puños de gran impotencia del por fin darse cuenta de la diferencia de fuerza que había entre ellas en tan solo una leve mirada

-(si quiero proteger a mis camaradas… debo alcanzar ese tipo de fuerza)

La fuerza de poder que anhelaba se encontraba justo en frente de ella, la fuerza necesaria para el poder proteger a aquellos que consideraba cercanos, la fuerza para el poder estar en la ofensiva… Miro una última vez a namanie que se encontraba de espaldas en su camino y una determinación del poder mejorar apareció en todo su ser…. Y

-espera…

-¿sucede algo kohai-dono-chan?

Al voltear a verla, namanie noto que no estaba en su vista y al mirar levemente abajo noto a una akame inclinada mientras miraba el suelo debajo de ella

-por favor enséñame el camino de la espada

-no

-¿eh?

En tan solo de terminar su última palabra namanie respondió al mismo tiempo en el que terminaba, akame apretó sus puños y su quijada y…

-por favor… te lo ruego… necesito llegar a ese nivel si deseo proteger a las personas que adoro…. No me importa si tengo que sumergirme en el mismo abismo o pactar con un demonio por más poder… te lo suplico

-…

Su voz sonaba completamente decidida que hiso que namanie abriera levemente sus ojos, pero cerros sus ojos y volteo al frente en el camino que ella estaba siguiendo

-búscate otro maestro…. No tengo tiempo para enseñarle a una novata el cómo usar una katana de verdad…

-…

Ella continuo caminando dejando a akame atrás, por otro lado akame se encontraba apretando sus puños hasta el punto en el que comenzaron a sangras….

 **Parte 2**

Al continuar caminando y el haber alcanzado a esa persona por detrás, akame logro notar ciertas miradas y varias presencias extrañas en su alrededor, era prácticamente un ambiente extraño y pesado a la vez

-….

Namanie también era capaz de notarlo a la perfección y comenzó a mirar en cada dirección, buscando al causante de tal ambiente en los árboles y arbustos que se encontraban en sus lados, ella toco el mango de su katana y espero…. Pero el ambiente reaccionando a la intención asesina de namanie, gracias a eso el causante de eso se comenzó a retirar mientras el ambiente pesado era retirado al mismo tiempo

-…

Namanie suspiro y bajo su mano del mango

-¿Qué… fue eso?

-…

Ante la pregunta lenta de akame, namanie volteo a verla levemente

-es solo algo problemático que creo el causante de todo esto…

-¿kirakishou?

-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

Al escuchar el nombre que akame había dicho mientras solo se quejaba, namanie comenzó a mirar a akame de una manera seria

-lo escuche levemente…

-ya veo…

Namanie sin decir nada volteo al frente y reinicio su caminata… al continuar caminando entraron en un pequeño pueblo, a diferencia en el que akame había caído, este se veía en perfectas condiciones… pero

-no hay nadie…

Fueron las palabras que namanie expreso al mismo tiempo en el que akame lo había pensado, el pueblo era prácticamente un pueblo fantasma, no había nada, ni siquiera una sola alma en el lugar, era como si hubieran desaparecido y convertidos en nada

Al caminar y continuar mirando por la zona, podían notar como las casas aún se encontraban cerradas, no había señales de que hayan sido forzadas a la fuerza ni si quiera las ventanas, las tiendas de flores, las tiendas de objetos mágicos y más se encontraban abiertas pero sin nadie en sus interiores ni siquiera en los puesto de fruta que estaba situados afuera, era completamente extraño como si hubieran desaparecido apenas hoy

-(esto es extraño, ni siquiera hay señales de alguna batalla)

Fueron a lo que llego a pensar akame ante lo que veía, no había ningún rastro de combate alguno

-kohau-dono-chan, si no quieres morir es mejor que no te separes de mi…

-¿qué quieres decir…?

Ante la voz seria de namanie, akame no dudo en preguntar ante su seriedad y la mirada que namanie expreso en su rostro era una mortalmente seria, a tal punto que akame se sorprendió por lo que escucharía a continuación

-estamos en un grave aprieto….

-…

Y lo que veían eran varias sombras apareciendo en los alrededores en aquel pueblo fantasma, junto con una sombra que namanie no apartaba su mirada, la razón era que esa pequeña sombra poseía unas enormes tijeras no acorde a su tamaño….

 **Mundo de Cristal**

En el mundo artificial de cristal que había creado la antigua rozen Maiden kirakishou, en ese mismo momento se encontraba bailando con su amada suigintou al sonar de una música embriagante y culta, mientras giraban sutilmente en un cálido abrazo, abrazo que kirakishou tomaba con suma felicidad

-ahh… onee-sama, en verdad esto es magnífico…. Quiero continuar con esto para siempre….

Fueron las palabras que expresaba en medio del baile que estaban generando, kirakishou coloco su mano en la mejilla de suigintou y la miro con un leve sonrojo

-dilo, onesama… di que me amas….

-te amo…

Fueron palabras vacías, huecas, típicas de una muñeca que había sido despojada de pensamiento, pero aun así kirakishou tomo sus palabras como verdades absolutas

-jejeje…

Kirakishou entre un sonrisa llena de perversidad se acercó a los labios de suigintou y los comenzó a lamer levemente, un relamida que hiso que un hilo de saliva se incrustara en sus labios y se rompiera al alejarse

-jeje…no lo olvides me perteneces…

Ella se colocó en su pecho mientras expresaba aquellas palabras que sin ninguna duda expresaban algo de posesión pero de un momento a otro, su expresión de perversidad cambio a una de preocupación y aburrimiento a la vez

-hmmm…. es aburrido cuando no reaccionas…. Pero que se le va hacer… eres solo mía…. Jejeje

De pronto una sonrisa pura e inocente comenzó a florecer en su rostro amable y comenzó a tomar el rostro de suigintou con ambas manos mientras una sonrisa sonrojada y demencial distorsionaba ese rostro amable e inocente

-se me acaba de ocurrir una magnífica idea…. Idea que tal vez te agrade onee-sama…. Ah con tan solo de pensarlo no puedo el evitar excitarme…

-….

Kirakishou como si estuviera en éxtasis puro comenzó a besar a suigintou de una manera descarada y obscena, suigintou ante la orden que le habían dado telepáticamente comenzó a corresponderle el beso…. pero

-khy

-…ah…ah….ah

Suigintou le había mordido la lengua a kirakishou y con algo de esfuerzo movió su cabeza a la derecha, intentando alejarse de ese rostro abominable que se encontraba quejándose levemente por el dolor que sentía en su boca, la expresión de suigintou era la de alguien completamente agotado

-eres cruel onee-sama, apenas despiertas y me muerdes jejeje no soy una masoquista como piensas…

-¡maldita demente….!

-jejeje

De una manera relajada y divertida, kirakishou comenzó a tocarse la lengua con su dedo índice y al hacerlo un camino de sangre se formó en su dedo hacia su mano debido a la mordedura de suigintou, acto que hiso que sonriera para sí, al hacerlo, la herida que poseía en la lengua se comenzó a tornar blanca y se comenzó a cerrar como si nada hubiera pasado

-….

Para suigintou no era sorpresa alguna, ya había visto esa regeneración incontables veces

-(parece que me regreso mi conciencia…. ¿Por qué motivo?)

Suigintou comenzó a mirar con cuidado a kirakishou, la cual solo sonreía tiernamente mientras esa mirada dorada no la aportaba de su campo de visión, era una mirada que significaría cualquier cosa, pero para suigintou solo significaba una y era…

-(ella planea algo vil, de eso estoy segura)

Entre leves miradas se había dado cuenta que se encontraba en el mundo personal de kirakishou

-oneesama ¿porque actúas con tanto cuidado? Es imposible escapar y lo sabes jejeje pero aun así luces tierna, pareces un lindo pajarito encerrado en una jaula solo para mi vista…

-…

Suigintou solo aparto la mirada mientras la ignoraba y traba de llegar a algún tipo de plan….

-kh

-jejeje

Kirakishou con ternura coloco su mano en su barbilla e hiso que la mirara a los ojos, sugintou podía apreciar su propio reflejo en esos ojos dorados…

-se en lo que estás pensando oneesama, mi querida planta me trasmite todos tus pensamientos de rebeldía hacia mi cerebro…. pero no te preocupes, pronto me amaras bajo tu propia voluntad…

-…..!

Ante su discurso sonrojado kirakishou se detuvo al sentir algo mojado en su mejilla, al pasar su mano noto que se trataba de saliva, al mirar a suigintou se notaba con claridad que ella la había escupido, después de todo ella sonreía como si mirara a una loca que se la pasaba hablando de tonterías sin sentido

-¿en verdad crees que te amare bajo mi propia voluntad? No me hagas reír, monstruo sin sentido ni sentimientos…. Yo siempre te aborreceré, nunca te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a megu… kya

Ante las palabras burlonas de suigintou, kirakishou la abofeteo fuertemente en la mejilla mientras su cabello ocultaba su ojo dorado

-¡no vuelvas a mencionar a esa inmunda humana con tu hermosa boca!

La voz de inocencia que siempre trasmitía se había llenado de ira y hostilidad, como si todo lo que tenía en el fondo de su corazón saliera como si se tratara de un volcán en erupción, rápidamente después de esas palabras de ira, ella la miro como si estuviera viendo a un niño maleducado que no se había dado cuenta de su lugar

-esa humana en verdad te contamino por completo, incluso cuando te abrazaba solo podía notar su estúpido olor, no importaba cuantas veces te limpiaba siempre lo emanabas

-….. En verdad me das asco

Las palabras de suigintou estaba llenas de repulsión hacia ella al darse cuenta que kirakishou le había hecho cosas indecentes mientras se encontraba en ese estado sin pensamiento y más por la expresión de obsesión demencial que kirakishou estaba expresando en ese mismo instante, pero repentinamente la miro como si se hubiera iluminado mientras susurraba "mi diosa esta en lo correcto"

-n-no te preocupes oneesama, ya encontré una forma eficaz de corregirte…

Kirakishou se comenzó a acercar a ella de una manera libidinosa, mientras se relamía sus labios, suigintou al sentir peligro trato con todas sus fuerza de contrarrestar el control mediante su voluntad pero….

-(¡¿qu….?! Repentinamente ya no me puedo mover…. Esto es malo)

El perfume sutil de las flores apareció en la nariz de suigintou mientras algo la empujaba en el suelo cayendo boca arriba y acto seguido kirakishou ya se encontraba arriba de ella sentada en su cintura, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su abdomen hasta llegar a sus mejillas de una manera lenta, obscena y molesta para suigintou

-kuh

Suigintou trataba de pelear mentalmente pero era inútil solo podia ver como sus labios se acercaban a ella, lentamente

-ah… adoro cuando reaccionas oneesama

Fueron sus susurros mientras sus labios lucían peligrosos, ella no lo sabía, pero fue el presentimiento que había sentido al verlos y más porque…

-(hay magia incrustada en sus labios)

Suiguintou sudo pesado, nunca había visto que ella usara ese tipo de magia antes… pero lo sabía

-(son malas noticias)

Sus labios comenzaron a acercarse hasta el punto de tocarse, la respiración de suigintou la podía sentir kirakishou como si se tratara de una deliciosa brisa y ella no pudo el evitar el entrecerrar sus ojos divertida, mientras una sonrisa provocativa aparecía en sus labios

-kirakishou-sama, tengo un mensaje urgente para usted

De pronto una voz leal sonó en ese mundo, kirakishou volteo a ver el causante de la voz con leve molestia, suiguintou ya que no podía mover su cuerpo solo podía mover sus ojos a voluntad y comenzó a mirar a esa voz conocida que la invadía en sus recuerdos…. Y lo que vio fue

-no puede ser… ¿porque estas de su lado?

-….

-jeje

El causante de la voz que ella conocía, era nada menos que una joven de su misma estatura, su cabello era largo y de color castaño, en sus ojos poseía heterocromia, en su ojo izquierdo poseía el color verde y el derecho el color rojo, su mirada en ese momento se encontraba mirando a kirakishou como si fuera una diosa absoluta, kirakishou rio al notar que la joven ignoro la pregunta de su oneesama

-¡Responde Suiseiseki!

La que se encontraba inmutable ante la voz llena de ira de suigintou era nada menos que una de las siete rozen Maiden, suiseiseki

-es inútil oneesama, suiseiseki ahora me ama como si fuera una diosa

-¿que?

-….

Kirakishou reía vagamente la notar como suigintou se encontraba en estado de shock

-y ¿qué es lo que sucede esclava…?

-si-desu, mi hermana gemela souseiseki, me contacto informando que hay intrusos en el mundo hada ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes ama?

Suigintou para peor solo se limitó a caer en pánico, ella no sabía lo que sucedía… ¿ama? Y ahora lo que más la molesto fue que incluso la gemela de suiseiseki se arrastró a los pies de ese monstruo

-solo elimínalos, serán una molestia si dan a conocer mi regreso

-entendido-desu

Ante la voz desinteresada de kirakishou, suiseiseki respondió mientras se inclinaba hasta el suelo y desaparecía en la tierra, por otro lado suigintou solo miraba todo con algo de incomodidad, mientras sudaba pesado

-jejeje…. Para acerté sentir mejor, pronto me veras de la misma forma, no te preocupes…. Será rápido…

-…!?

Suigintou sudo frio y noto como esa sonrisa se volvía la de un monstruo que estaba a punto de completar su plan, mientras se volvía a acercar a ella y sus labios se juntaban con los suyos… y lo último que suiginotu el hada oscura sintió fue… un fuerte dolor en su cabeza… mientras una sola palabra salía de su mente y era…. amor

 **Castillo Scarlet: Prisión de la soledad**

La atmosfera se sentía algo incomoda en la oscura habitación cerrada en la que se encontraba issei junto con la nosferatu flander scarlet, ya habían pasado varios días desde que se conocieron, issei para matar el tiempo, decidió pasar el tiempo con la pequeña nosferatu, los dos jugaron pequeños juegos de niños entre ellos issei logro notar como la confianza de la joven se iba haciendo más notorio, ahora actualmente, ella jugaba con su oso de peluche en su cama con algo más de confianza ante su presencia como si fuera lo más normal, eso lo hiso sentirse más tranquilo, al notar cómo esa sonrisa aparecía mientras jugaba, una sonrisa inocente que le alegraría el día a cualquiera

-…

Issei cerró sus ojos y trato de concentrarse, notando un poderoso muro de magia negra incrustado en las paredes, la magia lucia antigua dando a entender el periodo antiguo de tiempo en el que flander ha estado completamente sola, ella ha estado sola por décadas

-(todo este tiempo ella…)

El abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue su sonrisa alegre, issei no podía creer el tiempo en el que ella había estado atrapada en esta jaula de oscuridad… sola…. Sin nadie con quien compartir recuerdos….

-tiene que haber una forma de salir….

-no la hay…

-¿….?

En respuesta a su susurro, flander le respondió en un tono solitario mientras movía los brazos de su oso de peluche

-oneesama me dejo encerrada en esta habitación por toda la eternidad…. es imposible escapar…

-…

Su tono demostraba que ella había intentado escapar en el pasado, pero no lo logro en ninguna de las veces que lo intento, issei coloco su mano derecha en su barbilla y comenzó a examinar la habitación pero ahora de una manera profunda…

 _-recuerda esto mocoso, todo en este mundo posee alguna debilidad… nada es perfecto_

Y comenzó a recordar las palabras que su querida maestra le trasmitió en phantasmagoria, al examinar la magia negra que envolvía la habitación, issei noto una leve ruptura del tiempo en la magia, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro

-flander, si tuvieras la oportunidad de salir y ser libre ¿adónde te gustaría ir?

-¿eh?

Ante esa pregunta flander comenzó a voltear y mirar a issei, el cual estaba de espaldas, de una manera confusa e inocente, ella no sabía a lo que se refería, eran palabras casi sonadas de un cuento de hadas, palabras ficticias

-¿qué te parecería conocer china o tal vez todo el mundo o…. mi amado hogar?

Las palabras amables no concordaban con él, pero algo muy dentro de él se encendía con el deber de protegerla y hacerla sonreír de una manera pura e inocente, como cuando juega con sus amigos de felpa

-….

Flander se exalto un poco al notar como la mano derecha de issei se colocó enfrente de ella, invitándola a que la tomara, invitándola a escapar de esa soledad insana y desolada

-salir… ser libre….

-si

Issei volteo con una sonrisa amable ante su susurro, haciendo que flander abriera sus ojos como platos ante la sorpresa de la respuesta rápida de ese desconocido que acabo de conocer

-uh…..uh…

Algunas lágrimas entre sus pupilas huecas salieron libremente de sus ojos, salieron debido a la esperanza que había perdido desde hace décadas, volviera a florecer muy dentro de ella, su mano derecha se levantó dispuesta a tomarla pero….

 _-Flander…._

La voz de su hermana mayor salió a flote en su memoria mientras la miraba como un objeto que debía permanecer en ese lugar, sin hacer nada, sin poder opinar, solo un objeto, un arma que ella podía usar en cualquier momento….

Flander comenzó a vacilar debido al miedo que sentía, y su mano comenzó abajar resignada con ese mundo de soledad, el cual, ella debía de estar por toda la eternidad…

 _-"asesina" "monstruo" "abominación" "no debiste de haber nacido" "mi hijo, por tu culpa está muerto"_

Eran palabras incrustadas en su memoria, ella no sabía la razón por la que la llamaban de esa manera, no recordaba nada, eso la enloquecía con una profunda tristeza por no saber que sucedía o que hiso, pero lo que más le dolió fue….

-"te quedaras en este lugar por toda la eternidad"

-"e-espera onee-s…."

-"no me llames oneesama, impostora"

Fueron las palabras que su oneesama le trasmitió por última vez, eran palabras vacías y llenas de una profunda ira con tan solo verla, su mano comenzó a caer junto con su mirada, ella se había rendido, no quería hacer enojar a su hermana mayor, pero repentinamente sintió algo cálido en la palma de su mano, haciendo que ella levantara su mirada encontrando la mirada de issei

-….

Él se había agachado para estar a su altura, el, la miro y comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella….

-no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi…. Yo te protegeré…

-ah…

Esas palabras amables que salían de él, hicieron que las dudas que sentía muy dentro de ella comenzaran a desaparecer, ella lo sabía muy bien…. flander había esperado esas palabras por décadas…

Y un torrente de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su ojos carmesí por la felicidad que sentía, ella podía salir, ella podía ser libre….

Issei la abrazo cálidamente, mientras las lágrimas de la joven scarlet manchaban su traje…

-(hehe es una niña después de todo…)

Ante ese pensamiento entre un vaga risa, levanto su mano y apunto un rayo de energía sin siquiera invocar su boosted gear, el apunto en cierta dirección como nunca antes y disparo el rayo a la debilidad de la barrera y….

Lo único que los dos escucharon fueron los sonidos de un cristal romperse, el sonido de la libertad misma…

 **Castillo Bloodrive**

-¿¡Qué!?

En el jardín bloodrive, remilia scarlet se paró de su asiento de una manera frenética mientras colocaba sus manos en la mesa de una manera violenta, akasha miraba curiosa y con cuidado la leve escena que se había formado en su presencia

-¿qué sucede remilia?

-khu…

Sudor frio salía de su rostro mientras rechinaba sus dientes en respuesta, akasha lo logro intuir vagamente…. No había duda, era sobre flander

-(no puede ser… ¿flander destruyo el sello? Eso es prácticamente imposible, el sello no debería de haberse roto por… ¿ella….?)

En ese momento como si se tratara de un mal trago de sangre, remilia miro en la dirección de su hogar

-(esa sensación anterior… no puede ser…)

Akasha sintió repentinamente un ambiente frio y lo único que decidió hacer fue beber levemente su taza de sangre… y mirar el lugar en el que debería de estar su invitada, ella ya no se encontraba en su lugar, remilia se había tele trasportado rápidamente

-espero no le hagas daño a flander…. Remilia…

La sangre paso por su garganta y…..

-ara veo que tienes un apetitoso festín… akasha

-…..

Una joven rubia que sostenía un paraguas con forma de gato, miraba a akasha mientras sonreía en el lugar que debería de estar remilia, ella había parecido de la nada

-ya veo…. ¿Quieres sacarla no es así, usagi?

-vaya, vaya, ha pasado tanto tiempo... de que alguien me llame por ese viejo apodo…. Y es más o menos de esa manera, ella debe de salir acomode lugar…

Ante sus palabras misteriosas las dos mujeres se veían fijamente sin apartar sus miradas en ningún momento

* * *

Yeah por fin termine el cap 18, perdón por lo corto que es pero tenia que ser de esta manera XD

ya me estoy emocionando, el capitulo 19 sera largo y tardado... para los que tengan curiosidad ya en el capitulo 21 o en el 22 termina la saga suigintou y en adelante empieza la saga de "una larga noche de oscuridad" serian com capítulos eso dependerá... en ella habrá absoluta desesperación y tragedia completa XD

Es probable que algunos se debieron de haber dado cuenta que me estoy comiendo a los bajos fondos de la humanidad, pero ese no es el caso XD, lo estoy guardando, aun que en ultimate serán los primeros en aparecer antes de la saga suigintou :)

y lo importante sobre el momento yuri entre suigintou y kirakishou, se que algunos estarán inconformes con ese pequeño momento ya que no hubo zhukulencia, pero es debido a lo que había mencionado antes, sobre la meta de los 110 favs TT_TT solo fue uno o dos... bueno lo dejo para otro momento, si se llega lo pongo en el capitulo 19 XD

dos rozen maiden ya hicieron acto de presencia (aun que es obvio que fue lo que les sucedió) y suigintou esta en un serio problema XD, esto se les complicara al grupo de issei XD y quien sera la tal llamada usagi ¿hay alguno que ya se haya dado cuenta? XD bueno a responder los Reviews XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Zafir09:** eso es un misterio XD, je- jejeje ok :) B-Bueno todo es posible jaja-jajaja, gracias por el apoyo XD

 **Sr Zorro:** un camarada que le gusta el NTR :) me gusta esa temática y es muy probable... conociéndome a mi mismo es muy posible :3

 **10ZO 69:** y aquí estoy :) , perdón por la tardanza jeje XD, muchas gracias por tus palabras y ya me estoy recuperando... mas o menos XD

Gracias por los comentarios y nos vemos en otra publicación, hasta la próxima XD


End file.
